Blossom Sisters Love
by takari love
Summary: -on temporary hiatus- Will the gang manage to find Justin? Is he still alive? Why is Meilin's and Justin's sibling relationship hidden from them? Pairings: SxS, ExT, HxM, RxH, DxG
1. The Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

Blossom Sisters Love

Chapter 1: The Phoenix

It's a bright and sunny day. Under the pink comforter, lay a 16 years old still-sleeping Sakura. From outside Sakura's room, a voice said, "Alright, I'll wake her up." The door to Sakura's room opened and a dark purple-haired girl with a pair of amethyst eyes and pale skin walked in and bent down beside Sakura. The girl is none other than Tomoyo Daidouji. She's 16 years old. She's Sakura's best friend and also cousin.

"Sakura-chan, wake up." Tomoyo said gently but Sakura just stir in her sleep. Tomoyo tried 10 more times but still no luck. The 11th time she tried, she got a little response from Sakura but she's not going to like it.

Sakura mumbled, still not wanting to open her eyes, "5 more minutes, Touya."

_Prang!_ That's it. That's the last straw. When Sakura didn't answer her, she could take it. But when Sakura started calling her by other names, she just couldn't help but explode. (A/N: You know Tomoyo rarely explodes if the subject is Sakura... )

She went near Sakura's right ear and yelled really, really, loud. "Sakura, wake up right this instant!"

Sakura woke up and screamed, "Hoe!" And, just like every morning, she woke the whole neighborhood. Sakura fell off her bed with a loud 'thud'. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at the scene and that caught Sakura's attention. Tomoyo stopped laughing and told Sakura, "Sorry for yelling near your ear but you just wouldn't," giggle a bit, "wake up." Tomoyo said. Sakura glared at her best friend. Tomoyo quickly went on defense, "You're the one who called me Touya."

Both girls laughed. Tomoyo said, "Hurry up and take a shower, Sakura." Tomoyo ordered. "After that, wear this summer dress I made you." Tomoyo took out a dress she brought with her. It's a light pink off-the-shoulder dress that's decorated with cherry blossom's petals. (A/N: It is summer.)

It is so kawaii!" Sakura commented. Tomoyo laughed while walking to the door. "Hurry up and take a bath so that you could wear the kawaii dress and we can go to the mall." Tomoyo walked out of Sakura's room.

**

* * *

Downstairs**

Touya and Fujitaka are at the table, eating breakfast. When Touya heard the loud 'thud' coming from Sakura's room, he smirked. '_Oh yeah, Tomoyo did it.'_ He thought. A few minutes later, Tomoyo went down the stairs. Fujitaka invited Tomoyo for breakfast. "Tomoyo, why don't you join us for breakfast while waiting for Sakura?"

Tomoyo answered cheerfully, "Sure, oji-san (uncle)."

A few minutes later, Sakura came down wearing the dress Tomoyo made. It suits her body perfectly and the dress reached two inches above her knees. At that time, Touya was helping himself with an egg roll and Tomoyo helped herself with a sushi. Fujitaka saw her daughter coming so he greeted her, "Ohayo, Sakura."

Sakura greeted back, "Ohayo, otou-san." When Tomoyo saw Sakura, the word 'kawaii' escaped from her mouth. When Sakura is near the table, Touya started his plan to tease Sakura. "So, did you have a nice fall, kaijuu?"

"Sakura no kaijuu." Sakura yelled and stomped on Touya's feet. "Ouch!" Touya yelled. Satisfied, Sakura sat beside Tomoyo, in front of her dad.

* * *

/England\

At a big mansion, in the study room, sat a dark blue-haired 16 years old boy with sapphire eyes hidden under the thin layer of glasses. He has white pale skin. The boy is sitting on a big red chair, writing a letter. (A/N: Can you guess who the boy is?) When he finished writing the letter, he gave it to his owl, black colored with white spots called midnight. The owl flew away to deliver the letter.

The 16 years old boy called Eriol Hiragizawa, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. He just finished writing a letter to Professor Dumbledore, an old friend of Clow. Eriol said, "Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun, you can come in now." Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun in their borrowed form came into the study room to meet Eriol.

"So, this is the year they're going to Hogwarts huh?" Ruby Moon asked. Eriol smiled, making himself looked more mysterious. Yes they are." Ruby Moon became excited. Spinnel Sun, who is sitting on the big red chair, said to Eriol, "Both the Card Mistress and Tomoyo's powers are getting stronger."

Eriol looked at his companion, "You're right. That is why they must go to Hogwarts. It's safer for them to have access in both magic."

Ruby Moon looked at Eriol with a concerned look, "But that's not all, isn't it Eriol?"

Eriol shook his head. "Voldermort is rising and he'll need an army. He could try and take Sakura's and Tomoyo's powers. Hogwarts is the safest place for them, for now."

Ruby Moon nodded her head. Then she asked again, "What about Yue? Kerberos is small so he can hide in Sakura's purse but Yue is tall and big. Yue is Sakura's guardian so he must always be close to her. And also, Touya wouldn't let Sakura and Tomoyo go halfway around the globe by themselves."

Eriol answered, "No need to worry, Ruby Moon. I've asked Dumbledore to give them positions as professors at Hogwarts."

Ruby Moon asked confusedly, "But what are they going to teach? Every positions are filled and I definitely not going to resign."

Eriol chuckled, "Of course you don't have to resign."

Ruby Moon sighed, relieved that she doesn't have to resign. Eriol added in, "I've talked to Dumbledore before and he said he wanted the students to know about History of Asian Magic and also Muggle Defense." Eriol paused for awhile. "I told him to ask Touya to teach Muggle Defense and Yukito can teach History of Asian Magic. Yukito has been doing research for the past three years about History of Asian Magic so that he knows more about Yue and us. So, he's perfect for the position."

"Well, it's settled than." Ruby Moon said. When Eriol and Ruby Moon was too busy talking, Spinnel Sun realized it's already 3 p.m. He sighed, _for someone to be so powerful in sorcery and so smart, it's really surprising that he sometimes forgot about anything else.' _He thought.

Since Eriol still didn't realized what time it is, Spinnel Sun reminded Eriol, "Eriol, weren't you suppose to pick Syaoran and Meilin at the airport today?"

"It's today?" Eriol asked, his serious face changed into an oops-I-forgot-all-about-it face. Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun fell anime style as Eriol laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head while a sweat dropped formed on his forehead.

* * *

/England, Grimauld Place\

"Hey, Harry, Ron, the Order is having a meeting now." Fred Weasley, the 18 years old red haired said. Yeah, let's eavesdrop." Fred's identical twin, George Weasley said.

The golden trio, the Weasley's twins and Ginny a room upstairs at Grimauld Place.

"I don't think so." Ron said. Harry added in, "Ron's right. This time Dumbledore really meant what he said."

Hermione, who stopped reading her book to hear Ron and Harry's answer, resumed reading her book after feeling satisfied with her two best friends' answers. The Weasley's twins shrugged and said in unison, "Suit yourself." They stepped out of the room. Every time they tried, they kept appeared back into the room they stepped out from.

They tried 6 more times, and then they finally gave up. Fred asked to no one in particular, "Why can't we step out of this bloody room?"

Hermione closed the book she was reading. "You didn't expect Professor Dumbledore to charm this room, do you?"

"What are you talking about, 'Mione?" George asked.

"This meeting is _**really, really** _important so Professor Dumbledore decided to charm this room so no one can go **_eavesdropping_**." Hermione said, emphasizing the really and eavesdropping.

"Well, that's just not fair." Fred and George pouted. The twin's youngest and only sister, Ginny Weasley, sighed at her brothers.

* * *

/Meeting Room\

"What! You can't be serious?" Sirius Black yelled. (A/N: Sirius didn't die.)

All the members of the members of the Order are present at the meeting. Dumbledore just told them his plans to invite Sakura and Tomoyo to join Hogwarts, to add in the new courses and to employ Touya and Yukito for the new positions as well as inviting Touya and Yukito to join the Order.

"What on Earth made you take that action, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

Albus Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Minerva. Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji have great powers. In fact, too great that Voldermort might try and take their powers away."

Molly Weasley gasped, "Good lord."

"But what about the new courses?" Professor Snape snapped. (A/N: Man, it rhymed, doesn't it?) "And also inviting Mr. Kinomoto and Mr. Tsukishiro to join the Order?"

"I think it's safer for the students to know about Muggle Defense and also to learn about Asian Magic." Professor Dumbledore said. "And about Mr. Kinomoto and Mr. Tsukishiro, you'll just have to trust me. I've got my sources."

"But Albus, why do you ask Miss Kinomoto to assist Mr. Tsukishiro in History of Asian Magic and Mr. Kinomoto in Muggle Defense?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I agree with Arthur, Dumbledore." Remus said. "Not only Miss Kinomoto is an underage witch, she's also an entertainer. What made you think she's qualified to teach?"

"I know that Miss Kinomoto is an underage witch and also the singer in both the magical and muggles world but I assure you, Remus, she's good in martial arts and history of Asian magic." Dumbledore stopped for a while before adding in, "I know what I'm doing." He said it with a tone that says 'it-is-not-the-right-time-to-tell-so-drop-it.

All of the members of the Order sighed except for Dumbledore and well, Snape. They resumed with their meeting.

* * *

/Japan\

At the Kinomoto household, Fujitaka Kinomoto just finished preparing breakfast. He just made a cheesecake decorated with whipped cream. He put the cake on the table and took three plates from the cabinet. He sat beside his son, Touya, and asked, "Touya is your sister up yet?"

Touya answered, "She'll be up in," Touya paused, looking at his watch. He counts out loud, "5, 4, 3, 2…" as if just in cue, they heard a loud 'Hoe!' coming from Sakura's room when Touya said 1. They heard a loud 'thud' meaning Sakura just fell off her bed. She rushed to the bathroom. After taking a short shower, she went back to her room and put on her clothes. She wore a short sleeve white blouse, decorated with cherry blossoms petals, a pink miniskirt and a pair of white sandals. (A/N: It's clear that the clothes Sakura's wearing was designed by Tomoyo..;p)

Sakura went downstairs, quickly ate a piece of cake and kissed her father goodbye. At the doorway, she said, "Goodbye, otou-san, onii-chan. I won't be home for dinner tonight. We'll be celebrating at Tomoyo's house." Her father nodded and Sakura dashed out of the house. Touya didn't even have the chance to tease her.

* * *

/Penguin Park\

"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked furiously, pacing from right to left. It is now 9:30 a.m. and they were supposed to meet at Penguin Park at 9:00 and go to Rika's house.

Chiharu, who had enough of Tomoyo's pacing, said loudly, "Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan will be here in a couple of minutes so _please_ stop pacing." She emphasized the word pacing.

Tomoyo calmed down a bit. Then, Takashi started telling his lies. "You know, the emperor of the Ming Dynasty was the one who started pacing… Ouch!" Takashi yelled because Chiharu started pinching his right ear.

Chiharu said, "What did I tell you about telling lies?" Chiharu asked, still pinching Takashi's ear.

Tomoyo and Naoko giggled. At that moment, they heard Sakura's voice saying, "Sorry, I'm late." Chiharu let go off Takashi's ear and followed Naoko and Tomoyo towards Sakura. Takashi followed behind them.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sakura said, as she just ran as fast as she could from her house to Penguin Park.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Naoko reassured her friend.

"Yeah." Chiharu added in. "Tomoyo's the one who really worried. She just keeps pacing around."

Sakura looked at her all time best friend and cousin and said, "Gomen, Tomoyo-chan."

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. "Now let's go to Rika's house, shall we? We told her we'd come at 9:30."

Realizing what time it is, the five friends dashed to Rika's house.

**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**

"So, Tereda-kun and I decided to have the wedding during Christmas." Rika said.

Rika, Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko are at Rika's house, making plans for the wedding. They only have four months till the wedding. Tereda-san and Takashi went hotel hunting for the after ceremony and etc. Chiharu followed them because her quote in life, 'Men are not to be trusted to find a place for the perfect wedding ceremony.' They didn't need a church because the girls decided it is more romantic to have the wedding outdoor where the snow is falling.

Rika, Tomoyo, Sakura and Naoko are now looking at magazines for the plates, glasses, etc. They just finished doing the name list. Rika looked up from her magazine and stuttered out Tomoyo's name. "T-Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo, Sakura and Naoko looked up from the magazine they're looking at and looked at Rika. Tomoyo asked with concern, "What is it, Rika?"

"I-I, I was wondering," Rika paused for a while, "I was wondering if you could…if you could-" she was cut off by Tomoyo. "Make your wedding dress?" Rika nodded, looking at the ground. Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko smiled. Although 6 years has passed, Rika is still the shy and quiet girl she was in elementary school.

"Of course I'll make your wedding dress, Rika." Tomoyo said happily. Rika looked up from the ground. Rika said, "You didn't say anything about making my wedding dress so I thought…

This time Rika was cut off by Sakura, "Never doubt our friendship, Rika.-chan."

"Yeah." Naoko said. "Don't be scared to ask us anything, Rika-chan. We'll do everything in our power to help you out."

Tomoyo said, "And the reason I didn't say anything about making your wedding dress is because I wanted you to feel free on choosing your own wedding dress."

Rika's eyes filled with tears. Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko smiled at their best friend and pulled her in a group hug. Then, they heard a voice said, "You're doing a group hug and you don't include me in?"

The four girls parted and saw their other friend, Chiharu. Tomoyo said, "Sorry, Chiharu-chan. The four other girls giggled and pulled Chiharu in a group hug as well. Takashi and Tereda-san just stood at the doorway and said to each other, "Girls will be girls."

After everything have calmed down in the living room, Sakura said, "Since we haven't celebrate Rika-chan and Tereda-san's engagement, why don't I cook us all a special lunch." Sakura suggested.

Tereda-san said, "That would be great, Sakura."

Rika said, "Let me help you." Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko and Chiharu shouted at the same time, "No!"

Tomoyo said, "We're celebrating your engagement so you don't have to do anything."

After being persuaded by her friends for 10 minutes, Rika sighed and said, "Alright, alright, have it your way."

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko went into the kitchen with a satisfied smile on their faces.

After lunch, they watched an English movie called 'Raise Your Voice'. Sakura thought, _I hope Syaoran and I could be like that. But, who am I kidding.'_ Tomoyo saw the look on her best friend's faced and knows what she's thinking about. _Sakura-chan, sooner you'll get to be with Syaoran again. I'll pray for that to happen.'_

When they were in the middle of watching another movie, suddenly, Naoko sat up straight and looked directly at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Don't both of you have a rehearsal in an hour?"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at they're watch. Realizing the time, they jumped up from their sitting position and cried, "Hoe!"

They quickly took their things and ran out of the house. "Of course, after saying, "See you at the concert guyz."

**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**

Finally, it is time for the concert. "Are you ready Sakura, Tomoyo?" A certain 20 years old man with white grayish hair wearing glasses asked.

"Yes, Yukito-san." Sakura answered. Yukito is Sakura's and Tomoyo's manager and also like a big brother to them.

"Great." Yukito said. "As usual, the concert will be aired to all over the countries." Yukito paused for a while. "Oh, and before you girls go on stage, I just wanted to say the both of you looked beautiful tonight." He smiled at them.

Both girls giggled. Sakura is wearing a light pink string blouse and cherry pink miniskirt with pink diamonds embroided on it. She also wore knee boots the colour of cherry blossom flowers. Tomoyo's clothes was similar to Sakura's except hers is purple in colour and she wore black ankle boots. Both girls hugged Yukito before going on stage.

Cherry Blossom asked, "Are you ready for the Blossom Sisters?" The people who came to the concert cheered. Sakura smiled. Sakura's stage name is Cherry Blossom and Tomoyo's stage name is Plum Blossom. They are the Blossom sisters.

"What, I can't hear you." Plum Blossom said. She shouted, "Are you ready!" The crowd cheered again and this time, Cherry and Plum Blossom spotted Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika and Tereda-san in the crowd. Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom smiled. They started singing. It's been 1 hour and a half and now they're singing they're 4th song; Promise of The Setting Sun.

Cherry Blossom sang the first verse.

_We'll be together forever, forever,_

_Because we promised that setting sun,_

_I want to see you soon, _

_Please convey that feeling_

_You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart_

_You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little_

_It was the first time I felt so relieved so_

_I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket,_

_Do you want to go walking?_

Now, Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom sang the chorus together.

_**We'll be together forever, forever,**_

_**Because we promised that setting sun**_

_**In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange**_

_**That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"**_

_**I want to see you soon,**_

_**Please convey that feeling**_

Plum Blossom sang the second verse and the chorus' first two lines before Cherry Blossom joined in.

**So that I can meet you with your very favorite**

**My best smile, **

**I'll hang in through every day**

**We'll be together forever, forever,**

**Because we promised that setting sun**

_**It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange**_

_**"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us**_

_**If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, **_

_**Because we promised that setting sun**_

_**Even if we are far away, **_

_**We'll still feel that same orange**_

_**"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us**_

_**Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts**_

_**In the light of the love in our hearts.**_

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Cherry Blossom said, "Alright guyz, this will be our last song for the year."

Plum Blossom continued, "We'd like to dedicate this song to the one we love that's far away. Eli," and Cherry Blossom added in, "and Xiao Lang."

Cherry Blossom started singing the first verse.

_In this quiet night,_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_Forgetting the past,_

_And dreaming of you._

Plum Blossom sang the second verse.

**Time passes by,**

**And memories fade, **

**But time can't erase,**

Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom sang together.

_**The love that we've made.**_

Cherry Blossom sang the third verse and Plum Blossom sang the echoes.

_And the stars in the sky,_

**(And the stars in the sky)**

_That I wish upon,_

**(That I wish upon)**

_Can't bring you back to my side,_

**(Back to my side)**

_Though you're not here with me,_

**(Though you're not here with me)**

_I dream of the day,_

**(I dream of the day)**

_We'll meet again._

**(We'll meet again)**

Cherry Blossom sang the first four lines of the chorus and Plum Blossom sang the last four lines of the chorus.

_Hold me close,_

_So deep in your heart,_

_I will find you,_

_No matter where I have to go_.

**And dream of me,**

**For I will be there,**

**Follow the stars,**

**That leads…**

Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom sang together.

_**Into the quiet night.**_

As the song ended, the crowd cheered and clapped. Cherry Blossom shouted, "Goodbye people of Tomoeda." They could here the crowd groaned.

Plum Blossom said, "We'll see you again next year." The crowd cheered again. They went backstage, meet with their fans and signed some autographs.

* * *

/Sakura's Dream\

'_Sakura and Tomoyo, together with Syaoran and Eriol are at the beach. The four of them were laughing while she and Tomoyo built a sand castle on top of Eriol and Syaoran. Then, the scenery changed. Sakura saw a man in a black hood, pointing a wand at a red haired woman holding a baby. The man in the black hood muttered something and a green flash of light came out from his wand and going straight to the woman and the baby. The woman turned her back so that the light won't hit the baby. Unfortunately, the light hit her instead. The woman lay dead on the ground and the baby is safe on the table.' _Sakura stirred in her sleep. _'On with the dream, the black hooded man walked to the baby and pointed his wand at the baby. The same green flash of light hit the baby but for some reason, the light didn't kill the baby. Instead, it gave the baby a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Then, everything was dark and Sakura was alone. Sakura heard a voice hissed, "You'll be next, Card Mistress."_

Sakura immediately woke up from her slumber with sweats on her forehead and palms. _'The dream looked so real.'_ She thought. She looked at the drawer where Kero made his home. '_Kero is still sleeping.'_ "I'll asked Eriol later." Sakura looked at her clock and it showed 7:00 a.m. _'Well, that's a record.'_ She thought. Sakura took a long shower. 30 minutes later, Sakura finished showering and put on her clothes. She wore white tank top, pink short shorts and white tennis shoes. Sakura went to the kitchen and saw her brother and father preparing breakfast.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Her father greeted her when he saw her. Touya who was cutting the egg roll, looked at his sister.

"Up early today, kaijuu?"

Instead of yelling and stomping on Touya's foot, Sakura just went passed him, ignoring his comment. She opened the fridge and took out a jug of orange juice.

Touya, Fujitaka and Sakura sat at the table and started eating breakfast. Sakura looked like she's not really in the mood this morning. Touya asked with concerned, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

Sakura said with a smile, "Hai, daijoubu. It's just a nightmare." Sakura added in her thoughts, _'I hope.'_

Touya is not entirely convinced but he just let it go this time. At that moment, a red phoenix went into the house from the open window. It landed on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura was caught off guard, so she yelled, "Hoe!" She felled off her seat. And again, she woke up the whole neighborhood.

* * *

Normal:

Italic means flashback, thoughts or dreams.

Concerts, singing:

Italic: Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

Bold: Tomoyo (Plum Blossom)

Bold and Italic: Sakura and Tomoyo (Cherry and Plum Blossom)

**takari love: So how do you like it? **

**cherryblossom: It's great but what happened between me and Syaoran?**

**plumamethyst: And why do you separate me from Eriol?**

**takari love: Don't worry, you'll see them soon.**

**takari love: Plz review. And also, if anyone knows Chiharu and Tereda's last name, plz review them to me. And also...don't kill me if it's not good...**

**LOG OUT**


	2. England

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**MidniteDreamer: Thanx!...**

**sillysinny: Me too...thanx!...('',)**

**dbzgtfan2004: You're right. Sakura and Syaoran forever!**

**Convoy Buttefly: Thanx for correcting my mistakes. Plum Blossom is just a stage name for Tomoyo. I think Eriol and Tomoyo looks cute together so that's why I put EriolxTomoyo. I made Tomoyo have magic so that she's included. I missed the episodes where Kahowas in so I'mn notreally familiar with her. And I'm more of a EriolxTomoyo than EriolxKaho. About Sirius' part, you're right. I guess I didn't really think when I brought him back to live. And ouch! That last comment hurts...**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: England **

"Kaijuu, it's only a phoenix." Touya said calmly. Sakura glared at her brother, "I know it's a phoenix but it caught me by surprise. And don't call me kaijuu." She stomped on Touya's feet. While Touya screamed in pain, Fujitaka told his daughter, "Sakura, why don't you read the letter?"

Sakura took the letter and read it out loud.

_To Miss Sakura Kinomoto, __The pink room on the right on the second floor._

_I, Albus Dumbledore, as the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you to attend the 6th year at Hogwarts. You will need a wand, school robes, dress robes, a cauldron, an owl (optional), and the 6th year books listed below. Miss Kinomoto, I assure you, no one in Hogwarts except for Eli Moon knows your identity as the Card Mistress, not even the staffs at Hogwarts. Your identity as the Card Mistress will be kept for as long as you wish._

_To Mr. Touya Kinomoto, __First room on the second floor._

_I would like to invite you to Hogwarts as one of the professors. Eli Moon told me you're protective of Miss Kinomoto so Eli Moon suggested you could fill the position as a professor for the new course, Muggle Defense. Eli Moon also told me that you're good in martial arts so you're great for this position. All you need is a wand and an owl is optional, just like I told Miss Kinomoto. For the class, you could ask Miss Kinomoto to assist you. I'm sorry for the short notice but I want your answers before tomorrow. I'll be here tomorrow exactly at noon._

_Albus Dumbledore, __Headmaster of Hogwarts, __School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Sakura gave the letter to Touya so he could read it. She looked at her father happily. "Otou-san, can I go?" She asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Fujitaka told her daughter. He looked at his son, "So, are you going, Touya?"

"Yes, I'm going." He told his father. Then, he looked at Sakura. "I wouldn't let this kaijuu go halfway around the globe by herself."

Sakura yelled again, "Sakura no kaijuu." She tried to stomp on Touya's feet but he quickly moved it away. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. They replied their letters.

Few hours later, the doorbell rang and revealed Tomoyo and Yukito. They went to the TV room where Touya and Sakura are watching 'Scooby-Doo: Spooky Island.' (A/N: Hehe can't think of any other movies.) Fujitaka told his children before going back to the kitchen. (A/N: I know I made him go to the kitchen a lot.) ," Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo and Yukito are here."

"What are you guyz doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, we're going shopping today." Tomoyo Sid.

Sakura just replied with a "Hoe." Then, Sakura asked, "What about you, Yukito?"

"Touya and I have something to do today."

Sakura and Tomoyo made a face. Realizing what he said, Yukito's face turned red. Touya went for his boyfriend's rescue. "It's not that you dirty-minded girls."

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. "Well, before we go out, I have something to tell you." Yukito said.

"Me too." Sakura said and after Sakura, Tomoyo said, "Me three."

Touya said, "Tomoyo, why don't you go first?"

Tomoyo said cheerfully, "I've got accepted to Hogwarts. And that means, I'm going to see Eriol again."

"Good for you, Tomoyo-chan. But you're not the only one who's going to have fun; I'm going to Hogwarts as well." Sakura said cheerfully although inside she thought, _'Tomoyo's going to see Eriol again. So, that means, I'm just going to be the third wheel. Oh god Syaoran, I miss you.'_

"Well, since you're both going, I'm going too." Yukito said. I've just received a letter this morning from Professor Dumbledore. He wants me to fill the position as the professor for a new class called History of Asian Magic. He also said Eriol suggested it."

Out of nowhere, Kero appeared, "I guess Eriol has thought about it thoroughly."

"Guess so." Sakura said.

"Well, I'm also going to Hogwarts to teach a new class. It's called Muggle Defense and Sakura can assist me sometimes." Touya said.

"This is great. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts again." Kero said, stars in his eyes.

"Again?" Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Touya asked confusedly.

"Well, didn't you know Clow Reed also went to Hogwarts? But not as a student." Kero explained. "He went to Hogwarts to visit an old friend."

"Wow, Mr. Clow had gone to Hogwarts." Sakura said.

Kero smiled proudly, for just a few minutes before saying, "So where's the pudding?"

The others laughed. Yukito said, "Well, Touya and I have to go know."

"Yeah." Touya said. They went out of the house and to God-knows-where.

Sakura and Tomoyo, along with Kero went to the kitchen and gave Kero some pudding.

/TIME ELAPSED

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, bringing a pile of fabrics Tomoyo has chosen. "Do you really need all this fabrics?"

Sakura and Tomoyo are at the mall, shopping. They've been at the fabric store for about an hour and Sakura has already carrying a pile of fabrics that was chosen by Tomoyo. Sakura has told Tomoyo to stop but Tomoyo just ignored it while scanning the store for what Tomoyo would call the 'ah-so-kawaii fabrics'.

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whined again and Tomoyo said.

"Of course I need all fabrics, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. "I told Rika that I'm going to make her wedding dress and I will do it. And going to magic school wouldn't stop me from making kawaii dresses for my kawaii Sakura." Tomoyo said, smiling with stars in her eyes. A sweat drop appeared as the word 'Hoe' escaped from Sakura's mouth.

After an hour more at the fabric store, they went to the Chinese restaurant on the 5th floor. (A/N: Well, let's skip lunch because I can't come up with a menu right now.) After finished eating, they went to Tomoyo's house and Sakura helped Tomoyo packed her things. It's an awful lot of things too. I think, let's say, 3 BIG suitcases. Then, Tomoyo called her chauffer and they went to Sakura's house in Tomoyo's limo. Tomoyo is sleeping over at Sakura's house.

The next day, Touya, Fujitaka, Tomoyo and Yukito are eating breakfast. Just like a routine, Touya looked at his watch and counted out loud, "5, 4, 3, 2 …"

"Hoe!" Hell erupted at the Kinomoto household. After the long and loud hoe, they heard Sakura shouted, "I'm going to kill you Kero." And, after that, they heard a loud 'thud'. Everyone downstairs had a sweat drop on their forehead. (A/N: I often made Sakura fall out off her bed, huh? .)

A few minutes later, a very grumpy and wet Sakura went to the kitchen for breakfast. Just like everyday, her father greeted her, followed by Tomoyo, then Yukito and lastly Touya.

"Ohayo kaijuu." Touya said. Since Touya is sitting between his father and Yukito, Sakura can't stomp on his feet. Instead, Sakura just simply smacked his head and yelled, "Sakura no kaijuu!"

"Oww!" Touya yelled.

After finished breakfast, Sakura and Tomoyo went upstairs and have a shower, separately. Tomoyo first, then Sakura. (A/N: I'm not a pervert you know.) After finished showering, Sakura wore the clothes that Tomoyo had made for her.

At 11:00 a.m., they heard the doorbell rang. Sakura and Tomoyo went down to open the door. When she opened the door, they saw Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika and Terada-san. She led them into the house and into the living room. They talked.

"I guess I'll just buy the wedding dress." Rika said disappointedly.

"What?" Tomoyo said surprised. "No!" She jumped from her seat.

Rika looked at Tomoyo. You're going to magic school to learn so I can't possibly burden you with this." She said.

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled at her friend, "My friends are not burden to me." Tomoyo said. "Besides, if you don't want it, I'm still going to make it for you. Just think of it as an early wedding gift, okay?"

Rika nodded her head. Terada held up both Rika's hands. "Sweetie, sometimes you're just too kind." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

Feeling the tension, Sakura said, "Hey, don't worry, Rika. Tomoyo and I are not ordinary witches, ne?"

Rika smiled, "You're right."

Then, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka went to the living room. Fujitaka said, "Sakura, its noon." At that moment, an old man, with long white hair and beard wearing a sea blue robe with white polka dots. (A/N: Don't ask me, it's my crazy friend's idea.)

"Professor Dumbledore?" Sakura asked. Dumbledore nodded and said, "Miss Kinomoto I presume?" Then he looked at Tomoyo. "And Miss Daidouji?" Both girls mentioned, nodded.

"I guess Eriol told you." Tomoyo said. Dumbledore just simply nodded.

Touya asked, "How are we going there?"

"Portkey, Mr. Kinomoto." Dumbledore took out a piece of paper and gave it to Touya.

Touya read it out loud, "No. 12, Grimauld Place."

"You don't need to read it out loud, Mr. Kinomoto. You just have to memories it. Then, passed it to the ones who are going." Dumbledore said. Touya nodded. He memorized it and passed the paper to Yukito, who memorized it and passed the paper to Sakura and so on.

Dumbledore said, "We'll be going in 15 minutes so take your time to say goodbye." Sakura and Touya hugged their dad and said goodbye. Then, she and Tomoyo went to their friends and said farewell.

"We'll be coming back for Winter Break." Sakura added in, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss our best friend's wedding for the world."

Tomoyo said again, "And I will post all the designs to you by owl post so that you can choose which one you like the best, Rika."

Rika laughed and said, "I'm sure I'm going to like all your designs."

Sakura and Tomoyo hugged all of their friends; Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Rika and Terada-san. (A/N: Terada is, after all, going to be married to Rika.)

Sakura and Tomoyo went to where Touya, Yukito and Dumbledore are standing. Sakura asked, "How do we use the Portkey?"

Dumbledore took out a quill and said, "Touch this. When I say 1, the quill will transport us to No. 12, Grimauld Place."

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito nodded. Dumbledore counted 3, 2, 1 and 'Poof!' they were gone.

/England, Eriol's Mansion

Syaoran's POV

'_Sakura-chan.'_ I sighed at the name. _'I'm glad that you still love me. After all I've put you through.'_ He thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Alright guyz, this will be our last song for the year." Cherry Blossom said._

_Plum Blossom continued, "We'd like to dedicate this song to the one we love that's far away. Eli," and Cherry Blossom added in, "and Xiao Lang."_

**END FLASHBACK**

'_I know, Ying Fa, behind your angelic smile is actually pain and sadness.'_ It was two days after the concert. Syaoran and Meilin are at Eriol's mansion in England. They had watched 'The Blossom Sisters' live on television and since than, Syaoran think of Sakura more than usual. That means, not a minute passed by without thinking of Sakura.

'_Thank you, Kami-sama that Sakura hasn't given up on me yet. I'm really sorry, my Ying Fa. I tried to write to you but the Elders always took them. And even at Hogwarts, when I tried to send you letters, the Elders will take away my phoenix. Ying Fa, please don't give up on me. Just two more years and I'll finish my training at Hogwarts.' _I thought. _It pained me to see you unhappy, Ying Fa. There's nothing we can do but wait. Aishiteru, my Cherry Blossom.'_

NORMAL POV

Unnoticed by Syaoran, someone in the room is starting to get annoyed and pissed off by his behavior. A few minutes later, he was splashed with cold water. And it's freakin' cold.

Syaoran shouted, "Argh!" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw the one who splashed the cold water at him. It was a she. She has tanned skin with a pair of red ruby eyes. She also has dark jet-black hair that reached her mid-back and was tied up in two half buns. She's holding a bucket that was once filled with cold water. She also has a smirk on her face.

"Meilin!" Syaoran yelled. "What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily.

"That's what you get for ignoring me for the past hour." Meilin said.

"Still, you don't have to throw cold water at me. It's freakin' cold okay." Syaoran said, still yelling.

"Hey, chill down there, Wolf boy." Meilin said. "It's all Eriol's idea."

If you watched closely, you could see steam escaped from Syaoran's ears. "I'm going to kill that baka." Then, Eriol's voice came in Syaoran's head.

../Tsk, tsk, you better not, my little descendent. Tomoyo will kill you if you kill me... (A/N: Imagine Eriol with an evil grin.)

Syaoran yelled angrily, "Argh!" He stomped out of the room. Meilin just chuckled at the scene.

/Grimauld Place

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Sirius and Professor McGonagall are in the living room, waiting for Professor Dumbledore, the new professors and students to arrive.

"When are they going to arrive?" Ron asked, for the 20th time.

An annoyed Hermione closed the book she's reading, loudly. "Honestly Ronald, f you don't SHUT UP about the new students and new professors, I'll hex your balls myself." Hermione said, emphasizing the word 'shut up'.

Uh oh, it's not good when Hermione started to use Ron's full name. Before Ron could countered what Hermione said, Harry said, "Stop bickering, you two. Professor Dumbledore, together with the new students and new professors would be here any minutes now."

A few seconds passes and Professor Dumbledore arrived with the CCS gang. (A/N: I'm tired of writing 'new students and new professors'. .)

Everyone stopped talking. They saw a tall dark haired man around 20 years old wearing a dark blue long sleeves t-shirt (first three buttons are not buttoned) and black trousers. Standing beside him is a black grayish haired man with glasses, also about 20 years old wearing long sleeves white t-shirt under a red short sleeves shirt. Obviously, they're the new teachers. When they saw the two students, Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped.

They saw and auburn haired girl with a pair of green emerald eyes and sand colored skin wearing a light pink, off the shoulder blouse embroided by pink crystals at the bottom. She wore a white skirt that is 3 inches above her knees. She is also wearing pink sandals.

The purple haired beauty beside the auburn haired girl has a pair of amethyst eyes and pale fair white skin. She is wearing a light purple spaghetti strapless dress that gets darker at the bottom. She is wearing purple sandals.

Dumbledore said, "Well, these are the new staffs and students. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Touya said, "I'm Touya Kinomoto. You may call me Touya or Kinomoto. I'm 20 and I'm going to teach Muggle Defense at Hogwarts." He gave all the teenage boys in the room a death glare. "Whoever touches my sister and cousin will deal with me. I may not know much about magic but I can assure you I know much about martial arts." "Touya!" The auburn haired girl and the purple haired girl yelled from beside the black grayish haired man.

The grayish haired man introduces himself. "I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. You all can call me Yukito or Yuki like my family calls me. I'm going to teach History of Asian Magic. I treat Sakura and Tomoyo as my sisters so anyone who tried to hurt them will deal with me. But, not in a violence way." Yukito smiled.

The auburn haired girl introduces herself. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura and I won't answer if you call me by my last name. I'm Cherry Blossom from the Blossom Sisters. I'm going to attend 6th year in Hogwarts. Ah, Touya is my brother, Yuki is my future-brother-in-law and Tomoyo is my cousin."

The purple haired girl introduces herself. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Just like Sakura, you can call me Tomoyo and I won't answer if you call me Daidouji. I'm Plum Blossom from the Blossom Sisters. I'm going to attend 6th year in Hogwarts. Ah, Sakura and Touya is my cousin and Yuki is my future-cousin-in-law. I also treat him like a brother.

Professor McGonagall introduces herself. "I'm Minerva McGonagall. Call me Professor McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and I'm teaching Transfiguration. I'm also the Head of the Gryffindor House." After, McGonagall, Remus introduced himself followed by Sirius and so on.

Now, it's the teenagers turn to introduce themselves. Fred and George have stopped staring but Harry and Ron have started drooling. Rolling her eyes, Hermione introduces herself, "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm attending my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm the head girl for the Gryffindor House."

"I'm Fred Weasley." Fred said. "And I'm George Weasley." George said. "We're 18 and we run a joke shop at Diagon Alley."

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm attending my 5th year at Hogwarts. Fred and George are my older brothers. And I'm the Chaser for the Gryffindor team." Ginny said. (A/N: She's the Chaser, right?)

All of the people in the room looked at Harry and Ron, who are now practically drooling. Seeing his godson's condition, Sirius wanted to burst to laughter but he held it. Remus acts as if nothing had happened and so does the rest in the room except for Hermione and Ginny who are feeling annoy. Hermione elbowed Ron and Ginny elbowed Harry.

Harry and Ron, caught of guard, immediately said at the same time, "I'm Harry Potter/ My name is Ron Weasley."

Sakura's POV

The black messy haired boy and the red haired boy blushed. They started introducing themselves all over again. "The red haired boy started first, "I-I'm Ron Weasley a-and I'm attending my 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm the Head boy of the Gryffindor House." He blushed.

The black messy haired boy introduces himself, "I'm Harry Potter. I'm attending my 6th year in Hogwarts and I'm in Gryffindor House. I'm the Seeker for the Gryffindor team."

Tomoyo greeted them cheerfully but I just stared at Harry. I tried not to but my eyes don't obey my commands. Obviously Harry saw me staring, saw he said, really annoyed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey look, it's the boy-who-live." Harry said, sarcastically.

Normal POV

Sakura was stunned. She asked, confused, "Uh, the boy who…what?" She scratched the back of her head as a sweat dropped appeared.

The HP gang and the Order's members gaped at Sakura. Fred Weasley asked, "Y-You mean, you've never heard of the boy-who-live?" Sakura shook her head and Harry asked, "Then why are you staring at me?"

"It was… I was staring at your scar." Harry, still looking at Sakura, pushed his bangs back and showed his scar. Sakura just simply nodded.

Tomoyo gasped, "How can you see that, Sakura?" She asked. "I mean, I can barely see it."

Sakura looked at the ground. Touya was worried, so he asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answer. Yukito asked, "Did you have another nightmare." Sakura just simply nodded. Her brother said, "Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at her friends and everybody else in the room. "I've been having it for a few days now." Touya said to Sakura, "Can you tell me about it?"

"Iie, not right now." Sakura said.

"Well, whenever you're ready." Yukito said.

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you." Tomoyo hugged her best friend and cousin. They broke apart after 10 seconds. Sakura then returned to normal. She looked at her friends with her usual big smile. "So, where's the room? I'm so tired."

Everyone fell anime style.

The next day, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Fred, George, Mr Weasley and Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley to get their things. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny went to Florish and Botts to buy school books, Fred and George went to their joke shop and Harry, Ron and Hermione escort Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito to Gringotts.

"So, Sakura, Tomoyo, what vault do you have?" Hermione asked.

Sakura cheerfully said, "Oh, I've got vault no. 1." Tomoyo added in, "And I have vault no. 2."

Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's jaws dropped. "We knew you're famous singers in the Wizarding world but we did you get vault no. 1 and vault no. 2?" Harry asked.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo smiled widely at them and said, "It's not the right time to tell you yet."

Before the Golden Trio could ask them anything else, Yukito who is already in front with Touya, called out, "Come on guyz, we're here already."

They went inside Gringotts and went to the front counter. The goblin said, "Keys please?"

All of them took out their keys except for Ron. He's not taking out any money. He's just there to escort. Harry, Hermione, Touya and Yukito have the same key except for Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura took out her star key and Tomoyo took out her moon key. (A/N: Just like Sakura's star key except that Tomoyo's moon key has the shape of a crescent.)

The goblin asked, "Any proof that the keys are yours?"

Sakura took out the Light and Dark Cards. The goblin examined it and nodded. He assigned a goblin in red to escort Harry, Ron, Hermione, Touya and Yukito while a goblin in blue is to escort Sakura and Tomoyo.

* * *

Italic: Thoughts, letters, Flashback... 

**takari love: So, what do you think about this chappie? I made Sakura wear too much short skirts, didn't I? (giggled) Well, she just look too kawaii in them.**

**takari love: Anyway, please review...**

**LOG OUT**


	3. Blossom Sisters At Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter...**

**takari love: Alright, now I'm going to answer the reviews...('',)**

**cheerysakura88: Thanx...Sorry that I update later than sooner...My computer broke down...**

**kawaii angel 4 ever: I hope you didn't hurt yourself... And thanx...('',)**

**sillysinny" Thanx...And, I guess I have to work on my grammar more huh? Well thanx again4 telling me...('',)**

**MidniteDreamer: Thanx...I love the skirts too...Well, I can't tell you about Sakura and Syaoran, yet, or it'll be a spoiler but I can guarantee it will be soon enough...**

**Fallin' Heart: Thanx...('',)**

**Daughter of Water: Thanx...Glad you love it...**

**Grace/ I don't think it's GOD but...('',)...thanx for the review...('',)**

**takari love: Well, I've finished replying, now let's get on with the story shall we?...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:Blossom SistersAtHogwarts**

"So, where do we go first?" Tomoyo asked.

They just finished refilling their money bag with some gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts from their vaults.

Yukito told them, "Why don't Touya and I go get your books, cauldrons and everything you need for school and you guyz could go and get your own wands and other personal things. We can meet up at the ice cream parlor."

"Sure." The five teenagers answered.

As Touya and Yukito left, Ron asked, "So, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know." Sakura said. "Why don't you decide it?" Tomoyo added in. They smiled at the trio. Harry and Ron couldn't help but drool. And of course, who wouldn't? The pop star, Sakura Kinomoto, is wearing a light green tank top and pink short shorts. The other pop star, Tomoyo Daidouji, is wearing a white strapless spaghetti top with red fluffy skirt that went to her knees. Sakura is wearing light green tennis shoes and Tomoyo's wearing white sandals.

Rolling her eyes at her two best friends, Hermione said, "Why don't we get your wands first? After all, that's the hardest one to get. If you're lucky, the wand will choose you quickly."

"Alright." Tomoyo and Sakura said.

They walked all the way to Olivander Wand Shop. Teenage witches and wizards keep coming to Sakura and Tomoyo. They are, after all The Blossom Sisters, the famous pop star. They finally got rid of all the fans halfway to Olivander's. When they entered Olivander Wand Shop. Mr. Olivander who is in the back room said, "Ah, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji, I was waiting for you."

Sakura whispered to the trio. "How did he do that?" Harry, Ron and Hermione shrugged, "He did the same thing when we first came." They said.

Mr. Olivander came out from the back room with a wooden black box on his hand. The box has the sign of the moon, the star and the sun on it. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the box confusedly while Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the box, surprised.

"How did, h-how do y-you…" Sakura stuttered. Mr. Olivander cut in, "Mr. Clow came over a century ago and made these wands inside this box."

"Who is Mr. Clow?" Hermione, Harry and Ron asked.

Mr. Olivander just ignored the trio's question. "Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji, prove to me that you deserves these wands."

Sakura and Tomoyo walked closer to Mr. Olivander. He opened the box

and revealed two wands. One of it has pink colour on its tip and the other has purple. Sakura took the one with the pink tip. As she held the wand in her hands, it glows bright pink colour around Sakura. She held the wand tightly near her chest.

Mr. Olivander told them, "The wand that just chooses Miss Kinomoto as its master is made out of cherry blossom's trees and a mixture of peony dust and cherry blossom's petals as its core."

Sakura smiled, thinking, _'Syaoran loves peonies.' _

Tomoyo said, "I guess it's my turn." She took the last wand in the box. As she held it, it glows bright violet colour around her. She thought, _'I don't know why but I feel warm holding this wand.'_ She held it near her chest.

Mr. Olivander told them, "That wand the chooses Miss Daidouji is made out of plum blossom's trees and a mixture of moonstone (A/N: Like the one in Pokemon.) and stardust (A/N: Like the one in Pokemon Games; Pokemon Fire Red) as its core."

Sakura and Tomoyo asked Mr. Olivander in a whisper, "How did you know it was us that Mr. Clow meant?"

Mr. Olivander smiled at the two sorceresses, "Whether you knew it or not, you have great amount of power, my child. Your strong will and love makes your powers even more powerful. That's how I sense it. No other witches your age have that amount of power." Ha said in a whisper.

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at Mr. Olivander, "So, how much will it cost?" Sakura asked.

Mr. Olivander shook his head, "No need to pay me." He said again, "It is your destiny."

The five teens thanked Mr. Olivander and they went out of the shop.

Hermione asked, "What does Mr. Olivander means by 'it's your destiny.'"

Sakura and Tomoyo just smiled at their friends and said, "We promised you guyz, will tell you when the time is right." They walked in front of the Golden Trio.

Touya and Yukito are now at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor after going to Florish and Botts to buy Sakura's and Tomoyo's school books. Touya's eating a pistachio ice-cream with chocolate syrup while Yukito's eating a banana split, waffle with vanilla ice-cream and hazelnut sauce, ice-cream bun and pistachio ice-cream with chocolate sauce and nuts. (A/N: You know how much Yukito could eat.)

After finishing his banana split, Yukito asked, "Do you think Sakura's going to tell us about her dream?" He still has a spoonful of pistachio ice-cream inside his mouth. He looked at his friend, "Touya?"

"She will tell us when the time is right." Touya said, looking out the glass window. "Or she would repeat the past."

"Do you really think so, Touya?" Yukito said, looking at his friend.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Ohayo, onii-chan, Yukito-chan." Sakura said, smiling with a forced smile. _'I can't let them know. It's probably nothing.'_**

**Its summer vacation and Fujitaka is on a business trip to an archeological dig so Touya invited Yukito to stay over till the end of summer vacation.**

"**Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Yukito said cheerfully, eating a hand-made California Roll made by Touya.**

"**Ohayo, Sakura." Touya said, eyeing her suspiciously. _'I know her too well to say that that's one of her fake smiles.'_**

**Sakura sat at the opposite direction of Yukito. Touya asked, "Sakura, are you alright?"**

**Sakura was startled. She lied, "Of course I'm alright." Touya just nodded and didn't take it any further. But deep down though, he is still suspicious.**

"**So, Sakura, where are you going today?" Yukito asked.**

"**Well, I'm going on a picnic with Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and…Syaoran-kun." She said Syaoran's name dreamily. Hearing it made Touya choked on his sushi. **

"**Touya, are you alright?" Yukito asked his lover. **

"**Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Touya answered. He thought, _'Phew that was close.'_ Touya looked at his sister, "Sakura, Yukito and I have night shift tonight so…" He was cut off by Sakura.**

"**Touya, I know. Besides, I won't be alone; Tomoyo and Meilin are coming tonight. We're having a slumber party."**

**Touya sighed. "Make sure you don't make any mess, kaijuu." **

**Sakura yelled at him, "Sakura kaijuu ja nai." **

"**Whatever, squirt." Touya said. "We'll be going now." Touya looked at Yukito who just finished eating his California Roll.**

**Yukito stood up and took his jacket from the closet. Touya did the same thing. At the doorway, Touya said, "We're going now." Yukito said, "Good bye, Sakura-chan."**

**When Sakura finished eating, she took all the dirty dishes to the sink in the kitchen. From the fridge in the kitchen, she took out a chocolate pudding, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and berries. Sakura pours the chocolate syrup on top of the pudding, then the whipped cream on top of the chocolate syrup and berries on top of the whipped cream. **

"**Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled. "Chocolate pudding!" **

**Out of nowhere, Kero appeared. He sat on the kitchen table. "Chocolate pudding." He cried happily. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." Ha said with a mouth full of chocolate pudding.**

**Sakura giggled at the scene. Then she went back to her chores, washing the dishes.**

**SAKURA'S POV**

**Sakura, Sakura!" A male's voice said, shacking me lightly. **

**I opened my eyes slowly. "Hoe?" I fell asleep under the cherry blossom's tree near the lake. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran and I went for a picnic.**

**The chestnut haired boy with amber eyes stared while smiling at me. "Nani?" I asked. The chestnut haired boy shook his head, chuckling. "Iie, you just look so cute when you're asleep." He blushed a little. I also blushed. "Come on, Syao-kun. You're just playing with me, aren't you?" I asked.**

"**No, my Cherry Blossom, you are truly beautiful." I blushed 10 shades of red. Then, Syaoran's face turned serious. "Sakura, daijoubu?" Ha asked.**

"**Daijoubu." I answered. Then I asked, "Naze?"**

"**Iie, you just looked troubled lately." Syaoran said.**

'**_It's because of the dream.'_ I thought. _I can't let Syaoran found out about the dreams I had.'_**

"**Sakura, you're spacing out on me." Syaoran said. "I snapped out of my thoughts and apologized. "Gomen ne, Syao-kun. I'm fine, really." I smiled, hoping that Syaoran will believe me.**

'**_I can't stop thinking that there's something Sakura's hiding from me.'_ Syaoran shook his thoughts away. _'No, whatever she's hiding, I know she'll tell me.'_**

"**Syaoran, lets go." I said. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts.**

"**Go where, Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked.**

"**Let's go play with Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin." I said, pointing at my three friends by the water.**

"**Yeah, let's go." Syaoran said. We went to the lake where Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol are. **

"**Syaoran, over here." Meilin said. Meilin and Tomoyo began splashing Syaoran with water and they dragged Syaoran further down the lake.**

**Eriol looked at me, "Sakura is there something wrong?" **

**We were looking at poor Syaoran who was being attacked by Meilin and Tomoyo by water. **

**I answered Eriol's question, "Huh?" I said confusedly.**

**You've been spacing out quite a lot lately." Eriol told me.**

'**_Oh no, does he know?'_ I thought.**

**_../Know what?.. _Syaoran's voice asked. It seems like she read Sakura's mind.**

**I look at Syaoran with a smile. ../I was wondering if Eriol knew about the party that we planned for him and Tomoyo… I told Syaoran using telepathy. He nodded, and turned away. I let out a deep breath. Well, it wasn't a lie that Syaoran, Meilin and I are planning a party for Eriol and Tomoyo, but well, it wasn't the truth either.**

"**Sakura-chan," Eriol said. I divert my attention back to Eriol.**

"**What is it, Eriol-kun?" I asked. I knew perfectly well what Eriol meant but I just hope that he…forgot.**

"**You haven't answer my question." Eriol said.**

'**_Damn.'_ I thought. "Iie, Eriol-kun. Nothing happened." **

**It's perfectly clear that Eriol doesn't believe me. He told me, "Sakura, you remember that Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and I are sorcerers too, right?" I closed my eyes, nodding my head. I hate lying to Eriol.**

"**It's not entirely your burden to hold alone, Sakura. We'll hold it together." Eriol said, smiling at me. "Always remember that, Sakura." Then, Eriol went to where Tomoyo and Meilin are torturing Syaoran. **

**I just stood there, thinking about what Eriol just said.**

**TIME ELAPSED**

**It's 10:00 p.m. Touya and Yukito fell asleep on the couch after watching a late night movie called 'Something About Mary'. Then, Touya heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura went out the door. He quickly stood up and went out the house to figure out what Sakura's doing outside so late at night. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Yue instead of Yukito. Beside Yue is Kero in his true form.**

"**What are you doing out here, Yue?" Touya asked.**

"**Can't you feel the power? It's evil so Yukito let me out."**

**Touya began to tense up. "Maybe Sakura felt it and went after it."**

"**Which way did she go to?" Cerberus asked. **

"**She went that way." Touya said, pointing to his left side.**

"**That's the route to Penguin Park." Yue said.**

"**Well, if it's true she went after it, she might be in big trouble." Cerberus said.**

"**Yue, Kero, both of you flies to Penguin Park right now. I'll catch up with you later. Yue and Cerberus nodded and they flew to Penguin Park. Touya started running to Penguin Park. At a corner, two blocks from his house, he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground.**

"**What the hell!" Touya yelled at no one in particular. He opened his eyes to see who he bumped into and was not surprised to see Syaoran and Eriol, in their battle outfit. Eriol is after all Clow Reed's reincarnation and Syaoran was trained since he's little.**

**Touya glared at Syaoran and Syaoran glared back. Then, he ignored Syaoran and turned his attention to Eriol. "Did you sense the evil power too?"**

**Eriol answered, "Yes and we know whoever it is, is at the Penguin Park. What are you doing here? Where are Yue and Cerberus?"**

"**I'm here because Sakura sneaked out of the house and Yue and Cerberus thought Sakura might be at Penguin Park so I ordered them to go there first." Touya said.**

"**Damn, I can't sense Sakura." Syaoran said. He faced his companions, "Let's go. If Sakura's really at Penguin Park than she's in big trouble."**

**AT THE PARK**

"**Yes, come to me little Card Mistress." The man's voice said in a hypnotizing way. Sakura walked to him, her green emerald orbs are blurring. (A/N: Err, just like when you're being hypnotized in animes. Your eyes go all, you know…)**

**Sakura was right in front of the mysterious man when two voice shouted, "Sakura, stop!" Yue and Cerberus landed on the ground. Sakura stopped in her tracks upon hearing Yue's and Cerberus' warnings. **

**The mysterious man said, "Don't listen to them." 3 pairs of vines shot out from the man's hands and tied Yue and Cerberus by the throat and Sakura by the wrist.**

**Not a moment too late, Syaoran, Touya and Eriol appeared out of the blue. Syaoran and Touya shouted in unison, "Let go of them!"**

"**Why should I?" The evil man said, sneering.**

"**Who are you?" Eriol asked his staff in his hand. Syaoran also have his sword out.**

**The man laughed evilly, "Mwahahahaha, I am…"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Splashed_. Touya was splashed with cold water. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw a laughing Sakura. "Kaijuu, why did you do that for?" He asked angrily.

"Sakura kaijuu ja nai." Sakura said between a fit of laughter. When Sakura stopped laughing, she said, "You seem to be in an alternate reality." Sakura answered. "That's why I did what I did."

Touya said, "If you just want to snap me out from my thoughts, why don't you just call Yukito?"

"Because he is also in another alternate universe." Sakura said.

"Than, why isn't he wet?" Touya yelled.

"Well, onii-chan, Yukito couldn't resist sweets so I jus put a lot of sweets in front of him and 'SNAP' he's back to the real world." Sakura told her brother.

Touya just shook his head. Sakura took both Touya's hands, "Come on, Touya, "Sakura dragged Touya outside of the ice-cream parlor, "we're going to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred's and George's joke shop."

Yukito is already outside the ice-cream parlor with Tomoyo, Harry, Hermione and Ron. When Touya is outside, he saw an amethyst colored owl, just like the colour of Tomoyo's eyes and a cherry blossom pink phoenix on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Whoa, whose owl and phoenix are those?" Touya asked.

"The owl's mine." Tomoyo answered."Her name is Hope."

The phoenix flew on Sakura's shoulder. "The phoenix is mine. Meet Xiao Ying." Sakura told her brother. Touya simply nodded and they went to Fred's and George's joke shop.

Finally, the day they've been waiting for have arrived. It is 1st September and they'll be going to Hogwarts. Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred & George, Remus, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley are in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Shouldn't we be waking Sakura up now? She'll be late."

Tomoyo smirked, _'You don't want to do that. You don't know what you're going into. Since Sakura's isn't needed anywhere for our stay here, she always woke up late so you don't have any idea how loud she could be.'_ Touya looked at his watch and counted, "5…"

Everyone was confused of Touya's action except for Yukito and Tomoyo. "3…" Everyone heard Touya said.

"What is…" Sirius began asking but was stopped by a loud shriek from upstairs, Sakura's room.

"Hoe!" They heard Sakura screamed, followed by a loud 'thud'.

"Even in a new environment, she's still the same old Sakura." Touya said with a laugh.

"How did you that?" Ron blurted out.

Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura's like that ever since we're little. It's her everyday routine."

10 minutes later, Sakura went down for breakfast. She was dressed in light green blouse and black jeans. "Ohayo everyone." Sakura greeted.

"Have a nice fall, kaijuu?" Touya asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura no kaijuu." Sakura yelled and stomped on Touya's feet.

"Itai!" Touya yelled in pain.

"Remind me not to make Sakura angry." Fred whispered to Harry. Harry just nodded with wide eyes.

AT PLATFORM 9 ¾

"Harry, take care of yourself okay?" Sirius said, giving Harry a hug.

"Can't promise you that, Sirius." Harry said, as they broke the hug. "But I'll try." Harry smiled.

"Greta." Sirius said. "Oh, and make sure you win quidditch." He added in.

"I sure will." Harry said, giving Sirius a thumb up.

Sirius smiled and whispered in Harry's ear. Remus watched from a far. There's a time when Sirius will grin mischievously and Harry's eyes will popped at whatever Sirius said and there's time when both of them snickered. Remus shook his head and chuckled to himself. The way Harry and Sirius are acting is just the way James and Sirius will always act. But there's one thing missing; Harry is not the Master of Mischief.

"Alright, what are you two plotting?" Remus demanded when he has arrived to where Sirius and Harry are standing.

"Nothing." Harry and Sirius said, grinning as if Sirius hadn't said anything.

"I know you're up to mischief, Sirius Black and Harry James Potter." Remus said, smiling. Then, the three of them laughed. Then, the honked was heard meaning that the train was about to leave.

"I better board the train." Harry told them. Remus nodded. "Harry, always listen to what Dumbledore says and also listen to the new professors no matter what." Sirius added in, "Remus' right, Harry. And also, always be on your guard."

Harry nodded. The train honked for the second time. "I guess its good bye for now."

Remus and Sirius said good bye to Harry and Harry went on the train. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito have already gone on the train. Harry went to the last compartment where he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny usually sits.

"Hi, Harry." Sakura said, smiling.

Harry blushed. "Hi, Sakura."

"So, how long does it take to get to Hogwarts?" Tomoyo asked.

"We'll arrive about 7 at night." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you have prefect meetings right now, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione answered Ginny. Then, she told her friends, "Sorry to leave you guyz but Ron and I need to go."

"Yeah, we are prefect after all." Ron said in a boring tone. Ron and Hermione left the compartment. In another compartment, the very first one to be exact, there's a 16 years old boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes, 16 years old boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes and 16 years old girl with jet black hair and red ruby eyes. There's also a 20 years old woman with brunette hair and brown eyes and a teddy with wings sitting on her right shoulder.

"Hey, my little descendant," Eriol said, "you seem to be lost in thought." Syaoran is now clenching his fists, his face red in anger.

"Don't call me that!" Syaoran yelled. Meilin and Nakuru just laughed as Eriol started teasing Syaoran again.

"But why, aren't you my little descendant." Eriol said, with a mock hurt tone.

"I am **_NOT_** your little descendant." Syaoran yelled again.

"Hmm, our little wolf is not in the mood today." Eriol said. "I wonder what's wrong. Meilin?" Eriol asked, looking at Meilin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Meilin took this as her cue.

"I don't know, Eriol." Meilin touched Syaoran's temple. "He doesn't have a fever. Syao-kun, are you alright?" Meilin asked. This made Syaoran even more red, not of blushing but because of anger.

"You're thinking about the _Card Mistress_, aren't you Syaoran?" Nakuru asked. Then, realizing what she said, Nakuru apologized, "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I didn't think." Nakuru looked really sorry. "I'm really sorry."

Syaoran looked at Nakuru and smile. A real smile and not a smirk that he always gave people. "Don't worry, Nakuru. Daijoubu." Syaoran said calmly although you could hear his voice cracked a little.

"Oh, don't worry, Syaoran. Sakura is a girl who believes in true love. I'm 100 percent sure she will wait for you." Meilin said.

"I know. I believe in Sakura and I know I'll see her sooner or later." Syaoran said. "I'll finish Hogwarts in two years and after that, I'll see Sakura again."

Meilin and Nakuru just smiled at Syaoran and his determination. Eriol, on the other hand, grinned mischievously, _'Sooner, Syaoran. You'll meet the Card Mistress again sooner than you think.' _Eriol thought.

Back to Harry's and friends' compartment, Touya and Yukito are asleep and Tomoyo, Harry and Ginny are worried about Sakura.

"Achoo, achoo… A-A-Achoo!" Sakura sneezed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, scratching her nose.

Harry asked, "Did you catch a cold?"

"No, I don't think so." Sakura took a bite of chocolate. "I think someone is talking about me."

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked.

"It's an old philosophy." Tomoyo explained. Ginny and Harry just nod their heads.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, everyone went into the Hall except for Touya, Yukito, Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito are waiting outside the Hall because they will be introduced later. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind before the ceremony started to give some support. Touya's wearing dark blue robe meanwhile Yukito is wearing a red robe. Sakura and Tomoyo are wearing hooded robes on top of their school robes so that no one will recognize them as Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom, The Blossom Sisters.

"Remember, after the first years finished their sorting, Professor McGonagall will introduce both of you and you will be sorted." Hermione said for the 3rd time.

"Alright, Hermione, we understand." Tomoyo said.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Ron said, "Good luck, guyz." Harry added in, "Yeah, will be praying that you'll both be in Gryffindor."

"Thanks guyz." Sakura and Tomoyo told Harry, Hermione and Ron. The Golden Trio said good bye and went into the Hall.

"As you know, we'll be having two new 6th year students and two new professors for the new subjects this year." Professor McGonagall announced after the first have been sorted.

At the Gryffindor's table, Dean and Seamus said, "I hope the new students are babes. And that goes the same for the new professors."

Ron and Harry choked on air upon hearing what Dean and Seamus said. Sakura and Tomoyo sure are hot babes but Touya and Yukito definitely are NOT.

"Harry, Ron, are you alright?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry and Ron answered.

"So, what do you think guyz? About the exchange students?" Dean asked.

"Their definitely _HOT_babes." Harry and Ron muttered under their breath.

"What did you say?" Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Aaah, their cute girls." Harry and Ron said quickly to cover up for what they said before that. They blushed 10 shades of red after saying the last three words.

Seamus and Dean laughed, "Oh, I hope you're right, Harry, Ron."

Beside Harry, sat a 16 years old boy with messy chestnut hair and a pair of amber eyes. The boy thought, _'So, Harry and Ron know the new exchange student. I hope their not like other girls at Hogwarts who squeal and throws themselves at my feet as I passes by.'_ He shivered at the thought. _'Wait, I can feel some familiar auras.'_ He looked alert.

In front of the chestnut haired boy, sat a 16 years old boy with dark blue hair and a pair of dark blue eyes under the thin rimmed glasses. He thought, _'Just wait, my little descendant. You'll have the biggest surprise in your life tonight.' He grinned evilly._

From the other side of the room, a 16 years old girl with jet black hair and a pair of red ruby eyes who sat at the Slytherin table thought, _'Oh no, this is not good. Eriol have the evil grin on. That means he has something big planned.'_

Back to the staff's table, Professor McGonagall announced, "Daidouji, Tomoyo."

A certain chestnut haired boy thought, _'I-If Tomoyo's here, that means…' _You could hear some people squeal and wolf-whistle at Tomoyo. Then, the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Everyone clapped their hands as Tomoyo bowed. She walked down the aisle to the Gryffindor's table. She saw me and smiled, evilly. I feel my back hair stood up. She took a seat next to Eriol.

'_This is it.' _The chestnut haired boy thought.

Professor McGonagall announced, "Kinomoto, Sakura."

My heart stopped beating hearing the name. _'My Ying Fa.'_ He thought. He saw the auburn haired beauty entered the Hall. Many boys wolf-whistle at her. _'How dare you whistled at my girlfriend.' _He thought. By now his eyes is burning with rage. Sakura is his one and only and he is Sakura's one and only.

As Sakura walked to the stool, she suddenly saw a pair of familiar amber eyes at the Gryffindor's table. She stopped in her tracks, her heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. She thought, _'Can it be? Can it really be…'

* * *

Guidance: _

Bold: Flashback,

Italic: Thoughts

**takari love: Hehe...I betsomeone of you or maybe all of CAN guess about whom Sakura is talking about.**

**takari love: And...Reviews plz...**

**LOG OUT**


	4. Crushes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I do not own Harry Potter...**

**takari love: Alright, now I'm going to reply the reviews...('',)**

**crazy almighty authoress: Yeah, thanx for telling me about my spelling and grammar mistakes. Next time I'll try not to make too much of that... Anyway, thanx...**

**Daughter of Water: Thanx**

**MidniteDreamer: I hate cliffhangers to but you have to agree that it makes a story interesting. Ne?**

**SOENergetic: I just have to stop there because cliffhangers make a story more interesting, ya know!...But don't worry, I hate it too...Anyway thanx for the review...('',)**

**siren darkstarr: I'm updating it, I'm updating it...'begs for mercy' Please, don't kill me...(just joking)**

**takari love: Alright than, let's continue with the story...('',)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Crushes

**Sakura's POV**

'_I-It…It can't be? Syaoran can't be here…a-a-at Hogwarts.'_ I thought. Part of me felt really happy that Syaoran's here with me at Hogwarts and part of me is really sad because he doesn't tell me anything about him being at Hogwarts. _'Why didn't Eriol tell me anything about this?'_ I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

Then I heard Professor McGonagall called out, "Miss Kinomoto, please seat on the stool so that you can be sorted."

I answered, "Yes." I quickly wiped my tears and sat on the stool.

"_Are my eyes deceiving me or did Sakura cried?'_ Syaoran thought. _This is all my fault. I've should try harder.'_

Tomoyo, who is now at the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Eriol thought, _'Soon, Syaoran. Both you and Sakura will have your love back. And I will catch everything on tape. Ohohohoho.' _Tomoyo has a determined look in her eyes and nobody noticed it except for Eriol.

'_I guess Tomoyo has started planning.' _He smiled mischiefly.

Back to Sakura, Professor McGonagall just put the sorting hat on top of Sakura's hat. The sorting hat said to Sakura in her head, "So, you've finally come, Card Mistress. I've began to wonder when you'll be arriving."

"Sakura asked telepathically, "_How did you know I'm the Card Mistress?"_

"_Because I know what others don't, my dear." _The hat replied. Sakura didn't say anything about the hat's reply. The hat continued talking, "_Since you're the Card Mistress, it is hard to decide where to put you. Hmm…"_

Sakura closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "I want to be with Syaoran, I want to be with Syaoran…"

"_So, you want to be with Mr. Li, huh?" _The sorting hat said. Sakura opened her eyes. "_Let's see if you got all the qualities to be a Gryffindor."_

Sakura closed her eyes again and whispered to herself, "I want to be with Syaoran, I want to be with Syaoran…"

The hat said, "_Sincere, loyalty, honesty, bravery and love. It's more than enough to be a Gryffindor." _The hat cried out loud so that everyone could hear, "Gryffindor!"

Everyone clapped their hands. The Hufflepuffs', Ravenclaws' and Slytherins' watched Sakura walked down the aisle to the Gryffindor's table with jealousy. Sakura sat in the opposite direction of Tomoyo, which is beside Syaoran.

**Sakura's POV**

'_This is it, Sakura. You want to be with Syaoran and you've got it. Just sit down.'_ Sakura thought, blushing madly.

**Syaoran's POV**

'_Sakura's going to seat next to me. Please, please, I hope something will come out from my mouth if she asked anything.' _Syaoran thought. He is also, blushing madly.

From across the room, at the Slytherin's table, Meilin thought, '_So, this is Eriol's plan. I am so going to treat him with sweets later.'_ Meilin telepathically sends Sakura a message. .._Sakura, it's me, Meilin. Congratulation for getting into Gryffindor..._

_Meilin, where are you? _Sakura asked telepathically.

_I'm in Slytherin so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, okay? _Meilin replied.

_Sure. _Sakura answered.

_Tell Tomoyo-chan I said congratulation. _Meilin said.

_Sure. _Sakura replied. And with that, the conversation between Sakura and Meilin ended.

"Alright, students, now it is time for me to introduce your new professors for your new course." Professor Dumbledore announced. "Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito."

A dark haired man wearing dark blue robe and a black grayish haired man with glasses wearing a red robe entered the Great Hall. Many girls squealed at the sight. Touya rolled his eyes and Yukito just smiled and waves. When they reached the staff's table, the dark haired man yelled, "Nakuru, what are you doing here?"

Nakuru told the dark haired man, "You know, Touya, you could have asked how I'm doing."

The dark haired man who Nakuru called Touya, answered, "Fine, how are you?"

"Fine." Nakuru answered cheerfully. She laughed looking at the tensed Touya. "Chill, Touya, I won't jump on you anymore you know. During high school, I only jumped on you because I was attracted to your powers."

Touya sighed and said, "Alright, alright, I'll chill."

Professor Dumbledore suddenly interrupted Touya's and Nakuru's conversation, "I'm glad that you've met up with your old friends but don't you think we should get on with the ceremony?"

Nakuru blushed and laughed, "Hehe…you're right, Professor Dumbledore." She sat down.

"Well, Mr. Kinomoto," Some of the students gasped, "Mr. Tsukishiro, will you introduce yourself to the students."

The dark grayish haired man introduced himself first. "Hi, I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. You can call me Yukito or Professor Yukito. I'm going to teach the new course called History of Asian Magic." He smiled. All the girls except for Sakura, Tomoyo, Ginny and Hermione squealed.

When the squeals have died down, Touya introduced himself. "I'm Touya Kinomoto. You can only call me Professor Touya or Professor Kinomoto. I'll be teaching the new course, Muggle Defense." Touya paused for awhile. "As you all know, by my last name, Sakura Kinomoto or shall I say, Cherry Blossom is my sister. And another thing, Tomoyo Daidouji or Plum Blossom is my cousin and I treat her like a sister. If anyone touch them or hurt them, I'll beat you into pulp." Touya looked directly at Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol just smiled politely while Syaoran is spaced out since Sakura sat beside him. Sakura is also too busy with her own thoughts to hear what Touya just said.

Touya sat down and Professor Dumbledore said, "Now, the new professors have introduced themselves. I shall remind you all that the Forbidden Forrest is still forbidden to the students." He took his wand out. "Now, let's eat." He waved his wand and food appeared on the table. Professor Dumbledore sat down and the students began to eat.

"Congratulation for being a Gryffindor, Sakura." Eriol said. "Clow is also a Gryffindor, you know? I can tell his really proud of you."

"Arigato, Eriol." Sakura replied.

"I still can't believe you know Eriol." Ron said. "And not to mention, Li."

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "We went to the same Elementary School." Syaoran, who is sitting beside Sakura giggled.

"What is an Elementary School?" Ron asked.

"Elementary School is where you learn when you've reached the age of 7 until 12 years old." Hermione explained.

Ron nodded. He looked at Syaoran and asked, "Li are you alright? Your face is red as hell."

"No, I'm not." Syaoran looked away.

Sakura wondered what is playing in Syaoran's mind. She reached out for a muffin when suddenly, Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor's ghost, came out from the pastry dish.

Sakura fell off her seat, shouting, "Ghost!"

'_I guess I don't have to worry, my Ying Fa is the same as always.'_ Syaoran stood up and face Nearly Headless Nick. "I'm sorry about that Sir Nick but Sakura's afraid of ghosts."

By now, everyone is staring at Sakura and Syaoran at the Gryffindor table. Nearly Headless Nick bowed to Syaoran, "I understand, Mr. Li." He bowed again at Sakura. "Sorry for scaring you, my lady." Nearly Headless Nick left.

Syaoran turned facing Sakura who is still on the floor. Syaoran gave her a hand. "Let me help you up, Sakura."

"Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura said, taking Syaoran's hand. As their hands touched, they blushed a little. Everyone in the hall was shocked because Sakura called Syaoran by his first name. Nobody was allowed to call him by his first name, not even the professors except for Nakuru. Only Eriol and Meilin were allowed to call him by his first name.

Sakura got up on her feet. Her emerald green eyes met Syaoran's amber eyes. The were lost in each others eyes for a while. At the staff's table, Touya is red with anger and you could practically see steam coming out of his ears. Yukito have to restrain Touya from killing Syaoran.

Back at the Gryffindor's table, Tomoyo already had her video camera out.

Hermione saw it and said, "You can't use electronics inside Hogwarts."

Focusing her video camera at Sakura and Syaoran, she told Hermione, "Don't worry, 'Mione. I've charmed my video camera so that I can use it inside Hogwarts."

"But…" Hermione started to say but was cut off by Tomoyo.

"You can't possibly think I would pass the opportunity to film Sakura, do you?" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo stopped talking and focused on what she's filming. Hermione's mouth hanged open; she couldn't believe what she's hearing. But, she immediately looked back at Sakura and Syaoran and decided to do research later about her new friends' secrets.

Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "How do you like your advance birthday present, my Plum Blossom?"

"I love it." Tomoyo whispered back, giggling. Eriol gave Tomoyo a peck on her cheek and continued looking at Sakura and Syaoran.

'_Oh man, her emerald green eyes are like the ocean.'_ Syaoran thought. _I can't stop myself from getting lost in her beautiful eyes.'_

'_I will never forget that burning amber eyes.'_ Sakura thought. _'Full of will and determination. Now that I've seen him again, my love grows even more.'_

Syaoran and Sakura moved closer and closer to each other without themselves noticing it. They could hear their hearts beating really fast yet they ignored it. They could feel blood rushing to their face as they're face is only one inch from each other. Their lips were about to meet when they finally realized what's happening. They turned around; Sakura's back facing Syaoran's back. Both are blushing really hard and both are shouting, "I'm sorry."

Still filming, Tomoyo shouted, "Kawaii! I'll call this Sakura and Syaoran's Romance at Hogwarts." with stars in her eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran sat back at their seats while blushing 10 shades of red. Some girls are staring at Sakura dreamily for she has captured the hottest boy at Hogwarts. The other reason is, Sakura is a famous pop star. The boys, except for Harry and Ron, are glaring at Syaoran and not to mention Eriol even though Eriol didn't do anything.

Not just Syaoran caught every girl's eyes, except for Hermione and Ginny, at Hogwarts but he seems to catch Sakura, the famous Cherry Blossom's eyes as well. Eriol, on the other hand, was glared by the other boy students because they seem to notice that Tomoyo, the famous Plum Blossom, seems to like Eriol.

* * *

'_I can't believe Tomoyo filmed everything.'_ Sakura thought. It was midnight and Sakura couldn't sleep. So, Sakura sneaked out of the room she shared with Tomoyo quietly so that she won't wake Tomoyo up. Next, to get to the Common Room, she'll pass the room Hermione shared with Ginny so she tip toed quietly so that she won't wake them up. When she arrived at the Common Room, she saw the fire at the fireplace was on._ 'Is there anyone in the Common Room?' _Sakura wondered.

'_I can't believe that was the mischief Eriol's been planning all this time.'_ Syaoran thought angrily. He was sitting on the couch at the Common Room, in front of the fireplace. _'Somebody is standing behind me.'_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura walked her way to the couch. When she got closer, she thought, _'It's Syaoran.'_ She blushed.

Syaoran turned around, "Sakura?" He said.

Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran stood up and bowed, "Care to sit with me, my lady?"

Sakura giggled, "Of course, my dear sir." Syaoran held out his right hand and Sakura took it. Sakura sat on the couch next to Syaoran.

"I can't believe Tomoyo filmed everything that happened in the Hall." Sakura said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, and to make things worse, I think Eriol is the one who planned it all." Syaoran said. Then, things went silent for a while.

"Sakura/ Syaoran I…" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time. Then, both of them laughed. Syaoran told Sakura, "You go first, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, "Iie, you go first, Syaoran."

"Sakura, I…I still love, forever. It felt different without you. It was as if there's a hole in my heart. A part of me was empty for the past three years. It was because you're not with me. I know, Eriol and Meilin are there with me but it was still different. Sakura, you're a part of my life, now and forever. I will be lost if you're not with me." Syaoran looked down at his knees when he said every word.

Sakura, also looking at her knees when she talked. "Syaoran, I felt incomplete as well for the past three years." Sakura confessed. "I know Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko's there for me but I still can't help but feel lonely. Around others, I smiled and laughed but it was just fake. It's not the real smile or laughter."

The Common Room went silent for the second time. It seems like their knees are the most interesting things at this moment. After mustering up all of his courage, Syaoran said, "Sakura, don't leave me anymore." Syaoran said, looking directly in Sakura's emerald green eyes. "I can't bear to lose you again."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, "I promise that I won't, Syaoran." She rests her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I can't live without you either."

Sakura sniffed, "Syaoran, when I saw you here just a few hours ago, my heart jumped in excitement but a part of me is also thinking whether you had a change of mind."

Sakura had lifted her head from Syaoran's shoulder. "What made you think that?"

"Because you're at Hogwarts." Sakura answered. "You told me you were supposed to be training in Hong Kong, with the Elders so that they could keep an eye on you. But, you're…you're at Hogwarts for 2 years and a half already but you didn't send me any letters." Sakura paused for a while. "The Elders are not here, you could have sent me the letters. But why didn't you?"

Syaoran let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you thought I don't love you anymore." Syaoran wiped Sakura's teary face. "I did try to send you those letters, Sakura. Everyday, I wrote you a letter. When I was told that I'm going to continue my trainings at Hogwarts, I was really happy. I thought I finally got a chance to write to you. But, I knew it was too easy to be true. I asked my phoenix to give you the letters but my phoenix always return to me with the letters still attached to its legs. I also received a warning from the Elders." Syaoran paused for a while. "But, Sakura, I didn't stop there. I tried to send the letters by using my powers but they could still sense it."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Syaoran." Sakura said, sincerely.

Syaoran smiled, shacking his head, "Iie, Sakura, you're not a trouble tome. I once promised you Sakura, that I will never make you cry and I will protect you forever." Syaoran smiled at Sakura's confused face. "I will promise you now and forever, Sakura, that I will protect you. I will promise you as many times as you want." Syaoran held out his pinky finger. Sakura held out her pinky finger and linked it to Syaoran's. She smiled, saying, "I love you, Syaoran."

"I love you too, Ying." Syaoran answered.

Sakura said, "Its good Tomoyo's not here to film us."

"And Eriol's not here to blackmail us later." Syaoran said.

Both of them laughed. Both of them stopped laughing as their eyes met for the second time. They stared into each others eyes for a very long time. When they realized their staring, their face is really close to each other. Their lips were about to met when suddenly…

"Hold it right there, kid." A flying, yellow stuffed animal flew between Sakura's and Syaoran's face.

Sakura and Syaoran moved back. "Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled loudly but not to loud to wake the Gryffindor's Residences.

"You won't be kissing that brat while I'm here, Sakura." Kero said protectively, a friend sort of way, and glared at Syaoran.

"What did you call me, smelly old stuffed animal?" Syaoran said and Sakura had a glaring contest.

Sakura laughed nervously, a sweat dropped appeared on her forehead. "Aaah, Kero-chan, I have a chocolate pudding my father made."

Kero stopped glaring at Syaoran and looked at Sakura. "Chocolate pudding with whipped cream on top?" He asked.

"H-Hai." Sakura answered.

Kero glared at Syaoran again, "You're lucky Sakura offered me chocolate pudding." Kero flew back to Sakura and Tomoyo's room.

"Syaoran went next to Sakura. Sakura told him, "Kero is over-protective these days. Just like onii-chan."

"I've noticed." Syaoran said.

"I guess I better went back to sleep." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Syaoran said, a little bit disappointed that he have to part with Sakura.

"Sakura noticed it and gave Syaoran a peck on his cheek that made Syaoran blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow, my little wolf." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear.

Syaoran was stunned. Sakura giggled. She quickly but quietly ran to her room. When she arrived to her room, she tip toed to her bed. She took a small peek at Tomoyo's bed, making sure she's still asleep._ 'Good, Tomoyo is still asleep.' _She thought. Sakura lie on her bed and pull the covers on top of her. As soon as her head touch the pillow, she fell asleep immediately.

At Tomoyo's bed, Tomoyo grinned and opened her eyes. _'Perfect, Sakura doesn't suspects a thing. And I got to film; Sakura and Syaoran's Secret Moments at Hogwarts.'_ Tomoyo told, smiling while clutching her video camera near her chest.

* * *

It is finally day time. Touya and Yukito along with Nakuru and a few professors are already in the hall. The students have also filled the Great Hall. The Golden Trio, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are the only students not there yet.

At the staff's table, Yukito is sitting at the right end of the table. Beside him is Touya, followed by Nakuru, Hagrid, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"The Golden Trio isn't here yet." Nakuru said.

"Golden Trio?" Touya asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"'Arry, 'Mione and Ron, their Golden Trio." Hagrid explained.

"Maybe they're waiting for Sakura." Yukito suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Touya said.

Then, they saw a girl with jet black hair that reached her mid-back. It was tied in two half buns. She also has a pair of ruby red eyes.

"I forgot to ask, what house is Meilin in?" Yukito asked. "I didn't see her in the Gryffindor's house last night.

"That's because she's not in Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall informed them.

"Meilin is in Slytherin." Hagrid told them.

They saw Meilin took a sit next to a platinum haired 16 years old boy.

"Who's that kid?" Touya asked, his over-protectiveness brother job took over him. Over the past years, Meilin has grown on him and now he thought of Meilin just like his little sisters. (A/N: Touya thought Tomoyo as a little sister too.)

"That's Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin." Hagrid said.

"It really amazes me, Miss Li is friends with Draco Malfoy and she's also friends with the Golden Trio." Professor McGonagall said.

"Why does it amazes you?" Touya asked.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor don't really get along like the other houses." Professor McGonagall explained. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are also enemies since they started going to Hogwarts. But, since her arrival, Mr. Malfoy changed. He hardly picked a fight with the Golden Trio anymore."

"Miss Li is the only Slytherin socializing with a Gryffindor. She has now become an outcast because of that." Professor Snape said. "Mr. Malfoy is the only one that befriends her."

"Meilin's an amazing girl." Yukito said.

"I agree with you on that one, Yuki." Nakuru said.

At the Slytherin's table, "A-A-A-chooo." Meilin sneezed.

Draco whispered to Meilin, "Are you alright, Meilin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Meilin said. "I think someone is talking about me." Draco just nodded at Meilin's answer.

He took a bite of his chocolate muffin. Then, his eyes caught a certain 15 years old red-headed girl.

Meilin noticed that her friend, Draco has started spacing out so she followed where Draco's staring. She teased him, "So, staring at our little Miss Weasley now, are you, Draco?" She smiled mischievously.

"N-No, I'm not." Draco stuttered and blushed. Since he became friends with Meilin, he changed, a lot. Somehow, Meilin changed him, not to the worse but to the better. Shocking, I know.

"You know, Draco," Meilin told him, "blushing and stuttering is a give away." Meilin and Draco talked in whispers so that no one heard their conversation. "Now, come clean, Drake. Do you or do you not have a crush on Ginny?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Draco answered.

"What, I can't hear you?" Meilin said, pretended not to hear what Draco said. One of her favorite things to do now is torment Draco, in a friendly kind of way.

"Yes." Draco answered, not too loud but loud enough for Meilin to hear.

"I knew it." Meilin said, clapping both her arms together and held it near her chest. "You should tell her."

"Yeah, the only problem is; 1) I'm a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. 2) Her brother hates me. 3) She has 6 older brothers that could kill me if I ever hurt her which I won't."

"Oh Draco," Meilin said, "Stop worrying about those minor things."

"But it won't be minor things if Potter and Weasley finds out I have a crush on his baby sister."

"That won't be a problem, my friend." Meilin said. "Would you like me to introduce you to my best friends; Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji?" Meilin asked.

"You mean the new exchange students?" Draco asked. Meilin nodded and Draco said jokingly, "Sure, their babes."

Meilin smacked Draco on the shoulder, "Hands off, Sakura and Tomoyo already have a boyfriend."

"Relax, I'm just joking." Draco said. "Besides, I'm trying to get my hands on Ginny."

"Good, that's the first step, calling Ginny by her first name." Meilin said. "But do try to keep your hands on yourself. She's the kind of girl that wants to take things slowly." Meilin look at Pansy Parkinson and her gang. "Not like those sluts."

Draco nodded his head. Then, they heard a girl's voice calling Draco.

"Draco honey, can you come over here, please?"

Meilin and Draco knew perfectly well to whom the voice belongs to. It was Pansy Parkinson. She thought she owns Draco but she just couldn't get a clue. Draco sighed, "I guess I have to go."

"Yeah, see you later, Drake." Meilin said. Draco stood up and walked towards Pansy.

"What are you doing with Li?" Pansy hissed.

"Nothing." Draco answered in a bored tone.

Pansy sat on Draco's lap and put her hands around Draco's neck. "Listen, if you want to be the Prince of Slytherin, you have to stop hanging out with Li." Pansy said. "She's a traitor, a disgrace to the Slytherin. She's a Slytherin that hangs out with the Gryffindor. That is worse than a mudblood." Pansy glared at Meilin.

"Shut up, Parkinson." Draco said firmly and coldly. Draco continued eating his breakfast.

Pansy thought, _'I'll get you for this, Li. You've change my Draco.'_

At the Gryffindor's table, Ginny Weasley can't seem to take her eyes off the Slytherin's table. Main subject; Draco Malfoy._ 'Why am I staring?' _Ginny thought._ 'Of all people, why am I staring at Draco Malfoy? Do I like him?'_ Ginny sighed. _'I seriously don't know. I've been staring at him since last year, ever since I become friends with Meilin. There is something in my heart that is longing for him.'_ She sighed again.

At the Slytherin's table, Meilin looked at Ginny with a guilty look in her eyes. _'I'm sorry for doing this, Ginny.'_

Suddenly, Nakuru's voice came into Meilin's head. Meilin, what did you do? Did you read Ginny's mind?

Meilin answered telepathically, Alright, I confess. I did read her mind. But I just want to help Draco and now I know how. If I help Draco, I'll be helping Ginny too. Just trust me, Nakuru.

Nakuru sighed, Alright, I'll trust you, Meilin.

Meilin smiled at Nakuru's direction. After that, she resumed eating her breakfast.

At the staff's table, Touya asked, "Why did you sighed, Nakuru?"

"Meilin decided to play matchmaker, matching Draco and Ginny." Nakuru sighed.

"Is it a bad thing or something?" Touya asked.

"It is when Meilin get involves." Nakuru said. "This is really going to get complicated. Draco is a Slytherin. Even though she befriends Meilin when no one had, he still wants to keep his pride. He can't be seen hanging out with a Gryffindor. Besides, Draco and the Golden Trio have been enemies since they started Hogwarts."

"Well than, if he truly loves Ginny, he wouldn't care about anything else." Yukito said.

"Oh, you will if you have 6 over-protective brothers." Nakuru said.

"Sakura has an over-protective brother that have powers those 6 wizards combined." Yukito said.

"Yeah, you're right." Nakuru said, laughing.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Touya said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor's Common Room, Syaoran is playing Wizard's Chess with Ron and Eriol is talking with Harry. They are waiting for the girls to come down.

"Checkmate." Syaoran said as Syaoran's king smashes Ron's king.

Ron put his hands in the air, "How could I beat this guy?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Practice, my friend, practice." Syaoran said, smirking.

"What's taking them so long?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Probably waiting for Sakura." Eriol said. "You could expect her to be late today; she has a late night meeting last night." Eriol smiled knowingly at Syaoran. You can't hide anything from me, my dear descendant.

By now, Syaoran's face is red; half with anger and half with embarrassment. Ron asked, "Hey, Li are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Do you have a fever or something?"

"He's alright." Eriol confirmed. "Aren't you, Syao-ran?" Eriol asked slowly, in a teasing kind of way.

Syaoran couldn't hold his anger any longer. He was about to yell something at Eriol when…

"Hoe!"

Harry and Ron immediately stood up while Eriol and Syaoran just chuckled.

"You'll have to get use to it, Harry, Ron." Syaoran told them.

"Is she always that loud during the morning?" Ron asked.

"Not if Syaoran's there to wake her up." Eriol said.

"Syaoran blushed in embarrassment and Harry and Ron blushed because they have the wrong ideas in their minds.

"Li, what's your relationship with Sakura anyway?" Harry asked.

At the same time, Ron asked, "Did you really slept with Sakura?"

Eriol laughed when Syaoran yell at Ron, "Idiot, that is not what he meant."

Ron laughed nervously, "Hehe, sorry."

"So, Li, what is your relationship with Sakura?" Harry asked again.

"It is none of your business, Harry." Syaoran answered.

"Aww, come on mate, tell us." Ron begged.

Yeah, come on Li, tell us." Harry joined in.

Syaoran was already red with all Harry's and Ron's begging. Luckily for him, the girls came down at that moment.

"Hey, look, the girls are coming." Syaoran said, looking at the stairs that linked to the girls' dormitory.

They saw Hermione, Tomoyo and Sakura at the stairway. Sakura has her hair tied into one ponytail at both side of her head using white ribbon. She left a few strands of hair at both side to frame her face. Tomoyo tied her long hair in a half ponytail using a red ribbon. She also left a few strands of hair at both side to frame her face. Hermione let her hair down like usual but it seems like Tomoyo trimmed it a bit for her.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Harry-kun and Ron-kun." Sakura and Tomoyo greeted in Japanese while Hermione greeted in English, "Good morning, guyz."

Syaoran and Eriol greeted back, "Ohayo," While Harry and Ron are speechless.

"G-Good morning." Harry and Ron said.

"Sorry to make you wait so long." Sakura apologized. She is standing next to Syaoran, Tomoyo is standing next to Eriol and Hermione is standing between Harry and Ron.

"Daijoubu, it is only 8:15 and class starts at 9:00 a.m. We still have time." Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura.

"Besides, we don't blame you, Sakura." Eriol said. He looked at Sakura with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Who could wake up early after a late night encounter?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Asked a blushing and surprised Sakura. Sakura asked Syaoran telepathically, Does he know about last night?

Maybe, when I return to my room last night, he was still in bed. But, he did say the same thing to me before you came down. Syaoran replied telepathically.

Than, this means Tomoyo knows about it too and she might have filmed it in her video camera. Sakura said.

If that's true, than we're dead. Syaoran replied.

I agree. Sakura agreed. Sakura and Syaoran stopped talking telepathically when Hermione asked, "What do you mean by late night encounter?"

"Uh…it's nothing." Sakura replied a little too quickly. She laughed nervously.

"But it can't be nothing." Ron said. "Eriol told Li the same thing this morning before you girls came down."

"You will find out when the time is right." Tomoyo said, smiling. "Come on, let's go to breakfast or we'll be late."

"You're right, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said with a tint of blush on his cheeks. It also made Tomoyo blushed. He walked in front of Tomoyo and kneeled, "May I walk you to the Great Hall, my lady?" He held out his right hand.

"Yes, you may, my dear sir." Tomoyo said, laughing. She linked her hand to Eriol's. They walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Syaoran kneeled in front of Sakura, "Will you do me the honor, my Ying Fa?" He held out his right hand.

Sakura laughed, "Yes, I do, my Xiao Lang." She linked her hand to Syaoran's and followed behind Eriol and Tomoyo. Before going out, she told Harry, Ron and Hermione, "See you guyz at thee Great Hall."

A stunned Harry told a stunned Harry and a stunned Ron, "There's more that they didn't tell us."

Harry and Ron nodded their heads, "Yeah, you're right." Hermione, Ron and Harry followed behind Sakura and Syaoran.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Touya asked angrily. "The kaijuu supposed to be up already."

"Oh, calm down, Touya." Sakura-chan can…Oh, there they are." Yukito said, pointing at the main entrance to the Great Hall. Touya looked at the direction Yukito is pointing and he saw Tomoyo, hand linked to Eriol and Sakura, hand linked to Syaoran. Behind them is the Golden Trio. Touya's blood boiled.

"Calm down, Touya." Nakuru said. "It's just a hand." She giggled. "So kawaii!"

That statement made Touya burn with anger. "I don't mind Tomoyo holding hand with Eriol but Sakura and that brat!" Touya yelled, a little bit too loud.

Everyone in the Great Hall heard what Touya just said. Everyone looked at Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and the poor Golden Trio who was dragged into the embarrassment just because they are walking behind Sakura and Syaoran. A blushing Eriol quickly let go of a blushing Tomoyo's hand and a blushing Syaoran did the same to a blushing Sakura. Syaoran glared at Touya while Sakura yelled, "Onii-chan!" The 7 blushing teenagers quickly took their seat at the Gryffindor's table.

At the Slytherin's table, Meilin thought, _'Hmm, it's just the first day of school and Touya already started his war with Syaoran.'_ Meilin smiled with mischief. _'This is going to be an interesting year.'_

Back at the Gryffindor's table, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Harry, Hermione and Ron joined Ginny at the table.

"Good morning, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Li, Hermione, Ron and Harry." Ginny greeted them.

They greeted back, "Good morning."

"Nice move, Li, Eriol." Dean said.

"But I thought Professor Touya told us not to bother his sister and cousin." Neville said.

"Onii-chan told you that?" Sakura said. "When?"

"Last night, during the ceremony." Harry informed him. "Didn't you listen to him?"

Oh, I'm so going to kill him." Sakura said, her aura blazing.

"Ohayo." A girl's voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw a girl with jet black hair tied in two half buns that have a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Meilin-chan." Sakura and Tomoyo shouted in excitement. They stood up and hugged Meilin.

Meilin laughed and said, "It's good to see both of you too, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Meilin returned her best friends' hug. Every students in the Great Hall including some professors were shocked, especially Pansy Parkinson. She hates Meilin. It was because she feels Meilin's competitive. Meilin is beautiful, rich, clever, really friends with Draco and have two hottest guys at Hogwarts as her cousin. She thought Meilin as a traitor to the Slytherins' because she hangs out with Gryffindor's'. And now, she hates Meilin even more knowing that Meilin is friends with Sakura and Tomoyo, the famous Blossom Sisters. She hates that Meilin can be better than her.

After breaking the hug with Sakura and Tomoyo, she greeted her friends, "Good morning, Eriol, Syaoran, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Dean," Meilin blushed, "and Harry."

Harry stuttered, "G-G-Good morning, Meilin." Harry blushed.

Tomoyo smiled evilly with a glint of mischief in her eyes and Eriol saw it. He asked Tomoyo telepathically.

Oh, my wonderful Tomoyo. What mischief are you thinking about now? Eriol asked teasingly.

Oh, Eriol, its you. I want to ask you something; does Meilin has a crush on Harry? Tomoyo asked telepathically.

It is obvious that Harry likes Hermione. And I can guarantee it because I've read his mind before. Eriol smirked.

Naughty boy. Tomoyo replied telepathically.

Well, I'm your naughty boy. Eriol replied, making Tomoyo blushed. Eriol continued talking telepathically, I also thinks that Meilin shares the same feeling Harry feels for her because Meilin will always blush when Harry's near or when she heard Harry's name.

Kawaii! Tomoyo shouted happily at Eriol. Eriol chuckled.

"Eriol, Tomoyo, are you okay?" Hermione asked. Eriol is chuckling to himself and Tomoyo has stars in her eyes.

"It was never good when Tomoyo has stars in her eyes and Eriol chuckling to himself." Meilin informed them.

"Oh, shut up, Meilin." Tomoyo told her. Meilin pretended to lock her mouth and threw away the key.

"Look guyz," Hermione said, "Our schedules are coming."

All of them saw owls coming towards them. Every one of them received a schedule.

"Hmm, today we'll have Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins, followed by Potions with Slyhterin, Free Period, Lunch, then Divination with Slytherins and History Of Asian Magic with Slytherins. On Tuesday we'll have Herbiology with Ravenclaw, DADA, Library Time, Lunch, Potions, Flying Lessons with Slytherins and Muggle Defense with Slytherins." Sakura read the rest of the schedule.

Harry asked, "Hermione, are you taking Arithmancy this year?"

"No, I'm not." Hermione said. "I guess I'm going to give Divination a second go."

"How about you, Eriol?" Ron asked. "Are you taking Arithmancy this year?"

"No, I'm not." Eriol said. "Sakura's good at Divination so it's bound to get interesting." Eriol smiled at his friends.

"You and your adventures, Eriol." Meilin said, shacking her head.

Sakura asked, "Hey, where did Dean and Neville went to?"

"I guess we've ignored them too long." Ginny answered. Sakura just nodded at Ginny's answer.

"Well than," Hermione said, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast or we'll be late."

Sakura, Harry, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Ron followed Ron's order while Ginny and Meilin laughed at their friends; being bossed by Hermione. It was hilarious.

* * *

Guidelines:

...: Talking telepathically

Italic: Thoughts

Ohayo: Good morning.

Ying Fa: Cherry Blossom/ Sakura

onii-chan: Big brother

kawaii: Cute!

**takari love: So, how do you like it?**

**cherryblossom: Thank you 4 letting me see Syaoran.**

**plumamthyst: And thank you for thinking about how to use my video camera inside Hogwarts. Now I can film Sakura at Hogwarts. Haaaaa...(stars in her eyes)**

**cherryblossom: (sweat dropped appeared on her forhead)**

**takari love: Well, just wait for my next chapter...**

**takari love: Please send me reviews... Flames are accepted but please don't make it too harsh...('',)**

**LOG OUT**


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The phrase** **'...immediate expression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight and they saw that she was very thin, her large glasses magnified her eyes to several time her size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck and her arms and hands were incrusted with bangles and beads' is J.K Rowling's from book no.3, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**takari love: Alright, since we're done with the disclaimer, I want to say sorry that it took me soooo long to finish Chapter 5... Okay, now...the reviews...**

**cheerysakura88: Thanx...Of course Eriol and Tomoyo are mischieves as ever..Hope you'll like thiz chapter too****..(hehehe...)**

**MidniteDreamer: Thanx, I will...('',)**

**Daughter of Water: Yeah, me too... but anyway, thanx...**

**SOENergetic: I will... n for the record, I love this chapter tooo...('',)**

**Shadowkeeper13: Thanx...I will...**

**crystal star: Thanx...('',)**

**Dirrty-Devil: Yezzzzz...and also, thanx...**

**The Supernaturalist: Thanx...I will...('',)**

**Princess KC57: Hai!...I will...**

**Gina01: Thank you...('',)**

**tsuchi kamiya: Hi tsuchi. Glad you've found my fanfic. Yeah, I guess it's a little weird that Draco doesn't start a fight with da Golden Trio but once ur used to it... And also,...thanx...**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets **

"So, the Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo and Hermione will seat in front at the first row while we seat behind them. Agreed?" Eriol asked, suggesting his sitting plan.

The HP group and the CCS group are outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and they're deciding who's going to seat beside whom. And also, thanks to Hermione, they get to seat at the front row, hands down.

"We agree." Everyone in the HP group and CCS group except for Eriol replied.

Then, someone said from behind them.

"Even a better idea if you leave the scum, Potty, Weasel and mudblood and seat at our table."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol knew too well whose voice it is. It's none other than Pansy Parkinson. They turn facing Parkinson.

"What the hell do you want, Parkinson?" Ron asked angrily.

"None of your business, Weasel."" Pansy Parkinson replied harshly. She looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Come on, you're not serious about sitting with Li Meilin, are you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sitting with Potty, Weasel and that mudblood is considerable but sitting with that scum," She hissed saying the word 'scum'. "It's the lowest of all."

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at one and another. They nodded their heads and walked closer to Pansy Parkinson.

"Sorry, Miss Parkinson but I don't think I've catch your first name." Tomoyo said. Both of them smiled sweetly but there's a glint of anger in Sakura's and Tomoyo's eyes that only Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin noticed.

"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." Parkinson said, tossing her blonde hair.

By now, all the 6th years Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have arrived. They are watching Sakura, Tomoyo and Pansy.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, I think you better look at yourself first before insulting others." Sakura said harshly. Pansy's face became red with anger and embarrassment.

"Mate, this is going to be a show." Ron said to Harry, Eriol and Syaoran.

"We have to stop it Ron, we're prefects." Hermione said.

"No, don't." Syaoran said. "Sakura and Tomoyo knows what they're doing, they won't let this go out of hand."

Hermione sighed. "I hope you're right Li." Hermione said. She knew its wrong not to stop Sakura, Tomoyo and Pansy but she knew better not to argue with Syaoran.

"You are not better than Meilin. What makes you think you can insult her?" Tomoyo asked harshly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Pansy asked with anger.

"Meilin is better than you in every way, Parkinson." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, and you know what, she's the best friend you could wish for." Sakura said. "She's kind, she's clever, she's pretty and she's brave." Sakura glared at Pansy. "But the best thing about Meilin is she's ready to give up the one she loves so that her friends would be happy. She's ready to back off when she knew she is a third wheel between her friends relationship. I don't think you can do that, do you, Parkinson?"

Meilin smiled, remembering the day Syaoran told her that he loves Sakura and the engagement is off. She was brought out from her thoughts when Parkinson…

"That is just plain stupid." Pansy Parkinson said. "She's stupid to let go of the one she loves."

"Oh really?" Tomoyo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes." Pansy stuttered. "I am much better than that scum. She's a traitor. She's a Slytherin that hangs out with the Gryffindor's."

"Miss Parkinson, if you haven't notice, Sakura and I are also in Gryffindor." Tomoyo said. "Won't that make you a traitor as well?"

'_Aaah, reverse psychology.'_ Eriol thought._ 'Clever, my dear Plum Blossom.'_

"No, that's different." Pansy said. "You're…you're…"

"We're the Blossom Sisters." Sakura cut in, her voice is stern and cold. "That's not a big difference."

"If Meilin was a member of the Blossom Sisters, would you treat her like a scum?" Tomoyo asked.

Pansy was silence for once. So were the other students. They were too busy thinking about how they would treat Meilin if she were a member of the Blossom Sisters.

"Let me tell you a story." Sakura said. "Three years ago, before the Blossom Sisters became famous, there's supposed to be a third member of the Blossom Sisters. Her name is Lily Blossom. But because she was forced to go back to her hometown and was banned to have contact with the outside world except for her family, we lose contact and she never got a chance to be famous like us."

"What does that got to do with this?" Pansy asked.

"Find out yourself." Sakura said. "You said you're way smarter than Meilin, so you could figure this out." Sakura turned around, walking towards her friends and the Golden Trio. "Meilin is smarter than me so you wouldn't need my help figuring that one out." Tomoyo followed behind Sakura.

Harry asked, "What was that all about?"

Ron asked as well, "Yeah, who's Lily Blossom?"

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, "It's for you to find out."

They winked at Meilin who winked back. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin linked their hands and walked in the DADA classroom together. Syaoran and Eriol followed behind them; Syaoran with a smirk on his face and Eriol with a smile that melts the girls heart.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, confused.

"I don't know, mate, I don't know." Ron said, equally confused.

"There's something fishy about them." Hermione stated. "Let's do research later."

Harry and Ron groaned. The Golden Trio went into the DADA classroom. The other confused Slytherin's and Gryffindor's went into the classroom too. The Gryffindor's table is at the right side of the room and the Slytherin's table is at the left side of the classroom. Although it is inappropriate to sit at a different house table during classes but for DADA, it is okay because Nakuru s teaching it. Meilin sat at the front row with Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione. Syaoran, Eriol, Ron and Harry sat behind them.

At the other side of the classroom, Pansy Parkinson sat in the front row with a bored Draco, Millicent and Paige. Pansy thought, _'I will get you for that humiliation, Li. I am way better than you in every way and I will make Plum Blossom and Cherry Blossom comes to my side.'_

After a few seconds, Nakuru entered the classroom. She stood in front of the class and smiled cheerfully. "Alright class, since today is the first day of class, why don't we just do reviews about what you've learned this past years, okay?" Nakuru waited for the students too answer.

"Yes." The students answered.

Nakuru smiled. Then, she looked at Tomoyo and Sakura, "Both of you will be able to catch up, ne?" She asked.

"Sure, Professor Nakuru." Sakura and Tomoyo answered happily. "Hermione has been tutoring us a bit before we came to Hogwarts." Sakura added in, making Hermione blush.

"Alright than, let us start our review." Nakuru said. "Now, let's start with you, Tomoyo." Nakuru said, looking at Tomoyo. "Let's see how much you know."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Hai."

Nakuru asked, "What's a boggart?"

"Professor Nakuru, I haven't taught Sakura and Tomoyo about boggart yet." Hermione said.

"Its okay, Hermione, let's just see if Tomoyo can answer it or not." Nakuru said.

A few seconds pass but Tomoyo still hasn't answered the question yet.

Harry whispered to Eriol, "Why Professor Nakuru did still ask Tomoyo? Hermione told her that she hasn't taught Tomoyo anything about boggart."

"Don't worry, Harry, Tomoyo knows what she's doing." Eriol whispered back.

Before Harry could whisper anything back, Tomoyo answered Nakuru's question.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most. Nobody knows what the boggart looks like when it is alone. The boggart like dark, enclosed places such as the cupboard, grandfather clock, wardrobe, the gap beneath beds and etc. It can defeated by saying a charm; Riddikulus." Tomoyo bowed and sat back down.

Everyone in the classroom was stunned except for Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin, Sakura and Nakuru. They clapped their hands and soon after, the rest of the students clapped their hands as well.

When all the clapping has died down, Nakuru said, "Very good, Tomoyo. 5 points to Gryffindor." Then, Nakuru looked at everyone in the classroom and said, "Now, who can tell me about werewolves?"

Everyone in the classroom raised their hands. Although Nakuru's class is not boring but Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin can't stand the temptation. They talked to each other telepathically.

./Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, how have it been?\. Meilin said.

./We're fine.\. Sakura and Tomoyo answered.

/.How about you?\. Sakura asked.

./Yeah, we haven't had a real conversation in a long time.\. Tomoyo said.

./I'm fine.\. Meilin said. ./There's a Free Period before Lunch. Want to use that as a catch up session?\. Meilin asked.

./Great, Meilin-chan, there's so much that I want to tell you.\. Sakura said happily.

./Wanna use mine and Sakura's room?\. Tomoyo asked.

./Sure.\. Meilin replied. ./I don't think you will be that comfortable in the Slytherin's Common Room anyway.\.

./From what we've heard from Harry, Ron and Hermione, I think you're right.\. Sakura and Tomoyo said.

Then, they realized someone is calling them so they cut their telepathic line and pay attention to the real world.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, can you hear me?" Hermione said.

After snapping out from their little conversation, Meilin said, "Sorry, Hermione, I was thinking of something." Meilin said so that Hermione wouldn't get suspicious. (A/N: Hermione or anyone else except for Dumbledore and the CCS gang still doesn't know about Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo being sorceresses.

"So, what's up?" Tomoyo asked.

"DADA has ended, my dear Tomoyo." Eriol said.

Tomoyo blushed when Eriol called her dear Tomoyo. It seems like even though they were officially a couple, but no one at Hogwarts knows about it, Eriol seems to always able to make her blush.

Meilin said, "Well than, let's get going or Snape will be Professor Snappy." Meilin said, laughing.

Harry and Ron laughed as well. Meilin always have this effect on people. She always able to make people laugh.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin walked in front of Syaoran and Sakura to the Potions classroom.

As they were walking, Syaoran noticed that Sakura is a little tense. He asked, "Daijoubu, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled, "Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun." She tried to hide her problem but failed.

"Please don't lie too me, Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Alright, but promise you want laugh." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded his head and Sakura let out a deep breath, "I've heard that Professor Snape is tough especially towards Gryffindor."

Syaoran chuckled. "That's all you're worried about, Sakura?"

"Syaoran-kun, you've promised not to laugh." Sakura said, playfully smacked his hand. Syaoran squeezed Sakura's right hand, "Sakura, don't worry, I will always protect you."

While Sakura and Syaoran were having their little chat, they didn't realize they have arrived in front of the Potions classroom.

"Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto, my Potion Class is not a place for you to have your love life." Professor Snape said in a growl.

Sakura and Syaoran looked around them and realized that they are already in front of Potions classroom. They also realized that Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron and Hermione are already inside the classroom.

"Kuso, Eriol." Syaoran cursed under his breath.

Snape said again, "Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto, haven't you notice that Potions is a place to learn and not to have your social life."

Sakura stuttered, "H-Hai…a-ah, I mean, y-yes sir." Sakura just looked down at her feet while Syaoran just giving Snape one of his best glares.

"Then, why aren't you going in the classroom?" Professor Snape asked harshly. "I've told Dumbledore that singers aren't suitable to learn at Hogwarts."

That seems to be the trigger for Syaoran to have an outburst and Sakura seems to notice. Before Syaoran could say anything to Professor Snape that might cause detention, Sakura pulled Syaoran's arm and leads him inside the classroom. When she spotted Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin, she walked towards them, bringing Syaoran with her.

Not long after, Professor Snape entered the classroom, bringing all the negative energy along with him. He slammed the Potions text book on his desk and said, "Because of Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li's romantic meeting in front of the Potions classroom," he glared at Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran glared back and Sakura just looked down at her text book. "We will be brewing a potion; Truth Potion. Its effect may be not as powerful as the Veriteserum but it is hard to brew."

Everyone in the classroom groaned except for the five sorcerers.

Professor Snape ignored the groans of the students. The ingredients for the Truth potion are…" Professor Snape said, beginning to list down the ingredients.

Aaah, let's just skip Potions because I absolutely have no idea how to make the Truth Potions. Now, let's go to Free Period and see what the three sorceresses, two sorcerers and the Golden Trio are up too, shall we?

After Potions ended, Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo went to Sakura and Tomoyo's room in the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor's House for some 'catch-up' session. Hermione, Ron and Harry are in the Gryffindor Common Room and Syaoran and Eriol are in their room in the boy's dormitory doing something secret. (A/N: For those who are perverts… no offence, I'm just joking…. the secret thing Syaoran and Eriol doing are not the … kind. You know what I mean.)

In Sakura and Tomoyo's room, the three best friends' are talking.

"Honto ni?" Meilin yelled as she fell of Sakura's bed.

"Yeah, it's true, Meilin." Sakura and Tomoyo said, giggling. Sakura and Tomoyo just told Meilin about Rika and Terada's wedding plan. Meilin get up from the floor and sat on Sakura's bed again.

Sakura's drawer at her bed-side table opened and revealed Kero. "Hey, try to control your voice, why don't ya? If you have forgotten, you're not alone in this room." Kero said angrily.

Meilin walked towards Sakura's bed-side table and kneeled down so that her face is the same level as Kero's.

Meilin had an evil look on her face that made Kero gulped. "Shut up, smelly doll." Meilin said as she closed the drawer shut leaving Kero's tail outside. Kero's tail moves for awhile and not long after, a faint 'Aaah' could be hurt before Kero fainted.

"Kero's is going to be angry tonight, Meilin." Sakura said as a sweat-drop appeared on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Saku-chan." Meilin said. She sat beside Sakura and Tomoyo sat on her own bed, facing Sakura and Meilin.

"So, Meilin, is there anything you wanted to ask us?" Tomoyo asked.

Meilin think for a while and after a few seconds she asked softly. Her tone is somehow, sad. "Yeah, there's one. Why didn't Rika or any of you tell me earlier? She and Terada are engaged for two years now, right?"

"Well, uhh…" Sakura said, don't know what to say. Fortunately Tomoyo came to her rescue.

"We didn't know…didn't know whether you will answer or return our call."

Meilin sighed, "I understand. Because Syaoran and I lost, the Elders banned us to have contact with anyone from the outside world except for Eriol.

"Meilin," Sakura said, looking down at her hands, "I'm sorry for what happened three years a…" Sakura didn't finish what she was saying because Meilin cut in.

"No, I told you before and I'll tell you again." Meilin said, smiling. "Whatever happened three years ago, it is in the past and that's that. Don't worry about it anymore."

"You're right, Mei-chan." Sakura and Tomoyo said. The three of them hugged. Suddenly, they heard someone's stomach growling. They let go of each other.

Meilin smiled, "I guess it is time for lunch anyway."

Sakura blushed, "Hehe…I guess I was hungry."

"Come on; let's go to the Great Hall." Tomoyo said, smiling.

* * *

In Syaoran and Eriol's room, Syaoran sighed. 

"Eriol, do you realized what you wanted to do?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I do realize what I wanted to do, Syaoran." Eriol said. "It's really simple really. I will ask Professor Dumbledore for a favor and you will direct the house-elves in making the dinner."

"Just for the record," Syaoran said, "I'm only doing this because Tomoyo is my friend and Sakura's best friend."

"Sure." Eriol said, laughing.

After a second, Syaoran asked, "But Eriol, how could you be sure that Professor Dumbledore is going to help us?"

"Let's just say that Professor Dumbledore owes me something from the past." Eriol said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Syaoran muttered under his breath, "Show off."

Eriol smiled and said, "Yes, I do believe you're right, my dear little descendant."

Syaoran growled.

* * *

In the Gryffindor's Common Room, Ron, Hermione and Harry are in the Common Room, doing their homework. 

"Hermione, I can't do this." Ron said, whining.

"Oh, stop whining Ronald and do your homework." Hermione said.

Harry grinned at his friends. Suddenly, he realized that he is out of ink. He got up from his sitting position and told his friends, "Hey guyz, I'm going to my room to take my extra ink, okay?"

"Sure." Ron and Hermione said.

Harry ran up to his room to take his ink. On his way to his room, he overheard Eriol said, "Oh, my dear descendant, don't worry about it. Professor Dumbledore owes me something in the past so he WILL help us out."

Harry went closer to Eriol and Syaoran's room. He heard Syaoran growled, "I hope you're right, Eriol."

Harry immediately went back to the Common Room, the ink, forgotten.

When he got to the Common Room, Hermione saw him, without his ink so she asked, "Harry, I thought you went to get your ink?"

Breathless, Harry said, "Forget about the ink and listen to what I have to say."

Ron and Hermione got up from their sitting position. Ron asked, "What's wrong, mate?"

Catching his breath, Harry said, "I just overheard Eriol and Li talking."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry immediately replayed the conversation he heard between Eriol and Syaoran.

"I wonder what Eriol means by 'Dumbledore owes him.'" Ron said.

"Eriol and Li are really mysterious." Hermione said. "We really should do research about it later."

Suddenly, a voice said, "Do research about what?"

They looked and saw it was Tomoyo. She was at the stairs with Sakura and Meilin.

"Nothing." Hermione immediately said.

Sakura said, "We're going to have lunch now. Want to come with us?"

"Sure, why not." Harry said, looking at Meilin.

Hermione hissed in Harry's ear, "Harry, we have to do research."

Harry whispered to Hermione, "We'll do that later. Let's go for lunch first. It is lunch time."

Meilin asked them, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Yes." Harry, Ron and Hermione answered. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin walked to the Great Hall.

Before they reached the Great Hall, they were joined by Eriol and Syaoran. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked suspiciously at them. Then, all 8 of them walked together to Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall, Meilin said.

"This is where we'll part, guyz." Meilin said. "I have to eat lunch at the Slytherin's table."

"Sure." Sakura said happily. "We'll meet you at Divination."

Meilin smiled at Sakura and walked off to the Slytherin's table while the other 7 walked to the Gryffindor's table.

At the Slytherin's table, Meilin spotted Draco sitting at the right end corner, away from Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey Drake." Meilin said, sitting next to Draco.

"Hey." He replied, playing with his soup.

"Alright, what's bothering you?" Meilin asked, putting a roasted chicken in her plate.

"Nothing's bothering me." Draco said, eating his soup.

"Come on, Draco, I've known you for three years and I'm sure I know everything about you already." Meilin said, taking a bite of her roasted chicken.

"No, you don't." Draco said, sighing.

You only sigh when you have a problem, Draco." Meilin stated out.

Draco mentally smacked his head. '_Damn, how can she be so damn good?'_

"Right now, you're mentally smacking your head." Meilin said, smiling. "And, cursing." She added in.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." Draco said. "So, what do you want now?"

"Tell me what it's about." Meilin said.

"I was just a few steps from Weasley but my stupid pride stopped me from talking to her." Draco said, in a low voice so that no one other than Meilin can hear her.

"It is not the right moment." Meilin said in an equal low voice. Draco looked at her. "You have to find a perfect moment which is suitable for both of you."

Draco looked down at his soup. Meilin let out a big breath, "Draco, you won't be able to achieve anything if you don't grasped that perfect moment." Meilin whispered in Draco's ear. "Look at Ginny." Draco looked at the 5th year red-headed girl. "Yu shouldn't let it pass by, Draco." Meilin whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco could hear what Meilin said but he isn't listening. He is still staring at Ginny. It was like he was struck by Ginny's beauty, which he is.

'_I can't believe it took me 6 bloody years to realize the beauty of a 5th year red-headed girl.'_ Draco thought. He kept staring at Ginny. _I really can't believe I didn't see Weasley-no, Ginny's true beauty before. While I was being a prideful, pure-blooded wizard, I never really care what's in front of me. She looks like a goddess, with her breath taking smile.'_

The scene: Ginny is at the middle part of the Gryffindor's table, sitting with her other 5th year friends. She is talking happily with her friends, laughing once in a while.

'_Really, there's something different about Ginny's smile. It made me feel, peace.' Draco thought. 'It made me feel like there's nothing bad going to happen. It made me forget about my father's wishes for me to fulfill and…'_

_Splash…_

Draco's face is wet and water is dripping from his silver hair. "Why the hell did you do that, Mei!" Draco's yell became louder than intended.

Everyone including the professors is looking at the Gryffindor's table where Meilin and Draco are sitting.

Draco hissed, "Look what you've made me done?"

Meilin put on her innocent smile, "Oooops, my hand, uhh, slipped."

"Meilin!" Draco growled, ignoring his pride for a while.

Meilin laughed, "Alright, I won't bug you anymore." "She took out her wand and muttered, "Limpiar en seco." The tip of Meilin's wand glowed ruby red and Draco's wet face and hair immediately dried up.

Draco looked around and yelled, "What are you all looking at!"

Everyone immediately looked away and Meilin giggled. She also noticed Ginny's change of expression as the red-headed girl turned away.

Meilin said to herself, "Soon, Ginny, soon. You'll be with your prince soon enough."

At the Gryffindor's table…

"I can't believe Meilin's friends with that bloody ferret." Ron said.

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Harry, Hermione and Ron just saw the little joke Meilin put on Draco.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, but not loud enough for the other students to hear her.

"Alright, alright, let me correct that." Ron said, annoyed at Hermione. "I can't believe Meilin's friends with that bloody Malfoy." He looked directly at Hermione. "There, happy now?"

Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Who is that guy?" Sakura asked.

"That's Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a pang of jealousy. He really like Meilin but Draco Malfoy became best friends with her first. Can't Draco just let him be for one day?

"Malfoy is a pure-blooded wizard and his father, Lucius Malfoy is a big influence in the Wizarding World." Ron added in.

"I sense that you don't really like him." Tomoyo said.

"You got that right." Ron said. "He always pick up on Harry because Harry's the-boy-who-live and he always calls Hermione a mud-blood."

"But he hasn't call me that since he became friends with Meilin." Hermione said angrily to Ron.

"Meilin hhas that effect on people." Tomoyo said. "She doesn't mind about the past, she just want to live her life in the present."

"Guess where she learns that from?" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled and said, "Yeah, you're right."

Eriol just smiled at her and the Golden Trio are really confused. Sakura, dense as ever, said, "Hoe?"

* * *

It is now Divination. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura, Meilin, Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seat at the same round table. 

"What's taking Trelawney so long?" Hermione asked.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome back," the voice said.

Sakura's immediate expression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight and they saw that she was very thin, her large glasses magnified her eyes to several time her size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck and her arms and hands were incrusted with bangles and beads.

Professor Trelawney looked directly at Hermione, "I've seen it in my Inner Eye that you'll be back, Miss Granger."

Hermione mumbled something about not believing under her breath. Professor Trelawney looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, "And I have foreseen you coming, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji." She sat in her winged armchair in the middle of the class. "Today, we are going to learn how to read tarot cards."

_Boom!_

Suddenly, a thunderstorm was heard. Then, it started to rain heavily.

* * *

Guidelines: 

_Italic: Thoughts..._

./...\. : Talking telepathically...

"Daijoubu, Sakura?" : Are you alright, Sakura?

"Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun." : I'm alright, Syaoran-kun.

Kuso: Curse you.

Limpiar en seco: Dry

**takari love: Okay than, if there's any words you don't understand about this chapter, just e-mail me, kay?...**

**takari love: Hope you enjoy reading this chapter... I'll try to update really soon but for now, you'll just have to wait...C ya l8er**

**LOG OUT**


	6. Troubles at Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Card Captor Sakura...**

**takari love: Hi there, sorry it took me so long to update, my computer had a breakdown again...>**

**Reviews:**

**PrincessKC57: Thanx...**

**Dirrty-Devil: Here's the 6th chapter...I hope you like it too...N thanx...('',)**

**Shadowkeeper113: Thanx...xD...Sorry for spoiling ur fun but...oh never mind, u'll find out soon...**

**crystalstar: Thanx...**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: Thanx...Well, you know sometimes how stubborn Harry and Ron is about that subject, a.k.a. Malfoy...(.)**

**nevermind: Alrite, here's the next chappie...**

**MidniteDreamer: Thanx...xD**

**cheerysakura88: Thanx...But I hope that people won't look at that friendship as love...(because all of my friends thinks like that...)...I guess their too friendly but hey, their best friends...**

**nosie: Tomoyo has the power of the moon (I know it's just like Yue's...)..and Meilin has the power of the elements. If you wanna know how their powers work and how they got it, keep reading my stories...I don't want to give spoilers...>...Don't worry, u'll know soon...**

**Tsuchi Kamiya: Hi, onii-chan...hehe, sorry, I mean, Tsuchi-kun...Yeah, I can't imagine such thing happening in the real movie too but you never know, right?...xD...Honto Ni means 'really'...Sorry, sometimes I forgot what japanese words I used in da story so I didn't write the meaning, sorry...Enjoy!...**

**Crystal-Magnolia: Thanx...LOL...yeah, I totally agree with you...xD...Enjoy!...**

**Orange-Light: Thanx...I hope u'll like this chapter too...**

**takari love: Alright, before we go on with the story, I want to assure you that this will be a MeilinxHarry, DracoxGinny pairings...so, whatever u read down there...well, just read n found out...I don't want to give spoilers...but, just remeber...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Trouble at Quidditch**

**Recap**

**Professor Trelawney looked directly at Hermione, "I've seen it in my Inner Eye that you'll be back, Miss Granger."**

**Hermione mumbled something about not believing under her breath. Professor Trelawney looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, "And I have foreseen you coming, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji." She sat in her winged armchair in the middle of the class. "Today, we are going to learn how to read tarot cards."**

_**Boom!**_

**Suddenly, a thunderstorm was heard. Then, it started to rain heavily.**

Harry whispered to Ron, "Why is it suddenly raining?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know mate, I really don't know."

Professor Trelawney used 15 minutes to explain how to read tarot cards. "Alright, class, did you get that?" She asked after explaining.

The students answered, "Yes."

Professor Trelawney said, Alright than," she looked at Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto, please demonstrate by reading your partners future using the tarot cards."

Alright, before everyone get all confuse, let me give a head up notice. Sakura is Syaoran's partner, Tomoyo is Eriol's partner, Harry is Ron's partner and Hermione is Meilin's partner.

Sakura took out her cards, the Sakura Cards.

Lavender Brown asked, "Professor, why is her cards different from ours?"

"She is an Asian Witch." Professor Trelawney said.

./Sakura, why did you use the Sakura Cards?\. Syaoran asked telepathically.

./I don't know, Syao-kun. I just got this feeling inside that I need to use my own cards.\. Sakura replied.

Sakura gave her cards to Syaoran. "Syaoran, shuffle the cards and drew 6 cards out of the deck." Sakura instructed.

Syaoran did as he was told. He shuffled the cards and drew out 6 cards from the desk. Then, he put the cards he drew; face down, from left to right, on the table.

Sakura opened the first card, "Light," Sakura said. You've been living in the darkness for quite a while and know your heart is finally open for you have, once again, found your light." Syaoran smiled at Sakura as she finished telling the meaning of the first card.

Sakura opened the second card, "Shield," Sakura said, looking at Syaoran. "Know you've found the true meaning of love and friendship. You will protect your love ones with all your might, your will and your power. With determination and pure heart, you'll protect the one you love, your friends and your family."

"Create," Sakura said, as she opened the third cards. "Your journey is long for you have a long life to live. On your journey towards your future, you'll create happy memories along the way."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura again. Tomoyo and Eriol noticed it. She muttered 'Kawaii' under her breath while Eriol just smirked.

Sakura opened the fourth card. She looked a little bit worried but quickly hid it away. Only Syaoran noticed her. "Illusion," Sakura said. "Someone or something…will try and mess you up."

All the students in the room gasped. Well, everyone except for Hermione. Hermione just muttered, "Shish, Divination isn't real."

Sakura opened the fifth card and she looked really worried. Unfortunately for her, she didn't manage to hide her worries. "Fight," she said. Her tone is now a little different. She is using the misty tone, just like the one Trelawney used earlier but Sakura's is real. Her green emerald orbs are now blurry, as if she is not in the same world as the others. Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin and Tomoyo tensed up. "A big fight is coming and it is not like what you've faced before. A far more powerful enemy, more powerful than the dark lord itself is coming. It will be joining forces with the dark lord and the-boy-who-lived won't be able to handle it himself this time. You will need to join the sacred weapons, once again." After that last part, Sakura's orbs rolled up and she fainted.

Fortunately for her, Syaoran managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Everyone didn't move or do anything. They were all still shocked of Sakura's tarot reading. Before Sakura fainted, her hand knocked the last card on the tables and it dropped to the floor. Everyone saw what the last card is; Dark. Tomoyo and Meilin sat still at their seats, eyes wide.

Syaoran positioned Sakura on his back. "I'll bring Sakura to the Hospital Wing." He said and immediately went out of the classroom and go to the Hospital Wing as fast as he could.

"Oh my, that was quite a big future Miss Kinomoto had seen." Professor Trelawney said. "I knew from the moment I saw her, she had an inner eye as well."

At the table where the Golden Trios and the CCS groups are sitting, Hermione looked at Professor Trelawney angrily. Ron is surprised like the rest of the students there, Harry is equally or maybe more surprised than Ron and Tomoyo and Meilin are worried. The only one calm is Eriol. He said firmly, "No one will talk about Sakura had just revealed and you can't tell your parents either." At that moment, the bell rang. Eriol took Sakura's cards and kept his things, then, he, Tomoyo and Meilin went to their next class; History of Asian Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed soon after. Then, the rest of the students joined them.

* * *

When the bell rang, Syaoran just arrived at the Hospital Wing. At the moment Syaoran entered the room, Madam Pomfrey came to the front room.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey just asked.

"We were in Divination and were reading tarot cards when she fainted." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura worriedly. He put Sakura on one of the beds.

"Oh, yes, Professor Trelawney has that effect on people." Madam Pomfrey said. "She is, what do you people call it, oh yes, a loony."

Syaoran just kept silence when Madam Pomfrey inspects Sakura. After 5 minutes, Madam Pomfrey finished inspecting Sakura.

"There's nothing wrong with Miss Kinomoto." Madam Pomfrey said. "She just fainted."

Syaoran sweat drop appeared on Syaoran's forehead. _'I knew that.'_ He said in his mind.

"Just a few seconds after, Sakura woke up.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, dear." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Oh," Sakura said. Than, she realized something, "Where are the cards?" She asked Syaoran.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Eriol got it." Syaoran answered.

Sakura got off the bed but she was stopped by Syaoran.

"What do you think you are doing, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going to my next class." Sakura said.

"Miss Kinomoto, you have to rest here for at least, one day." Madam Pomfrey said.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I must go." Sakura said. She held Syaoran's hand, "Syaoran, please, don't worry about me." She said.

Syaoran can't do anything but just let Sakura do what she wants. Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Alright," She said. "Miss Kinomoto, you may leave the Hospital Wing but if you fainted again, I will have to keep you here for one day. Understood?" She asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered. Both Sakura and Syaoran left the Hospital Wing.

On their way to the History of Asian Magic classroom, Syaoran asked, "Sakura, did you remember anything that happened before you fainted?"

"I only remembered the part before I opened the fifth cards." Sakura said.

"You don't remember what you said or what the fifth card is?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't." It was a while when Sakura spoke again, "Syaoran, I'm sorry I made you worry."

"What…" Syaoran said.

"About me fainting, I know it made you worry. I'm sorry," Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. Sakura is now looking down at her feet; her emerald green eyes are hidden by her bangs. "Iie, Sakura. There's nothing to apologize for." Syaoran said. "You-You know how I feel about y-you so you must know that I will be worried about you everyday even though I know you're capable of taking care of yourself." Syaoran and Sakura stopped walking and faced each other. "Aishiteru, Sakura." Syaoran said, looking in Sakura's eyes.

Both of them were about to kiss when…

"I'm glad both of you love each other, but, I don't think you can kiss during lessons. Why don't you resume after class, okay?"

Sakura and Syaoran were surprised. They didn't realized that they're already standing in front of the History of Asian Magic Classroom and that Yukito had opened the door and the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years students had heard them talking and heard him confessing.

"Yukito-chan!" Sakura yelled, blushing 10 shades of red. Syaoran is also blushing pretty hard.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Yukito said, smiling at Sakura. "I miss making you blush."

Sakura and Syaoran didn't say anything. Blushing red as a tomato, they went into the classroom. Everyone is still staring at them as they took their seats at the Gryffindor's table; right beside Meilin and Tomoyo.

Yukito said, "Alright, class, stop staring at Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto and let's resume our lesson, okay?"

"Yes," the students answered.

Okay, before we started, let me tell you the seating position. Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting at the front row and Tomoyo, Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran are sitting at the second row from the front.

Yukito, who is standing in the middle of the class said, "How many of you knows about Clow Reed?"

Immediately, Sakura's, Syaoran's, Eriol's, Tomoyo, Meilin's, Hermione's and Draco's hand shot up in the air. Everyone was not surprise that Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin knows about Clow Reed for they are Asian wizards. The other students were also not surprised of Hermione knowing about Clow Reed because she is one of the smartest students in the school. What surprised them was Draco knows something about Clow Reed.

Yukito smiled as he saw the hands that appeared in the air. _'Hmm, of course Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin know about Clow Reed. Aaah, Miss Granger also knows about him. Professor McGonagall told me that she was one of the smartest students here.' _Yukito looked at Draco. _'But, he is a surprise. From what the other professors told me, he is not a very bright boy. But, he seems to have a good enough heart. I'm sure Meilin's the one who told him about Clow Reed.'_ Yukito smiled, "Alright, Mr. Malfoy. Please share with the whole class what you know about Clow Reed."

Draco stood up, "Clow Reed is the most powerful sorcerer over centuries ago. He's origin is from China. Over centuries ago, he made tow guardians, Cerberus; with the power of the sun and Yue; with the power of the moon, as his friends and his traveling companions. Clow Reed's greatest achievement is the 52 Clow cards.

Yukito smiled, satisfied with Draco's answer. Here, a cold-hearted boy who doesn't care about education know quite a lot about the most powerful sorcerer in Asia; Clow Reed. Everyone's jaw dropped. The ones who are shocked the most are the Golden Trios.

Before Draco could sit back at his own place, Yukito said, "Draco is there anything else you wanted to share about Clow Reed?" Yukito thought, _'Let's see if he will betray a friend's trust. This will prove whether we could trust him or not.'_ Yukito looked at Draco again, "Come on, Draco, we're waiting." Yukito smiled.

From the Gryffindor's table, although she is a Slytherin, Meilin looked at Draco. _'Please don't tell Yukito anything, Draco. He's just testing you. Please don't tell.'_ Meilin said in her heart.

Draco just stood still at his place.

**Flashback**

**It was last year, during winter. It was their Hogsmeade weekend. Draco, the Prince of Slytherin, is finally tired of his 'loyal' followers decided to ditch them and went with Meilin. Of course, without the other Slytherins' knowledge. Syaoran and Eriol are the only ones who knew about it. Both Meilin and Draco are sitting near the Shrieking Shack, drinking Butterbeers.**

"**Draco," Meilin said. Draco looked at Meilin. "We've been friends for a whole year now so I think it is safe to say we can tell a bit about each other."**

"**Okay, what do you want to know?" Draco asked.**

"**Tell me about your family." Meilin said.**

"**Why! Draco asked angrily. Meilin winced at the tone he's using. "So that you can tell Potter and Weasley about my family's secrets."**

"**Draco, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Meilin said softly.**

**Draco sighed, "Sorry, Meilin. I'll tell you." Draco looked at Meilin. "My father is Lucius Malfoy, a rich and cruel wizard. He is a death eater and the Dark Lord's loyal follower. My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, on the other hand, is a loyal supporter of the Dark Lord though she is not a Death Eater." Draco looked at the ground which is covered with snow. "My father wanted me to follow his footsteps and become a Death Eater like him but I wanted to be…"**

"**A herbiologist and study more about Plants." Meilin cut in.**

**Draco looked at Meilin, "Yeah, how did you know?" Draco asked.**

"**That's what friends are for." Meilin answered, smiling.**

"**Yeah, so now you know my darkest secret too." Draco muttered to himself but Meilin heard him.**

**She smiled, "Draco, thank you for being honest to me." Meilin said. "And, because of that, I'm going to tell you a family secret."**

"**What is it?" Draco asked.**

"**Remember the sorcerers I told you about?" Meilin said. Draco nodded. Meilin continued, "Clow Reed's origin is from China. His mother, to be exact, is from the Li Clan."**

"**So that means you're a descendant of Clow Reed?" Draco asked.**

"**Yeah, that's right. But not directly." Meilin said.**

"**That means you're a sorceress?" Draco asked.**

"**Uh, no," Meilin said, feeling bad inside. _'Sorry, I lied to you, Draco, but this secret is not mined fully to tell.'_**

"**Oh well, than." Draco said, shrugging. Then, another thought came in Draco's mind. "Hey, Mei, if we tell this to the whole Slytherin, no one will doubt that you're a half-blood. And they will start to treat you with respect."**

"**No, Draco, we can't." Meilin said seriously. "No one can know about this, promise me. Besides, it isn't respect if they will only see me differently because my ancestor is Clow Reed." Meilin said.**

**Draco smiled and really smiled, not the smirk that he always gave. "Alright, Mei, I promise." Draco said. Meilin smiled gratefully at him.**

**END OF FLSHBACK**

"Mr. Malfoy, can you answer my question?" Yukito asked.

Draco shook his head, snapping out from his thought. "No, there's nothing else to say." Draco said, looking at Meilin. Meilin is looking at him too and they smiled at each other.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you may seat." Yukito said. _'You were right, Meilin, he won't reveal anything.' _

Draco sat down.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was a few minutes before History of Asian Magic started. Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin met up with Yukito in his office. **

"**Meilin, are you sure we could trust Draco Malfoy if this battle that Sakura predicted will come true?" Yukito asked.**

"**Yes, I'm sure, Yukito." Meilin answered. "I already told him about Clow Reed's relationship with the Li clan but I still haven't told him about us me being a sorceress." Meilin caught her breath. "I trust Draco, Yukito. He wouldn't tell anyone. He'll keep the promise he made."**

**Yukito though about it for a while. Then, Tomoyo spoke up, "Why don't you test him, Yukito. Ask him about Clow Reed. See if he will reveal anything about Clow Reed and Li clan." Tomoyo said. "If he didn't reveal anything, that means we can trust him." Tomoyo smiled, looking at Meilin. "Right, Meilin?"**

**Meilin nodded, "Yeah."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

At the Gryffindor's table, Harry and Ron whispered to each other.

"Mate, did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he spaced out a while there." Ron said.

"Yeah, I did. It was hilarious." Harry said.

"Bloody hilarious, mate." Ron said, chuckling.

"Shut up, guyz," Hermione said. "At least he knows about Clow Reed."

"So, what if he did?" Harry said. "His father is a death eater after all."

"Argh!" Hermione groaned, ignoring Ron and Harry who are giving each other five's.

Meilin, who is sitting behind Harry, restrained herself from having an outburst. True, she likes Harry, but friendship is more important to her. She can't stand it when someone is making fun of her friend, especially when they don't know the slightest truth.

Sakura and Tomoyo saw the changes in Meilin's face expression and they could feel her aura blazing. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

./ Sakura, something's wrong with Meilin.\. Tomoyo said telepathically.

./ Yeah, I saw it too.\. Sakura said. ./Want to ask her about it later?\.

./ I can't.\. Tomoyo said. ./ I'm meeting Eriol later.\.

./ It's okay, Tomoyo. I'll handle it.\. Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded and they cut their telepathic line.

"Alright, class," Yukito said. "For your assignment, I want you to list down all 52 Clow cards and its uses." A minute after that, the bell rang showing that the class has finished for the day. Yukito said, smiling at the students, "Have a good day."

Everyone quickly packed their things and went out of the classroom. Yukito went into his office. The only one left now is Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Harry asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Meilin looked at Harry and Ron coldly. Then, she turned to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. "I have to go but see you tonight." Meilin quickly took her things. "Bye 'Mione." She said. She glared at Harry and Ron using one of Syaoran's famous death glares and left the room.

"Hey, did we offend Meilin in any way?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, mate, but I think we did." Ron answered. "She is glaring at us coldly."

Eriol put on his mysterious face, "You did, in some way, offended her because she's using one of Syaoran's death glares."

"What-What do you mean?" Harry and Ron asked.

"To Meilin, friendship is the most important thing." Eriol said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked.

"That means Meilin heard you talking about Malfoy." Hermione said.

"B-But…" Harry and Ron stuttered.

Harry said, "It can't be that reason."

"You can believe anything you want, Harry." Eriol said. He and Tomoyo left the classroom.

"But, it can't be true, can it?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, Sakura and Syaoran.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Syaoran said, "You won't know anything unless you asked her." Both he and Sakura went out of the classroom.

"Mione, there's really something mysterious about them." Harry and Ron said.

"Argh," Hermione said, shacking her head and immediately followed behind Sakura and Syaoran.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. They quickly took their things and caught up with Hermione and the others.

From his office, Yukito saw everything that happened. "They will soon find out the truth and learn to work together, right Yue?" Yukito said to his other part.

Inside Yukito's head, Yue answered, _'Yes.'_

* * *

When they arrived at the Gryffindor Common Rooms, they went to their rooms and change to their normal clothes. A few minutes later, they met up at the Common Room. Ginny is there too. Sakura is wearing a white blouse that is covered with pink cherry blossom petals, pink knee-length skirt with a matching white tennis shoes. Tomoyo is wearing a black turtleneck with purple ankle-length skirt and dark purple long coat. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Syaoran are wearing Gryffindor's Quidditch team's uniform and Hermione and Eriol are still in their school robes.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

Syaoran answered, "Harry, Ron, Ginny and I have quidditch practice today since it stopped raining."

"I'm going to the library to work on the History of Asian Magic assignment." Hermione answered.

"Eriol is bringing me somewhere afterward." Tomoyo said.

"How about you, Sakura?" Harry asked.

"Want to watch out quidditch practice?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Iie, I've got someplace to go."

Satisfied at their friends' answers, they went their separate ways.

**AT THE QUIDDITCH GROUND**

"Go, Montague, we got here first." Ron said angrily to the 7th year Slytherin.

"So, what do I care?" Montague said. "We want to practice here, so we will practice here."

Harry spoke up, "We've already got permission fro…" Harry was interrupted by Syaoran and Draco.

"Shhh…" Syaoran and Draco said.

"What is…"Montague said but suddenly stopped when all of them heard someone singing.

_Each day the sun arises,_

_I hurried from my sleep,_

_I can't wait to greet you with my song…_

_**You are every kind of flowers,**_

_**Every animal I need…**_

"Who are singing?" Montague asked.

"The first voice is Sakura." Syaoran said.

"And the second voice can't be Tomoyo." Harry said. "She's with Eriol.

"It's Meilin." Draco said.

Syaoran grinned at Draco, "Well, only one way to find out."

Draco grinned back. He knew he'll gained Syaoran's trust because Meilin told him that Syaoran never as much grin at someone he knew but not so close to him let alone a stranger like Draco. "Let's go than." Draco said.

Syaoran and Draco followed the voice. The rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin's quidditch teams followed behind them.

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE, BY THE LAKE**

Sakura is at the meadow, which is near the lake. _Where is she?'_ Sakura thought. _'Meilin's really good at hiding her aura nowadays. I better practice more.'_ She scanned the meadow. Then, she saw Meilin, sitting under a tree, just beside the lake. Meilin is throwing rocks in the lake. Sakura walked towards Meilin.

"You're really good in hiding your aura now, Meilin." Sakura said. "It is really hard for me to find you just now."

Meilin turned and saw Sakura standing behind her. She asked, "What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took a seat beside Meilin, facing the lake. "You looked different when you left History of Asian Magic classroom." Sakura said. "I just want to see if you're alright."

"Of course, I'm alright." Meilin said. "Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to hide her sadness but failed.

Sakura turned facing Meilin. She looked in Meilin's ruby red eyes, "Meilin, I may be dense but that doesn't mean I'm completely clueless about what's happening with my best friend."

Meilin sighed and smiled at Sakura, "I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean that."

Sakura said, "Its okay, Mei." Both she and Meilin turned facing the lake again. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, all these years I've spent at Hogwarts, I've started to develop feelings for Harry." Meilin said softly. "But, Draco's my close friend too. And, I can't stand it when someone I like makes fun of my friend. He doesn't even know the truth about Draco." Meilin took a couple of rocks from the ground and started throwing it in the lake. "I've told Harry and the other Gryffindor's that Draco has change but no one will believe me. The only one that's willing to give him a whole new chance is Hermione. And, although Ginny didn't say it out loud, but she's also willing to give Draco another chance." Meilin let out a soft laugh. "The person I like versus my friend. I don't know what to do."

It was pure silence for a few seconds. Then, Sakura stood up and bent in front of Meilin. "Meilin, I can't give you any useful advice about your problem, it is more of Tomoyo's department but I do know one thing though…" Sakura said.

"What is it?" Meilin asked.

"You have to cheer up." Sakura said, pulling Meilin on her feet. Sakura pulled Meilin to the meadow.

"Sing with me, Meilin?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"What!" Meilin said, but Sakura already started singing.

_Each day the sun arises,_

_I hurried from my sleep,_

_I can't wait to greet you with my song…_

Sakura looked at Meilin. A few seconds passed when Meilin continued to the next verse.

_**You are every kind of flowers,**_

_**Every animal I need,**_

_**Nature you are grace enough to me…**_

By now, Meilin already started smiling. Sakura smiled at her friend.

**PRESENT**

Harry, Syaoran, Draco, Ron, Montague and the rest of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's quidditch teams are now behind the bushes, a feet from Sakura and Meilin. All of them saw Meilin singing and twirling around. Sakura, on the other hand, had a folded leaves in her hand. She held it near her mouth and blows softly. The vibrations that hit the leaves created a beautiful sound. Sakura is using the leaves as a flute and played the tune Meilin is singing while Meilin sang.

_**From your skies the snow gently falls to the Earth,**_

_**From your trees the bids make it nest…**_

_**From your water the fish swims freely to the sea,**_

_**Nature you are grace enough to me…**_

Meilin has stopped singing but she is still humming the tune and twirling around and Sakura is still using the leaves as a flute, playing the same tune as Meilin.

**BACK TO HARRY AND THE OTHER GUYS AND GIRLS**

"Huh, never thought that the low-life mudblood could sing that well." Montague said. "Maybe I should keep her to my self." Montague laughed.

Because of that statement, Harry could feel himself burning because of anger. His jaw thickened. Syaoran, however, is looking at Montague with a cold glare that could freeze time. He was about to punch Montague when Draco beat him to it. Draco's punch hit Montague right at his nose.

Montague covered his nose with his hands, "Blood-ie 'ell, mate, what's wrog wit' 'ou? 'Ou broke ma' nose." Montague's words are not very clear because of his broken nose.

Everyone except for Syaoran was really surprised of Draco's action. Draco looked at Montague angrily, "Never insults or calls Meilin a mudblood."

Now, everyone (except for Syaoran, of course) was really shocked of what Draco just said. Their jaws dropped. A Malfoy defending someone being called a mudblood. All of them thought that cats would fly before anything like this happens but it proves them wrong.

Ginny, who is standing beside Katie Bell, looked at Draco. The red-haired girl has never seen Draco Malfoy that angry. Draco's eyes are cold and his jaw is thickened. Ginny thought, _'Maybe, just maybe, it is safe for me to be with him. He is not the evil Malfoy anymore. But mum and dad, and of course, Ron, will never approve of it.'_ Ginny looked away sadly.

"Why do you care about the Li girl, anyway, Draco?" Zabini asked. "She's a traitor to the Slytherin's."

Draco ignored Zabini's question. "I'm going back to the Common Room. Somehow, I don't feel like practicing anymore." Draco turned on his heels. Before he goes, he said, "Why don't you just let the Gryffindor's practice, Montague. You can't practice properly with a broken nose." Draco walked away.

It's not even Draco's third step when Montague cried out, "Stop right 'ere, Malfoy." He took out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Montague cried, "Stupe…"

Syaoran cut him off, "Expelliarmus." Montague's wand flew out of his hand. Syaoran's still pointing his wand at Montague.

Montague said to Syaoran, "What's your damage, Li?"

"Nobody insults my family." Syaoran said. From the corner of his eyes, Syaoran could see that Blaize Zabini is taking out his wand from his. Syaoran immediately pointed his wand at Zabini. "One false move, Zabini, and you'll be out cold." Syaoran warned. "You should know by now that I have good reflexes."

It was intense. No one said a word. Syaoran is pointing his wand at Zabini.

Suddenly, a voice asked, "What's going on?"

* * *

Guidelines:

Aishiteru: I love you

Gomen: I'm sorry

./...\.: Talking telepathically

Italic: Thoughts...

Bold: Flashback

Singing:

Italic: Sakura's line

Italic+Bold: Meilin's line

**takari love: Well, I hope you like this chapter...I will update more soon...I'm still working on the 7th chapter...Plz, R&R...**

**LOG OUT**


	7. Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I do not own Harry Potter.**

**takari love: Alright, it is review reply time people...**

**Daughter of Water: Thanx...,**

**someone: Well, if you really going to writte a fic crossing over with Tsubasa Chronicles...tell me cuz I saw want to read it...**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: Thanx...,...Here's the next chappie...('',)**

**cheerysakura88: Thanx...Yeah, I know... But, don't worry though...In this story Meilin and Draco are one of the main characters so you'll be seeing them a lot...,**

**SOENergetic: Hey, you've crack the mystery...LOL...Enjoy chapter 7... **

**eliza-morgan22: Yup, that's how I plan to do it so don't worry, she'll find out soon enough...Enjoy...**

**Dirrty-Devil: LOL...Don't worry, I know how u're feeling...I hate cliffie too...**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: Thanx...Yup, Harry's gonna be with Meilin...U know, thanx for the tips, I'll remember to do it like that next time...And don't worry about Harry and Ron...They'll reconsider soon. They are after all, very stubborn, ne?...Enjoy!...lolz**

**takari love: Alright, thatz done... Now, let us get on with the story...,**

**

* * *

RECAP**

**Syaoran, however, is looking at Montague with a cold glare that could freeze time. He was about to punch Montague when Draco beat him to it. Draco's punch hit Montague right at his nose.**

……

**Everyone except for Syaoran was really surprised of Draco's action. Draco looked at Montague angrily. "Never insults or calls Meilin a mudblood."**

………

"**Why do you care about the Li girl, anyway, Draco?" Zabini asked. "She's a traitor to the Slytherin's."**

………

**Syaoran cut him off, "Expelliarmus." Montague's wand flew out of his hand. Syaoran's still pointing his wand at Montague.**

………

"**Nobody insults my family." Syaoran said. From the corner of his eyes, Syaoran could see that Blaize Zabini is taking out his wand from his. Syaoran immediately pointed his wand at Zabini. "One false move, Zabini, and you'll be out cold." Syaoran warned. "You should know by now that I have good reflexes."**

**It was intense. No one said a word. Syaoran is pointing his wand at Zabini.**

**Suddenly, a voice asked, "What's going on?"**

**Chapter 7: Argument**

Syaoran turned and saw Sakura and Meilin. Blaize Zabini took that chance to attack Syaoran.

"Stupe…" Zabini cried out but he was cut in by Draco.

"Expelliarmus," Draco's wand is pointed at Zabini. Zabini flew of his feet about 5 meters away. After that, Zabini stood up and ran back to the castle. The rest of the Slytherin's quidditch team except for Draco followed behind him.

"Draco," Meilin said. Draco looked away.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked again.

No one said anything, not even Syaoran.

"What's going on, Draco?" Meilin asked Draco because no one will answer the question.

"Nothing, Mei." Draco said. "Just a big misunderstanding," Draco said, walking off.

Meilin looked at Draco as he walked away. "I'm sorry guyz, but I have to go."

Couldn't control his jealousy, Harry asked, "Why do you care about him so much, Meilin? He's a bloody Slytherin."

Harry's outburst is too much for Meilin. She said, looking at Harry angrily, "If Draco's a bloody Slytherin, Harry, than I am too. No matter how good I am or how much time I spend with Gryffindor, I'm still a Slytherin. And if you don't realize it, Draco's my friend so don't you ever insult him." Tears were going to fall but Meilin fight the urge to drop the tears. She looked at Sakura, "I'm glad we have that talk, Sakura." Meilin ran after Draco.

A jealous Harry said, "Come on, guyz, we better get back. It's not like we're practicing anyway." Harry walked off.

Ginny said, "Harry's right, we're wasting our time here." _'It looks like Draco's really cares for Meilin. Besides, she's beautiful, I have no chance competing with her.'_ Ginny though sadly. She followed behind Harry.

Katie Bell sighed, "God, I wonder what's up with them?"

* * *

"Eriol, are we there yet?" Ask a blind-folded Tomoyo.

"Just a few more, my love," Eriol said. He is carrying Tomoyo so that she has no idea how far it is. Tomoyo, who is being carried by Eriol, blushed when he called her _'my love'_. Eriol smiled at her.

Alright, CUT. First, let me tell you the situation. It was when everybody left to do their own things. Eriol and Tomoyo decided to stay at the Gryffindor Common Room and do their homework first they have tons of it. Then, about one hour an a half, they finished their homework.

Eriol said, "Tomoyo, there's something I need to show you." He stood up from his sitting position.

Tomoyo also stood up. "What is it, Eriol?" She asked.

Eriol shook his head, "Not here, Tomoyo, somewhere else." He conjured a bandana. "But, you have to go blind-folded, Tomoyo." He said to Tomoyo, smiling.

"B-But…" Tomoyo stuttered. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "Eriol, are you trying to be naughty with me?" Tomoyo teased.

Eriol blushed since he didn't expect this question from Tomoyo. Now, it's his turn to stutter. "T-T-T-Tomoyo, I-I-I d-don't know w-what…."

Tomoyo giggled. "I was just teasing you, Eriol, so calm down." Tomoyo took the bandana from Eriol's hand. "That is revenge for making me cover my eyes with the bandana."

"H-Hai," Eriol said. The poor sorcerer is still blushing from Tomoyo's little revenge.

Satisfied, Tomoyo covered her eyes with the bandana.

Eriol said, "Don't worry, Tomoyo, I know you'll love it." He smiled.

Tomoyo whispered to herself, "I'll love anything as long as you're here with me, Eriol."

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately for Tomoyo, Eriol heard her statement. He smiled and thought, _'I love you, Plum Blossom.'_

Eriol carried Tomoyo bridal style. Tomoyo whispered in his ears, "I love you, Eriol." She put her hands around Eriol, leaning on his chest. Eriol just smiled, replying softly, "I love you too."

**PRESENT**

"**Eriol, are we there yet?" Ask a blind-folded Tomoyo.**

"**Just a few more, my love," Eriol said. He is carrying Tomoyo so that she has no idea how far it is. Tomoyo, who is being carried by Eriol, blushed when he called her _'my love'_. Eriol smiled at her.**

Finally, Eriol stopped walking and he put Tomoyo on the ground. He opened Tomoyo's blind-fold and Tomoyo saw a big, oak door.

She didn't recall this place when she used telepathy memorized Hogwarts. "Eriol, where are we?" She asked.

"Just wait and see for yourself, Tomoyo." Eriol said, smiling mysteriously. He opened the big oak door.

Tomoyo gasped when she saw what's inside. Tomoyo, who had both her hands covering her mouth in a surprised mode, and Eriol, who is just smiling went inside the big room. Then, the door closed behind them.

Tomoyo looked around the room, "E-Eriol," she stuttered, "this-this, is beautiful." The floor of the big room is covered with red and white rose petals. In the big room, there're many beautiful portraits of her hanging on the walls. The big room is decorated with many crystal furniture. In the middle of the room, on the ceiling, there's a big, crystal chandelier. Underneath the chandelier, there's a round table set for two. The table is covered with red fabric and white rose petals are put there to decorate it. On the table, there are two crystal tea cups and two plates. There's also a big, white piano which is located next to the table.

Eriol walked towards the piano. He sat on the piano's chair and set his fingers on the piano's white key. "After what's been like many, many years we finally got to see each other again but never alone. There are always people surrounding us." Eriol said. He played the C major scale. "But now, we're all alone, just the two of us." He looked at Tomoyo and smiled.

"You're right, Eriol. I really do love this surprise." Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol happily. She sat next to Eriol. "Did you draw the portraits?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "Yes, Tomoyo, I did. Even though I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed, I know the Elders do not listen to my orders. Although they deny it but I know they watched my every move. So, although I'm far away from Hong Kong, the Elders did the same thing to me as they did to Syaoran and Meilin also a bit different. I have a bit of freedom, Syaoran don't. That's why I can't come to Japan to see you, Tomoyo." He noticed that Tomoyo had some tears in her eyes. He removed the tears from Tomoyo's eyes with his fingers. "Please, Tomoyo, don't cry."

Tomoyo smiled at him, "No, Eriol, it's the tears of joy. I knew there must be some reason why you didn't come to visit, and now I know why."

Eriol smiled back at Tomoyo. "Will you have a duet with me, my Plum Blossom?"

Tomoyo nodded her head, "Sure, my dear sir."

Eriol started playing a song on the piano. Tomoyo immediately notice what song Eriol was playing. It was her song, Yoru No Uta, the Song of Night. Tomoyo started singing.

"_Yoru no sora ni matataku, Tooi kin no hoshi, Yuube yumede miageta, Kotori to onaji iro._

_Nemurenu yoru ni, Hitori utau uta, Wataru to kaze to issho ni, Omoi wo nosete tobu yo._

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku, Tooi gin no tsuki, Yuube yumede saite 'ta, Nobara to naji iro._

_Yasashii yoru ni, Hitori utau uta, Asu wa kimi to utaou, Yume no tsubasa ni notte."_

Tomoyo stopped singing for it was a piano solo part. At that time, she secretly looked at Eriol without him noticing, or did he? When it's finally the voice part to return, Tomoyo sang again.

"_Yasashii yoru ni, Hitori utau uta, Asu wa kimi to utau, Yume no tsubasa ni notte."_

When Eriol finished playing the last solo piano part, he clapped his hand. "You are as great as ever, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo blushed. "Thank you, Eriol."

Eriol smiled, "My dear, Plum Blossom, would you like to have some refreshments with me? I believe it is tea time."

"Of course, my dear Eriol." She said, blushing a little. She love calling Eriol _'my dear'_ but for some reason, she always blushed when she did.

They went to the round table next to the piano. Just like a gentleman, Eriol helped Tomoyo with her chair. "Thank you, Eriol." Tomoyo said. Eriol just smiled at his girlfriend. (.) Eriol went to his seat at the opposite side of Tomoyo. They sat facing each other.

Eriol took out his wand and conjured tea and pastries. He conjured a lot of pastries such as egg tart, cheese cake, muffins, custard pudding, and cream puffs and so on.

"Oh, Eriol, you remembered my favorite pastries." Tomoyo cried out happily. She started eating the pastries.

Eriol chuckled silently. _'I hope that you will always smile no matter what will happen, Tomoyo. We know a big fight is coming but we don't know when. If we are suppose to combine the sacred weapons once again, that means the fight won't end as good as we hope. But…'_

Eriol snapped out of his thought when he felt someone is pressing its lips at his. "Tomoyo?" He said confusedly when he realized that Tomoyo was the one kissing him.

Tomoyo laughed, "You were lost for a while there. I called you a couple of time but you still won't snap out of it so I decided to kiss you to snap you out of whatever you're thinking."

Eriol blushed; embarrassed that he was caught lost in thought.

"What are you thinking of, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing," Eriol lied. The truth is, he doesn't want Tomoyo to be worried.

"It's about Sakura's premonition, isn't it?" Tomoyo guessed.

Eriol slowly nodded, "Yeah, it is. How did you know?" He asked.

Tomoyo smiled, "We're soul mates after all." Eriol smiled too at Tomoyo's statement. Tomoyo said again, "Eriol, don't worry about me, we'll get through this just the way we got through the last battle."

"Yeah, you're right." Eriol said. "Now, eat up, Tomoyo or I'll finish all the pastries myself." Eriol teased.

"No-uh," Tomoyo said. "Because you're slow in eating pastries."

"Oh really?" Eriol said.

"Wanna bet on it?" Tomoyo asked, grinning.

"Whoever loses kiss the winner." Eriol said.

"You're on." Tomoyo said.

Then, the both of them started to have a pastry eating competition.

* * *

"Chocolates, Professor Yukito?" Dumbledore offered. Both Dumbledore and Yukito are in Dumbledore's office. Yukito is sitting face to face to Dumbledore and there're still two empty seats beside him.

Yukito took it and put it in his mouth. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, and please, just call me Yukito."

"Sure, Yukito," Dumbledore said. A moment passes, well just two minutes passed. "Yukito, may I ask you what's the urgent thing you wanted to tell me, Professor Kinomoto and Nakuru?"

Yukito answered, "I think it's better if we wait for Touya and Nakuru to come."

Dumbledore said, "Alright, if that's what you wished." He took a plate of candies from his table and offered it to Yukito. "More candies, Yukito?"

"Of course," Yukito answered. And don't know how, suddenly, Yukito and Dumbledore were pulled in a deep conversation about candies.

10 minutes later, Touya and Nakuru arrived in Dumbledore's office. Touya looked annoyed and Nakuru is smiling mischiefly as if she had accomplished something. You all know what she accomplished… It was making Touya annoyed.

Both Nakuru and Touya were surprised when they got to Professor Dumbledore's table. Dumbledore and Yukito are too busy discussing about candies, chocolates, pastries and everything sweet that they didn't notice Touya and Nakuru there.

A sweat drop appeared on Touya's and Nakuru's foreheads. "They didn't notice us." Nakuru said. "Even with Yue's powers," Nakuru added in, annoyed that Yukito didn't notice them.

"Note to self," Touya said, "never leave Yukito alone with Dumbledore."

"Yeah," Nakuru agreed, "they're both are too addicted to sweets."

Touya and Nakuru sighed. They waited for five minutes more but still, Dumbledore and Yukito hadn't notice them.

"I think we better acknowledge our presence to them." Nakuru said two more sweat drops appeared on her forehead.

Touya cleared his throat loudly so that Dumbledore and Yukito could hear him. Yukito and Dumbledore looked up/

"Oh, you're here." Yukito said. "I didn't see you there."

"Of course you don't, you're to busy discussing about chocolates and candies." Nakuru replied sarcastically.

A sweat drop appeared on Yukito's forehead. He let out a nervous laugh, "Ehehehehe, sorry about that."

Touya and Nakuru sighed and they sat down beside Yukito.

Touya asked, "So, why did you asked for us, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I don't know either, Professor Kinomoto." Dumbledore answered. "Yukito hadn't told me yet."

"Since we're all are here, I'll tell you right now." Yukito said.

Everyone listened to Yukito closely. "Sakura had a premonition." Yukito said.

"What!" Touya and Nakuru yelled. "But-but how?" Nakuru asked, automatically standing up.

"She was reading tarot cards during Divination class." Yukito said. "She used the _'Sakura Cards'_."

"Can you tell us what Miss Kinomoto's premonition is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Before that, tell us whose future that she read?" Touya said.

Yukito answered, "She read Syaoran's future using the tarot cards."

"Should have guessed," Touya muttered under his breath.

Yukito heard Touya and he just smiled at him. **"Light: you've been living in the darkness for quite a while and know your heart is finally open for you have, once again, found your light. Shield: now you've found the true meaning of love and friendship. You will protect your love ones with all your might, your will and your power. With determination and pure heart, you'll protect the one you love, your friends and your family. Create: your journey is long for you have a long life to live. On your journey towards your future, you'll create happy memories along the way. Illusion: someone or something…will try and mess you up. Fight: A big fight is coming and it is not like what you've faced before. A far more powerful enemy, more powerful than the dark lord itself is coming. It will be joining forces with the dark lord and the-boy-who-lived won't be able to handle it himself this time. You will need to join the sacred weapons, once again." **Yukito quoted.

"Someone far stronger than the dark lord itself?" Nakuru thought out loud.

"In this Wizarding World, Voldermort is the enemy so far." Dumbledore said.

You don't think its Phobos, do you?" Nakuru said suddenly.

"It can't be," Touya said. "Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin sealed him away in another dimension 3 years ago. It's not possible for him to get out." Touya said.

"Are you sure, Touya?" Yukito asked.

Touya sighed, "I seriously don't know, Yuki."

* * *

**_Centuries ago, live the most powerful sorcerer in the world; Clow Reed. He originally is from China. Not only he's a powerful sorcerer but his' families from his mother's side is from is from the Li Clan, one of the most powerful and influenced family in China and the Wizarding World._**

**_He traveled around the World with his two guardians that he himself created. Yue Moon; with the power of the moon and Cerberus; with the power of the sun. He became stronger in his journey. He met some good people along the way but sometimes he obtained a lot of enemies. Many power hungry wizards, sorcerers and demons wanted to steal the 'Clow Cards.' It is because each 52 'Clow cards' is very powerful. If it falls in the wrong hand, it can be used to destroy the world._**

'_Now everything makes sense.' _Hermione thought.

Okay, let me explain. Hermione went to the Library to do her homework about the _'Clow cards'_. Then, she decided to do a little research about Clow Reed when she remembered the conversation between Sakura, Tomoyo and Mr. Olivander at the wand shop. After she got all the information she needed, she went back to her room. She began thinking back about the information she found.

Then, Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a very loud noise from the Common Room.

"I can't believe Meilin choose to go with the bloody ferret!"

'_No doubt that's Harry and Ron.'_ Hermione thought. She went down to the Common Room. Harry and Ron is too busy talking, well, Ron is talking, Harry is rather yelling, to notice her.

"Chill mate," Ron told Harry. "Meilin and that bloody ferret are just friends and you know it." Ron said, although you could here from his voice that he is not entirely sure.

"Did you see how she treated Malfoy!" Harry said.

"But Meilin treats almost everyone like that." Ron said, trying to calm Harry.

"But Ron…" Harry stopped talking when he was interrupted by someone.

"Can't you guyz keep your voices down?"

Harry and Ron jumped, surprised. They thought they were alone in the Common Room. Hermione showed herself to Harry and Ron.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, you almost gave me a heart attack." Ron said.

"It's your own fault for not noticing me there and, Ron, don't curse." Hermione said. Hermione walked towards the couch and sat down. "So, what is this all about?"

"N-Nothing," both boys answered, blushing.

"If it's nothing than why are you both blushing?" Hermione smirked.

'_Damn, Hermione caught us.' _Harry thought. Meanwhile, what playing in Ron's head is, _'Where did 'Mione learn to smirk?'_

* * *

It has been 20 minutes since the students entered the Great Hall to eat dinner. Everyone was presence at their respectful places. That means, Meilin is at the Slytherin's table, sitting beside Draco. All the professors are presence except for Professor Trelawney.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are sitting together in a group. Ginny is sitting else where with her fellow 5th year friends. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo is sitting facing Harry, Hermione and Ron, their back towards the Slytherin's table. This means, Harry, Ron and Hermione could see the Slytherin's table. Harry saw Meilin and obviously Meilin also saw Harry. She glared coldly at him for a few seconds before continue talking to Draco.

Harry whispered to his friends, "Is it just me or Meilin really hates me?"

"Don't worry, Harry, Meilin wouldn't keep vengeance because of something as little as that." Eriol said, eating his spaghetti.

"Eriol's right, Meilin will forget all about it by tomorrow morning." Tomoyo said, drinking her pumpkin juice.

Oh boy, Tomoyo is so wrong this time.

"I have a question though," Ron said. "Why is Meilin angry at us now? I mean, we've always said something bad about that bloody Malfoy."

Syaoran spoke this time, "Everytime you talk bad about Malfoy, she tolerates it because she thought maybe you'll give Malfoy a chance." Syaoran looked at Harry. "But, you seem to cross the line today, Harry."

Harry gulped. Sakura smiled at Harry and said, "Don't worry, Harry, Meilin will forgive you soon."

Suddenly, they heard Meilin, who is sitting at the Slytherin's table said, "I'm going back to the Common Room, Draco."

They saw Meilin stood up and went out of the Great Hall. After Meilin left, Harry stood up and said, "I'm done, I'll be going back to the Common Room now."

Before Ron got a chance to say anything, Harry had already left the Hall. Hermione sighed, Ron looked confused, Syaoran just kept eating his food and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol had knowing looks in their eyes.

From the staff's table, Touya saw Meilin went out of the Great Hall and Harry went after her.

"She's growing up, ne?" Yukito whispered in Touya's ear. "And so are Sakura and Tomoyo." Yukito added in.

Touya muttered something under his breath. Well, that's just usual for an over-protective brother like Touya. He hates to admit that his baby sisters, blood or not, are growing up.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Hall, Meilin is already in front of the changing stairs. Before she could step on the stairs, he heard someone called out her name.

"_Meilin!"_

Meilin turned around and saw Harry coming after her. Her soft look turned into a cold glare. When Harry had caught up with her, Meilin asked harshly. "What do you want!"

"I just want to ask what I did wrong." Harry said.

Meilin just kept her silence.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you." Harry said again.

"Give Draco a chance." Meilin said.

"What!" Harry said. "Why would I give that bloody ferret a chance."

Meilin glared at Harry again and if possible, harder this time. And, if looks could kill, Harry would be toast right now.

"You see, Harry, this is where it all started!" Meilin yelled at Harry. "You and your stupid prejudice."

"His' a bloody Slytherin!" Harry yelled back.

"If you haven't notice, I'm a Slytherin as well!" Meilin yelled, yet again. Tears is now in her eyes.

Harry paused for awhile, not knowing what to say. Than, he yelled back, "Well, his father is a bloody Death Eater!"

"Draco and his father are two different person!" Meilin yelled.

"Malfoy's a bloody Slytherin and he'll too follow his father's foot steps!" Harry said.

_Pack!_

Harry put his hand on his red right cheek. Yup, Meilin just slapped Harry hard on his right cheek.

"Even if he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's evil." Meilin said, tears running down her cheeks.

Harry just stood there silently, obviously stunned by Meilin's action.

"Alright, let get things straight, Harry." Meilin said. Her cheeks are stained with tears and she looked at Harry coldly. "I have a crush on you for awhile now and I admit that it's not some school girl's crush." Meilin confessed. "But, if I were to choose between love and friendship, I will most definitely choose friendship. Don't think I can't, Harry, because I did it once and I'm sure I have the strength to do it again."

Harry stood there silently, surprised of Meilin's confession.

"I'll tell you a story that took place 6 years ago, Harry." Meilin said. "I was betrothed to Syaoran since I was a little girl. We were send to Japan by Aunt Yelan, the current leader of the Li Clan. After a couple of months staying at Japan, I've become good friends with Sakura and Tomoyo. Then, I was asked to return to Hong Kong. A couple of weeks after my departure, I got a phone call from Syaoran. I went back to Japan without Syaoran knowing. When I arrived, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and I spent the whole day together. After all that fun, the sadness came. That night, Syaoran told me he found someone he truly cares about and that person is Sakura." Tears ran down Meilin's cheeks again. "My heart shattered into pieces. I even cried till my eyes are red and puffy that night but I still can't bring myself to hate Sakura. Finally, I decided to break the engagement without hesitation. I would rather lose my love towards Syaoran rather than losing my friendship with Sakura. Friendship is the most important thing to me."

"Meilin…" Harry said. He didn't really know what to say.

Meilin brushed off the tears on her face, "I hope you understand what I told you, Harry."

Before Harry could say anything, Meilin walked off to the Slytherin's Common Room.

Harry just stood there, processing slowly everything that just happened.

What Harry did not know is there are two person who witnessed the whole argument.

* * *

**takari love: I hope you like this chapter...If you think this chapter is a little boring...don't worry... Becuz, chapter 8 is going to be a fun one...Trust me...**

**takari love: Chapter 8 is going to be finished in a few days so just sit tight, kay?...('',)**

**LOG OUT**


	8. Plum Blossom's Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I do not own Harry Potter...**

**takari love: Hi guyz... (ducks when everyone throws various types of food at me) Hehe, I'm really, really, sorry... I know I said I'll update in a few days meaning it was suppose to be updated last week but this story got longer than I expected and I was distraceted by another anime; Princess Tutu... I'm so, so, sorry... **

**Reviews: **

**Musette Fujiwara: Thanx... I guess Harry'll have to swallow his pride and call a truce...I'm not sure yet...You'll just have to find out later...,**

**Shadowkeeper113: Thanx...well, Phobos is the bad guy in W.I.T.C.H... I just borrow his name...I am really low in names for the bad guyz you know...**

**lil-ying-fa: Thanx...,...I hope you still feel the same way cuz it took me two weeks to update this...**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: Alright, here's Chapter 8...**

**cheerysakura88: Good that u like it...I also like the Meilin and Harry's scene in Chapter 7...To tell u the truth, I like parts when the character confesses something to someone, mainly, their past...Hope u'll enjoy this chapter...,**

**Crystal-Magnolia: Yeah, I know...U know, I was also disappointed when I watched Hp4...**

**kawaiisoundslikehawaii: I assure u, the 2 people r not Slytherins...About the 2 people's identity, u'll find out in this chapter...**

**Mystical-Dreamer57: The first name u said was right...but the second one was not...Guess again...;p**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: Well, ur gonna find out soon...,...Btw, thanx...,**

**Alphamech: Thanx...**

**cherryblossomchick12: Yeah, I know it was tense a little, that's why it took me two weeks to update chapter 8...Kay, I'll try to make Harry a bit nicer...N, of course I'll put more SxS time l8ter on...Just have to find the right time first... And, yup, this will be a 'fun one' cuz I'm making you all guess...(I know, thatz evil but I can't help it...)**

**HeartFout: Well, it is a yes and a no...I am only using Phobos name because I'm really low on bad guyz name...,...Hope u enjoy this chappie...**

**mysteriousmayhemmaker: Thanx...**

**Dirrty-Devil: lolz...Yeah, I agree...**

**takari love: Okay, now we're done with the reviews, let start with the story...

* * *

Chapter 8: Plum Blossom's Birthday Surprise **

After what seems like a long day, finally a new dawn arrives. It was dawn and a certain midnight haired girl is outside the castle, sitting under a big willow tree.

'_Why must I wake up at this time of day?' _Meilin muttered in her head. "It's not even breakfast time yet." Meilin whispered to herself. She sighed, and then continued watching the sun rises to the sky.

"It's calming, ne?" A male voice said to her from behind.

Meilin turned around and saw Syaoran leaning at the same big willow tree she's sitting at. "What are you doing here, Syao?" Meilin asked.

"I felt like taking a fresh air." Syaoran said.

Meilin nodded, and then continued looking at the sun rises. It was silent and both Syaoran and Meilin are enjoying the view. Meilin's hair is let down today and not in her usual two half buns. Her long midnight hair swayed with the cool breeze.

Meilin closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. Flashbacks of what happened last night came into her mind. "I wonder what crazy thing is going to happen today." Meilin said softly.

Syaoran look at the sky, the sun is halfway above their heads. "You'd never guessed," he said.

"Life is full of surprises, ne?" Meilin said. Syaoran smiled at Meilin's comment.

'_Oh, you'll be surprised, Meilin.'_ Syaoran thought. _You, Tomoyo and Sakura will be so surprised.'_

_Snap!_

Syaoran snapped out of his thought and saw Meilin snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Finally," he heard Meilin said.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, looking at Meilin.

"Nothing," Meilin said, standing up. She walked three steps to the castle before stopping and looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran, you're turning soft." Meilin said. Syaoran shut his eyes tight, his fist is gripped tightly, annoyed of what Meilin just said. Meilin giggled at his face expression and marched happily into the castle.

Yup, Meilin's is really happy. Or is she just acting for the sake of her friends? Anyway, weird, isn't it?

* * *

"I can't believe you dumped cold water on my head." Sakura said grumpily to Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo giggled, "I'm sorry, Sakura, but you just wouldn't wake up."

Sakura looked at the staff's table from the corner of her eyes. She saw Touya laughing his head off. "Argh!" Sakura said.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura's POV**

**It was about 7 in the morning and I was sleeping peacefully on her bed near the window. **

"**Sakura, wake up." I heard Tomoyo said. I pulled the comforter over my head, not wanting to wake up. Tomoyo didn't give up there, though.**

"**Sakura, Touya is eating all your sushi…" Tomoyo said but Sakura still wouldn't wake up. "Guess I have no choice than." Tomoyo said to herself. She took out her wand and conjured a bucket filled with cold water and dumped it on Sakura head.**

**In an instant, Sakura fell on the floor with a loud 'bump' as she yelled, "Hoe!" really, really, loud.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Syaoran, who was watching Sakura the whole time, smiled at her. _'She looks so cute when she's angry.'_ Syaoran thought.

Eriol, who is sitting beside Syaoran, and Tomoyo, who is sitting beside Sakura; which is on the opposite side of Eriol and Syaoran, had other things playing in their minds.

'_Ah, they look so kawaii together!'_ Tomoyo squealed in thought.

Meanwhile, this is playing in Eriol's thought, _'Hmmm, Syaoran smiled.'_

Then, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Hermione sat next to Sakura and Harry and Ron sat next to Eriol.

"Good morning," Sakura and Tomoyo greeted them.

The Golden Trio greeted them back.

"What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was waiting for Harry and Ron to finish their assignments that they promised to finish last night." Hermione said, looking at Harry and Ron. Actually, glaring is the most appropriate word to use.

"Hey, I told you I was sorry." Ron said.

At the same time, Harry said, "Come on, 'Mione, give us a break."

Hermione shrugged and eat her breakfast. Harry took a piece of bread and started to eat it.

Sakura said, "So, Harry, what are you planning to do now?"

Harry chocked on his bread, "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo grinned, "Nothing, but I assure you, everything will turn out fine."

Harry looked at his plate while Ron and Hermione looked confused.

Syaoran asked Tomoyo and Sakura telepathically. ./.What's going on?.\.

Sakura answered, ./. Meilin and Harry had a fight last night..\.

./. So, what are you going to do?.\. Eriol asked, joining Sakura's, Syaoran's and Tomoyo's telepathic conversation.

./. You'll know soon enough..\. Tomoyo answered.

"So, are you looking forward for Muggle Defense?" Eriol asked.

"I'm not too sure…" Ron said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, once you get the hang on it, it won't hurt too much." Sakura said.

"I'm looking forward for a duel later on." Syaoran said, hoping.

"Well, my cute cousin, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Eriol said, grinning, making him look more mysterious.

"I told you not to call me that!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

Everyone, Sakura, Tomoyo, Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed.

"Hey, look, the owls are coming." Ron said.

The owls with various colour s came into the castle. There're two birds that doesn't fit in, however. Two phoenix, pink and red, flew together towards their master.

The pink phoenix sat on Sakura's shoulder and playfully rubbed herself at Sakura's cheek. Sakura giggled.

Syaoran, who's sitting at the opposite side of Sakura, looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "Y-You have a phoenix too?"

"Yeah, Syaoran," Sakura said smiling. "Isn't she cute, Syaoran? Her name is Xiao Ying."

"But not all people could get a phoenix." Syaoran said.

"We're not really ordinary people, ne, Syao-kun?" Sakura said, giving Syaoran a breathtaking smile.

"Uh yeah," Syaoran said, blushing.

Harry and Ron whispered to each other, "Hey Ron, Li is blushing."

"Yeah, you're right." Ron whispered back. "Do you know what they meant by 'we're not really ordinary people'?"

Harry just shrugged as an answer and their conversation ended there.

"Why did you give her the name Xiao Ying?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Because it is the combination of our name," Sakura said.

Before they knew it, Sakura and Syaoran are staring in each others eyes.

1, 2, 3… "Kawaii!" Tomoyo shrieked happily. All students turned to where Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting. Harry, Hermione and Ron blushed at all the attention their getting while Eriol just be himself, Tomoyo is holding a camera that was focused at Sakura and Syaoran and Sakura and Syaoran are blushing madly.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said stuttering.

"Now, Sakura, Syaoran, why don't you two give a kiss for the camera," Tomoyo said, zooming on Sakura's and Syaoran faces.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed even brighter. Without thinking, Sakura yelled the only name she could think off, "Meilin, **HELP!"**

From the Slytherin's table, Meilin looked at Sakura who just yelled out her name.

'_What on earth is Tomoyo doing to Sakura this time?' _Meilin thought. Then, suddenly, she felt someone shaking her lightly. She snapped out of her thought.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to help her, Meilin?" A silver haired Slytherin boy asked.

Meilin looked at Draco, smiling, "Yeah, but let's watch the show for awhile."

Draco smirked, "I guess you are the right companion after all." Draco and Meilin laughed. Then, they continue watching show that was started by Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran said, "Tomoyo, please think clearly here."

"Y-Yeah," Sakura said, "think clearly first please, Tomoyo-chan."

"Just a kiss, Sakura, Syaoran," Tomoyo said, looking at them both with an evil look.

Sakura and Syaoran gulped, scared for their life. Fortunately, Meilin came just in time to save them. Sakura and, well, Syaoran, went behind Meilin; well I think the right word is hiding behind Meilin.

"Meilin, please help us." Sakura pleaded.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to for a week." Syaoran added in without thinking.

Meilin winked at her best friend and her cousin, "Don't worry, just leave it to me," she said.

"Meilin, you're not going to stop me, are you?" Tomoyo asked, giving the evil look, but this one, Meilin had never faced before, the best evil look that was saved for the last.

Meilin too, gulped. Fortunately for them, the bell rang as a sign that class has started. Meilin said to Tomoyo, "Aaah, the bell has ringed that means Herbiology has started, got to run." Meilin grabbed both Sakura and Syaoran by the collar of their school robes and ran for their life to the Potions classroom. While they were running, actually, Meilin was running Syaoran and Sakura were dragged by Meilin, Syaoran said angrily, "Meilin didn't you say 'leave it to you?"

Tomoyo chased after them. Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the students there except for Eriol just stood still, staring at the place where Meilin, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo once were, registering what just happened.

Eriol's laugh snapped them back to reality. Eriol took Sakura's, Syaoran's and Tomoyo's book that was forgotten because of that little commotion. He said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, if you just stand there, you'll be late for Herbiology." Eriol left the Great Hall.

"Hey, Harry, 'Mione, did you guyz understand what just happened?" Ron asked.

"Nu-uh." Harry and Hermione said, shaking their heads.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guyz are not looking forward for Herbiology because I'm going to skip that subject and go to DADA immediately. 

"Alright class, today, we're going to learn about the creatures of the night," Nakuru said. "Today, we're going to learn about vampires."

Hermione shot out her hand. Nakuru saw it and said, "Any questions, Hermione?"

"Professor, vampires doesn't exist." Hermione said. "It is just a myth."

"Well, Hermione, Clow Reed and the 'Clow cards' were said to be a myth too." Nakuru said.

"B-But…" Hermione was speechless.

At the Slytherin's table, Pansy and Millicent snickered. Nakuru looked at Pansy and Millicent. "Class, I think we have two volunteers for my first question. How do you kill a vampire?"

Pansy answered with full of pride in her voice, "Of course you can use holy water."

"And garlic," Millicent added in.

"The points Pansy and Millicent said was true however, those methods will only affected the vampires for a short moment and it will not kill vampires. So, I guess, Miss Parkinson and Millicent won't be given and points." Nakuru said. Pansy and Millicent's face was red because of the embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's continue to our lesson," Nakuru said. She turned to the Gryffindor's table. "Syaoran, tell us how to kill a vampire."

"There're many ways to kill a vampire." Syaoran said. "The basic way is to stake it through the heart with sharp wood like stake, pencils or broken parts of a table and etc. There's also another way to kill it if you don't have any courage at all. You just have to wait for the sun to rises and if the vampire is stupid enough, it will stay in the sun and be dust. Lastly, the hard way to kill a vampire but very affective is by cutting its head off."

"Alright, 5 points for Gryffindor, thanks to Syaoran." Nakuru said.

"Alright class, what other things do you know about a vampire?" Nakuru asked.

A couple of hands shot out in the air. Nakuru looked around and finally chose a student, "Neville, what do you have to say about a vampire?"

"They can't come into private places for example, a person's house, if it is not invited in." Neville answered shyly.

"2 points for Neville for giving the right answer." Nakuru said. After Neville's answer, every hand that was once in the other went back down.

"Come on, class, no more volunteers?" Nakuru asked. Since no hands shot back in the air, Nakuru said, "Alright than, I guess we'll just end it here today. But, you'll have to write one scroll about vampires for your assignment." Nakuru smiled and said, "Class dismissed," at the same time when the bell rang.

* * *

It is now library time so the Golden Trio and the CCS group went to the library together. They sat at the table at the furthest corner. 

"Hey, guyz, I'm going to look for a book for the assignment Professor Nakuru gave us." Hermione said.

"I'll go with you," Ron said and Ron and Hermione went to the section where it said 'Myths'. Then, Sakura said, "Syaoran, can you help me look for a book for the Potions assignment Professor Snape gave us?"

Syaoran nodded his head, "Sure."

"Tomoyo-chan, didn't you say you wanted to look for a book to help you with your Herbiology assignment?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice Eriol." Tomoyo answered. Both of them went to the plants section and Meilin and Harry were left alone at their seats.

They sat in silence, not looking at each other. Once in a while though, Harry will take a sneak peek at Meilin.

It was awkward silence for 2 more minutes and Meilin couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Harry, let's talk," Meilin said.

"I'm really sorry Meilin for what had happened between us." Harry apologized.

"Are you going to give Draco a chance now?" Meilin asked.

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say. He'd be lying to Meilin if he said that he's ready to give Draco a chance.

"Well, which is it; yes or no?" Meilin asked.

'_Damn, I can't lie and I don't want Meilin to be mad at me either. I don't know what to do.'_ Harry thought. Meilin sighed. Harry heard her so he looked at her.

"I knew you won't give Draco a chance. You're just too stubborn." Meilin said. She took her things and stood up. "Tell the others I'm going back to the Slytherin's Common Room." Meilin said before leaving the library.

From behind a shelf not too far from where Harry and Meilin sat, two people who go by the name of Tomoyo and Eriol recorded Meilin's and Harry's conversation.

"Eriol now is the time for us to play match maker." Tomoyo said, giggling.

Eriol grinned, looking at Harry who is sitting alone at the table, "I believe that you're right, my lady." He said.

* * *

'_Damn, why can't Harry just understand that Draco has really changed?'_ Meilin thought. After 5 minutes walk from the library to the Slytherin's Common Room, Meilin sat on the couch and has been spaced out since than. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" A male's voice asked her. She immediately recognized it as Draco's voice.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Meilin asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Just decided to take a shower to fresh me up," Draco answered simply. "What about you?"

"Well I," Meilin didn't continue her words. She thought, _'I shouldn't tell Draco about this.'_

"Hello…" Draco said, waving his hands in front of Meilin's face. "Mei…" He said.

Draco tried for two more times and finally, Meilin snapped out of her thoughts again.

"You spaced out again," Draco said.

"Hehe, sorry Drake." Meilin said.

Draco sighed. (A/N: I know, it is unusual to see Draco sigh. Than again, which part of this Draco is the same as the original Draco?) "Mei, can you continue on from where you stopped?"

"Huh?" Meilin asked confusedly.

"You were telling me what you're doing in the Common Room during library time." Draco said, irritated.

"Oh yeah, hehe," Meilin said, scratching the back of her head. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

Draco smacked his head. _'What's wrong with Mei today?'_ He thought.

* * *

It is Lunch time and everyone went to the Great Hall. After finished doing their assignments in the library, they immediately went for lunch. Since Sakura and Tomoyo are too busy talking to Hermione, Ron and Harry, they didn't notice that Eriol and Syaoran are no longer behind them. 

Syaoran and Eriol went to the Headmaster's office. In front of Professor Dumbledore's office, Eriol said to the gargoyles that are guarding the door, "We'd like to see Professor Dumbledore."

"You can't see him unless you have a password." One of the gargoyles said.

"Blueberry pie," Eriol said to the gargoyles. The gargoyles nodded their heads and opened a path that revealed a stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

While they were walking, Syaoran said to Eriol, "What kind of password is blueberry pie anyway."

"Professor Dumbledore is a man that loves sweets." Eriol said.

They walked and walked and finally reached Professor Dumbledore's room. When they entered, they saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He smiled at his two students.

Professor Dumbledore asked, "To what do I owe you this visit for?"

"Professor, we're just here to confirm about tonight." Eriol said.

"Already done," Dumbledore replied. "The house elves will follow Mr. Li's order for tonight's dinner and the Portkey is set. Remus and Sirius will be bringing your friends her after watching the Muggle Defense Class."

Eriol nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

"No need, Eriol." Dumbledore said. "We'll do anything to live our life the fullest, right? Even now when the fight is coming."

Syaoran and Eriol just kept quiet about the last part. Then, Syaoran said, "Professor, we'd better get back to the Great Hall before Sakura and the others notice our absence."

Eriol said, "Syaoran's right, professor, he and I better go." After saying goodbye, they went out of the office and to the Great Hall.

* * *

Potions and Flying lessons went smoothly for them. Now, it is time for Muggle Defense. 

By Dumbledore's order, every students and professors went to the quidditch field to watch the Muggle Defense class. And also, just like what Dumbledore told Eriol and Syaoran, Remus and Sirius is there to see the class too.

"Alright class, I was told that most of you don't know what Muggle Defense is." Touya said. "So, I'll ask someone to demonstrate it for you." Touya looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded and went beside Touya. "My sister, Sakura, will be demonstrating what you're going to learn in this class." Touya said again. "First, you'll have a hand to hand combat." Touya looked at Professor Snape. "Do you have anyone that can duel with her?"

Snape said, "Malfoy, you're going to fight Kinomoto."

"You're really a stubborn man, aren't you?" Touya said softly.

Draco stood up and went to his position, which are a few feet in front of Sakura.

"Draco, do you know anything about Martial Arts?" Touya asked. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

Draco nodded, "Meilin had told me a few basics."

"Than, you'll be fine since Meilin is an excellent martial artist." Touya said.

Draco looked at Touya confusedly, "Than, why didn't you call Meilin instead of asking Professor Snape?"

"I want to see if he really chooses between his students and I guess I was right." Touya said. "He does."

Draco nodded. Then, Touya said, "On the count of three, 1, 2…3.

Sakura and Draco bowed at each other. Then, they went into their fighting stance. Then, they started fighting. Draco moved first by giving Sakura a punch. But, it was evaded by Sakura. Then, he gave a punch and another punch and then a kick and a punch and so on. But, it was all evaded by Sakura. When Sakura saw that Draco was tired, she saw it as a chance for her. She kicked Draco's leg and that made Draco fell to the ground.

Touya put his hand in the air as a sign that the match is over. Sakura gave a hand to Draco and help him up. "Why did you help me?" Draco asked. "I'm a Slytherin."

"And you're also Meilin's friend." Sakura answered.

"Meilin was right about you," Draco said.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure we can be friends too."

Draco nodded and went back to his place.

"That class was a demonstration of hand to hand combat." Touya said. "Now, I'll let Sakura demonstrate to you what you're going to learn once you've got the basics right." Touya looked at Sakura, "Sakura, you may choose your own fighting partner."

Sakura looked from Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Meilin Finally, she laid her eyes on Syaoran and smiled, "Syaoran," Sakura called out, "will you be my fighting partner?"

Syaoran nodded and stood up from his place. Then, he walked towards Sakura. Although Touya is mad that Sakura chose Syaoran, he didn't show it.

Syaoran stood a few feet in front of Sakura. Then, they heard Touya said, "Ready your weapons."

Sakura chanter in her head, _'Oh sacred sword of the star, show your true nature to me; by my power, I command you; Release!'_ A sword embroidered with pink diamond in the middle appeared in Sakura's hand. At the same time, Syaoran had finished saying his chants so a green sword appeared in his hand.

A few students whispered about what had happened.

At the place where the professors sat, Sirius whispered to Remus, "Remus, did you see that? They made a sword appeared in their hands." Sirius just couldn't believe his eyes. "No ordinary 6th year students can do that yet."

"Yeah," Remus whispered back. "I wonder what game Dumbledore is playing here."

Then, they continue watching Sakura and Syaoran.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course I am." Sakura answered, smiling.

Touya looked from Sakura to Syaoran, then, he said, "Ready," Sakura and Syaoran bowed at each other. When Touya said, "Set," Sakura and Syaoran stood facing each other in their fighting stance. Finally, when Touya said, "Fight," Sakura made the first attack.

She launched herself with her sword in front towards Syaoran. But it was easily evaded by Syaoran. The two metals made impact with each other. Sakura gritted her teeth because Syaoran is quite a powerful opponent as usual.

"Come on, Sakura, that's to easy even for you." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, I know," Sakura said, moving a few feet backwards.

Then, Syaoran ran towards Sakura and swing his sword above Sakura's head but it was evaded by Sakura, barely.

Everyone was shocked about that. Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore, "Do you think it is wise to let them fight using weapons? They might get hurt."

Dumbledore looked at the fighting Sakura and Syaoran with a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't worry, Minerva. I know what I'm doing."

Sakura assaulted Syaoran again and once again, both swords made an impact, causing a loud sound of 'Clang!'

It lasted for a minute. Syaoran got to admit that Sakura was getting stronger, physically. Syaoran swing his sword upwards, causing Sakura's sword to fly out of her hand. Now, Sakura had no swords and Syaoran still have his. Before Touya could declare that Syaoran win the match, Meilin yelled suddenly, "Sakura, take this!" Meilin, who was sitting beside Hermione, stood up and threw two red daggers that were embroidered in red ruby in the middle of both daggers towards Sakura. Meilin was holding the dagger between her fingers.

Sakura caught the daggers. She said to Meilin, "Thank you, Meilin." She turned to look in Syaoran's amber eyes. Syaoran just nodded and they regain the fighting post. They started fighting again, with Syaoran using his sword and Sakura, using Meilin's daggers.

At the side, a surprised Ron whispered to Harry, "We didn't even see her bring the dagger with her."

"Yeah," whispered back an equally stunned Harry.

Meanwhile, sitting beside Harry is Hermione who seem to be lost in her own thoughts. _'I can't believe it. I heard her, what Meilin said before the daggers appeared in her hands. Although she was chanting it in a whisper, I still could hear her.'_

_Oh, sacred daggers of the Elements show your true nature to me; by my power, I command you; Release!_

The word played in Hermione's mind over and over again until she heard somebody called her name. She snapped out of her thoughts and said confusedly, "Huh?"

"You were lost in thoughts, 'Mione," Meilin said. Meilin returned her gaze towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered to herself.

Back to Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran is swinging his sword towards Sakura legs since it is not guarded but immediately jumped and made a double flip. Syaoran missed his target.

Syaoran said to Sakura, "You're getting better and better, Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Thanks," Sakura replied. Sakura did a jumped really high over Syaoran and she held Syaoran's shoulder and did a flip with that. Now, Sakura is standing closely behind Syaoran, one dagger which was in her right hand is located near Syaoran's throat and the other dagger, which is in her left hand is pointing at Syaoran's heart.

"Shoot," Syaoran muttered.

"Sakura won the match." Touya declared.

Sakura withdraw the daggers from Syaoran's throat and body. She smiled at Syaoran, "That was a nice work out."

"Yeah, it is." Syaoran said, as his sword turned back into a pendant. Then, he walked over to where Sakura's sword is and took it. He gave it to Sakura.

"Arigato, Syaoran." Sakura said, smiling. She put the sword near her heart and the sword disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Syaoran blushed slightly, "Nah, it was nothing."

The other Gryffindor's and Meilin stood up to congratulate them for the great match. Sakura smiled and giggled at what her friends said. Then, she looked at Meilin and said gratefully, "Thank you for the dagger, Meilin." She gave the dagger to Meilin.

"Nah, it was nothing," Meilin said, repeating the same thing Sakura did. Then, the daggers disappeared in a flash of ruby red light.

Hermione, who saw the whole thing, was stunned. But, she quickly covers it for she doesn't want to make anyone suspicious about her new discovery.

Muggle Defense is finally over, so Sakura and Tomoyo said good bye to Meilin and went to their own Common Rooms. The other students went back to their rooms too. That is, except for Syaoran and Eriol.

Syaoran and Eriol were requested to go to the headmaster's office. Eriol told the gargoyles the password and they went inside Dumbledore's office. There, in the office were Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall and Snape.

"Please, come in, Mr. Li, Eriol." Dumbledore said.

"Why do you want to see us, Professor Dumbledore?" Eriol asked.

"Severus, McGonagall, Remus and Sirius here have something to ask you." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, looking at them with his usual cold looks.

"Mr. Li, how did you turn the sword into a pendant?" McGonagall asked.

"With simple transfiguration," Syaoran lied.

Snape sneered, "Obviously it was Dark Magic. The boy must be working for he-who-must-not-be-named."

"I'll watch my tongue if I were you, Professor," Syaoran said to Snape. "I **AM** and**WILL** be the future leader of the Li Clan. And you know how powerful the Li Clan is."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Li?" Snape said wit a raised eyebrow.

"Consider that as a warning," Syaoran said.

"But we did feel powerful powers from you though." Remus said.

"It is not time for you to know about that yet," Eriol said.

"And what do you mean by that, Hiragizawa?" Snape said.

"Severus, let's just leave this matter for other times." Dumbledore said. Snape just muttered under his breath.

"Professor, I was wondering whether Yukito has told about the prophecy." Eriol said.

"Yes, he certainly did." Dumbledore said.

Everyone else was confused. Sirius asked, "What prophecy are you talking about? Does it concern Harry? Does it concern Voldermort?"

"Yes, it does but also something much more bigger." Dumbledore said.

"It might even be Phobos," Eriol said.

"What!" Syaoran yelled. "You must be joking, Eriol. We've sealed Phobos three years ago. Heck, we even come to letting Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo combine the sacred weapons. That might cost their life. Are you saying all we did three years ago still can't seal him!"

Everyone was shocked at Syaoran's little outburst.

Remus said, "Phobos is said to be a myth. He was the powerful demon in the Asian Wizarding World and he wanted to take revenge on Clow Reed."

"Than, how could 6th years students like you sealed them 3 years ago?" Sirius said. "At that time, you're just 13."

"And Harry escaped Voldermort when he was just a baby." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Sirius said angrily.

Syaoran was about to retort but Eriol stopped him. "Syaoran, that's enough."

"I'm not done yet, Hiragizawa." Syaoran said coldly.

"That's enough, Syaoran." Eriol said in a low but hard voice. He even let his aura flow a little.

Syaoran stopped because he knew Eriol really does meant it this time. Syaoran looked at Sirius coldly and then looked at Eriol, "I'm going to see Sakura." Syaoran left the office.

"Man, that kid really needs to change his attitude." Sirius said. "I mean, I've met him a couple of times before and it was alright. But this time, it just plain cold."

"You struck a nerve." Eriol said.

"Huh?" Sirius said. "I don't understand."

"He's mad because you doesn't take it seriously about us sealing Phobos when Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo had risked their life to by using the ultimate force; combining the three sacred weapons together." Eriol said.

"What are you?" Remus asked.

"That we'll be revealed in the Order's meeting later on." Eriol said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes making him look mysterious.

"How did you know about the Order, Mr. Hiragizawa?" McGonagall asked.

"I told him about it, Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"What were you thinking, Albus?" Snape said. "Why did you tell a 16 years old student about it?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Severus." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Anyways, Dumbledore, about the Portkey?" Eriol asked.

"Remus and Sirius will take you there, Eriol." Dumbledore said. He took out the Portkey, which is a quill. "In 10 seconds, Eriol." He gave the quill to Eriol.

Eriol nodded. Eriol, Remus and Sirius stood in a group. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…1" Remus said and they all disappeared in the speed of light.

"Dumbledore, what were you thinking by giving him a Portkey?" Snape said.

"I owe him," Dumbledore said.

* * *

After 1 minute, they arrived to their destination. There, they were greeted by a person with shoulder-length, curly, brunette hair. "Are you ready?" Eriol asked them. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." The person answered.

"Now, let's get the others." Eriol said.

* * *

Syaoran went back to the Common Room to look for Sakura. But instead, she found Tomoyo. "Hi, Tomoyo," Syaoran said. 

"Oh, hey Syaoran," Tomoyo replied.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Not since I went to take a shower," Tomoyo answered. "And I can't seem to reach her using telepathy either."

"Oh, it's okay than." Syaoran said. Syaoran turned on his heels to leave the room but than turned towards Tomoyo again and said, "Oh, by the way, Tomoyo, happy sweet 16th." Syaoran left the Gryffindor's Common Room.

Tomoyo sat down on a couch at the Common Room. She laughed a little, "Syaoran sure has change." She said softly to herself.

Syaoran walked alone at the empty corridors. _'Sakura must be with Meilin, making a birthday present for Tomoyo.'_ Syaoran thought. He walked his way to the kitchen. When he arrived there, he was greeted by a small house-elf that was totally obsessive with socks that he recognized as Dobby.

Dobby bowed in front of Syaoran, "Master Li, how may I serve you today?"

"I'm here to prepare for tonight's feast." Syaoran said.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, Dumbledore told we, house-elves, about it already." Dobby said. "Master Li will give us instruction for tonight's feast."

"Yes," Syaoran said. "Now, call all the house-elves here and I'll tell you what you need to do."

Dobby did as he told. He called all the house-elves there. After that, Syaoran gave the house-elves instructions. After that, the house-elves nodded and get all the things Syaoran needed.

Syaoran began cooking by making the birthday cake. In a large bowl, he put in some flours, baking powder, eggs and other necessary things. After finished making the cake, he made a hand-made California roll and sushi. He also made spaghetti with the white cheese sauce. He also cooked another type of spaghetti that have prawns cooked Japanese style. He knows Tomoyo love pastries so ha made various kind of pastry. For example, cream puffs, donuts, pancakes, waffles, egg tarts, cheese tarts and he also made a small ice cream cake just for Tomoyo. It is, Tomoyo's birthday after all.

When Syaoran finished cooking, it was about 6 p.m. Syaoran spent about 3 hours cooking. "Guyz, thanks for co-operating." Syaoran said to the house-elves.

"No, no, no," Dobby said. "Thank you, Master Li." Dobby bowed at Syaoran's feet. The other house-elves followed him too.

Syaoran blushed, "Ah, alright, that's enough." Syaoran went out of the kitchen and went back to his dorm.

* * *

In the Common Room, he was greeted by Sakura. 

"Hey, Syaoran, where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I was just, doing something." Syaoran said, smiling mischievously.

Sakura asked him telepathically, ./ .Syaoran, what are you planning? .\.

./ .Nothing, Ying Fa. .\. Syaoran replied, smiling at Sakura. "Ja ne, Sakura-chan," Syaoran left the Common Room.

Sakura blushed madly, _'Did he just called me 'Sakura-chan'?'_

Hermione, Harry and Ron, who just came back from visiting Hagrid at his hut saw the red Sakura in front of the stairs that leads to the dormitory.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Harry asked. Sakura didn't answer him.

Hermione put her hand at Sakura's temple, "She doesn't to have a fever." She said.

"I wonder what's wrong." Ron said.

**

* * *

DINNER TIME **

Everyone went to the Great Hall as usual. Like every other day, Dumbledore made a speech before dinner started. The Hp group and the CCS group sit together as usual except for Meilin cause she is in Slytherin. Eriol, though, is not there and that made Tomoyo worried. She whispered to her friends, "Have you seen Eriol?"

Harry, Hermione, Sakura and Ron shook their head while Syaoran just smirk. Sakura saw the smirk on Syaoran's face so she asked, "Syaoran, do you know where he is?"

"It is a surprise," Syaoran said.

"…and as you know, Tomoyo or should I say, Plum Blossom," every fan girls shrieked, "is turning 16th today. And, as Mr. Hiragizawa asked," Dumbledore clapped his hand and all the food that Syaoran had prepared appeared on the table, "tonight's feast will be Miss Daidouji favorite food made by Mr. Li."

Everyone looked at Li with surprised expression. They do that a lot today, huh?

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, "Thank you, Syaoran." She said gratefully.

Sakura said to Syaoran, "So, that is where you went this evening."

Syaoran smiled and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Yes, Cherry Blossom." That caused Sakura to blush.

At the staff's table, fortunately for Sakura, Touya didn't see what happened between Sakura and Syaoran.

Yukito said to Touya, "Syaoran has changed a lot, ne?" Touya just cursed under his breath. Yukito laughed, "You know, Touya. You have to give him a chance. You know that nothing is going to change Sakura's love towards Syaoran."

"Yeah, yeah," Touya said angrily to Yukito. Yukito just smiled.

Then, Nakuru joined the group of two, "Hey guyz, ready for the big surprise?"

"What big surprise?" Touya asked suspiciously.

"Tomoyo's birthday present, of course." Nakuru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Touya asked.

"Just sit back and watch," Nakuru replied.

Touya muttered under his breath angrily but he followed Nakuru's order as well.

Then, the light went off. And then, a small light appeared in the middle of the hall and Eriol was in the spotlight.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, Plum Blossom, it is me." Eriol said. "Now, I'm going to give you your first present," Eriol said with a smile. Four figures appeared in the spotlight as well.

Sakura's and Tomoyo's mouth hanged open. Meilin's mouth hanged open too. She just couldn't believe her eyes. Draco, who is sitting beside her asked, "Meilin, what's wrong?"

"I-It is, t-they a-are…" Meilin said with wide eyes.

The four figures looked at Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin and waved their hands at them.

* * *

**takari love: So, what do u think?...Well, I hope u don't mind that I wrote, yet, another cliffie...Chapter 9 will be done maybe the end of next week...But I may not get to update it that fast though...**

**takari love: U c, my mom went on a course to KL for 6 months so my siblings and I have to stay at my grandparents house... N, unfortunately, they don't have any internet..."Waaah"...**

**takari love: Oh yeah, another thing...plz read and review...,**

**LOG OUT**


	9. Confession of the Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor do I own Harry Potter. And the song; Until The Time Is Through belongs to FIVE.**

**takari love: Hey guyz...I'm sorry for the late update... You see, my mom went for a course at KL for 6months so I have to stay at my grams and there don't have internet... And you see, exams are coming up... N I think I can only update after 2 or 3 weeks... But I promise I'll try to update in a week time...**

**Reviews:**

**Musette Fujiwara: Hi, thanx ur review...I'm sorry I told you too much than you need to know... Again, I say...gomen...**

**Shadowkeeper113: Find out yourself in this chappie...Anyway, thanx for the review...**

**Daughter of Water: If ur curious, read this chapter...And you'l have ur answer...,**

**cheerysakura88: Hi,... Thanx for ya review... Well, stay tune if u want to learn more about them...**

**Zoey24: You got that right, sister...Anyway, thanx for the review...**

**Dirrty-Devil: Ooooh, I'm so sorry.../puppy dog eyes...Thanx for reviewing...**

**kawaiisoundslikehawaii: Find out in this chapter...**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: Ding dong, you got that right...Plz read this chappie...**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: I'm sorry...lolz...I like the duel part too...**

**eliza-morgan22: Thanx...Hope u like thiz chapter...**

**Mystical-Dreamer57: Jackpot, ur a winner...**

**donut: Here's the 9th chapter...Thanz 4 reviewing...I promise that this is not a cliffie...**

**takari love: Okay, now that that's over, let us start witht he story...**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

**Sakura's and Tomoyo's mouth hanged open. Meilin's mouth hanged open too. She just couldn't believe her eyes. Draco, who is sitting beside her asked, "Meilin, what's wrong?"**

"**I-It is, t-they a-are…" Meilin said with wide eyes. **

**The four figures looked at Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin and waved their hands at them.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confession of the Snake **

Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin just can't believe their eyes. They stood stilly at their own respectable places with their mouth hanging.

Sakura thought, _'Wha- How did they get here?'_

Tomoyo thought, _'Oh my god, this just made my day. I'll be sure to give Eriol a big kiss when this is over.' _She squealed happily in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Meilin thought, _'I'll be sure to kill Syaoran and Eriol for not telling me about this.'_

One of the people who just arrived, a 16 years old girl with pigtails asked, "You're not going to stay like that all day, are you?"

"Yeah, we only have two hours, you know?" The pigtail girl's companion said. She had shoulder length, curly hair.

The three teenage sorceresses snapped out of their thoughts and ran as fast as they could towards their friends. Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo yelled at the same time, "Naoko/ Rika/ Chiharu!"

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika laughed and before they knew it, they were pulled in a big group hug. Takashi, who stood next to Chiharu, was left out though. So, he left the spotlight and went next to Eriol.

"You were left out, huh?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah," Takashi answered. "Girls will be girls."

Eriol just nodded his head at Takashi. Now, the lights had been turned on again in the Big Hall. All the 4 tables for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had been replaced near the wall.

From the staff table, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Students, listen up. As you know, it wouldn't be a birthday party if you couldn't dance so let's have some music." Dumbledore snapped his hand and music was heard.

_**Now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**So many questions**_

_**Deep inside my heart**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**I don't know where to start, no baby**_

Eriol waltz his way towards Tomoyo and kneeled, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Yes, you may," Tomoyo answered, blushing.

Eriol's sapphire blue eyes looked at Tomoyo's amethyst eyes with full of love. He then, kissed Tomoyo's hand, like a gentleman would, and lead her to the middle of the room. They began dancing.

_**Baby, now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**Waiting and never give up my faith in you**_

Everyone just watched as Eriol and Tomoyo danced. Right now, Sakura, Meilin, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi are at the Gryffindor's side, next to Syaoran and the Golden Trio. Sakura had just introduced her childhood friends to them.

"I still don't understand how you could see Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Chiharu giggled, "It's simple, really."

Naoko continued, smiling, "We too, have powers, you know."

Rika added in, "Just not as much as Sakura's, Meilin's, Tomoyo's and even Syaoran's and Eriol's."

"Who would have thought that this evening will turn out like this?" Ron said, looking at the dancing Eriol and Tomoyo.

Sakura giggled, "Are you jealous?" She asked. Ron's ears turned red in colour. Sakura just smiled.

Syaoran, who was standing next to Sakura, said, "Ying Fa, will you do me the honor and dance with me?" He asked, holding Sakura's hand.

"Yes," Sakura answered and Syaoran lead Sakura to where Eriol and Tomoyo are dancing.

_**Without your love I'd be half a man**_

_**Maybe one day, you will understand**_

_**Now and forever, until the time is through**_

_**I'll be waiting…**_

At the side, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Takashi are eating while Chiharu, Naoko and Rika are busy talking to Meilin so that they could catch up with each other. Since Meilin are looking at her three childhood friends, her back is towards Harry.

'_Harry, stop staring at Meilin's back,'_ he said to himself. Harry shook his head.

Hermione asked, "Harry, what are you doing?" Ron stopped eating and looked at his mate.

"Uh, nothing," Harry quickly answered, blushing a little

"You like her, right?" Takashi said and that made Harry blush even more. Hermione just shook her head and act like she didn'thear anything and Ron looked as confuse as ever.

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko saw Harry staring at Meilin and they knew right away that Harry liked Meilin. And from what Sakura and Tomoyo told them, Meilin liked Harry too.

"Uh, Meilin, could you excuse me for awhile." Rika said. "I want to get something to eat."

Meilin nodded her head and Rika went to where the Golden Trios and Takashi are eating. She took a little bit of pastries. She went next to Harry, "Why don't you ask her for a dance?" She muttered so that only Harry could hear her.

"What…" Harry was about to say but Rika has already went back to where Meilin and the other two are talking.

What Rika said played in Harry's mind. After a minute, Harry walked over to where Meilin is and asked, well stuttered, "M-Meilin, d-do you w-want to d-dance?"

Meilin thought about it for a moment.

When Meilin didn't answer him right away, he said, "I know you're still mad at me about Malfoy but…"

"I'll go dancing with you." Meilin answered but it is not the gentle voice that he usually talks too. This is more hard and cold.

Harry let out a deep breath and they went to the dance middle of the Hall. They began dancing and soon, others follow suit with their partners.

_**How can I tell you so that you can see**_

_**Love has a meaning**_

_**When you are here with me**_

_**(When you are here with me)**_

"Meilin, I'm…" Harry couldn't finish what he's going to say because Meilin cut in.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Meilin said, still using her cold voice.

"Meilin…" Harry said, keeping up with Meilin's pace.

_**Give me a moment before you go**_

_**There's something you ought to know**_

_**Baby, now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**I'll be standing here**_

Draco is standing near the Entrance to the Great Hall.

"H-Hello, M-Malfoy," A voice said.

Draco turned to look who it was and surprised to see the petite red-head girl there. Draco asked, "What do you want, Weasley?" It went out rather harsh than was intended.

Ginny looked hurt. She said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what went over me." Ginny turned to leave but was stop when Draco took her hand.

"Ginny, wait," Draco said.

Ginny turned and looked at Draco. "W-What did you called me?" she asked.

"Ginny…I called you Ginny," Draco answered, pulling Ginny nearer to him. Ginny blushed hearing Draco called her by her first name.

Ginny asked, "W-What are you doing, M-Malfoy?"

"Please call me Draco," Draco said, looking in Ginny's eyes.

_**Without your love I'd be half a man**_

_**Maybe one day you will understand**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

Since everyone else had already started dancing, they didn't notice Draco and Ginny staring in each others eyes.

From their dancing position, Sakura and Tomoyo could see Draco and Ginny. They squealed in their heads.

Sakura sent Tomoyo a telepathic message ./. Tomoyo, did you see Draco and Ginny?.\.

./. Yeah, I did. .\. Tomoyo answered. ./. Do you think Meilin knows? .\.

./.I don't know but I bet she wants to know. .\. Sakura replied.

Tomoyo nodded and she sent Meilin a telepathic message, ./. Mei, look at Draco. .\.

./.Why?.\. Meilin asked.

./. Just look at them. .\. Tomoyo answered.

Meilin sighed and looked at his silver haired best friend. She gasped when she saw Draco and Ginny together.

Harry asked Meilin, shacking her off her excitement, "Meilin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Meilin replied happily. "Let's just continue dancing."

Harry nodded, confused. One minute Meilin was mad at him and was talking to him with a cold tone. Now she sounds really happy.

**Back to Draco and Ginny**

"D-Draco…" Ginny said softly but she was once again drifted off in Draco's blue eyes.

Draco, too, was lost in Ginny's green eyes.

_**There is no one to comfort me**_

_**Here in my cold reality**_

_**I'm searching for words**_

_**What can I say to make you see**_

"I like you, Ginny." Draco confessed.

"Wha-What?" Ginny said, not believing what she's hearing.

"I-I like you," Draco said, blushing. He kissed her lightly on the lips for just a second.

Ginny looked at Draco and then, ran off.

Draco just stood there, looking at the petite's girl disappearing figure.

_**Baby now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**I'll be standing here**_

_**Waiting and never give up my faith in you**_

_**Trying to make it clear**_

_**Without your love I'd be half a man**_

_**Maybe one day you will understand**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**I will be here until the time is through**_

Draco left the Great Hall and went back to the Slytherin's Common Room.

Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo saw what happened. Meilin stopped dancing.

"Meilin, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to where Rika and the others are." Meilin said. Not waiting for an answer from Harry, she walked towards her friend.

"Hey, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi," she said, "I have to go now so I'm sorry I can't see you off."

"Its okay, Mei," Naoko said. They were in a group hug. Takashi was excluded, of course.

When the group hug was broken, Meilin said to Takashi, "Sayonara, Takashi-san." Meilin said. "I'll miss your lies." Meilin smiled and hugged Takashi for awhile.

When Meilin was about to go, Rika said, "Meilin, wait!"

Meilin turned and looked at Rika, "What is it?" she asked.

Rika took out an envelope and gave it to Meilin. Meilin took it.

"It's my wedding invitation." Rika said, smiling.

Meilin nodded. She gave her friends from Japan one last hug and went out off the Great Hall.

**Draco's Room; Slytherin's House**

"I thought I'd find you here."

Draco, who is lying down on his bed looked at the doorway, where the voice came from and saw his ruby red-eyed friend.

"Go away, Meilin," Draco said, putting a pillow on top of his face.

"Nope, I'm not going anyway." Meilin said, sitting down on Draco's bed.

Draco waited a couple of minutes for Meilin to leave his room but she just wouldn't budge. Draco sat up straight, "God, you're stubborn, woman." Draco said.

"Not as stubborn as you," Meilin said. She looked at Draco, "Now, tell me what happened with Ginny. Why did she run off?"

"Gee, wouldn't I like to know that myself." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh, stop being sarcastic and tell me what happened between you that time." Meilin said.

Draco sighed. He knew Meilin wouldn't leave it be so he told her what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco is standing near the Entrance to the Great Hall. **

"**H-Hello, M-Malfoy," A voice said.**

**Draco turned to look who it was and surprised to see the petite red-head girl there. Draco asked, "What do you want, Weasley?" It went out rather harsh than was intended. **

**Ginny looked hurt. She said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what went over me." Ginny turned to leave but was stop when Draco took her hand. **

"**Ginny, wait," Draco said.**

**Ginny turned and looked at Draco. "W-What did you called me?" she asked.**

"**Ginny…I called you Ginny," Draco answered, pulling Ginny nearer to him. Ginny blushed hearing Draco called her by her first name.**

**Ginny asked, "W-What are you doing, M-Malfoy?"**

"**Please call me Draco," Draco said, looking in Ginny's eyes. **

**They stared in each others eyes. When Ginny realized what she's doing, she said.**

"**B-But…" Ginny said but was cut in by Draco.**

"**Are you afraid because I'm a Slytherin?" Draco asked.**

"**D-Draco…" Ginny said softly but she was once again drifted off in Draco's blue eyes.**

**Draco, too, was lost in Ginny's green eyes.**

"**Ginny, there's something I have to confess." Draco said.**

"**Wh-What is it?" Ginny asked.**

"**I like you, Ginny." Draco confessed.**

"**Wha-What?" Ginny said, not believing what she's hearing.**

"**I-I like you," Draco said, blushing. He kissed her lightly on the lips for just a second.**

**Ginny looked at Draco, "I-I'm sorry," she said and then, ran off.**

**Draco just stood there, looking at the petite's girl disappearing figure. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss her, Drake." Meilin said. Draco looked at Meilin and Meilin explained, "Ginny's not like Parkinson, Drake. She's a shy girl. You shouldn't kiss her when there're a lot of people around."

"I know that," Draco said. "But why did she run away. I mean, we were both staring at each other, doesn't she like me?"

"Draco, put yourself in her position for a while, will you." Meilin said. "Ginny is the youngest in her family and she had lots off over-protective brothers and Ron is one of them. And you don't really make a good impression every time you've met the Weasley's, right?"

Draco nodded his head.

Meilin continued on, "Try and think what her brothers would say and so to her if they found out their baby sister, Ginny, is going out with a not just a Slytherin but a Malfoy too."

"But I'm not a Malfoy." Draco said. "For the past years I've known you, my Malfoy side showed lesser and lesser."

"I know that and maybe she knows it too." Meilin said. "But her family doesn't so you have to take it slowly, Drake. Let her know you better. Show a side of you that you showed to only me, Drake, show Ginny that you're Draco and not a Malfoy."

Draco nodded his head and said, "I will, Mei, but right now I've got a lot of things to do."

**Back At the Great Hall**

Now, the students must return to their dorms and it is also time for Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi to return to Japan.

Sakura hugged Rika and Tomoyo hugged Chiharu. Naoko shook hands with Hermione and Syaoran and Eriol is saying goodbye to Takashi.

"Sakura, I had a wonderful time tonight." Rika said.

After Sakura and Tomoyo hugged Chiharu, Naoko and Rika and said goodbye to Takashi, the 4 visitors from Japan stood the opposite side of Sakura, Tomoyo and the others.

"Yeah, me too," Chiharu said cheerfully.

"I can't believe I met a real ghost." Naoko said, holding a note pad and a pencil.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "I wish you could stay," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, me too," Sakura added in.

"Don't worry; we'll see each other again during winter." Rika said.

"It's time to go," Eriol said, taking out the Portkey.

The four visitors nodded their heads at Eriol. They waved their hands at their friends and new friends.

"I wonder why Meilin left early." Harry said.

"It is up to her to tell us, Harry," Eriol said. Eriol, with his hand linking to Tomoyo's, walked off to the Gryffindor's Common Room.

"Good night, guyz," Sakura said as she and Syaoran followed Eriol and Tomoyo.

Ron said, "This day is getting weirder and weirder."

"You said it, mate." Harry said.

Hermione didn't say anything but in her head, she said, _'If only you knew the truth.'_

The Golden Trio followed Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo from behind.

* * *

**takari love: I;m sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one... I have to study for my exams so I can't write longer... Well, the 10th chapter will be coming soon...so I hope you stay tune...**

**LOG OUT**


	10. Realization and Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I do not own Harry Potter.**

**takari love: Hey guyz, I'm back. I'm sorry it took me so long... Anyway, here's the 10th chapter, hope you like it...**

**Reviews:**

**Shadowkeeper113: Thanx... Harry and Ron won't find out yet but Hermione will...**

**Dirrty-Devil: lolz... Alright, here's the 10th chapter...**

**cheerysakura88: Thanx...I love the fluffy-ness too...lolz**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: Thanx...Here's the 10th chapter...**

**Musette Fujiwara: Hi...Well, you'll find out what's up with Hermione here...**

**eliza-morgan22: Thanx...Here's the 10th chappie...**

**Alphamech: Yeah right... Here's the 10th chappie...**

**Mystical-Dreamer57: Me too...Thanx, hope u like this chapter...**

**star. of. my. heart: Thanx... Here's the next chapter...**

**kawaiisoundslikehawaii: Yup, a good little dance is always fluffy...for Tomoyo/Eriol...lolz...Here's the next chappie...Enjoy!**

**Inuyasha's. Girl. 4eva: Thanx...Well, here's the 10th chapter...Enjoy!..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Realization and Confession

"Dumbledore, are you out of your mind!" Snape said.

Here's the situation. It was the same night when Sakura's and Tomoyo's friends from Tomoeda visited Hogwarts. It was about midnight and Dumbledore had requested an emergency meeting. Those who are there for the meeting are; Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Nakuru, Touya, Yukito and lastly, yes, this is not an error or wrong spelling. The last person that was indeed present at the meeting was Eriol Hiragizawa.

"Dumbledore, as much as I hate to agree with Snape but I don't see why you brought Eriol with you?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, Eriol is not a member of the Order." Charlie said.

"I'm here to reveal about something I've said earlier this evening." Eriol said in a deep tone that made him look mysterious. Hearing what Eriol said made Touya, who was bored to death, sat up straight in his seat.

"We're waiting for your explanation, Mr. Hiragizawa." Snape said.

"Severus, patient is a virtue," Dumbledore said. This made Snape growled.

"Very well, let me start explaining starting from my position in the Order." Eriol said.

"Come on, man, you're too young to be in the Order," Charlie said jokingly.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend." Eriol said. He pushed up his glasses, "I am also a member of the Order."

Several 'What!' could be heard from the members of the Order.

"Yes, I am the member of the Order," Eriol said.

"What's your qualification to be in the Order," Snape asked. "You're barely 17."

"Just like what Professor Dumbledore said earlier, Professor, do not judge a book by its cover." Eriol said. "I may be a 16 years old but I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Snape snorted, "Don't joke around, Hiragizawa."

"Well, if you need proof, professor, let me give you some," Eriol said. He signaled for Nakuru to come in front, beside him, from her seat at the round table.

Nakuru went beside Eriol.

"What are you trying to do by bringing Professor Akizuki in front, Mr. Hiragizawa?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Clow Reed had two guardians, which is Yue Moon and Cerberus Sun." Eriol said. "Clow Reed decided that he would ask Yue and Cerberus to guard the Clow Cards and guide the next Card Master or Card Mistressfor he has foreseen that he'll die someday. Since he had given another task for Yue and Cerberus, Clow Reed made two more guardians for himself which is; Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun." Eriol looked at everyone in the room, his glasses flashes because of the light. "Let me introduce you to, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. And also, the power of Clow Reed."

Spinel, who's hiding in Nakuru's robe, flew on her shoulder. Then, Nakuru stepped in front.

Sirius said, "You must be joking."

"Nope, Eriol's not joking," Nakuru said, smiling widely.

Yukito was about to stood up when Eriol shook his head slightly so that only Yukito notice. Yukito understood and he sat properly at his place.

Eriol chanted, "I call upon the day and the night. Sun and darkness, unleash your might. Release!" The Sun staff appeared in Eriol's hand. Eriol's wardrobe changed, from his school robes into his battle outfit. Then, he turned to Nakuru and Spinel, who is flying in the air, and chanted, "Now take on your celestial forms!"

Nakuru changed into a woman with long, dark red hair and have a butterfly wings on her back, Spinel changed into a kind of dark blue tiger-like animal with butterfly wings.

Everyone, excluding Touya, Yukito and Dumbledore gasped at Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel.

"Th-This…This is impossible." Snape said. "How could a 16 years old child be the reincarnation of Clow Reed; the most powerful sorcerer in the world?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," Remus said.

"Just like the Li Clans, the Hiragizawa line goes way back." Eriol said. "In fact, Hiragizawa comes from Clow Reed's father's side of the family while the Li Clan came from his mother's side." Eriol looked at Professor Snape, "Syaoran's pendant can turn into a sword because he was the direct descendant of Clow Reed. Syaoran's a sorcerer; he does not use dark magic like what you accused him of earlier this evening, Professor Snape."

Snape growled at what Eriol said.

"How about Ms. Li?" Remus asked.

"Yes, she isalso a sorceress, though she only discovered her powers about 4 years ago." Eriol said.

Eriol kept his Sun staff and his clothes changed back to his school robes. Nakuru and Spinel changed back to their borrowed forms.

"The reason I held this meeting is for that reason." Dumbledore said. "We've discovered something that might have something to do with Voldemort but I can't tell you what yet. Eriol decided to reveal who he was so that it will be easier for him to do researches." Dumbledore said. "That is all for tonight, you are dismissed."

Everyone nodded. Those who are not from Hogwarts returned to their home using Portkey while those who are staying at Hogwarts went back to their chamber. Eriol stayed behind for a while. When he was sure that it is only he and Dumbledore in the office, Eriol said, "Professor, do not reveal anything about the prophecy to any of them yet. You may tell Touya, Yukito and Nakuru but not the others. I want to make research of my own before telling others."

"Understood, Eriol," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Good night, professor," Eriol said and left Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked at Eriol's disappearing figure, "Good night, Eli Moon."

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor's girl's dormitory, Hermione rolled on her bed, couldn't sleep.

**Hermione's POV**

'_Why can't I sleep? It is practically one in the morning and I still can't sleep. What is wrong with me?' _Flashback of what happened during the dance went to my mind.

I sat up straight and shook my head, thinking, _'No, Hermione, you shouldn't think stuff like that.' _I put my knees near my chest and wrapped my arms around it. _'Why did I feel upset?'_

**FLASHBACK**

**It was right after Meilin left the Great Hall. Harry went to the side of the hall where Hermione and Ron are sitting and eating.**

"**Hey guyz," Harry said. "Don't you two want to dance?"**

**Hermione looked down at her lap. She thought, _'Yes, I want to…' _She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ron said to Harry.**

"**Why would we want to dance?" Ron said to Harry, munching yet another roasted chicken. "It's a dumb idea. Besides, who am I going to dance with?"**

**Harry shrugged.**

**Hermione thought sadly, _'I would like to dance with you.' _Hermione sighed. She stood up from her seat.**

**Harry and Ron turned their gaze at Hermione. "Where are you going, 'Mione?"**

"**I'm going back to the Common Room." You could hear a faint hurt tone in Hermione's voice but Harry and Ron didn't notice it. "I still have an essay to write." **

**Hermione went out of the Great Hall and into her room.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Why was I hurt when Ron said that?' _Hermione thought. _'Do I have feelings for him? But that can't be true. He only thinks of me as a friend and never looked at me as a girl. But I-, why was I so worked out about this. I can't be in love with Ron. No!'_ Hermione put her feet on the floor and sat at the edge of her bed. _'But what if my feelings for Ron are true? How will I-…" _Hermione sighed and stood up. She quietly went out of her room.

**In the Gryffindor's Common Room**

Tomoyo sat on the couch in front of the fire. _'Hmm, I wonder why I can't fall back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night. Even though I had a nightmare, usually I could always fall back to sleep.' _Tomoyo thought.

Then, silently, a figure went into the Common Room. He went behind Tomoyo and put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

Tomoyo slowly looked up and said, "Oh, it's you, Eriol."

Eriol smiled, "Hai, my angel." Tomoyo blushed while Eriol sat down next to her. "Why aren't you not in bed, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo let out a laugh, "I can't fall back to sleep. I- I had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and nodded her head.

"I had a nightmare about Sakura's prophecy." Tomoyo confessed.

Eriol was stunned for awhile. Then, he hugged Tomoyo tightly. "Tomoyo, don't worry about that. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Someone far more powerful than the dark lord himself'." Tomoyo quoted.

"It is best not to think about it, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said.

They were in silence fore a while. Tomoyo's head is on Eriol's shoulder and Eriol's hand is wrapped around Tomoyo. Suddenly, Tomoyo said again, "What if we really have to join the sacred weapons? Sakura, Meilin and I, what if we have to join the sacred weapons?"

"Then I won't let you get lost within its power." Eriol said reassuringly to Tomoyo. Tomoyo closed her eyes. Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "Sleep, my love."

Tomoyo fell asleep in Eriol's arm.

Unaware by Tomoyo or Eriol, Hermione, who was about to go to the Common Room to do a little reading, heard their little conversation.

Hermione sat at the top stairs, where Eriol couldn't see her. She thought, _'Someone far more powerful than he-who-must-not-be-named? Combining sacred weapons? Lost within its power?'_ Hermione stare into space. "What did they meant?" Hermione stood up and went to her room. The book she was about to read was long forgotten. Hermione didn't sleep well that night for she was curious to know their secret.

* * *

On that same night, in the chamber that Touya and Yukito shared, Touya sat on the couch, his gaze is far into space.

Yukito is sitting on his bed, which is located near the window next to Touya's bed. (A/N: Hah, I'm not a pervert, letting them sleep on the same bed.)

"Yuki, do you thing it is safe for them to be here right now?" Touya asked, still staring in space.

"I can't tell you that they will be completely safe here Touya because it may not be." Yukito answered. "But I can assure you that if anything happens Syaoran and Eriol won't let anything happen to Sakura, Tomoyo and also Meilin."

Touya sighed and turned facing Yukito, "I know but… Yukito, what if they have to use the sacred weapons again?" Touya asked. "That may cause them their life."

"I know that, Touya but nothing is happening right now so keep your head cool." Yukito said.

"Sure, Yuki, whatever you say." Touya said, walking towards his bed.

Yukito said, "You know, Touya, you've changed a bit."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked, lying down on his bed.

Yukito lie down on his bed as well, "When you're worried, you'll talk to me instead of keeping it to yourself."

Touya put on a mock angry face, "I do not," he said.

Yukito chuckled, "Last time, when you're worried, you wouldn't tell me anything. Now you're more opened to me and I'm grateful for that because now I'll know what's playing in your mind."

Touya stood up and went to Yukito's bed. Touya sat next to Yukito on Yukito's bed and he put his right hand at Yukito's face, "I'll always tell you everything, Yuki, and I won't hide anything from you."

"Touya…" Yukito trailed off when Touya planted his lips on Yukito's.

The kiss lasted until both of them were out of breath. Then, Touya stood up and went back to his bed.

Yukito said softly, "Thank you, Touya."

"You're welcome," Touya answered. "Oyasumi," he said.

"Oyasumi," Yukito replied.

None of them knew that in another room, not far from theirs, a woman with brunette hair and a small, dark blue stuffed animal had watched their little conversation.

The 20 years old brunette haired woman that goes with the name, Nakuru, squealed when she saw Touya and Yukito kissed.

"Spinny, did you see? Did you see Touya and Yukito kissed?" Nakuru said happily, looking in the pail of water that they used to see the little show in Touya's and Yukito's room.

Spinel, with a sweat drop formed on his forehead, said seriously, "I wonder when she's going to learn to leave Touya and Yue alone."

Spinel flew away from Nakuru and went inside the drawer where he lives in.

* * *

The next day started peacefully and of course, it started with a loud 'Hoe!' from the Gryffindor's Girl's Dormitory at 7 a.m. sharp.

Everyone is already at the Great Hall. In one row, Hermione, Tomoyo, Sakura and Ginny are sitting together and in the opposite row, Ron, Eriol, Syaoran and Harry. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin's table, Meilin and Draco are sitting together as usual. From the position Meilin and Draco are sitting, they could see Ginny and the other girls and they could see Meilin and Draco too.

Every time he got the chance, Draco will try and catch Ginny's eyes but she'll just look away.

Draco sighed, "Mei, this is a disaster."

Meilin patted Draco's back, "Don't worry, Drake, everything will turn out just fine, you'll see. You just need a place where you and Ginny can talk alone." Meilin said. After a moment, Meilin suddenly snapped her fingers.

Draco looked at Meilin, "What is it, Meilin?" Draco asked.

Meilin looked at Draco with a smile on her face, "Today, the Gryffindor's team is going to have a quidditch practice."

"So? What does that have to do with any of this?" Draco asked.

"Ginny always stayed behind after a quidditch practice to practice her flying." Meilin said. "You can use that time to talk to her."

"B-But…" Draco said but was cut off by Meilin.

"There's no but. You'll have to talk to her TODAY. Do you understand me?" Meilin said, with a scary one.

That made Draco gulped and he nodded his head, "Y-Yeah."

Suddenly, they heard a yell from the professor's table. It was Touya.

**At the Professor's table**

"What the hell woman!" Touya yelled.

Nakuru smiled, her face is just an inch away from Touya's face. Nakuru said, "I saw you and Yukito kissed last night."

"Wh-What!" Touya said, a slight crimson color could be seen on his face. (A/N: Yeah, I know, Touya never blush but hey, this is my story.)

Yukito, who is sitting next to Touya eating pancakes, donuts, buns and chocolate cake, didn't notice what's going on with his friends.

"Admit that both of you did kiss and don't tell me otherwise because Spinny saw it with me." Nakuru said.

Touya just muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Nakuru asked jokingly.

"Nothing," Touya said.

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'll tell everyone your relationship with Yuki." Nakuru said with a mischievous smile.

"I. Did. Kiss. Yuki. Last. Night." Touya said through gritted teeth.

Nakuru smiled, "Very good, Touya." She giggled. "Listen, in two weeks, they'll have the first Hogsmeade Weekend. You'll have to treat me some pastries or I'll tell everyone." Nakuru threatened, of course, jokingly.

Touya said, "Hai, hai."

**Back At the Gryffindor Table**

"Hey, guyz, let's go." Tomoyo said. "We don't want to be late for History of Asian Magic, do you?" Tomoyo asked.

Harry and Ron shook their head and they quickly took their things and walk ahead. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. Hermione stayed behind so that she could confront the CCS group.

When they exited the Great Hall, Meilin caught up with them.

"Hey guyz, wait for me," Meilin said.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin stopped walking and the turned around looking at Meilin.

Meilin, who had been running to catch up with them, panted as she got to them. "Thank…goodness…y-you g-guyz…stopped." She said breathlessly.

Syaoran smirked, "Why Mei, losing your skills already?"

"Why you, Syaoran, I'm going to get you for that." Meilin said.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled while Eriol chuckled at the scene. When they were about to continue walking, Hermione said, "Wait."

"What is it, Hermione?" Sakura asked.

"There's something I need to know," Hermione said. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran looked at Hermione. "Last night, when I was about to go to the Common Room when I overheard Eriol and Tomoyo talking."

It was silent for a while when Eriol spoke, "I guess we'll just have to tell her, huh."

"Of course," Meilin said. "She's bound to know soon. Hermione's smart, she'll figure out even if we didn't tell her."

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked. "I was curious, about all your connections with Clow Reed. Well, from all my research, I've found out that Li and Meilin, who are from the Li Clan, are connected from Clow's mother's side. But I don't know where Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura fit into this." Hermione paused for awhile. "And what are the sacred weapons? What will happen if you combine them? What did Eriol meant by 'losing within the weapon's power?" Hermione asked.

Syaoran answered, "I know you want to know, Hermione, but let's tell you after History of Asian Magic finished because we're going to be late if we don't move."

Hermione nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Well, nothing new is going on during History of Asian Magic. They are still at the subject about Clow Cards.

"Alright class, for your assignment, I want you write an essay one scroll long about how the Clow Cards works." Yukito said. "Class dismissed." At the same time, the bell rang.

Hermione said, "Harry, Ron, why don't you two go on to Herbiology first."

"Yeah, we have something to ask Professor Yukito," Meilin added in, "and it might be long."

"Alright," Harry and Ron said.

When everyone had already left the classroom, the CCS group plus Hermione went into Yukito's office.

"So, you found out, huh." Yukito said.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione answered. "How did you know, Professor?"

"Eriol told me telepathically during class," Yukito answered.

"You can talk telepathically?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered.

Hermione nodded, "So, answer what I asked you earlier today. Where does you, Tomoyo and Eriol fits into all of this?"

"I am a sorceress, chosen to hold the Key of the Moon." Tomoyo said.

"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Eriol said.

"And I'm the Card Mistress, chosen 6 years ago." Sakura said lastly.

Hermione gaped, her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She just couldn't believe her ears. Her friends are very powerful sorcerers, in fact, might be more powerful than he-who-must-not-be-name himself. "Are Li and Meilin sorcerers too?"

Every one of them nodded their heads.

"Wow, this is fantastic," Hermione said.

"But you have to promise not to reveal anything to anyone, Hermione." Meilin said.

"Including Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, including them." Eriol said. "It is not their time to know."

Hermione nodded her head, understanding what Eriol told her. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo smiled and all 6 of them went to Herbiology Class, well running would be correct because their very late for class.

* * *

After their classes finished, Meilin and Draco went to the Slytherin's Common Room. They are in Draco's room. Draco is the Head Boy for the Slytherin House so he could choose whether he want to have a room mate or not and he chose not.

Draco paced around his room, "I can't do this, Meilin."

"Sure you can," Meilin said.

"No, I can't." Draco argued back.

Meilin, who had enough of Draco's pacing, said, "Will you stop pacing, Drake? You're making me dizzy."

Draco sat down on his bed beside Meilin. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry," Meilin said. "Hey, Drake, I have an idea."

"What is it, Meilin?" Draco asked.

"What if I come with you when the Gryffindor's finished their practice? Then, I'll call Ginny and both you can talk. And of course, I'll give you two your privacy." Meilin said with a smiling face but she has her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Thanks, Meilin," Draco said not realizing what Meilin's real plan is.

"What are friends for?" She said, giggling.

**

* * *

QUIDDITCH PITCH**

The Gryffindor's had been practicing for a two hours already and they decided to end it for the day. As usual, Ginny will stay behind to practice her flying when everyone had return to the castle.

Ginny was about to mount her broom when Meilin went to the pitch and called out, "Ginny, wait!"

Ginny turned around and said, "Meilin?" She held her broom in her right hand. "What are you doing here?"

Meilin smiled at Ginny. Then, she stepped aside, revealing Draco.

Ginny was about to go when Draco called out, "Ginny, wait!"

She turned and look at Draco, "What did you call me?"

"I-I called you Ginny," Draco said.

Both of them stared in each others eyes. Meilin took that chance to run away and hid behind a nearby bush where Tomoyo and Sakura are hiding.

Meilin asked, "Tomoyo-chan, do you have your video recorder?"

"Of course I do," Tomoyo answered.

"Great!" Meilin exclaimed. The three sorceresses continue watching Ginny and Draco while Tomoyo videotaped everything.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," Draco said quickly.

"W-What did you say?" Ginny asked softly, not believing her ears.

"I said I'm sorry," Draco said. "I know that kiss was sudden so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. The truth is I- I like you and maybe I love you." Draco confessed.

"Draco…" Ginny said.

"Why did you ran last night?" Draco asked.

"Because I was scared," Ginny said, tears fell down her cheeks. "I was scared that it was all lies." She looked down at the ground, "I-I love y-you too, Draco."

Draco pulled Ginny in a hug, "I promise that my feelings towards you are real, Ginny. I will never hurt you and I'll protect you, I promise."

"I was told not to trust you but deep down I can't help but trust you." Ginny said.

"Me too," Draco said, smiling as he wiped of the trails of tears on the redhead's face.

From behind the bush, Sakura was forced to use the Silencing charm before Meilin and Tomoyo squealed 'Kawaii' and revealed their hide out.

* * *

Guidelines:

Hai: Yes

Oyasumi: Goodnight

**takari love: Well, hope you all like it...I've put in some fluffy-ness and some revealations...Sorry, there's no SxS moments in here but I'll make it up to you by putting in as muchSxS moments in the next chapter as I can...Promise.**

**takari love: Well, as usual, read and review..**

**LOG OUT**


	11. Secret Garden

**takari love: Hi there... Sorry, I'm really sorry...I know I've said the longest is 2 weeks but I don't have access to the net at my grams...Well, let's start with the reviews...**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: thanx for the biscuits Never mind...I can tell u, when and WHEN Ron finds out, he'll be mad but he won't be able to beat the crap out of Draco... Thanx 4 reviewing hands kawaiiinuyasha-chan a big bowl of my famous dessert, ice cream with puddings..**

**Shadowkeeper113: Sorry I forgot to mention about the sacred weapons in the last chappie...Well, u'll find out soon if u follow History of Asian Magic lessons...just kidding...Harry and Ron will find out soon...U wanna know more, just read my story...N thanx 4 the review**

**Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva: Thanx... What can I say, I just looovvvveeee fluffiness...**

**Crystal-Magnolia: Thanx... Alrite, the SS moments is coming right up. just like I promised...**

**star.of.my.heart: Hey, thanx 4 da review... U could say CUTE and KAWAII...**

**Alexis: Thanx...well, here's the next chappie...**

**Dirrty-Devil: Thanx...Here's the next chappie...**

**cheerysakura88: Thanx... U can expect Meilin and Harry's relationship to be better...Well, it's going to be soon, of course...Just wait n find out...**

**Weary Soulsearcher: Thanx 4 da review... Hmm, kay, I'll remember to put some of the scenes u suggested in da future chappie...(Just not sure which one, but I'll put it in...Thanx again...)**

**Musette Fujiwara: Hi...Yup, I think Ron will need glasses too...(haha, just kidding) I'll advice u to prepare a place for cover when Ron explodes...heheh...Thanx 4 de review...**

**Daughter of Water: Thanx... Hope u'll enjoy this chappie as well...**

**Mystical-Dreamer57: Thanx for the review...**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: Thanx...Hope u'll enjoy this chappie...**

**eliza-morgan22: Thanx...Here's the 11th chappie...**

**WriterApprentice: Thanx... Hope you'll enjoy this one...**

**Karin Kinomoto: Thanx, Karin-chan... **

**mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11: Thanx... Here's the 11th chappie for you...**

**takari love: Well, done with the review...I hope you guyz will enjoy this one...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Secret Garden**

It had been a month since Sakura and Tomoyo went to Hogwarts. Ginny's and Draco's relationship are going on greatly although it is still in the dark from everyone else, except five sorcerers. Meilin also, is not mad at Harry anymore after Ginny and Draco got together.

Since today's class will start later during the day, the Golden Trio's, Ginny and the CCS group decided to spend time by the lake.

"Hey, we will have a Halloween Dance this year, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"So, who are you going with?" Ron asked.

"Of course Sakura's going with Li and Tomoyo's going with Eriol." Ginny said.

Sakura and Tomoyo blushed. Even though everyone in Hogwarts already knew about Sakura's relationship with Syaoran and Tomoyo's relationship with Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo will still blush when anyone mention it.

Changing the subject, Tomoyo asked, "So Ron, who are you going with?"

"Me?" Ron asked. "No one, I guess," he said simply.

Hermione, who is sitting next to Ron, looked down at her hands which were located on her laps. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin seem to notice it so they chose to ask her later.

"How about you, Harry?" Tomoyo asked. "Who are you going with?"

Harry blushed when Tomoyo asked him that question.

"I bet he wants to go with Meilin," Syaoran whispered to Sakura. Sakura giggled.

Harry, who was sitting beside Syaoran, blushed when he heard what Syaoran said to Sakura.

Meilin stood up from her place. She aid to Sakura and Syaoran, "I'll just leave the lovebirds for now," Meilin said. Ginny stood up as well.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere," Meilin said.

See you guyz later," Ginny said.

Both Meilin and Ginny went towards the castle.

* * *

When Meilin and Ginny are far away from the others, they secretly went to the quidditch pitch. They went in the changing room. 

"Draco, where are you?" Meilin asked.

Draco went out from one of the changing room. "Here I am," Draco said. He looked at Ginny, "How are you, Gin?" he asked sweetly.

Ginny blushed, "I'm fine," she said. She went to hug her boyfriend and Draco did the same.

"Oh, come on you guyz, don't start making out in front of me, will ya?" Meilin said jokingly.

"Meilin!" Ginny and Draco yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you," Meilin said. "But sooner or later, you'll have to reveal your relationship to everyone."

"But how?" Ginny asked. "I'm a Gryffindor and Draco's a Slytherin. And not only that, my big brother is Harry's best friend and Draco is the Prince of Slytherin."

"Well, Syaoran's Clow Reed's descendant and Sakura's the Card Captor," Meilin said. When she realized what she said, Meilin quickly covered her mouth with both her hands.

"What did you just say, Mei?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, nothing," Meilin said, laughing nervously.

"No, you said that Sakura is the Card Captor," Draco said.

"Meilin, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Uh…" Meilin trailed off. Meilin immediately sent a telepathic message to Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo. ./. Guyz, I slipped about Sakura being the Card Captor in front of Ginny and Draco. .\.

After a few seconds, a reply came. ./. What! Are you crazy! .\.

Meilin touched her head with her hands. ./. Syao, you don't have to be so loud. .\.

./. Don't worry, Meilin. They're bound to find out sooner or later. .\.

./. So, Sakura-chan, what should I do now? .\. Meilin asked.

./. Tell them we'll explain everything tonight. .\. Eriol said.

./. Sure. .\. Meilin answered and they cut off the telepathic line.

"So…" Draco said impatiently.

"We'll tell you about it tonight," Meilin said, "after dinner."

Ginny and Draco nodded their heads.

* * *

Back with Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol Tomoyo and the Golden Trio's, Ron asked, "So, who are you going with to the Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow?" 

"All of us, including Meilin are going to Hogsmeade together." Tomoyo said.

"How 'bout you?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, we're going to visit Snuffles," Harry said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Harry smacked his head, "Uh, no one. What I meant is, we're going to the Shrieking Shack. Yeah, that's it."

"Whatever you guyz say," Syaoran said, standing up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Someplace," Syaoran said. He took Sakura's hand so she followed him.

When Sakura and Syaoran are out of sight, Eriol said to Tomoyo, "So, Tomoyo, want to do things like old times?"

Tomoyo smiled, reaching for her bag. Then, she took out a video camera.

"What are you going to do with that video camera?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think," Tomoyo said. "I'm going to film Sakura's and Syaoran's moments, of course."

"What!" Harry, Hermione and Ron yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"But don't they want their privacy?" Ron asked.

"Well, I always film Sakura's and Syaoran's secret moments back at Japan," Tomoyo said.

"Well, we better hurry if we ant to catch up with them, my Plum Blossom," Eriol said in a voice that still make Tomoyo blushed.

"Alright, let's go," Tomoyo said.

"They seem to be hiding something, don't you think?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Wonder what it is?"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. "Do you know anything, 'Mione?" they asked. "You never mentioned about doing research nowadays and you'll never stop doing research when your mind is set up." Ron said.

"Uh, well," Hermione said, looking for a cover story. Alas, she quickly stood up and said, "I just remembered, uh, Professor McGonagall wants to see me." Hermione said. She quickly ran to the castle.

"Weird," Ron said. "She seems like hiding something from us."

"Better ask her later," Harry said. Ron just nodded his head.

* * *

Day passed by quickly and it is finally night time. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ginny, Meilin and Draco excused themselves from dinner extra early that night. Then, they went to the Defense against Dark Arts classroom. 

"Are you sure we can use this room?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Eriol said.

When they've finally settled themselves, Draco said. "Now, explain."

Syaoran said, "You have to promise first that you won't tell anyone about this."

"We promise," Ginny and Draco said together.

"Alright than," Sakura said. She sighed. "I'm the Card Captor, the one chosen to hold the Clow Cards. Well, now it is called the Sakura Cards because that is the only way I could use them."

"But how did you become he Card Captor?" Draco asked. "According to Meilin, someone from the Li Clan should be first in line."

"Yes," Eriol said, "a descendant should be first in line for the Clow Cards. But, Clow Reed had said it himself that the one who opened the Clow Book will be the new Card Master or Card Mistress and in this case, it is Sakura."

"But how do you know so much?" Ginny asked Eriol.

"Because I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Eriol said.

"That means-…that means, you're a sorcerer," Ginny said, not believing her ears.

"Yes, and so am I, Tomoyo and Syaoran," Sakura said, smiling.

It was silence in the DADA classroom for awhile.

Suddenly, a voice aid, "So now you're telling people about you being sorcerers huh?"

All of them turned around to see who it was. Then, they saw Nakuru walked in. On her right shoulder was a yellow teddy bear-like doll with wings and dark blue tiger-like doll with wings.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura?" The yellow teddy bear said.

"Kero!" Sakura said. Kero flew from Nakuru's shoulder to Sakura's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, old doll?" Syaoran said angrily.

"I'm Sakura's guardian, what do you think!" Kero said angrily. Syaoran and Kero glared at each other.

"Uh, excuse me, but when he said Sakura's guardian," Ginny said, pointing at Kero, "did he meant that he's Cerberus?"

"Yes," Eriol said.

"But he's so…" Draco said but wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kero cut in.

"Don't you there to finish that sentence, boy." Kero said.

"So, everybody in here knows about Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol already, huh?" Nakuru asked. Ginny and Draco nodded their heads. "Well, that's great." Then, Nakuru said again, "Oh yeah, this is Spinny." Nakuru showed them the dark blue tiger-like doll with wings.

Spinel flew away from Nakuru and sat on Eriol's shoulder. "My name is not Spinny, it is Spinel." Spinel said maturely.

"Wow, he's so…matured," Draco said.

"Not for long," Kero said. He quickly flew towards Spinel and out of nowhere, a few candies appeared and Kero quickly stuffed it in Spinel's mouth.

"Kero, no!" Sakura yelled.

Immediately, Spinel's face expression changed. "I want candy," he said. So, chaos started. Spinel fired his beam everywhere. He was about to go out of the room while firing his beams when suddenly, Spinel was knocked out and fell. Fortunately, someone caught him.

"Wow that was a close one."

Everyone immediately recognize that voice. It belongs to no one else but Yukito.

"Yukito?" Sakura said.

Yukito with Spinel, unconscious on Yukito's hand, and Touya came into the DADA classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back.

"We just told Ginny and Draco about the secret." Eriol said.

"What!" Touya yelled.

"They can be trusted, Touya," Meilin said.

"How can you be sure?" Touya asked.

"Because they are my best friends," Meilin, Tomoyo and Sakura said.

Yukito said, "Touya, they know what they're doing," Yukito said. "You have to trust them."

Touya sighed, "Alright," he said. "I know Ginny won't say anything to anyone." Touya glared at Draco, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll beat you into pulp. Then I'll hex you to the next century."

"Touya!" Meilin yelled.

"I won't let anyone near my sisters or someone I cared like a sister," Touya said.

"Oh, come on, Touya. Draco is in love with someone else, I'm just his best friend. Okay?" Meilin said.

"Whatever," Touya said.

"But how did you know we're here anywhere?" Sakura asked.

"Simple," Touya answered. "We just follow Nakuru's aura since all of you've locked your auras."

Eriol look at Nakuru. Nakuru look at Eriol nervously, "Ooops," she said.

"Why do you have to lock your auras?" Ginny asked.

Before anyone could answer, Yukito said, "Well, its better not to reveal this to any of you yet since this is going to be a part of the lessons for History of Asian Magic."

Ginny and Draco sighed and all of them immediately went back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

The next day, everyone who are going to Hogsmeade waited outside of Hogwarts castle. 

The Golden Trio's, the CCS group an Ginny are gathering at a place.

"Who are you going with?" Ron asked Ginny.

"A friend," Ginny answered.

"Who is it?" Ron asked. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I told you Ron, it's a friend." Ginny said, annoyed with her older brother.

"Alright than, so where is this friend?" Ron asked. Ron is truly over-protective over her little sister.

"I'll meet with my friend at Hogsmeade, okay?" Ginny said. Before Ron could say anything, Ginny immediately went on the bus.

"Ron, you really pissed her up," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, mate," Harry said. "I've never seen her this annoyed since Christmas two years ago."

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Ron said.

"So, where are you both going?" Hermione asked Syaoran and Sakura.

"Oh, some place secret," Sakura said.

Hermione nodded her head and asked Tomoyo and Eriol, "How 'bout you guyz?"

"We're going to the candy store." Tomoyo answered.

"Well, we better get on the bus now," Eriol said.

Everyone agreed and they went on the bus.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they split up.

* * *

"Syaoran, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as she walked through the woods, leaded by Syaoran. 

"Somewhere special, Sakura," Syaoran said. "I promise you."

After a few more minutes walking through the woods, at last they arrived at their destination.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful, Syaoran." Sakura said.

The place was very beautiful. There are waterfalls so clear and the garden is green and wide with many beautiful, different colors of flowers. The butterflies are flying everywhere.

"I found this place when I first came to Hogsmeade." Syaoran said. "It is far and hidden from the town so no one knows about this place."

"Kirei," Sakura said, admiring the place.

Syaoran, who was staring at Sakura, said, "Yeah, you are beautiful."

Suddenly, Syaoran was splashed by cold water. Syaoran looked at the waterfall and saw Sakura was already in it.

Sakura giggled, "Catch me if you can, Syao," she said, splashing more waters at Syaoran.

"Very well," Syaoran said. He took of his green t-shirt and black sweater and jumped in the water.

Sakura and Syaoran splashed each other in the water. They also went for a swim. They played in the water for a while.

About 30 minutes later, they went out of the water.

"Oh, it's so freezing," Sakura said, shivering.

Syaoran puts on his t-shirt. Then, he walked towards Sakura and gave his sweater for Sakura to wear.

"Thank you, Syao," Sakura said. After Sakura finished putting on the sweater, Syaoran wrapped his hands around Sakura's body.

Sakura blushed, "W-What is it, Syaoran?"

"Nothing," Syaoran said. "I just don't want you to get cold." Sakura began to blush even redder. "Sakura," Syaoran whispered in Sakura ear.

"Yes?" Sakura whispered barely above whisper.

Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear, "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" he asked.

Sakura was stunned. She never expected Syaoran to ask her this. It's because they are officially a couple now so they are automatically going to go to the Halloween Ball together. _'Wow, Syaoran is really understanding, even though he knew we're going to the ball together, he still wants to hear my answer.' _Sakura was too stunned to answer.

Then, she felt Syaoran turning her around and Syaoran pressed his lips on hers.

'_Wow, her lips is still the same, soft and tastes like cherry blossoms.' _Syaoran thought.

Their kiss lasted about a few seconds before they broke the kiss.

"Syaoran," Sakura said softly.

"How 'bout it, my Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you, my Little Wolf." Sakura said to Syaoran.

They began hugging each other.

Suddenly, they heard a shriek from behind the bush.

"Kawaii!"

Then, Eriol and Tomoyo appeared from behind the bush.

"We taped everything," Tomoyo said happily.

"Y-You taped everything," Sakura and Syaoran repeated.

"Yup, Tomoyo taped everything," Eriol said.

"How did you find us anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"By magic, of course," Eriol said.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. Then, they looked at Tomoyo and Eriol with mischievous looks.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, holding the video camera close to her chest.

"Sakura, let's get them!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura and Syaoran, hands in hands, chased after Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura laughed and smiled. She had a lot of fun that day.

* * *

Guidelines: 

./. ... .. : Talking telepathically

kirei: beautiful

**takari love: So, what do you guyz think of the 11th chapter? Well, I think I won't be able to use this again for a long time so I'll just give you a little bit clue of what's going to happen...**

**clue: What mischief is Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo planning now to get Ron and Hermion together... Read what crazy things they're gonna do in the next chappie...**

**takari love: Plz read and review...**

**LOG OUT**


	12. Another Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**takari love: Hi guyz...Sorry, instead of updating the story in two weeks...I updated in after a month... I'm really, really sorry because I promised you all that I'll update in two weeks the latest... You see, my dad didn't pay the internet bills so I can't use the internet... And because I'm still 14 years old, I am not allowed in the Cyber Cafe... Well, don't want to waste any more of your time... Here's the review...**

**Sakura Yingfa Li: Hehe, thanx... Yeah, it was amusing...LOL**

**Weary Soulsearcher: Yeah... Sometimes, I wonder how Tomoyo and Eriol are always there...lolz... Yeah, I know 'Mione's somehow out of Ron's league but the coupling is cute where Hermione and ROn will always argue with each other...lolz...I can assure you, Tomoyo will dress Sakura in something that will make Sakura yell 'Hoe!' as loud aspossible...**

**WriterApprentice: Thanx... Don't worry... I can assure you that Kero and Spinnel will come out in a few more chappie...**

**Crystal-Magnolia Thanx...Hope u enjoy this chapter...**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: Hey, thanx...Hope u enjoy this chapter...**

**kawaiisoundslikehawaii: Yeah, I agree with you on that...**

**mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11: Thanx... Well, I really wish I could type it all at once... Unfortunately...exam is coming up and if I don't get good grades this term...I'll be TOAST!...Well, hope u enjoy this chapter...**

**Shadowkeeper113: Yeah, Ginny and Draco knows...Uhm, I'll explain about the 'Sacred Weapon' in Chapter 13... Uh, locking their auras...meaning they lock their auras so no one can find them... By locking their auras, no one can read it and find out where they are... Also, by locking theiur aura, no one can know how they feel...I hope that explains it... Plz...r&r...**

**Musette Fujiwara: Hi there...lolz...Yeah, you're right... Hey, Musette-chan, don't worry... You'll have a couple more chapters before Ron's explosion... But, anyways, be prepare...**

**Mystical-Dreamer57: Thanx... Hope u like this chappie**

**Shiroi -'Kokoro'-: Thanx... I really love it when it's kawaii and fluffy...lolz...Ron will find out...soon...I won't tell you when... It's a surprise...Hehe..**

**eliza-morgan22: Thanx... Hope u like thiz chappie...**

**Dirrty-Devil: Thanx...**

**LadyAkina: Thanx... Unfortunately, the next chapter is not the Halloween Ball... When Draco's and Ginny's relationship will be revealed... I can't tell u that, it's a surprise.. heheh...**

**Martial Arts Girl: Thanx... Hope u like this chappie...**

**tsuchi kamiya: Konnichiwa, onii-chan... Thanx... Yup, in da Harry Potter movies, the boys and gulrs dorms are separated... Hope u'll manage to read this chappie soon... I know you're busy with school... so...Gud Luck... Oh yeah, wish me luck as well...cuz I'm having exam soon...**

**Karin Kinomoto: Thanx...lolz...You can trust Tomoyo and Eriol to turn the world around...lolz**

**Faithful Cherry Blossom: Thanx... Hope you like this chapter...**

**Crest of Dreamz: Thanx... Enjoy this chappie...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Another Secret Revealed**

"Draco, are you considering?" Ginny asked.

Ginny and Draco are at a place near the Shrieking Shack, far from the other students of Hogwarts. They are sitting under a big willow tree, Ginny's head on Draco's lap while Draco caresses Ginny's hair gently.

"Considering what, Ginny?" Draco asked.

"About what Meilin said," Ginny answered. "Our relationship is working on well now but I'm getting tired of seeing you secretly and asking for Meilin's, Sakura's or Tomoyo's help."

"I know how you felt, Ginny," Draco said.

"So when?" Ginny asked. "When are we bringing this secret relationship to the light?" Ginny sat up straight, looking at Draco.

Draco caressed Ginny's face softly. "We'll bring this relationship to light," Draco whispered, "when you say you'll be my date for the Halloween Ball."

"Oh yes, I will," Ginny said happily, hugging Draco. Draco hugged her back.

Meanwhile, back at the town, Harry, Hermione and Ron just went out of the candy store.

"Hey guyz, have everything we needed?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "everything's here."

"So, we're going to see Snuffles now?" Ron asked. (A/N: Remember, the ministry is still after Sirius.)

"Yup," Harry said. "We're off to the Shrieking Shack."

"Where's Snuffles?" Ron said. "Didn't he say that he's going to meet us at the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, that's what he said," Harry said.

"Actually, what Snuffles wrote is _'Guyz, why don't we meet up during your first Hogsmeade weekend? I may not be able to make it but I'll try my hardest to come. Let's meet up at the Shrieking Shack.' _Hermione recited.

Harry and Ron didn't say anything.

"Both of you immediately assumed that he'll make it, didn't you?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry and Ron laughed nervously. Hermione just shook her head and rolled her eyes in reply.

Then, as the three of them walked, Harry said, "Hey guyz, maybe that's him." Harry said, pointing at the willow tree. "I saw something moved there."

"Well, let's check it out, mate." Ron said.

**

* * *

BY THE WILLOW TREE; GINNY AND DRACO**

"Hey, Ginny, did you hear something?" Draco asked.

"No," Ginny answered.

Draco took a peek from the willow tree. When Ginny was about to take a peek too, Draco took her in a hug and went to the other side of the willow tree.

"What is it, Drake?" Ginny asked.

"It's your brother, Potter and Granger," Draco said in a whisper.

Ginny panicked, "Oh no, what are we going to do now? They're over the other side of the tree, aren't they?"

Draco nodded his head. The just kept quiet so that no one will know they're there.

**BACK WITH THE GOLDEN TRIO**

They are now just a few feet from the willow tree.

"Hey, no one is here, mate." Ron said.

"Maybe it's just my imagination then," Harry said.

Harry and Ron looked at the opposite side of the tree. Hermione was about to turn to when she saw something that catch her eyes. It's the edge of a red skirt; the skirt that Ginny wore that morning. Hermione walked quietly to where Ginny and Draco are hiding themselves. Ginny and Draco hold their breath when they heard footsteps coming closer towards them. Ginny and Draco could already see Hermione's shadow when she suddenly stopped at her place. She turned around again and said, "Yes, Harry, Ron, I'm coming!"

They heard Hermione's footsteps; fainter and fainter. Ginny and Draco let go of their breath.

"That was a close call, wasn't it, Ginny?" Draco asked, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, getting closer to Draco. They were about to share a kiss when suddenly they heard a voice saying:-

"It's you two?"

Not only that either; Ginny and Draco knew whose voice it was. It's just one name; Hermione.

This was what happened earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

**She turned around again and said, "Yes, Harry, Ron, I'm coming!"**

**Ron asked, "'Mione, what were you doing there?"**

"**I saw something," Hermione said.**

"**Didn't we've cleared that one out," Ron said. "It was just Harry's imagination."**

"**I know I saw something," Hermione said.**

"**Maybe you're just hallucinating," Ron said. "You worked too hard, 'Mione."**

"**Urgh, why do you always argue with me, Ron?" Hermione asked, annoyed and a little hurt.**

"**B-But…I, I was just…" Ron was cut in by Hermione.**

"**Never mind, Ron," Hermione said. She touched her wrist. "Oh no, I dropped my bracelet," she said. "Both of you just go on ahead," Hermione said as she went back to the willow tree.**

'**_Come on, where did I drop the bracelet?' _Hermione thought. She went around the willow tree and gasped at what she saw. **

"**It's you two?" Hermione said.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hermione!" Ginny said, putting a finger at her mouth as a sign to keep quiet.

Hermione whispered, "But when?" she asked. She looked at Draco, "And how, w-with Malfoy?"

"I'll tell you everything back at Hogwarts, 'Mione," Ginny said.

Draco just looked at Hermione in the eyes as he dragged Ginny away from the willow tree.

'_Is that really love I saw in Malfoy's eyes?' _Hermione thought.

* * *

It was evening when they went back to school. Hermione was about to go to library when Ginny suddenly appeared in front of her and took her to their dorm room.

Ginny locked the door. "Mione, please charm the room so no one can hear us." Ginny said.

Hermione did what Ginny asked without questioning. Then, Ginny thanked her, "Thank you, Hermione."

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Why did you lock the door and ask me to charm this room so that no one could hear us?"

"You saw Draco and I near the Shrieking Shack didn't you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione remembered that she caught Draco and Ginny together, about to share a kiss. "Yeah, what was that about, Gin?" Hermione asked. "Since when did you and Draco become a couple? How?"

"Hermione, I-I love Draco," Ginny confessed. "I know that Harry and Ron hate him and calls him the enemy but, you see, I saw a side of him that neither one of you could see."

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I saw goodness in him," Ginny said. "I saw it since Meilin arrived. She's the first one who saw the real him, Hermione. Not the cold mask he wore everyday."

"But Ginny, he's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor." Hermione told her.

"Meilin's a Slytherin and Harry's a Gryffindor," Ginny countered.

"What do Meilin and Harry have to do with this?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, you can't say that you didn't see how Meilin feels towards Harry and vice versa." Ginny said to Hermione.

"But you know your brother hates Malfoy since the first time they laid eyes on each other." Hermione said.

"Ron will hate every guy that I'll date." Ginny said.

"Well, that's true," Hermione said under her breath.

"So, Hermione, are you on my side or Harry's and Ron's?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, not too sure. Personally, she really thinks that Malfoy might have change a little. Ever since Meilin came, never once did he call her a mud-blood or call Harry and Ron names.

Ginny stood up from her bed, "Well, think about it, Hermione because my feelings won't change." Ginny said. "You can stay and see the Malfoy but I'm seeing the Draco." Ginny unlock the door and went out of the room.

Hermione sighed, "How am I going to choose? I really like to side on Ginny but does that mean I'm betraying Harry and Ron?" she whispered to herself.

Hermione sighed. She went out of her room. She walked down the stairways. She was about to go to the library when she saw Nakuru. 

"Good afternoon, Professor Nakuru," Hermione greeted.

"Oh, Hermione," Nakuru said. "You don't have to call me 'Professor' out of class, you know?" Nakuru smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Nakuru," Hermione said, returning Nakuru's smile.

Nakuru saw that Hermione looked troubled so she asked, "Hermione, would you like to walk with me and have tea and sweets in my room?"

"Uh, sure," Hermione answered.

They started walking. While they were walking, Nakuru asked, "Hermione is there something that's bothering you?"

Hermione looked at Nakuru, "Why do you asked that, Nakuru?"

"Because you looked troubled," Nakuru said. "Now tell me, what's wrong."

Hermione didn't say anything.

Nakuru said again, "Its okay you won't tell me."

Hermione immediately said, "No, I-I just don't want to talk here. I'll tell you everything in your room, Nakuru."

Nakuru smiled at Hermione, "Well than, hayaku." She pulled Hermione's hand and dragged Hermione to her chamber.

Once they arrived in front of Nakuru's chamber, a portrait of a human-butterfly creature that's been guarding Nakuru's room, asked, "Your password, Miss?"

"Ruby Moon," Nakuru said, smiling at the portrait.

The portrait smiled back, "Very well," she said. The door to Nakuru's chamber opened and Nakuru, followed by Hermione, entered the room.

"Have a seat, Hermione," Nakuru said.

"Sure," Hermione said, sitting down on a couch.

Nakuru sat at the opposite side of them. "Hmm, this is weird."

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"This room should be a mess by now," Nakuru answered.

One sweat drop appeared on Hermione's forehead, "A mess?"

Nakuru nodded her head, "Yeah, well, obviously that Sakura and Syaoran wants to spend time alone after so long and Eriol and Tomoyo will want the same too so they asked me to look after Kero or ask Touya or Yukito. But since Touya and Yuki want some time alone too," Nakuru trailed of there, and that made Hermione blushed. Seeing Hermione's expression, she giggled, "Oh, Hermione, you're so innocent." Because of that statement, Hermione blushed even harder. "Anyway, since Touya and Yuki want some time alone, I, well," Nakuru scratched the back of her head, "left Kero with Spinel."

"But what's so bad about that?" Hermione asked. "Aren't they both Guardians of the Sun?"

"You see, Clow created Spinel with a tiny weakness." Nakuru said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked again, wanting to know more.

"Once Spinel tasted sweet, even a little, tiniest bit, he'll look for more and eventually it'll create chaos." Nakuru said. "And since Kero is addicted to sweets and like to be topper than Spinel, he likes to feed him with sweets and cakes."

"Like the other day?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Nakuru said, nodding her head.

Suddenly, a pillow flew directly towards Nakuru's head and it hits. Score!

"Itai!" Nakuru said.

"Serves you right to talk bad about others behind their backs, you know," Spinel said. Both he and Kero are flying in the air, near the door to the bedroom.

"But it's true," Nakuru said.

"We could settle old score with video games, you know." Kero said. "We've asked Eriol to charm it earlier."

Nakuru smiled sheepishly, "Uh, please forgive me?" she said.

The dark blue and yellow guardians folded their hands, "On one condition, Nakuru."

"Uh, sure," Nakuru said, knowing she'll regret it later on.

* * *

While walking along the Hogwarts corridors, Harry and Ron looks like they're having a heated conversation.

"Hey, Harry, have you notice Hermione is really acting strangely since we got back from Hogsmeade." Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "Probably she's just mad at you for what you said when we're looking for Snuffles."

"Hey, it's not my fault, you know," Ron said.

Then, as they were walking, they saw Meilin.

Ron said, "Oh, hey Meilin."

Meilin stopped on her tracks and walked towards Harry and Ron. She smiled. "Hey," she said.

"W-What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Meilin looked sharply at him, "I study here," she said coolly.

Harry mentally smacked his head for asking such a stupid question. _'Why did I have to ask such a stupid question?' _Harry asked himself in his thought.

Ron held up his hands, "Uh, are you both going to fight again cuz if you do, I'll be out of sight immediately."

Meilin shook her head, "No, no need for that. Anyway," Meilin said again, "do you know where Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol or Tomoyo are right now?"

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads.

Meilin shrugged her shoulder, "Oh well, I guess I'll go hang with Draco." Meilin said as she skipped down the corridors leading outside Hogwarts Castle.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Meilin's going to see Malfoy!" both mates said in unison.

Outside the castle, Meilin searched for Draco. "Well, if there's Draco, there should be Ginny." Meilin said to herself softly.

She walked and walked and finally arrived at a place where people rarely went to but be assure that it is not the Forbidden Forest. Meilin saw a big tree at that place and she saw that someone was on it. She saw the couple was pretty pre-occupied so she decided to silently climb on the tree.

On the big tree, a couple was sitting on it; a boy and a girl. Not just any couple, I bet you are familiar with them. He has platinum-silver hair and the girl has bright red-hair.

Draco asked, "So, Gin, did you tell Granger?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah, I've told her."

"What did she say?" Draco asked again.

"I asked her whether she sides on us of with my deluded brother and Harry, but she told me she's still thinking about it." Ginny said, looking down at her hands which are on her legs.

Draco pulled Ginny closer towards him, carefully, so that they won't fall off the tree and said, "Don't worry, Ginny, everything will work out fine."

"Yeah," Ginny answered, placing her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Hmm, great meeting place, guys," a female's voice said from behind.

A startled Draco and Ginny broke apart. Fortunately, neither of them fell off the tree because of the surprise.

"Meilin!" Draco yelled when he realized who it was.

Meilin laughed nervously, "Uh, hi-ya Drake?"

"What on earth are you thinking by startling us like that?" Draco said. "We could fall, you know?"

"Uh sorry," Meilin said.

Draco sighed and calmed down. Ginny looked at Meilin and asked, "So what's the news, Mei?"

* * *

**takari love: Well, I'll just stop here... Plz read review this chapter first before you go on to the next chapter... Onegai!..**


	13. History To Be Learned

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and HP belongs to J.K Rowling...**

**takari love: Hope you enjoy this chappie...

* * *

**

Chapter 13: History to Be Learned

In a room, unknown to everyone else, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are having an intense practice. They're practicing hands to hands combat; girls against boys. Right now, it seems like the battle was a tie. Four tired teenagers slumped themselves on the wooden floor.

"That was a nice practice," Tomoyo said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "we should do this a lot."

"In this place, we could practice anything we want," Eriol said. "Clow created this room so that no ordinary wizards or witches could trace the amount of power we have if we want to use our sorcery powers."

"So, that means I can let the Sakura Cards out while I'm in this place?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded her head, "Hai, Sakura."

"Honto ni," Sakura said happily.

Eriol and Syaoran nodded their heads at the happy Sakura. Tomoyo and the boys smiled as Sakura pulled out her key which she kept hanging on her neck and chanted her incantations, "Oh key that hides the power of the Star, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Sakura Kinomoto command you, Release!"

Sakura's star symbol shines underneath her as her key turned into the Star staff. Then, Sakura took out some of her cards and threw it in the air. Then at the same time, she placed her Star staff near the cards and cried out, "Dash, Flower, Rain, Fiery, Clouds, Lock, Shield; become your true forms and play in this room created by Clow Reed. Release!"

The cards mentioned, glowed and they went out of the card and turned into their true form. They danced around Sakura happily as Sakura laughed cheerfully.

"I think I want to let out mine too," Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Of course you can, my Plum Blossom," Eriol said, giving his infamous mysterious smile.

Tomoyo giggled. Then, she took out her own key which she kept hanging on her neck too. Just like Sakura's, it has the shape of the moon. "Oh key that hides the power of the moon, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Tomoyo Daidouji command you, Release!" Tomoyo's key turned into a staff. Hers is just like Sakura's but instead of star, it has the shape of the moon and there's an amethyst rock at the center. "The creature of the moon, thy have been asleep for so long. Release your wings; sing to my call, Snowbird, Awaken!"

Tomoyo's symbol shines brightly beneath her. It has a big crescent in the middle and on the right was the star and the left was the sun. Tomoyo took out a crystal and threw it in the air. Before the crystal could reach the floor, Tomoyo put her Moon staff above it. The Moon staff and the crystal glowed. Then, out of the crystal, a big bird, ice blue color appeared. It is the legendary Snowbird. It was said to be a myth in the Sorcery World and it was said that a very powerful sorceress, an equal to Clow reed owns the bird. Its wings are fluffy and white, just like the clouds and the bird is ice blue color. It has two feathers on its head with three amethyst rocks on each feather. The bird is as big as Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran. The bird went near to Tomoyo and Tomoyo stroke its chin. Tomoyo whispered to her bird, "Snowbird, why don't you join Sakura's cards to play, okay?"

Snowbird nodded her head and she went to play with the Sakura Cards.

"Hmm, look how happy they are," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "They've been in their cards form for so long, they'll be really happy to get to go out some times."

"Snowbird is happy too that she could get out," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah," Eriol said.

"It's a pity that I couldn't use Snowbird as a pet while in Hogwarts." Tomoyo said. "She's too big."

"I could use 'Tiny' if you want," Sakura suggested.

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, I don't think Snowbird will like that. Besides, I also have Hope. And also, during Snowbird was asleep in the crystal was the only time she could communicate with Amethyst Crystal-san."

"She must be very talented sorceress to be able to create those magical creatures." Sakura said in admiration.

"Ne, Eriol," Tomoyo said, looking at her boyfriend. "Does Clow Reed know Amethyst when he was alive?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and answered, "Yes, Clow does know Amethyst. In fact, Amethyst was one of Clow's closest friends. After Clow created the Clow cards, he encourages Amethyst to make her own new magic too by creating the magical creatures with powerful powers."

"Yeah," Syaoran said.

"Amethyst-san must be really beautiful, ne?" Sakura said.

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed.

Then suddenly, a girl dropped in the room from a black portal.

"Meilin-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled.

Meilin, who landed on the heard, wooden floor, rubbed her bruised ribs. Then, she stood up and walked over to her friends, "So, this is where you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh really?" Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Yeah," Meilin said. She sat next to Tomoyo. "I even saw things I shouldn't see while looking for you guys."

"Tell us all about it," Sakura said.

"I saw Touya and Yukito making out by the lake." Meilin said, smirking.

Sakura and Tomoyo made a face. "Eww," Sakura said. "Meilin, he's my onii-chan."

"And my older cousin," Tomoyo added in.

Meilin giggled, "Yeah, I know, it's disgusting when you think about it that way." Then, Meilin said again, "Oh yeah, do you want to confront Hermione? I notice something weird about her."

"Yeah, us too," Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's go see 'Mione," Tomoyo said. "But, in a while, Snowbird just got out."

"Sure," Meilin said, smiling.

"So, Mei, don't ant to let your elemental creatures out today?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I just let them out a week ago," Meilin said.

Syaoran shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Well, how 'bout your own elemental cards?" Meilin asked.

"They've went back to their cards form already," Syaoran answered.

After half an hour, they went out of the secret room created by Clow Reed. Then, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin decided to look for Hermione so Eriol and Syaoran decided to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

"Ginny said that Hermione might be in the library," Meilin said.

"Sure, let's check out the library," Tomoyo said.

The three sorceresses went to the library. Then, they looked at the tables but Hermione was not sitting there.

"But I definitely sense 'Mione's aura in here," Sakura said.

"Me too," Meilin and Tomoyo said in agreement.

They walked around the bookshelves and finally they found Hermione. She's sitting on the floor near the bookshelves about Asian Magic, reading a book. There's also a pile of book next to her.

The Blossom Sisters and Meilin smiled at each other. "Found her," they said in unison and they said it in a whisper.

They walked towards Hermione. Hermione, who was reading, looked up when the light was covered. "Oh, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, it's you."

"Yeah, it's us," Sakura said.

The three of them sat down next to Hermione. Then, Meilin said, "So, you know about Ginny huh?"

"You knew about it too?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course," Meilin said. "I helped Draco in getting Ginny, you know."

"Now everything seems to be clearer," Hermione said as Meilin giggled.

Tomoyo picked up a book that was in the piles of books Hermione had picked up. Tomoyo read the title out loud, "Powerful Sorcerers in Clow Reed's Time." Tomoyo looked at the side of the book and saw the author's name, 'Naoko Yanasigawa'. Tomoyo smiled. "So, doing early research for Yukito's class, Hermione?" Tomoyo said.

Hermione looked at Tomoyo and said, "Yeah, I'd like to be ready for class."

Then, Sakura said, "Hermione, there's something we need to talk to you but in private."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Let's talk in mine and Sakura's room," Tomoyo said.

Hermione nodded and Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and went to the girl's dormitory to Sakura's and Tomoyo's room.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Hermione asked. She was sitting herself on the floor. Tomoyo and Meilin were sitting on Tomoyo's bed and Sakura's sitting on her own bed.

"You've been acting weird lately." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Is there something you're hiding from us?" Sakura asked.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, confused of what Sakura's saying.

"Like, a crush maybe," Meilin said.

Hermione was stunned. She looked down at her hands which were on her legs. She blushed.

"So, I was right," Meilin said when she saw Hermione's behavior.

"So, who is it?" Tomoyo asked.

At first, Hermione's answer was faint so the other three asked, "What was that?"

Then, Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I-It's Ron."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other and smiled.

"Now I understand why you're so weird lately," Meilin said. "Ron never notices you, did he?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well than, I guess we'll just have to cook up a plan, won't we?" Tomoyo said, rubbing her palms together.

Hermione just listened as Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin told her all sorts of plans she should use.

* * *

The next day…

"Hoe!" A girl's scream was heard.

Now, the day has officially started. The birds flew away from the tree because surprised hearing the loud voice.

Touya, who as already in the Great Hall, smirked when he heard the loud 'Hoe!' Yukito, who's sitting next to Touya, whispered, "Oh, Touya, stop teasing Sakura-chan."

At the Gryffindor's table, the Golden Trio, Ginny, Seamus and Dean are sitting in a group.

"Is it okay for Sakura to wake up like that every morning?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Seamus said, agreeing with Dean.

Ginny answered, "Don't worry, Sakura's just like that; that's just how she is. Even if you bring her to a whole new environment, you still won't be able to change her attitude and who she is."

Dean and Seamus nodded their head. "I see your point, Ginny."

Then, Dean and Seamus moved to where Lavender and the other girls are sitting. Let's just say they're starting ahead for the Halloween Ball.

Ginny took a sip of her tea. Then, Ron asked, "Hey, why do you say what you just say, Gin?"

"You'll understand when the time is right, Ron," Hermione said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked, turning to look at Hermione.

Hermione just sigh as an answer.

Then, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol arrived.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted. "Sorry we're late."

"Good morning," Hermione said. "It's okay, besides, today's first class is History of Asian Magic."

"Ohayo," Ginny greeted.

Harry and Ron did the same thing.

Then, Sakura and Tomoyo took their seat beside Ginny and Syaoran sat beside Harry and Eriol beside Ron. Hey started talking while eating breakfast. Sakura and Syaoran were talking really happily. And this caught Touya's attention.

At the staff table, Touya's fists were clenched tightly, ready to punch Syaoran's head till he reach the moon. His burning eyes are looking angrily at Syaoran, mentally making a hole at Syaoran's head.

Yukito smiled at him and asked, "What's wrong, Touya-kun?"

Touya didn't say anything. Instead, he just growled while looking at Syaoran.

Nakuru, who just notice what's been happening with her friends, she asked, "What's Touya doing?"

Yukito laughed and answered, "He's making a hole in Syaoran's head."

After hearing Yukito's answer, Nakuru looked at Touya. Then, the direction he's staring at. She laughed. "I can't believe Touya is still like this."

Syaoran, somehow, noticed someone is looking at him. So he looked. And he saw Touya was glaring daggers at him. So, he glared back. It was intense.

Harry asked Syaoran, "Li, what are you doing?"

"Are you glaring at Professor Kinomoto?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's something they alone have to settle." Tomoyo said, smiling mischievously.

"Huh?" Harry and Ron said confusedly.

Then, Hermione said, "I'm going." She stood up.

"Yeah, me too," Sakura said. She stood up.

"I'm coming as well," Tomoyo said. She stood up.

"Well than, see you in class," Hermione told Ron and Ginny. "See you later, Ginny," Hermione told Ginny.

When Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo are out of sight, Ron said, "I wonder why Hermione didn't ask us to come along as she usually does?"

"Maybe it's because she found friends her own gender?" Eriol suggested.

"Well, if that's the reason, I don't like it." Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Do you have some plans with her?"

Ron's ear turned red color, "Nope, of course not."

Ginny sighed listening to her brother's conversation with Harry. Then, she looked at the Slytherin's table. She saw Draco's looking at her. When she too looked at Draco, Draco gave her a quick smile and mouthed "Outside." Ginny nodded, understanding what Draco's saying to her.

Ginny told her friends, "Hey guys, I'll have to be going now." She stood up. "See all of you later."

When Ginny is out of sight, Ron said, "Wonder where she's running to this early in the morning?"

When Ginny is at a place where there's nobody else, she stopped. Then, she felt someone put a hand at her shoulder. Ginny turned around and look who it was.

"Draco," Ginny said.

"Yup, it's me, love." Draco said.

Ginny blushed. "So, why do you want to see me?"

"Simply because I miss you," Draco said.

Ginny blushed even harder.

* * *

After Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo went out of the Great Hall. They walked to the History of Asian Magic's classroom.

After they took their seat at the front, Tomoyo said, "Omedeto, Hermione."

"If I'm not mistaken, that means 'congratulations'." Hermione said, smiling at her friends.

"Yup," Sakura said, giggling.

"So, do you think it works?" Hermione asked.

"Well, only one way to find out," Tomoyo said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Sakura answered happily, "We ask the boys."

"The boys?" Hermione repeated.

"Yup," Tomoyo said. "We're going to ask Eriol and Syaoran."

"So, what's next for the plans?" Hermione asked.

"Try not to answer as much question that Ron asked as you could and try not to talk too much to Ron. Also, if he asks you to help him out with his homework, don't do it. Tell him you have something else to do." Tomoyo said.

"In other words, that means avoiding Ron," Hermione said.

"Nope, because we can't really say that you're avoiding Ron now, could we?" Sakura said.

"But isn't not helping Ron with his homework is a little bit too mean?" Hermione said.

"Well, if you want him to realize his feelings towards you, you need to be away for a bit." Meilin, who just entered the classroom answered.

"Ohayo Meilin-chan," Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayo," Meilin greeted back.

"Did you get a look at Ron?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Meilin answered. "I don't know what exactly did he say but he looked confused."

"Step 1 is a success." Tomoyo said.

Then, soon they started to take their place because people are starting to fill the classroom. Meilin sat next to Sakura. The boys sat behind Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo and Hermione.

Then, a few minutes later, Yukito entered the classroom. He said, "Ohayo class."

"Ohayo," a few answer. And in those few people, it included, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"So, were do we stopped?" Yukito asked. Before anyone could answer, Yukito said, "Oh yeah, open to page 118."

Everyone did as instructed. It was a page for a new chapter. It is about…

"The Sacred Weapons," Yukito said. "Today, we're going to learn about the Sacred Weapons." Yukito started telling about the sacred weapons. "The 'Sacred Weapons' are three very powerful weapons in the Asian Sorcery World. It was said to be a myth though. And that the weapons were only owned by sorceresses. There's a sword, a spear and a pair of daggers. Each weapon was owned by three different powerful sorceresses. The sword has an emerald gem at its center. The spear, on the other hand, has an amethyst rock at its center. And the daggers have a red ruby at its center. Each weapon shows the owner's personality. Only the one chosen can use the 'Sacred Weapons'. When combined together, those 'Sacred Weapons' can save the world from great danger. But, it can also cost the life of those who use it and that mean, the owner of the weapons."

Dean raised his hands in the air.

"Yes, Dean?" Yukito said.

"What do you mean by the last phrase, professor?" Dean asked.

Syaoran's face hardened when he heard the question. Of course, it's because he was there when Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo used the sacred weapons to seal Phobos. It almost cost them their life. Sakura could feel Syaoran's uneasiness so she said telepathically to Syaoran.

./. Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. Everything's alright. .\. Sakura said.

./. Hai, Sakura, but I'm just worried. .\. Syaoran said.

./. That's why I said, don't worry. Besides, I know you're protecting me forever. .\.

Syaoran blushed while answering, ./. Yeah .\.

Then, they heard Yukito said, "Does anyone know how to answer Dean's question?" Yukito looked at three particular persons.

Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands. Yukito nodded his head at them. The three of them stood up.

Meilin was the first to speak. "The 'Sacred Weapons' can be used to seal dark sorcerers, wizards, demons or even creatures; every one of them that has fall on the dark path. And for this example, it was Phobos; a dark sorcerer and also Clow Reed's enemy. So, to slowly taunt Clow Reed to battle, Phobos attacked three of Clow's closest friends. They are Amethyst Crystal, Ruby Lily and Snow Wolf. According to myth, Amethyst, Ruby and Snow were the creators of the 'Sacred Weapons'. They made it by combining their sorcery powers and inner powers; which are their feelings of love and friendship."

Meilin stopped there and Tomoyo continued. "So, Amethyst, Ruby and Snow used the 'Sacred Weapons' to fight Phobos. Since each weapon has its own magical powers, so it was easy at first. But, Phobos used Dark magic. So, in the end, Amethyst, Ruby and Snow were left with one conclusion." Tomoyo stopped her speech.

Sakura continued where Tomoyo had stopped. "If wasn't by force, Snow, Amethyst and Ruby never wanted to use the last conclusion. But fate was not on their side. So, they decided to combine their 'Sacred Weapons'. They collect all their magic and inner powers in the 'Sacred Weapons' and then, created a seal to open a portal. Then, by using the portal, they trapped Phobos in another dimension. And they succeeded in their task. But still, fate was not on their side. It was because all the magic they used to open the portal and sealing Phobos in the portal they made took all their energy. Besides, during the battle, Phobos had used Dark magic to stole Amethyst's, Ruby's and Snow's powers and because of that, after using the 'Sacred Weapons', they don't even have enough energy to even breath. When Clow had arrived at the battlefield, the battle was over and Amethyst, Snow and Ruby are dead."

Yukito said, "That's very well answered, Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo. You may seat down."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin sat back at their seat.

Pansy Parkinson raised her hand. "It's not a surprise that Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom knows about the 'Sacred Weapons' since from what Professor Kinomoto had revealed, they had knew you from way back." Parkinson looked at Meilin. "But Li? How did she know about it? That information was not stated in the text book."

Meilin stood up and answered coolly, "Well, Parkinson, maybe that's because I know my roots."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Pansy said angrily.

To stop the arguing, before Meilin could say anything, Syaoran immediately said, "In our first class we knew that Clow Reed's mother was from the Li Clan. And if you haven't notice, Meilin is also from the Li Clan so it is an obligation for her to know that information."

What Syaoran said had shut Pansy up completely. Before anything gets way more intense, Yukito immediately said, "Well, everyone, did you make a note on what Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo had said about the 'Sacred Weapons'?"

A chorus of 'yes' was heard.

Yukito smiled. "Well than, I would like you to read all about the 'Sacred Weapons' and make a report about it from that information plus the information that Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo gave."

After that, the bell rang as a sign that History of Asian Magic was over.

"Okay than, class dismissed," Yukito said.

When everyone else had cleared out of the classroom, as usual, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Hermione, Harry and Ron was the last one to leave. This was the only morning class they had and the next class won't be until after lunch.

Ron said to Hermione, "Hermione, will you help with my Potions assignment?" 

Hermione was about to say yes but seeing Sakura's, Tomoyo's and Meilin's looks, she gulped and answered, "I-I'm sorry, Ron, but I have something else to do."

Before Ron could protest, Hermione took her things and went out of the classroom.

Meilin took her sling bag and said, "See you later," and she went after Hermione.

Sakura and Tomoyo did the same but not before saying, "There's something we have to do with Meilin." Tomoyo said.

Sakura said, "See you at lunch under the apple tree." She smiled before she and Tomoyo linked hands and went after Meilin.

Sakura and Tomoyo met up with Hermione and Meilin near the girl's bathroom. Then, Tomoyo said, "Meilin, now there's something personal we want to ask you. Shall we talk in mine and Sakura's room?"

Meilin nodded her head, "Sure."

"Since this is personal stuff, should I go to other place?" Hermione asked.

"No," Sakura said. "You don't have to go." Tomoyo said.

So, the four teenage girls went to the Gryffindor's Common Room and to Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm room.

* * *

Sakura and Meilin seated themselves on Sakura's bed and Tomoyo and Hermione on Tomoyo's bed. Meilin is hugging one of Sakura's pillows.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Meilin asked.

"Well, Meilin-chan, it doesn't escape our eyes how you're longing for a certain Harry Potter." Tomoyo said, smiling mischievously.

Meilin blushed. "W-What are you talking about?"

"We saw your little show with Harry on out first day at Hogwarts." Sakura said.

"But how?" Meilin asked.

"We were there," Tomoyo said. "We didn't mean to spy but we just wanted to talk to you." After a short pause, Tomoyo said, "Oh, and by the way, the slap you gave Harry was perfect."

"You slapped Harry!" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Hehe, I was mad at that time," Meilin said. "No offense, 'Mione."

"None taken," Hermione said, "but you really did slap Harry?" she asked again.

Meilin nodded her head.

"Well, no wonder at that time when Ron and I were talking to Harry, he seems spaced out." Hermione said. Then, Hermione asked again, "What was the argument about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Meilin shook her head, "No, not at all. Well, it was about how he acted about my friendship with Draco. So, I told him, even if I like him, I would always turn down love for friendship."

"And you told him about how you gave up your love towards Syaoran because you want to save your friendship for Syaoran and me." Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah," Meilin answered, returning Sakura's smile.

"So, Meilin, do you really love Harry?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I think my feeling's true." Meilin answered. "It was the same as what I once felt with Syaoran."

"You were in love with Li?" Hermione asked Meilin again.

"That was a long time ago, when I was still in elementary school." Meilin said. "Syaoran and I were engaged when we were little but I told him that we could cancel the engagement if he has somebody else he really loves. But till then, he'll be tied up to me." Meilin sighed. "But I'm glad that Syaoran found Sakura though because I never thought I will be able to stop crying over Syaoran."

Meilin and Sakura went into hugging mode.

Hermione thought, _'Wow, I never thought hat there's more to them than meets the eye. Their friendship is tighter than rope. Just by observing their friendship won't be enough. A person have to actually experience the friendship they offer to actually understand it.'_

* * *

_Guideline:_

./...\. : Talking in telepathy

**takari love: Hope u enjoy it... Plz, R&R before you read the 14th chapter...**


	14. Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and HP belongs to J.K Rowling...**

**takari love: Hi there... I hope u like thiz chappie...

* * *

Chapter 14: Love Hurts**

"That was great, Miss Brown." Professor Trelawney said. "You've read your tarot cards well."

It's now their last class before dinner; Divination. Sakura grouped with Meilin, Tomoyo with Eriol, Ron with Harry and Hermione with Syaoran.

Sakura's group is the last to be reading the tarot cards. So, Professor Trelawney said, "Alright than, Miss Kinomoto, why don't you read us the tarot cards?"

"Very well," Sakura said cheerfully.

She looked at Meilin and she nodded her head. So, Sakura took out her Sakura cards.

"Miss Kinomoto, if you haven't notice, we've provided every student with tarot cards." Professor Trelawney said, walking towards Sakura and Meilin. Every other student had already gathered around Sakura and Meilin.

"I'm sorry, Professor Trelawney, but if you don't mind, I'd like to use my own set of cards." Sakura said politely.

Professor Trelawney took the cards from Sakura. "Very well, let see how well you do with those cheap cards of yours. I bet they're not even real tarot cards and they don't really have magical energy."

In Sakura's, Meilin's, Tomoyo's, Syaoran's and Eriol's mind, they thought, _'Oh, how wrong you are, Professor.' _

Sakura mixed all the Sakura cards together with her left hand. Then, she put it back together in three sets with her left hand. After that, Sakura took one card each from the three sets of cards starting from the right and put it in the shape of a diamond by using five cards; one on the top, three on the second row and one at the bottom.

Lavender Brown told Professor Trelawney, "Professor, that's not the ways of reading a tarot card that we learned."

"Yes, you're right, Miss Brown." Professor Trelawney said, surprised. "That's a more advanced way of reading the tarot cards."

Those who didn't know Sakura that well were surprised that Sakura's doing advanced Divination.

"What do you wish to know, Meilin?" Sakura asked.

"Is there anything interesting that's going to happen in my life this year," Meilin said.

"Alright," Sakura said. Sakura opened the middle card on the second row. "Song," Sakura said. "Your talent will be in use when the time is right." Sakura smiled at Meilin. Then, Sakura opened the card before 'Song'. "Voice," Sakura said. "Your inner thoughts and feelings will be revealed soon enough." Sakura looked at Meilin. Meilin blushed a little. Thank goodness no one noticed.

After that, Sakura opened the third card on the second row, "Power," Sakura said. "You'll need a fair amount of energy for this year." Meilin just nodded her head at what Sakura said. "This is what Meilin wants to find out," Sakura said, as she put her hand on the bottom card. She opened it. She was quite surprise of the card that lies there. "Fight," Sakura said.

Syaoran's face hardened at that revelation. Tomoyo looked worried while Eriol tried his best to keep his cool although he's very worried inside too. Meilin just looked as usual although she was surprised inside.

"There'll be a fight that you won't be able to run from." Sakura said. Sakura took a deep breath and said, "This is the resolution," Sakura said as she put her hand on the top card. She opened it. "Hope will always be on your side."

Then, just like on time, the bell rang. The five sorcerers quickly kept their things in their backpack and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

They went to the room created by Clow again. Eriol chanted, "Powers created together by the Star, the Sun, the Moon and the Elements, come to my aid to open this path. Open this path that was hidden away by Clow Reed. Open now, the secret door!" 

The portal opened and Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura and Meilin entered.

When they had entered, the five of them sat at the wooden table. Sakura sat next to Syaoran and Meilin on Syaoran's other side. Eriol and Tomoyo are sitting at the opposite side of Sakura and Syaoran.

"What do you think Sakura's tarot reading means?" Meilin asked.

"I don't know," Eriol said. "But since Sakura used the Sakura cards, they might have a meaning behind it. The cards never lie. And besides, this is the second time the Fight card appeared when Sakura's reading the tarot card."

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Syaoran said.

"We call out Light and Dark," Sakura said.

"Alright, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Why don't you do it now?"

Sakura nodded her head. Sakura chanted while holding the star key that's hanging on her neck, "Oh key that hides the power of the star, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you, Release!" Sakura's Star staff appeared in her hands. Then, Sakura took out two cards. She threw it in the air and put her Star staff on the cards, "Light and Dark, serves your purpose by telling us what we need to know. Release!"

Light and Dark appeared in the room.

"Light, Dark, what do you know about the fight that's going to happen?" Sakura asked.

"There's a limit to what we can tell you, Sakura," Dark said.

Light continued on, "But, for this fight, you indeed need to use the 'Sacred Weapons'."

"But why?" Meilin asked. "What threat is so dangerous till we have to use the 'Sacred Weapons' again?"

"Only time can tell the answer to that question, Meilin." Dark answered. "So, the only thing we can advice you is to be careful." Light added in.

"Light, Dark, if you don't mind me asking, does this have something to do with Voldemort just like what Sakura predicted last month?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, Eriol," Light said. "It does."

"Sorry, Sakura, we'd like to help out more but this is the only thing we can tell you," Dark said. "Gomen, Sakura," Light added in.

"No, don't worry about it," Sakura said.

Light and Dark nodded their heads and then they returned to their cards form. The cards returned in Sakura's pocket.

"What do we do now, guys?" Tomoyo asked.

"We wait and see," Syaoran said.

Then, suddenly, Meilin cried out, "Aaah, we promised to have dinner with Ginny and Draco by the garden tonight."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, remembering their plans.

"Well than," Syaoran said, "hayaku."

Every one of them went out of the room and immediately went to the garden. But, they had a little detour. On their way to the garden, they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, please help me out with my homework tonight," Ron pleaded.

"No, Ron," Hermione said. "I told you I can't."

"But, but, you're not busy, so why can't you help me?" Ron said.

From a far, Meilin saw that Hermione didn't have any other excuses so she quickly went to Hermione's rescue.

"She can't do anything with you tonight, Ron, because she's doing something with me, Sakura and Tomoyo." Meilin said.

Harry blushed when he saw the sight of Meilin. "Uh, h-hi, Meilin," he said.

"Hi, Harry," Meilin said, acting cool but inside she's really blushing madly.

"But what's so important that Hermione can't help me out with my homework?" Ron asked. "I mean, Hermione also didn't want to help me out yesterday. Is she avoiding me or something?"

Hermione blushed a little, _'Oh no, what if he finds out?'_

"Of course not, silly," Tomoyo said. "Hermione wanted to learn about videotaping, so she asked for my help. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

"Uh, yes," Hermione answered.

"See you later than," Sakura said as she, Tomoyo and Meilin dragged Hermione with them. Syaoran and Eriol followed from behind.

When Harry and Ron were alone, Ron said to Harry, "Harry, do you think 'Mione's mad at me or something?"

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"It's because she's avoiding me," Ron said.

"Oh Ron, don't be so over-dramatic," Harry said, walking to the Great Hall.

"But I'm not," Ron said to the retreating Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, mate." Harry said.

"Hey, Harry, tell me you believe me?" Ron said. But Harry didn't answer because he is already in the Great Hall. Ron ran after him, "Hey, wait for me, mate."

* * *

Outside, Draco and Ginny are already waiting in the garden with a blanket on the grass. 

"Wonder what's taking Meilin so long?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"Maybe there's something she needed to do first," Ginny suggested.

"Meilin, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Li rushed out of Divination after it's finished." Draco said. "Maybe it has something to do with Sakura's tarot reading."

"But tarot readings aren't always true," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but at that time, Sakura's using her Sakura cards," Draco told Ginny.

"I guess it must be something big," Ginny said.

Well, when Sakura opened one of the cards, she said 'There'll be a fight you won't be able to run from'."

"Maybe that's just some silly arguments," Ginny said.

"Before that one, Sakura said, 'You will need a fair amount of power this year'."

"Why don't you just ask them than," Ginny said.

Draco shook his head, "No, Meilin will tell us when the time is right."

Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder, "You're really not the same Draco that I first met a few years back."

"Maybe that's because what you first met is a Malfoy and not a Draco," he whispered to his love.

Both Draco and Ginny just sat like that while waiting for Meilin and the others to arrive.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to have dinner with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's alright," Sakura answered.

"And I can promise you that you won't regret not eating in the Great Hall tonight," Meilin said. "Sakura's father's cooking is simply the best." Then, she looked at Syaoran, "Uh well, no offence, Syao."

"Whatever," is Syaoran's only answer.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin giggled.

Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear, "Don't worry, Syaoran, I think your cooking's the best too."

Syaoran blushed madly because of this. Fortunately, everyone was too busy walking to notice the addition on Syaoran's face color.

Tomoyo said, "Hey, I can see them already."

"See who?" Hermione asked.

Tomoyo pointed at a couple sitting close together on a blanket, head's on the other's shoulder.

"That's Ginny and Draco," Hermione said. Then, Hermione remembered what Ginny told her the other day.

"So, do you know who're you siding?" Meilin asked.

Hermione "Yeah, I do. I'm not going to stop Ginny's relationship with Malfoy like what Harry and Ron might do."

"Great to know you're on this side than," Meilin said again and smiled.

The six of them walked towards the couple. Ginny and Draco were too busy with each other they didn't realize someone's behind them.

"Ahem," Meilin said loudly.

A surprised Ginny quickly sat up straight while blushing madly. Draco looked behind him. "Meilin," he said, annoyed. "You have got to stop doing that."

Meilin laughed, "Sorry but it was fun."

All of them opened their shoes and sat down on the blanket.

"Konbanwa," Sakura and Tomoyo greeted. The other's then did the same.

"So, where's the dinner?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, I bet people in the Great Hall have already started eating." Draco said.

Sakura pointed at two walking people, "There's our dinner." Sakura said.

All of them turned towards where Sakura's pointing.

"Isn't that Professor Kinomoto and Professor Yukito?" Ginny said.

"Yup," Tomoyo said. "Touya-kun and Yukito-kun said their going to have dinner with us."

"And now you tell me," Syaoran muttered.

Eriol smiled at Syaoran, "Afraid, my little descendant?" Eriol asked playfully.

"I'm not afraid of Touya, okay," Syaoran answered.

Tomoyo and Meilin giggled while Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear, "Don't worry about onii-chan, Syaoran, I'll always be with you."

Hermione asked, "Is there some problems with Li and Professor Kinomoto?"

"Come to think of it," Draco said, "Professor Kinomoto is always glaring at Li during classes and every time he sees him."

Meilin laughed, "It's because Syaoran gave a bad first impression to Touya."

Three question marks each appeared on Draco's, Ginny's and Hermione's head.

"We'll tell you the tale another day because right now Touya and Yukito are coming," Tomoyo said.

"Tell what tell another day?" A voice asked from behind. It was Touya.

"Iie, it's nothing," Sakura said.

Touya decided to ignore his question. Touya put down the big bag he was holding and both he and Yukito sat down.

"Oh, I see Hermione's joining us too tonight," Yukito said, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry for intruding," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Professor, sorry for intruding on your family dinner," Ginny said.

"It's okay," Yukito said. "Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo are the ones who invited you, didn't they?"

Draco, Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Well, now let's eat," Yukito said as Touya put out the food with Sakura's help.

There are many kinds of food there; shrimps, crab sushi, egg rolls, chicken teriyaki and many more. There's also dessert. It was chocolate mousse. It was put in the bag with ice in it so that it will still be cold.

"This is great," Sakura said happily.

"Better not finish it all, kaijuu," Touya said.

Sakura yelled at Touya, "Sakura kaijuu ja nai."

Because they were sitting down on a blanket, Sakura couldn't stomp on Touya's feet. Instead, she imagined Touya shrinking and the bigger Sakura steeped on the tiny Touya.

Yukito said, "Oh Touya, stop teasing poor Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah," Touya said to his lover.

All of them started eating. Draco, Hermione and Ginny were surprised to see how fast and how much Yukito could eat.

Yukito realized Hermione, Draco and Ginny are staring at him so he stopped eating. Seeing Yukito stopped eating, Sakura, Tomoyo and the others stopped eating too.

"Well, don't mind me," Yukito said. "Help yourself out. Mr. Kinomoto really knows how to cook."

"But how did- you…that many- that fast?" Hermione asked.

"Eating as much food as you can is a sign of you're healthy," Sakura said, laughing. Then, soon, Syaoran joined her. Then Tomoyo, Meilin and Yukito and Eriol followed. Lastly, Touya laughed too. Ginny, Draco and Hermione joined them too.

Dinner was fun and delicious. They were really stuffed when they finished dinner. And of course, Sakura didn't forget to keep one chocolate mousse for Kero.

After dinner, Ginny told Draco, "Good night."

Draco replied it with a light kiss on the lips, "Good night, my love." Draco said. Then, Draco went back to the Slytherin's Common Room first. It was because he can't be seen hanging out with the Gryffindor's yet. Not till the time is right.

Then, the group walked back into the Hogwarts Castle. Then, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin greeted 'Goodnight' to Touya and Yukito. They greeted back and went to their chamber. Then, they walked till there were two stairways. One that leads to the Gryffindor Common Room and the other leads to the Slytherin Common Room.

There, they greeted 'Goodnight' to Meilin before parting. After that, they went back to the Gryffindor's Common Room.

When they arrived in the Gryffindor's Common Room, they saw Harry and Ron doing their homework on the floor.

Ron saw Hermione so he said, "'Mione, can you come over here for a sec?"

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded their heads so Hermione went to where Ron and Harry are sitting. Sakura, Tomoyo and Ginny as well as Syaoran and Eriol went back to their dorm rooms' first.

Hermione sat down on a couch beside where Ron and Harry are sitting. "So, what is it you want to ask me, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Can you please help me with homework?" Ron pleaded. "Potions is tomorrow and Snape will really give Detention, you know."

Hermione's heart fell. "Oh, is that it?" She asked.

The clueless Ron said, "Of course that's it. What else is there to it?"

"I'm just a 'Homework Helper' to you?" Hermione said.

"You're my best friend and best friend help friend's with their homework." Ron said. "What else is there?"

"Just a best friend," Hermione said. Her tears are threatening to fall. After a deep breath, Hermione said, "Ron, you better find someone else to help you out with homework because I'm not helping you anymore."

"Well than," Ron said. "I don't need you too, Hermione."

Ron's word really hurt Hermione. She quickly stood up and went back to her own dorm room.

"Ron, I think you went too far," Harry said. "Hermione really looked hurt.

"She'll be fine tomorrow." Ron said.

When Hermione arrived in her room, she quickly and quietly changed into her tank top and pajamas bottom. She didn't even say a word to Ginny when she came in. After changing, she put her school uniforms neatly on a chair. Then, she quickly went to her bed and lie down; her head under her pillow.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Hermione answered but it's clear from her voice that something's not okay.

Even though Ginny noticed it, she didn't asked any further. She just closed the lamp and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Hermione completely ignored Ron. During breakfast, Hermione will greet everybody a good morning, but she didn't greet Ron. During classes, whenever Ron tried to talk to Hermione, she'll just ignore Ron. When classes finished, she will quickly keep her things and walked out of the classroom without waiting for Ron and Harry. During free period, Hermione will just went to the library, her dorm room or hang out with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin even when Ron tried to hangout with her, she'll just ignore it. Hermione won't even sit with Ron during Lunch. 

After Lunch, they had a free period. Ron tried to talk to Hermione but she quickly left before a word is even spoken.

Because of that, Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the Slytherin's table to talk to Meilin. Some of the Slytherin's cheered because Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom are at their table. All of them are jealous because Sakura and Tomoyo went there to see Meilin.

'_One day, I'll make Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom forget about Li Meilin and be my friend', _a Slytherin with the name Pansy Parkinson said.

Sakura and Tomoyo went towards Meilin. At that time, she's sitting with Draco.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan," Meilin said.

"Konnichiwa," Sakura and Tomoyo said. Then, they looked at Draco and said, "Hi Draco."

Draco greeted back with a simple 'Hi'.

"So, what brings both of you way over here?" Meilin asked.

"Did you notice how Hermione acted around Ron this whole day?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Meilin answered. "She is 100 avoiding Ron, which was not the plan."

"I think something happened last night with Ron," Sakura said.

"You think?" Meilin said.

"When we arrived to our Common Room, Ron and Harry were there and Ron asked to speak to Hermione." Tomoyo said. "And of course we didn't stay there and watch their conversation." Tomoyo added in.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to confront 'Mione again," Meilin said.

Meilin stood up. "See you later, Drake," she said. Then, she, Sakura and Tomoyo went out of the Great Hall and search for Hermione.

Since they don't want to waste their time, they tried sensing Hermione's aura. And the result is, Hermione's in her dorm room. So, Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura went to the Gryffindor's Common Room. They went to the girl's dorm room. They don't have to go further in because Hermione's room is the first room in the block.

Sakura knocked on the door, "Hermione, it's me, Sakura. Tomoyo and Meilin's here too. Can we come in?" she asked.

They waited for awhile. Then, the door opened. It revealed Hermione with red and puffy eyes. It looks like she was crying. "Come in," Hermione said.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin entered the room.

"Hermione, were you crying before we came here?" Meilin asked.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hermione, what happened during the talk with Ron last night?" Tomoyo asked.

"I got mad and I told Ron I won't help him anymore. And then Ron said, 'Fine, I don't nee you too, Hermione'. He said I'm just a best friend."

"Ron probably still didn't realize his feelings for you yet," Sakura said.

"But it still hurts," Hermione said.

"Well, we can't make Ron fall in love with you right away," Meilin said. "But we know how to cheer you up."

Tomoyo asked Meilin telepathically, ./. What are you trying to do, Meilin? .\.

Meilin answered, ./. Let's show her something she would like to see. Maybe that might help her get her minds of Ron for a while. .\.

./. I think that's a great idea. .\. Sakura said, joining the telepathic conversation.

"Where are you going to take me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"To some place you'd like to go too," Meilin said.

"Let's go now," Sakura said. "We don't have any classes after lunch."

"Alright," the others agreed.

* * *

Hermione just followed Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo blindly without knowing where they are heading. 

Hermione looked around. She thought, _'I've never went to this place before.' _

The place was dark yet you could still see the chamber doors. Hermione could also see a number of Asian sorcerers' portraits there. Some which she knew from what she have read and some she didn't.

"So, are you guys going to tell me where we're going now?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Tomoyo answered.

Then, Hermione said again, "Uh, are you sure we're allowed to go here? We won't get expelled, right?"

"Of course not, silly," Sakura said.

"We've went here all the time," Meilin said. "Besides, no one else can go to this place."

"What place is it?" Hermione asked again. Well, no one could blame her, she's curious after all.

"Well, you'll find out now," Sakura said.

Hermione stopped because Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin had stopped. The four of them had stopped in front a portrait of Clow Reed.

Clow Reed smiled at them.

"We wish to enter this chamber, Clow-san," Sakura said, smiling.

Clow Reed nodded his head.

The three sorceresses chanted together, "Powers created together by the Star, the Sun, the Moon and the Elements, come to my aid to open this path. Open this path that was hidden away by Clow Reed. Open now, the secret door!"

Hermione's jaw hanged open when a portal appeared.

"After you, 'Mione," Meilin said.

Hermione was speechless. Well, shocked may be the perfect word to explain it. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin giggled.

"Why don't I go in first?" Tomoyo said. She walked into the portal.

Hermione, who just found her voice, said, "T-Tomoyo, s-she went into the portal."

Sakura and Meilin looked at Hermione with a smile.

"Yup," Meilin said. "Now, it's your turn."

Hermione just nodded. She's scared yet she's curious and wants to know more. She followed what Tomoyo did and went into the portal. Sakura and Meilin followed behind her.

When Hermione felt that her legs are on the ground again, she opened her eyes. There, she saw the most beautiful view. The place was green. And there's waterfall too. There're many kinds of flowers there; very beautiful and colorful.

"Wow," Hermione said, mesmerized by the view. "This is so beautiful."

"Welcome to the place created by Clow Reed," Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin said together.

* * *

**takari love: Hope you like it... Sorry, I won't be able to update for awhile because my exam is coming up and if I don't get good results for this exam..I'll be TOAST! And fat chance my father will give me a raise for my allowance if I fail...o.0.. Plz, R&R**


	15. Is It True?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I do not own Harry Potter**

**Reviews:**

**Shadowkeeper113: Thanx... Don't worry, Sakura's perdiction will be explained soon...**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: Hi... Personally, I hate Trelawney too... Uhm, I guess the only explanation of why Trelawney said Sakura's card is cheap and have no magic even when she already saw them is because she's jealous... Well, I hope u like this chappie...**

**Shiroi Kokoro: Hi... We'll have two couples that's going to get together soon so read then you'll know when... Enjoy!...XD**

**Faithful Cherry Blossom: Thanx... And, eheh, my result for this term is worse than last term...Aaaa! Well, enjoy this chapter...**

**LadyAkina: Me too...Then, I can spend my time there during break and have anything I want... Hope u enjoy this chapter...**

**Musette Fujiwara: Hi there... Thanx for the reminder about the 6th book where Hermione attacked Ron with birds... I forgot about that one... Now I can make the next chapter more crazier... Enjoy!...XD**

**Karin Kinomoto: Yeah, I know...Ron's a total jerk in here...and sorry to all Ron's fan... Hope u enjoy this chappie...**

**eliza-morgan22: Thanx... I hope u like this chapter as well...:p**

**Weary Soulsearcher: Thanx... Hope u enjoy this chappie...**

**lil cherry blossom wolf: Thanx... Enjoy this chapter...**

**Mystical-Dreamer57: Well, yeah, Ron's really clueless about this things...lolz**

**lil-ying-fa: Thanx...:p **

**Crystal-Magnolia: Yeah, I wanted a place like that too...XD**

**mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11: Thanx...I pity 'Mione too...but don worry, she have Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo to cheer her up...;p**

**syaoran143sakura: Thanx... N don't worry...I do have grammatical errors here and there... I hope there's not much grammatical errors now... Plz enjoy this chappie...XD**

**Chapter 15: Is It True?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**RECAP**

**When Hermione felt that her legs are on the ground again, she opened her eyes. There, she saw the most beautiful view. The place was green. And there's waterfall too. There're many kinds of flowers there; very beautiful and colorful.**

"**Wow," Hermione said, mesmerized by the view. "This is so beautiful."**

"**Welcome to the place created by Clow Reed," Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin said together.**

**CHAPTER 15**

"I can't believe it," Hermione said.

"Believe it, 'Mione, it's real," Meilin said, smiling at her friend.

"But it's just so beautiful," Hermione said. By now, she'd forgotten about her sadness.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin giggled.

Then, Hermione looked at her three Asian friends. "But why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked. "This place is supposed to be a secret, isn't it?"

"We did to cheer you up," Tomoyo said.

"Beside, we trust that you won't tell our secret to anyone," Sakura added in.

Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo and Hermione sat by the waterfall.

"This place could turn into whatever room we want it to be," Meilin said. "Clow Reed made this room for his entertainment."

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, drinking her tea that was conjured by Sakura.

Sakura stood up from her seating position. "Hey, Hermione, do you want to see something else?"

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

Sakura took out her Star key and chanted, "Oh key that hides the power of the star, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you. Release!" Sakura's Star staff appeared in Sakura's hand.

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw it. "I-I can't believe it," she muttered.

Meilin and Tomoyo just smiled at their friend. Sakura had call out a couple of her cards; Dash, Flowery, Sing and Freeze. They really had fun playing with the cards.

Two hours later, they return to Hermione's dorm room.

"How do you feel now, Hermione?" Meilin asked.

"I'm feeling good," Hermione answered, "thanks to you guys."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin smiled. "That's great than," Sakura said.

Then, Ginny entered the room.

"Oh, hey Gin," Hermione said.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny replied. "Although I don't know what happened. Are you feeling better now 'Mione?" Ginny asked, while dumping her school bag on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Hermione answered her junior friend.

"That's good," Ginny said, sitting on her own bed. "That's good. Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well," Hermione said, starting to blush.

"Mione has a crush on your brother," Meilin immediately answered for Hermione.

At that time, Ginny was drinking a bottle of water. When she heard what Meilin said, Ginny choked on her water. "What?" she said, surprised. "Which one is it? Bill? Of course not him, he has Fleur. Charlie? Is it Percy?" Then, Ginny looked pale. "Or is it one of the twins?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, blushing brighter.

"Then which is it?" Ginny asked. Then, Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Oh my god, don't tell me it's Ron."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Ding dong, you get it right, Gin," Tomoyo said.

"What did he do to you?" Ginny asked. "I mean, that's the reason you're upset, isn't it?"

"He says I'm just a friend," Hermione said.

Ginny said, "My brother is such an arse."

"Ginny," Hermione said, shocked.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"When did you learn to curse?" Hermione asked, still not believing her ears. There, a shy girl just cursed someone in front of her.

"I grew up with 6 brothers," Ginny said. "What do you expect, 'Mione? Besides, Ron and the twins are known with a foul mouth."

"Are you sure it have nothing to do with someone named Draco Malfoy?" Meilin asked with a knowing tone.

"Ah, and that too," Ginny answered softly.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh god, what's going to change next?"

"You are," Sakura said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Ignoring Ron doesn't help you so we're going to try another plan to get you with Ron," Tomoyo said.

"And how is that?" Hermione asked.

"Remember the story you told me about what had happened during the Ball on your 4th year?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah," Hermione and Ginny said.

"What if something like that happen again?" Meilin said.

"You don't say…" Ginny said.

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"Leave it to Sakura, Tomoyo and I," Meilin said.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other while Sakura and Tomoyo just shrugged their shoulder.

At that time, Harry and Ron are in the library, doing their Potions assignments.

Ron stopped writing. "You know, if it wasn't for Hermione, we won't be here right now."

"And what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She could just help us and instead of using this free time for doing homework, we could practice quidditch." Ron said.

"Yeah, and I wonder who's fault is that?" Harry said.

"Come on, mate," Ron said. "She's been avoiding us every time we asked for help."

"Maybe all you need to do is apologize to her," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said. "I don't think so."

"Well than," Harry said, continue doing his homework. "We'll just keep doing our homework by ourselves and probably miss all our free time doing homework instead of practicing quidditch."

Ron looked at Harry. "Are you using the guilt-trick on me?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. Then, Harry just chuckled silently when Ron turned back to do his homework grumpily.

After our here favorite female sorceresses went out of Hermione's room, Sakura and Tomoyo followed Meilin to her room. Of course, Sakura's and Tomoyo's presence in the Slytherin Common Room attracted almost every population in the room. Sakura and Tomoyo just ignored the wolf-whistle given by the boys and went to Meilin's room.

They were walking when Sakura asked, "What are you trying to do, Mei?"

"That's a surprise," Meilin said. "But we can't do it in my room."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked while Meilin opened the door to her room.

"That's why not," Meilin whispered.

Sakura and Tomoyo took a peek inside and aw Pansy Parkinson with her friends. Pansy and her friends heard the door opened.

"Oh, if it isn't the mud-blood Meilin," Pansy said.

Sakura and Tomoyo wee about to take out their wands when Meilin said "Oh, Pansy the cow and her friends are here I didn't notice it."

Pansy and her friends were red from embarrassment because they were humiliated in front of the Blossom Sisters. Meilin gave them a satisfied grin and Sakura and Tomoyo just giggled softly.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, wait here for awhile," Meilin said. "I'll just take the things we needed and we can go to your room."

"Sure," Sakura and Tomoyo answered.

Sakura and Tomoyo stayed in front of Meilin's doorway while Meilin went inside her dorm room to take her things. Meilin opened her closet. Pansy and her gang could see Meilin taking something from her briefcase but they couldn't see what it is.

'_LI Meilin, I'll be sure to see hat's in your briefcase once you're gone,_'Pansy thought.

Meilin closed her closet after putting the things she needed in her backpack. She gave Pansy a cold glare before going out of the room. When the door closed, one of Pansy's friends said, "The nerve of that Li girl."

Then, another one said, "Yeah, just because she has Cherry Blossom and Plum Blossom with her doesn't mean she could show of."

"Shut up!" Pansy said to her friends. "Li Meilin can have the Blossom Sisters now but I'll take that away from her next time."

Pansy's friends just sat there silently. Pansy looked at her friends. "Paige, take Li's briefcase from the closet and bring it here," Pansy ordered her brunette-haired friend. Paige took another deep breath. She then took out her wand and muttered, "Alohomora!" Then, she tried to open the closet again but it still won't open. "

"B-But, why me?" Paige asked.

"Are you ignoring my order, Wilbert?" Pansy said in a tone that made Paige trembled.

"N-No," Paige stuttered. She walked towards Meilin's closet. Paige took a deep breath before trying to open the closet. Unfortunately, the closet won't open. Paige looked at Pansy. "Pansy, it won't open," she said.

"Then use a spell," Pansy said.

"But…" Paige said.

"Argh!" Pansy said. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She walked towards the closet. Then, she took out her wand. "Alohomora!" she said. Then, Pansy tried to open the closet but still can't. "Why the hell won't this closet open!" Pansy yelled angrily. She kicked the closet. A few seconds later, a pail filled with green goo that appeared out of nowhere, was spilled on her. Then, her ears change into a rat ears and she has rat whiskers. Pansy screamed in anger as her friends tried to help her out, which they don't know how to.

Back with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin, they just arrived in Sakura's and Tomoyo's dorm room.

"So, what is it that you took from your room, Meilin?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, tell us already," Sakura said.

"Alright, alright," Meilin said. She took out the things from her backpack. It is some sort of red and blue gem stone with a feather at its side.

Sakura and Tomoyo squealed. "You're brilliant, Meilin."

"Justin knew that the Elders will read the letters that we sent so he made this for me," Meilin said. "It will allow me to communicate directly to him. He told me to use it only when needed."

"Justin really cares about you, doesn't he?" Sakura said.

"Yeah," Meilin said. "He never stopped caring for me ever since we found each other again."

"Meilin, if you have something as important as that why did you keep it your closet where anyone could find it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well Tomoyo-chan," Meilin said, giving a mischievous look, "it is because no one can find it."

Sakura and Tomoyo gave Meilin a confused look.

"It's because I've put a spell on my closet." Meilin said. "No one can open it. And even if anybody tried to use magic to open it…" Meilin trailed of there and started to laugh evilly.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. "We don't think we want to know," they said at the same time.

At the meantime, a chestnut haired sorcerer is at the quidditch pitch. Since no teams are practicing there today, Syaoran decided to practice his flying. After a while, Eriol came.

./. Syaoran, get down from there. .. Eriol said telepathically. ./. There's something important I need to tell you. ..

./. It better be. .. Syaoran replied as he flew onwards.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked once he's back on the ground.

"I've got something about Sakura's premonition," Eriol said. Eriol's face is really serious so Syaoran knows he's not plating around.

"Have you told the others? What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"No, you're the first one and let's talk at a private place," Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded. He took his broom and followed Eriol. Eriol took him to the place Clow Reed created. This time, the room has an air-conditioner, an expensive carpet, and a long, rectangular oak wooden table.

Syaoran and Eriol sat facing each other at the table. Then, Syaoran asked, "What leads have you got about the premonition, Eriol?"

"I think that the powerful enemy that will be joining forces with Voldemort is Phobos, although I don't want it to be true." Eriol said.

"I had my suspicions too," Syaoran said. "Phobos is the most powerful enemy we had and the girls only had to use the 'Sacred Weapons' maximum power when fighting Phobos."

And also, '_Someone or something will try and mess us up'_," Eriol quoted. "Phobos followers are not ordinary demons either. And, from experience, we know that Phobos some of Phobos' followers' can imitate anyone."

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "There's no doubt that it's Phobos."

"Even if the girls' know that a fight is coming, I don't want to tell them yet," Eriol said. "Even if Tomoyo said that we'll go through this battle like the last battle like the last one, I know she's scared."

"Of course their scared," Syaoran exclaimed. "I must admit, even I'm scared; scared that Sakura and those close to me will get hurt."

Eriol just nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, Eriol, when are you going to tell the others?" Syaoran asked.

"I was going to tell Professor Dumbledore, Yukito and Touya after meeting you," Eriol said.

"Aren't you going to tell Nakuru as well?" Syaoran asked.

"No, not yet," Eriol said. "I'm planning to let Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin to have fun first before start to worrying that Phobos is going to attack us."

"So, if you tell Nakuru, you're afraid that that information is going to slip from her mouth?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Eriol said, smiling a bit. Then, he became serious again. "I'm planning to tell the girls after the Halloween Ball and the other reason you're here is I want to ask your opinion about it. Because it does concerns Sakura as well," Eriol added in.

"In this matter, I'll agree with you, Eriol," Syaoran said. "I remember how Sakura was during the last battle. She'll practice her magic and martial arts every day and even when she's tired, she won't admit it because she knows that an attack would happen anytime." Syaoran looked downwards. "I don't want her to go through that situation again."

Eriol nodded his head. "I remembered it too," he said. Eriol stood up. "Well, I have to go now. I have a meeting with Dumbledore, Touya and Yukito about this. Do you want to come, Syaoran?" Eriol asked. "Maybe Touya, Yukito or Dumbledore have extra information for us."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, you go on ahead, I think I'm going for a walk before Lunchtime."

"Alright," Eriol said. He thought, _'Even Syaoran have to calm his thoughts after knowing Phobos is back. But I hope that it is just a suspicion.'_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**takari love: I hope you all like it...**

**Next chapter:**

**It was dinner time. When Dumbledore was sure that everyone was already in the Great Hall, he made an announcemet.**

**"Alright students," Dumbledore said. "Europe and England is not the only place that have a Wizarding Community. There's also one in Asia."**

**"Hey, Syaoran, I could feel a familiar aura," Eriol said.**

**"Me too," Syaoran said.**

**Then, Syaoran and Eriol stood up from their seat because they were shcoked. There, standing in front of the Great Hall is a boy their age with spiky jet-black hair and ruby red eyes.**

**takari love: Well, I hope that's not a total give away... Wait for my next chappie...XD**

**tbc**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter.**

**takari love: Hi guys... Sorry, I can't write long review reply right now so I guess you'll just have to settle with a thank you than...() Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 16: Mysterious Ex-Change Student**

* * *

Our three favorite young sorceresses are now sitting by the lake under a big willow tree. It seems like their plans somehow, failed.

"I wonder why we can't reach him." Meilin thought out loud.

"Maybe Hogwarts is too far," Tomoyo said.

"Or maybe something happened to him during his training at the Li Clan Sorcery Academy," Meilin thought of the worse. "The rules there are very tight, what if something bad happened to him."

"Oh, Meilin, chill," Sakura said.

"Yeah, Sakura's right," Tomoyo said. "Justin's 17, he'll be alright. Besides, Justin is very powerful and super intelligent, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Yeah, you're right," Meilin replied, smiling. She put her feet in the cool lake water.

"So, here you are," a very familiar voice said.

Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo turned around, and as they expected, they saw Syaoran Li.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked. "It's lunchtime already. If you don't hurry, we might be late for class."0

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura answered her lover.

"Let's go inside the castle before these two lovebirds make 'love eyes' in front of us," Meilin teased.

Tomoyo giggled, "Yeah."

Tomoyo and Meilin laughed all the way to the castle as Sakura and Syaoran blushed at what Meilin had said.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Meilin said goodbye and went to the Slytherin's table while the three other sorcerer and two sorceresses took a seat near the Golden Trio, or better, the once called the Golden Trio. Ron and Hermione are still haven't make up and poor Harry is suck between them. Ginny sat next to Hermione.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sat in front of them.

"Hey guys," Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.

"Hey," Hermione said, followed by Harry, then Ginny and lastly, Ron.

Hermione quickly finished her dessert and stood up, saying, "I'm done, I'm going to get ready for class now. See you in DADA," Hermione said and then, she exited the Great Hall.

Ron, who's full with pride (I think), never even looked at Hermione when she left the room. He just keeps his eyes on his food.

Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "Did 'Mione and Ron have a fight?"

"You could say it that way," Sakura whispered back. Then, she giggled when Syaoran replied in a whisper, saying, "That must be the thing that kept you, Tomoyo and Meilin busy the whole morning."

"Hey, have anyone seen Eriol?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"He's having a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," Syaoran answered.

"About what?" Tomoyo asked.

"About the Halloween dance, I guess," Syaoran lied.

"Hmm, thanks, I guess," Tomoyo replied.

**SLYTHERIN'S TABLE**

"So, where have you been this whole morning?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Hmm, I thought you were too busy with our red-haired friend, you didn't notice I was gone," Meilin teased.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, okay," Draco said.

Meilin giggled. "Yeah, I know but it's just so fun to tease you."

Draco just shook his head. "So, tell me, I notice that Hermione and Weasley are not talking to one another. Did they have a fight or something?"

"You could say it like that," Meilin answered. "It's rather complicated."

"And I guess you'll be the one to fix it?" Draco said.

"Yup," Meilin answered.

"I guess they won't be the Golden Trio for awhile," Draco said, eating his food.

"I guess you're right," Meilin replied, doing the same thing.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office, Eriol, Dumbledore, Touya and Yukito are having a very intense meeting.

"What do you mean that it might be Phobos!" Touya yelled.

"All the clues we have lead to him and unless anyone could prove otherwise, it is most likely to be Phobos." Eriol said.

Touya regained his calmness while Yukito asked, "So, what are we going to do now, Eriol?"

"Be ready," was Eriol's answer.

"I'll ask the other members of the Order to help as well," Dumbledore said.

"I will let Yue out during the night and we'll keep the grounds safe for the night," Yukito said.

"I will help him," Touya said sternly. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let Yuki guard Hogwarts during the night alone when it's regarding Phobos."

"Are you underestimating Yue, the Guardian of the Moon?" Yukito joked.

"There's nothing to joke about when it's regarding Phobos," Touya said with a hard tone.

Yukito was stunned. "Touya, I didn't mean to…"

"You're not going to guard the grounds alone, I'm coming with you. Phobos is more powerful than you are, you might get hurt." Touya said.

Yukito smiled at his lover. Though Touya seems like a guy who's hard to approach, but he is actually soft inside.

"Very well, that's settle," Eriol said. "I too will do something to help. I'll use some of my powers to increase the barrier that's protecting the school."

Dumbledore nodded his head as a sign that he agreed.

Then, Touya said, "Don't tell Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin about this."

"That was my plan in the first place," Eriol said. "I don't want to worry them when we're not 100 percent sure that our enemy is Phobos. I want them to enjoy themselves first and tell them after the Halloween."

"That's a great plan," Yukito said.

"What about Nakuru, Kero and Spinel?" Touya asked.

"I'm going to tell them at the same time I tell Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin." Eriol said.

"Why?" Yukito asked. "Kero's, Nakuru's and Spinel's power would be useful as well."

"Well, Nakuru and Kero tends to slipped what they're saying sometimes and by simply putting sweets in Spinel's mouth will make him blurt out the whole truth." Eriol explained.

"Yeah, that might happen," Yukito said.

After another 5 minutes, Dumbledore said, "I think we should all be dismissed now. Eriol have to attend DADA now and Touya and Yukito, you both have classes to teach."

"Right," the three of them said and went to their own classes.

* * *

Eriol managed to arrive at the DADA class before Nakuru gets there. He took a seat next to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo whispered to her boyfriend, "Where have you been?"

"It's a secret about Halloween Ball," Eriol answered, not in full details.

"Oh, I see," Tomoyo replied, not believing it entirely.

Then, they heard Nakuru said, "Alright, get your partners folks, we're going to practice the spell we've learned last week."

Other classes went on perfectly well. The time passes by quickly. After finishing their dinners, Meilin, Tomoyo, Sakura, Hermione and Ginny went to the Gryffindor's Common Room.

"I can't stand not talking to Ron anymore," Hermione said.

"No 'Mione, you can't apologize," Ginny said. "Ron is not the only one who have pride and dignity."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said.

"We promise we'll clear this up before the Halloween Ball," Meilin said.

"You do want to go with him, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but…" Hermione said.

"No buts, we'll help you, trust us." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, Tomoyo and Meilin are good in matchmaking." Sakura said, giggling.

Tomoyo, Meilin and Ginny began to laugh and soon followed by Hermione. It doesn't last long though because soon after, Harry and Ron entered the room.

Ginny, who is also feeling a bit angry at her brother right now, said, "'Mione, help me with my homework, okay?"

"Sure," Hermione said. "Night, Harry," Hermione told Harry but didn't say anything to Ron when she passes him.

"I think I better go as well," Meilin said and stood up. "Us too," Sakura and Tomoyo said and did the same as Meilin.

Sakura and Tomoyo sent Meilin out the door and then, they went back to their own room.

"Did you see what Hermione did?" Ron said. "She is purposely ignoring me."

"Well, that's not her fault, is it?" Harry said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking at his best mate.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, walking to the room he shared with Ron.

"Hey, wait mate." Ron said.

* * *

"Hoe!" Cherry Blossom's yell as heard as a sign of a new day.

"Sakura-chan, you can't yell everyday when you wake up, you know," Tomoyo said, smiling at her best friend while holding a pail that was once filled with cold water.

Sakura glared at her cousin, "And you can't pour cold water on me everyday, you know," she said angrily.

Tomoyo giggled, "If I don't than you won't wake up," she said.

"But there must be a more gentle way to wake someone up," Sakura said.

"I know, but this way is fun, you know." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura growled and walked her way to the bathroom to take a quick, warm shower. Sakura and Tomoyo then met up with Syaoran and Eriol at the Common Room. The pairs went to the Great Hall with their hands linked to their own couple.

While they were walking, Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was very cheerful and happy. _'I hope Phobos is not the one we're going to fight because you look so happy now, I just can't take that away from you.' _Syaoran thought.

Eriol saw the look Syaoran gave Sakura. He asked Syaoran using telepathy. ./. Syaoran, is everything alright? ..

./.Yes. .\. Syaoran answered.

./. I hope you remember what we talked about yesterday. .\. Eriol said.

./. Of course, I won't tell Sakura and I don't know if I ever could tell her seeing how happy she is. .\. Syaoran said.

Eriol looked at Sakura, who was talking happily with Tomoyo. Then, they arrived at the Great Hall. They saw that neither Hermione nor Ron were at the Gryffindor table. It was just Harry and Ginny, sitting at their usual place.

"If you're wondering where 'Mione and Ron are, they left early." Ginny said after seeing Sakura stare at the empty seats.

"Oh, I see," Sakura replied.

"Have they made up?" Tomoyo asked while taking her seat just like the others did.

To their surprise, it was Harry who answered, "No."

"I see," Sakura said.

Then, Meilin came over and took a seat beside Syaoran, which is in front of Harry.

"I want to talk to all of you about something," Harry said.

"What is it?" Meilin asked, while taking a few fries from Syaoran's plate, which really annoys Syaoran.

"It seems like there's something going on with Hermione that neither I nor Ron, but most importantly Ron, didn't notice that made 'Mione really angry." Harry said.

"It's not you 'Mione's angry at, Harry," Ginny told his old crush.

"What made you think that, Harry?" Meilin asked.

"It's because even if Hermione's really angry with Ron, she will never avoid him." Harry explained.

Tomoyo smiled. "It's good that you notice it, Harry but unfortunately we're not the one to tell you."

"You should ask Hermione," Sakura added in.

Harry just nodded his head. Then, he noticed that Meilin's staring at him and he blushed when Meilin started to giggle.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who nodded back at Tomoyo when they saw the way their friend acted.

After finish their breakfast, the CCS gang along with the only Golden Trio member there, Harry Potter, went to their first class, History of Asian Magic.

When they arrived there, they saw Hermione is already seated at the front row at the Gryffindor table. The others took their own place respectably and Meilin went to seat at the Slytherin side with Draco.

Ignoring the fact that Meilin is sitting with Draco, Harry asked his female best friend, "'Mione, could I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you angry at Ron? I'm sure it's not really because of the homework incident because I've notice you've been avoiding him."

"Well…" Hermione started to blush. "I'll tell you tonight, in my room."

"But boys can't enter the girl's dormitory." Harry said.

"Eriol put a charm on my dorm room and Sakura's so that he and Syaoran could enter." Hermione explained.

"What!" Harry 'accidentally' yelled. Then, realizing that everyone is staring at him, Harry blushed.

"It's not what you think, pervert," Hermione said, understanding why Harry yelled. "There's something we need to discuss and the only place is mine and Ginny's room or Sakura's and Tomoyo's room."

"I understand," Harry said. "Alright, I'll meet you at your room tonight."

They stopped talking as Yukito entered the room. The rest of the day went on boringly with not much 'interesting' event. Night time came quickly as they were all bored to death.

* * *

It was dinner time. When Dumbledore was sure that everyone was already in the Great Hall, he made an announcement.

As usual, Sakura sat next to Syaoran, Tomoyo next to Eriol, Hermione next to Ginny and Harry next to Ron. Meilin sat at the Slytherin table with her best friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Alright students," Dumbledore said. "Europe and England is not the only place that have a Wizarding Community. There's also one in Asia."

"Hey, Syaoran, I could feel a familiar aura," Eriol said.

"Me too," Syaoran said.

Then, Syaoran and Eriol stood up from their seat because they were shcoked. There, standing in front of the Great Hall is a boy their age with spiky jet-black hair and ruby red eyes.

"N-No way," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. Their friends from Hogwarts looked at their Asian friends weirdly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

**PROFESSORS' TABLE**

"This is going to be interesting," Yukito said, smiling.

**AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE**

Meilin was happily chatting with Draco when suddenly she stopped when the guy with spiky hair and ruby red eyes appeared.

"It can't be," Meilin said.

"What can't be?" Draco asked.

"Students," Dumbledore announced, "we're going to have a new student with us who will be joining the 7th graders. He is from the Li Clan Sorcery Academy. I know it's unusual to have new students in the middle of the term but this is a special case. We'll sort him out now. Mr. Rae, Justin." Dumbledore said, conjuring the hat and a stool.

Justin walked towards the stool and sat down.

The hat said, "Hmm, you're really smart, you're ought to be sorted in Ravenclaw. But you're brave as well so you're ought to be sorted in Gryffindor. But than again, you have venom in you. You are…" the hat yelled out loud, "Slytherin."

Justin stood up and smiled. He walked to the Gryffindor's table. As he was getting closer, Meilin stood up.

Every other girls squealed at Justin and asked him to sit next to them but Justin just walked pass the girls. He stopped walking when he got in front of Meilin.

"Why… Why are you here?" Meilin asked, surprised.

"Shut up, squirt and just give me a hug," Justin said, opening his hands to welcome a hug from Meilin.

Meilin giggled and gave Justin a hug.

It was a very special moment but was spoiled when someone, none other than Pansy Parkinson said, "Just as I thought, Li Meilin is such a slut. Not only she have Draco in her arms but also Harry Potter and now the new guy, Justin Rae."

The hug that Meilin gave Justin was broken when they turned to looked at Pansy. Draco stood up and was about to take out his wand when Justin put up his right hand.

* * *

**takari love: Well, what do you think? I hope you all enjoy it... Please R&R...**


	17. Did You Lose Your Mind, Syaoran?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor do I own Harry Potter.**

**Reviews:**

**Faithful Cherry Blossom: Thanx for the review... U'll find out what happen to Pansy right now...**

**Musette Fujiwara: Yup, it's really amazing how much Syaoran and Eriol cares for their girlfriends... And, I hope your questions will be answered in this chapter, Musette-chan...But if not, well, maybe the next chappie will...**

**syaoran143sakura: Hi.., thanx for the review... Yup, Justin Rae is HOT... Uh, I hope you won't be disappointed after reading this chappie...**

**Crystal-Magnolia: Thanx for the review... Sorry, I can't tell Meilin is going to be with Harry or Justin cause that will ruin the surprise.. Anyway, enjoy...**

**i.love.ice: Thanx...**

**ilovestrawberries: Yup, I hate her too... Enjoy this chappie...**

**Mystical-Dreamer57: I promise you I won't let Hermione wear pink...(not that I have something against it or anything...)**

**Weary Soulsearcher: Uh, sorry to disappoint you but...Justin has a calm personality...(plz don't hex me) Oh yeah, plz don't be disappointed... I promise, the hexes will come later on...**

**mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11: Well, in a way, you could say Justin is going to fix her...Plz enjoy this chappie and thanx for the review...**

**Shiroi Kokoro: Thanx...I hope you will enjoy this chappie...**

**Rin Hitokiri: U want more? ...Here's more...**

**yami kaixa: Hi Tsuchi onii-chan... Thanx for taking your time to read my fanfiction... Hope you enjoy it... N thanx for the review...**

**takari love: Okay, done with the review... Now, let us get on with the story, okay?**

**

* * *

RECAP **

**The hug that Meilin gave Justin was broken when they turned too looked at Pansy. Draco stood up and was about to take out his wand when Justin put up his right hand.**

**Chapter 17: Did You Lose Your Mind, Syaoran?**

When Justin put up his hand, Draco knew what Justin meant by that action so Draco kept his wand back in his school robes.

It was pure silence; nobody said a word. After making sure Draco had kept his wand, Justin put down his hand and stared really hard in Pansy's eyes.

'_Why is he staring at me?' _Pansy thought. It made her shiver and feel uneasy.

Justin smiled to himself because he knew he had succeeded in making Pansy feel uneasy.

'_What is Justin doing?' _Meilin thought.

That same thought was playing in everybody's mind.

At the professors' table, Nakuru said, "This is going to be interesting," while Yukito and Touya just nodded their heads. The other professors' just looked at them with a strange look.

Justin's intense ruby red orbs stared in Pansy's eyes really hard. He said telepathically in Pansy's mind, "So, you are Pansy Parkinson."

Hearing a stranger's voice in her head made Pansy scared. _'Who is this?' _Pansy thought. Since Pansy had never heard Justin's voice, she didn't know that the voice she heard in her head belonged to Justin.

"I am a very dangerous person if you crossed me," Justin said in Pansy's head. "If you want to be safe, kneel in front of Li Meilin and apologized to her right here, right now. I advice you, you wouldn't want to try my patience because it isn't good."

It had been 10 minutes and the Great Hall is still silence. At the Gryffindor's table, Harry asked, "What is going on over there?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Knowing Justin, it's going to be humiliating," Sakura said with a giggle. Tomoyo giggled too.

Harry regretted asking the question because now, more questions filled his head.

Pansy thought, _'No, I'm not going to kneel and apologize to that mudblood.'_

"No?" Justin said in Pansy's head.

'_No,' _Pansy thought but this time it didn't sound that convincing.

"Well, don't tell I didn't warn you than," Justin's voice said in Parkinson's head again.

Before Pansy could say anything, she felt that someone was controlling her body. She walked towards Meilin. _'Why can't I control my own body?' _Pansy thought, when she started kneeling in front of Meilin. Then, she said loudly and clearly, "I'm sorry, Li Meilin for everything that I did to you. Please accept my apology." Pansy then took a glass of water from the table and pours it on top of her own head. Every student from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses laughed at Pansy while the Slytherin's just looked at Pansy with shocked. Even Meilin was surprised because she knew Pansy would never do anything like this. Immediately, Meilin knew it was Justin's doing.

Justin, on the other hand, had a satisfied smile on his face. He immediately let go of his control over Pansy's body and went turned to Meilin.

Pansy looked as if she didn't remember what she had done when Justin took over her body.

At the professors' table, Professor McGonagall said, "What in the name of Merlin had happened here?"

"Nothing, Professor," Yukito answered. "I expected something more humiliating thought."

"Me too, Yuki," Nakuru admitted.

"Uh-uh," Touya said, agreeing with his lover and female best friend.

After they finished eating dinner, everything had finally calmed down. During that time, Meilin often received glares from Pansy. After Meilin, Draco and Justin had finished their dinner; they went out of the Great Hall and went to a quiet place to talk.

"Justin, are you crazy?" Meilin asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Meilin." Justin answered. Then he looked at Draco.

Realizing Justin is staring at him, Draco immediately said, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

At first, Justin didn't take it. "I know," he said. "And just so you know, I only shake hands with those I think worthy."

"Justin," Meilin hissed.

'_Who does this guy think he is?' _Draco thought. He was about to drop his hand when Justin took it and shook Draco's hand. It lasted for a few seconds and then they broke it off.

"But I thought you only shake hands with those you think worthy," Draco said.

"Yes, I did say that and that you are worthy, Malfoy." Justin said. "I've heard that you've been taking care of Meilin since the first time Meilin been at Hogwarts and I grateful for that."

"Uhm thanks, I guess," Draco said. After a paused, Draco asked, "What's your relationship with Meilin? Both of you seem so close."

"That…" Justin couldn't finish what he was about to say because someone turned him around and punched him in the face without warning.

Justin dropped to the floor while holding his bruised mouth where he had been punched.

"Syaoran!" Meilin yelled when she saw who had punched Justin.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry and Ginny were surprised to see the scene that met them but Eriol is as calm as he usually was.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, holding back her boyfriend as Meilin went over to Justin and helped him up.

Seeing how friendly Meilin was with Justin made Harry feel jealous.

"Did you lose your mind, Syaoran?" Meilin asked.

"What the hell is Justin doing here, Meilin?" Syaoran asked. "Did you call him here?" Syaoran's attention is still on Justin.

Before Meilin could say anything, Justin said, "Leave Meilin out of this, Syao." Justin stood up. "She had no idea that I was coming here."

By this time, Sakura had let go off Syaoran.

"What is going on here?" Draco asked.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Syaoran accidentally snapped.

"Syaoran," Meilin yelled.

Syaoran looked at Draco and said, "Sorry, Malfoy." Syaoran seemed to be calmed a bit right now.

"I think we should all return to the Common Room now, before the other students come." Eriol said. "We'll discuss this later."

Syaoran looked at Eriol as if was about to say something but he stopped after seeing the look Eriol gave him that said, 'We'll discuss this later.'

"Alright, let's go," Syaoran said, heading towards the Gryffindor's Common Room.

"Sorry about Syaoran, Justin," Sakura apologized on Syaoran's behalf.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Justin said. "I bet he's just worried."

"But he doesn't have to punch you in the face and snapped at Draco," Meilin said. Draco blushed at the mention of his name.

Harry, who had become more jealous, said, "Hermione, you said there's something you want to tell me, right?"

Hermione, who was lost in her own thought, trying to figure out the connection in everything that just happened, said, "Uh…uh, yeah, let's go now."

Harry went ahead of Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny and asked, "Are you coming, Ginny?"

"Nope," the red-headed girl answered. "I'm staying behind."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, why don't you go along with Hermione. I have to go talk with Justin a bit." Eriol said.

"Sure," Tomoyo and Sakura said. Although they felt suspicious a bit, they just ignored the feeling and went with Hermione.

After they went, Justin looked at Meilin and said, "Meilin, why don't you go and bring Draco and your little red-haired friend somewhere else?"

"But…" Meilin said.

"No buts," Justin said. "I bet the little girl…" Justin was cut in by Ginny in the middle of his talk.

"My name is Ginny, not little girl." Ginny said. "Please call me Ginny."

"Alright," Justin said, smiling at Ginny. "I bet Ginny has a lot of think to tell Draco Malfoy."

Ginny was surprised but didn't question Justin on how he knew what she was thinking.

Meilin sighed. "Alright," she said, and added under her breath, "Since you desperately wanted me out of the way."

Justin heard her and said, "It's nothing like that, cheese cake, promise."

Meilin just went and gave Justin a little peck on the cheek and went off with Draco and Ginny.

"Justin, let's go someplace else to talk." Eriol said.

"Sure," Justin answered, "just tell me where."

"The place where Clow Reed created," Eriol said. "Clow Reed used a lot of power to create it so you might be able to find it easily."

"Alright," Justin said confidently. "When do we meet?"

"Midnight, today," Eriol said. Justin agreed and both of them went their separate ways to the Common Room.

* * *

At the mean time, Harry and Hermione are in Hermione's room, talking about… 

"Ron," Harry said.

"What about him?" Hermione asked.

"What is going on between you two?" Harry asked. "Usually, a fight about homework only lasted a few hours. What happened?"

"It's nothing, really, just homework." Hermione said.

"I know sometimes Ron an idiot about girls' feelings because that's how guys are," Harry said. "And Ron has a huge ego, dignity and pride so as you know, he wouldn't apologize."

"So?" Hermione said. "It's not my problem."

"Don't lie, 'Mione," Harry said. "I know you're bothered about something Ron said or did so unless you tell me what it is, I can't help you."

"Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo are helping me," Hermione said softly.

Harry stood up. "So you prefer them over your own best friend?" Harry went to the door. "Sorry 'Mione, I have to go. Ron's probably looking for me." He went out.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said to her friend who had already left. A tear slipped down her face.

When Harry went to the Common Room, Sakura and Tomoyo were there. They had given Hermione and Harry some time to talk alone.

"So, how did it go?" Tomoyo asked.

"She still doesn't want to tell me anything," Harry admitted.

"Don't worry," Sakura said. "It's hard for her to tell you about these things. Just give her some time, okay?"

Harry nodded and went to his room.

Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting on the long couch.

"So, who's next?" Tomoyo asked.

"My little wolf," Sakura said, standing up. "I'm going to talk to him in his room."

"Alright," Tomoyo said. "I'll just wait for Eriol down here."

Sakura went up to the boys' dormitory and knocked on Syaoran's door.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, "can I come in?"

"Sure," Syaoran answered from inside the room. "The door's not locked."

Sakura opened the door and saw Syaoran sitting on his bed. "Hey," Sakura said to her boyfriend, walking towards him.

Syaoran didn't say anything, just keep staring outside the window.

"What's wrong, Syao?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Syaoran.

"Nothing," Syaoran answered, turning his attention towards Sakura.

"Why did you hit Justin?" Sakura asked. "You've made Meilin upset."

Syaoran sighed. "I know," he said. "I'm going to make it up to her some other day."

"Tell me why you hit Justin, Syao?" Sakura asked.

"You know what might happen if Justin leaves the academy without the Elders consent," Syaoran said.

"I know," Sakura said. "But just as you say, 'might happen'. So, you don't have to worry. It might not happen."

"But what if it did?" Syaoran said. "The Elders will send Justin somewhere else and Meilin will be sad."

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. "I know you're worried about Meilin but it won't happen."

"How can you be sure of that, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Because I trust you," Sakura answered. "You're the Li Clan's leader, are you not? If you are, I know you won't let it happen."

"Sakura…" Syaoran said. Before he could finish what he was about to say, Sakura kissed him on the lips.

The kiss would have lasted more than ten seconds if it wasn't for Eriol and Tomoyo who walked into the room right at that moment.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Whoa," Eriol said. "Seeing the way both of you kissed, if Tomoyo and I arrived a little bit later, both of you might have started making out."

"We are not!" Sakura and Syaoran protested.

Tomoyo giggled at them. By this time, she had already her video camera out. "Whoa, both of you look so kawaii when you blush."

That comment made Sakura and Syaoran blushed even harder.

After a few more teasing from Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura and Tomoyo left the boys' room.

As the two Blossom sisters walked to their room, Sakura asked, "So, what did Eriol talked about with Justin?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh well," Sakura said.

"So, what about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. "What did you two talked about before you were making out?"

Sakura blushed. "We were not making out!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Alright, alright, I'll get serious."

"I just asked why Syaoran hit Justin." Sakura answered.

"And what was his reason?" Tomoyo asked.

"He was worried," Sakura answered. Tomoyo looked confused so Sakura added in. "He was worried that the same thing will happen all over again."

"Oh, I see," Tomoyo said, understanding what Sakura meant.

Both girls just continued their way too their room while chit chatting and laughing happily.

Meanwhile, in Syaoran's and Eriol's room, the boys are having a serious talk.

"So, why did Justin came here, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know," Eriol answered.

Let me explain their positions first. Eriol is standing by the window while Syaoran is still seated on his bed.

"You don't know!" Syaoran almost yelled.

"No," Eriol said. "I told him to meet us at the 'Secret Room'."

"Us?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," Eriol said. "It would be easier if we are all there to listen to his explanation rather than explaining one by one."

"When you say us," Syaoran asked, "who else are us?"

"Touya and Yukito," Eriol answered simply.

To Eriol's surprise, Syaoran just took his answer quietly. "So, when are we meeting him?" Syaoran asked.

"Midnight tonight," Eriol answered.

"Alright," Syaoran said.

* * *

**takari love: So, how was it? I bet I'm getting lotz of death glares from the readers because I didn't hex Parkinson...!. laughs nervously Anyway, I hope you don't think this chappie is boring...Well, I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as possible...But I don't think I can update in a week time because my exams start next week and if I don't get good grades...I will be change to a bad class next year... So, wish me luck... Oh yeah, plz leave a review...**

**LOG OUT**


	18. Worries

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me and neither does HP**

**takari love: Hi... Sorry, I'm in a hurry right now so I guess you all just have to accept my thank you and not a long, long reply...

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Worries

It was about half an hour after Touya and Yukito return to their chamber. At that time, Touya was changing into his t-shirt while Yukito was reading a book on his bed.

Yukito put his book down and smiled at the shirtless Touya and asked, "So Touya, are you going to the meeting tonight?"

Touya put on a black short sleeves shirt and sat next to Yukito. "Yes, I am," he answered.

"I thought so," Yukito said. There was a pause for awhile. "I wonder why Justin came to Hogwarts. I was quite surprise to see him."

"Me too," Touya said.

"I was shocked when Eriol told me Syaoran punched Syaoran in the face." Yukito said.

"If that brat didn't punch him, I would have," Touya said.

Yukito didn't say anything when Touya just looked straight in his eyes. "Touya…" Yukito said. Touya didn't say anything, just look away. "Come on," Yukito said, "I know Justin must have his own good reason."

"If he does," Touya said.

Yukito went to his own bed. "Well, we'll find out tonight."

* * *

Midnight finally came and two sorcerers from Gryffindor sneaked out of their dormitory and went to the place hidden from other students, the place created by Clow Reed.

When Syaoran and Eriol arrived there, they saw Yukito and Touya in front of the secret door.

"Glad you could make it," Eriol said.

"We wouldn't miss it," Yukito said. He looked at Touya. "Right, Touya?" Yukito smiled.

Touya just grumbled as an answer while glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at him as well. "Why didn't you go in?" Syaoran asked Yukito.

Yukito laughed and scratched the back of his head as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Well, the answer to that is simple, really. You see, we don't know the chant to enter the room."

Syaoran and Eriol fell anime style.

* * *

In the Slytherin's Common Room, Justin crept to the door quietly. He was about to succeed in going out of the Slytherin's Room when suddenly a voice asked.

"Where are you going?"

Justin muttered to himself under his breath, "Damn." Justin turned around and saw that he was caught by Draco. "How did you know I was here?" Justin asked.

"I heard you going out of the room," Draco answered.

Since Dumbledore knew about Justin being a sorcerer, he decided that Justin shares a room with Draco. Mainly because Draco knew the secret about Meilin and her friends being a sorcerer and the second reason was because Draco is Meilin's best friend.

"Good ears," Justin said.

"Thanks," Draco said. "Anyway, back to the topic, where are you going?"

"There's a meeting with Eriol and Syaoran," Justin answered. "Don't tell a word to Meilin or Sakura and Tomoyo because their not suppose to know about this."

"Alright," Draco promised.

Draco returned to their room. After making sure no one else was there, he went as fast as he could to the Secret Room.

He arrived at a place that no students dared to go because it's dark and is forbidden. Justin immediately felt a little of Clow Reed's presence there. Of course he could felt it; the room was created by Clow Reed after all.

On the wall, Justin saw a portrait of Clow Reed. He immediately knew that that was the door to the Secret Room.

Justin began chanting, "Powers created together by the Star, the Sun, the Moon and the Elements, come to my aid to open this path. Open this path that was hidden away by Clow Reed. Open now, the secret door!"

A portal appeared in front of Justin and he immediately entered the portal. Justin landed on the floor when he arrived. I guess he have to work on his landing a little.

"About time to show up," Syaoran said as Justin stood up.

"Sorry," Justin said. "Meilin won't go early."

Syaoran didn't say anything back; just sit on an empty chair at the long table. Yukito, Touya and Eriol are already seated there as well.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" Touya asked seriously, starting the discussion.

"Well, actually," Justin started, "Meilin tried to reach me using the rubies I made for me and Meilin. That's why I'm here."

"I don't think that that's the reason, Justin," Eriol said.

"Tell the truth, Justin," Syaoran said seriously. "Meilin is important to you. I know you won't risk her life just like that."

"I guess you know me better now, huh?" Justin said.

Syaoran, Eriol, Touya and Yukito listened carefully to what Justin has to say.

"I heard about the battle that will come," Justin said.

"What?" Syaoran said. "Hey, wait, where you heard about the battle?" he asked. "Meilin couldn't have sent you a letter about this because I know no matter how close both of you is she will never sent anything as important as this in a letter."

"No, I didn't hear this from Meilin." Justin said. "During my training at the sorcery academy, I felt some alteration in the powers."

"What do you mean?" Yukito asked.

"I could feel a lot of evil powers in China," Justin said. "It's growing bigger day by day. I went to see Aunt Yelan and discussed it with her."

"I'm surprised Yelan discussed it with a teen like you," Yukito said.

"Yeah, I thought she's not the 'sharing-information' type," Touya said.

"Honestly," Justin said, "I thought so too."

"What did my Mother tell you?" Syaoran asked.

"She told me that evil are gathering and joining forces," Justin answered, "not only in China but here as well. That's why Yelan told me to come here. She heard about Voldemort. She wants me to help out."

"Li Yelan sent you?" Touya asked.

"Yes," answered Justin. "She knows it is risky if the Elders found out but she told me to go to Hogwarts and help you all out."

"I see," Eriol said, rubbing his chin with his index finger.

"Oh yeah," Justin said, "There's another thing."

"What is it?" Yukito asked.

"Phobos is back," Justin said. "Or you could say, almost back. The evil forces that's gathering are trying to bring him back from the dimension we sent him to a few years back."

Syaoran clenched his fists angrily while Touya punched the table. The only one remaining calm and cool is Eriol and Yukito.

"And he is joining forces with Voldemort," Justin added.

"Just as we thought," Eriol said.

"What shall we do now?" Yukito asked.

Finally found his calmness back, Syaoran said, no, probably order is the right word. "Don't tell the girls especially Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin anything. This news will just worry them sick."

"Do you now when the battle might be?" Touya asked.

"No," Justin answered. "Yelan didn't tell me."

"Alright," Eriol said. "Tomorrow I'll tell Dumbledore about this. We go to sleep first."

Everyone agreed and retreat to their chambers.

* * *

The next morning, the boys were up bright and early. Syaoran and Eriol were the first ones up since they couldn't sleep after knowing the truth.

Syaoran and Eriol are playing wizard chess while waiting or the sun to rise.

"Hey, Eriol," Syaoran said while moving his knight. "Do you think they'll have to use the 'Sacred Weapons'?"

"I hope not but I can't be sure," Eriol said. "There're lots of powerful wizards in the Order of Phoenix." He moved his bishop.

"What leads do they have on Voldemort?" Syaoran asked.

"So far," Eriol said with a sigh, "nothing."

"We can't just depend on them, Eriol. We have to do our own investigations." Syaoran said as he moved his bishop away.

"I'll go and talk to Dumbledore as soon as the sun rises," Eriol said, rubbing his chin with his index finger, thinking which the best move is.

"I see," Syaoran said.

Eriol then moved his knight next to Syaoran's king. He said, "Checkmate." Syaoran's king was destroyed and Eriol won the game.

"The sun is up," Syaoran said. "You better go and talk to Dumbledore now."

"I'll be on my way." Eriol said, walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

'_I better work on a plan,'_ Syaoran said, going to his room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Hoe!!!" A girl screamed loudly from the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory.

In the boys' dormitory, in a room shared by two boys; a certain red-haired said from under his pillows.

"Boy, what a way to start your Sunday morning."

Harry chuckled at his friend from his side of the room. "After the whole week and month we've spend with Sakura, I thought you have got use of Sakura's early morning calls," he said.

"But for once, I wish I could sleep till noon on at least one Sunday without disturbance," Ron said.

"Whatever mate," Harry said, walking towards the door.

Seeing Harry walking towards the door, Ron sat up straight in his bed and asked, "Where are you going, mate?"

"Flying practice," Harry answered, walking out of the room.

When the door was closed, Ron lay back on his bed and put a pillow over his head while saying, "I wonder what bloke will practice his flying skills this early in the morning."

In Sakura's and Tomoyo's room, Hermione is sitting on the couch, Sakura on her own bed, Tomoyo on a chair and Ginny and Meilin are sitting on Tomoyo's bed.

"I repeat, Tomoyo, Meilin, you don't have to pour **ICE **water over me everyday to wake me up," Sakura said, emphasizing the 'ice' while glaring at her two best friends; Tomoyo and Meilin.

Tomoyo and Meilin laughed nervously. "Ehehe, we know that but it was fun."

Hermione and Ginny laughed while Sakura gave Tomoyo another death glare which she learned from Syaoran.

"I've got a question for you," Ginny said. "Why are we all gathered in Sakura's and Tomoyo's room this early in the morning?"

It's 7.30 in the morning at England.

"Now that Justin is here," Meilin said.

"It's time for operation no. 1; Make Ron jealous." Tomoyo added in.

"What does Justin have to do with making Ron jealous?" Hermione asked confusedly.

Finally understood Tomoyo's, Meilin's and Sakura's plan, Ginny said, "You want Justin to pretend he's interested in 'Mione like Krum did to make Ron jealous?"

"That's right, Gin," Sakura said cheerfully, the earlier incident that involved ice water now forgotten.

"But I don't know Justin and- Is he willing to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry," Meilin reassured her friend, "Justin will listen to what I ask him to do."

"Speaking of Justin," Ginny said. "Both of you seem awfully close; what is your relationship with him?"

"We're just best friends," Meilin lied.

"Oh, I see," Ginny said.

"Well, come on, let's go for breakfast," Meilin changed the conversation. "I promised Justin that we'll meet him at breakfast."

"Alright," Hermione and Ginny said. They went back to their own room to get ready. Once Hermione and Ginny were gone, Tomoyo asked Meilin.

"Mei, why did you lie about your relationship with Justin?"

"Justin told me to," Meilin said. "He said it's easier if nobody knew the truth."

"I see," Sakura said.

The three sorceresses than closed the subject.

* * *

At this moment, Eriol is in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, have your Order got ay lead on Voldemort?" Eriol asked.

"I'm afraid not, Eriol," Dumbledore answered.

"I see," Eriol said. "I just found out that Yelan sent Justin here because she found out that Phobos' followers are gathering and soon they'll join forces with Voldemort."

"I guess this means we have to work fast," Dumbledore said. "I'll start by making a stronger barrier around Hogwarts."

"Very well," Eriol said. "Oh yeah, another thing," Eriol told Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Syaoran's getting restless," Eriol said. "He wanted to help as well."

"And," Dumbledore said.

"And I want your permission for Syaoran and I and probably for Justin, Touya and Yukito as well to investigate in the Forbidden Forrest," Eriol said.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Eriol said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Permission granted."

* * *

Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo met up with Hermione and Ginny in the Common Room and together, they went to the Great Hall. When they got there, Justin was nowhere to be found. That goes the same for Draco.

"Where is Justin?" Meilin asked out loud. "And Draco is not here as well."

"Why don't you eat ate the Gryffindor's table, Mei?" Sakura suggested.

"Alright," Meilin answered.

They sat at the Gryffindor's table. There they saw Neville.

"Good morning, Ginny, 'Mione, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin," Neville greeted.

"Good morning," they greeted back.

They sat down and began eating breakfast. 10 minutes later, they finished eating.

Meilin asked, "I wonder where Justin is?"

Just as if Justin heard Meilin's call, he appeared beside Meilin and the other girls.

"About time you showed up," Meilin told Justin.

"Sorry," Justin apologized. He gave Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo a little peck on a cheek to say 'Good morning'.

Touya who was sitting at the staff's table saw it and growled while making a hole on Justin's head. He was mad that Justin kissed Sakura and Tomoyo.

Hagrid asked, "Éy, is Professor Kinomoto a' right?"

Yukito answered with a smile, "Don't worry, he's alright. He just turned in his over-protective mode."

"Oh, I see," Hagrid answered though he didn't really understand it.

Since Justin was at the Gryffindor's table, Sakura asked him to join them; which the invitation he gladly accepts.

After they finished eating, Seamus and Dean came to them.

"You're the new guy, aren't you?" they asked Justin.

"Yup," Justin answered, "and what if I am?"

Meilin took this chance to introduce them, "Justin, these are my friends, Dean and Seamus." She told Justin, pointing at Dean and Seamus. "Dean, Seamus," Meilin said, looking at Dean and Seamus, "this is Justin. He's from China and he will be joining the 7th year at Hogwarts."

"Glad to meet you," Dean and Seamus said.

"Likewise," replied Justin.

Sakura asked Dean and Seamus, "Have you seen Syaoran?"

"Yes, he was with Harry earlier," Dean answered.

"But after that, we didn't know where he went," Seamus added.

"Oh, I see," Sakura said. "Thank you," she said.

"How 'bout Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. "Have you seen him?"

"No," Seamus and Dean answered. "Sorry, Tomoyo," they said.

"It's okay," Tomoyo answered.

"We better get going," Meilin said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "We should too."

"See you guys later," Seamus said and then, he and Dean went out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The four young sorcerers along with Hermione and Ginny went outside of Hogwarts.

"Where do you want to go now?" Tomoyo asked.

"How 'bout the quidditch pitch?" Ginny suggested.

"I've got a feeling that you're planning on meeting someone there," Meilin said teasingly and that made Ginny blushed.

Knowing what's playing in Meilin's mind, Sakura said, smiling, "So, you're meeting Draco there, huh?"

Still blushing, Ginny nodded. The other girls' giggled after that and soon, Ginny joined in as well.

They then went to the quidditch pitch using the changing room entrance. When they entered, they saw Draco there as well.

"Hi," Draco greeted.

"Hi," the others greeted back, except for Justin.

"I was planning on meeting Ginny here." Draco said. "I didn't know Meilin, Sakura, Tomoyo, Granger and Justin followed as well."

"Well, too bad," Meilin said.

"So, seriously," Draco asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to plan operation no.1; make Ron jealous," Tomoyo said.

"Make Weasley jealous?" Draco said. "For what?"

Hermione then blushed brightly and the other girls' smiled.

Understanding the meaning of the silent answer, Draco said, "Oh, I see." After a short pause, Draco asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Before Meilin could answer, a voice from behind asked them, "What are you doing here?"

The girls, Justin and Draco turned and saw Harry. Syaoran was beside him, holding a broom. Harry was holding a broom as well.

"Oh hey," Sakura answered.

"Draco and I were just showing Justin around and Sakura, Tomoyo, 'Mione and Ginny decided to follow," Meilin lied.

Harry was a little jealous that Meilin was hanging around with Draco Malfoy and he also couldn't help feel jealous towards Justin because he seems very close to Meilin.

"Hey, Syaoran," Sakura greeted.

"Hey," Syaoran replied, walking towards his girlfriend.

Harry walked towards the group too. Since Meilin seems close to Justin and seems to know him, Harry decided to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter from Gryffindor." He held out his hand to Justin.

"Hi, I'm Justin and I only shake hands with those I think is worthy and right now," Justin said, eyeing Harry, "I'm not sure if you're worthy." He added in, "Even if you are the-boy-who-lived."

Harry was surprised at what Justin said. He could feel cold air when talking to Justin. _'Who does he think he is?' _Harry thought.

"Justin!" Meilin hissed while Justin just smirked and looked at Harry coolly.

Syaoran smirked as well at what Justin said while Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but grin. Hermione and Ginny tough, was surprised as well.

* * *

**takari love: Hi there... I hope u don't feel this chapter boring... Well, plz read n review...**

**LOG OUT**


	19. Fight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter.**

**Reviews: Thank you to Weary Soulsearcher, ilovestrawberries, Musette Fujiwara, lil cherry blossom wolf, eliza-morgan22, syaoran143sakura, Faithful Cherry Blossom, MysticalDreamer-57, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11 and kaixa...****

* * *

**

RECAP

**Harry walked towards the group too. Since Meilin seems close to Justin and seems to know him, Harry decided to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter from Gryffindor." He held out his hand to Justin.**

"**Hi, I'm Justin and I only shake hands with those I think is worthy and right now," Justin said, eyeing Harry, "I'm not sure if you're worthy." He added in, "Even if you are the-boy-who-lived."**

**Harry was surprised at what Justin said. He could feel cold air when talking to Justin. _'Who does he think he is?' _Harry thought.**

"**Justin!" Meilin hissed while Justin just smirked and looked at Harry coolly.**

**Syaoran smirked as well at what Justin said while Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but grin. Hermione and Ginny though, was surprised as well.**

**CHAPTER 19: Fight?**

Controlling his anger, Harry said, "I'm sorry but I don't quite understand."

"Just like the word meant, you are still not worthy in my eyes," Justin said.

Harry clenched himself but still could remind himself to stay cool and calm.

Justin circled around Harry. After finished one whole circle, Justin put his index finger under his chin and said, "Physically, you're okay but I still don't know the real you. So, until then, we won't be shaking hands with each other."

If Harry was to act just like what his heart tell him to do, he would try and punch Justin by now but since Justin is really, really close to Meilin so he didn't do it. Besides, Justin must be important since Justin even called Syaoran by his first name.

So, without saying anything, Harry just left the changing room.

"Uh, Harry, wait," Hermione called out to her friend but it seems like Harry didn't hear her. Hermione looked at Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Ginny, "I'm sorry guys but I have to check up on Harry."

"But what about the plan to make Ron jealous?" Meilin asked.

"I'm not sure about it anymore," Hermione said, looking at Justin. "I mean, not to be rude but Harry is my best friend and…I don't think he really likes Justin right now; after what he did, I meant."

"I don't think that's a problem, 'Mione," Meilin said. Then, she turned to Justin, "Though I must agree with Hermione, what you did, Justin, was not nice."

"You like him, right Mei?" Justin asked the black-haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

Now every pair of eyes is on Meilin.

"I don't have to answer to you," Meilin said.

"I was right than," Justin said. "Until Harry Potter proves himself to me, I won't let you date him."

Suddenly, the aura around them changes. Meilin looked at the 17 years-old dark-haired boy with anger burning in the ruby red eyes.

"Who died and made you my guardian," Meilin asked angrily.

Calmly, Justin answered, "Mom and dad."

"I can't believe you," Meilin said. You could see tears streaming down her face. She stormed out of the changing room.

"Justin, I think you went to far this time," Sakura said.

"She has to understand why I did that," Justin said. After a moment, Justin said, "I think Hermione's right. Let us postpone the plan to make Ron jealous until Meilin has calmed down, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Justin exits the room.

"Don't worry, this wouldn't last long," Syaoran said out of the blue.

Now, everyone looked at him.

"Why did Justin answered 'mom and dad' when Meilin asked 'who died and made you my guardian'?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That question can only be answer by Meilin or Justin," Draco answered before Sakura, Tomoyo nor did Syaoran have the chance to open their mouth. Draco, then, turned his attention towards Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Am I right?"

Sakura and Tomoyo just smiled while nodding their head while Syaoran gave no reaction.

"But aren't you the slightest curious?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm really curious, Gin," Draco answered. "But, I know that Meilin will tell me when the right time comes."

Syaoran, with his hands crossed, said, "Then I won't have to remind you to just leave Meilin alone for awhile?"

"Yes," Draco replied. Draco went to his girlfriend and asked, "Are you ready to go, Gin?"

"Uh, baby, I'm sorry but I don't think I can today," Ginny told Draco. Ginny looked at Hermione and then back at Draco. "Harry's my friend too."

"Don't worry, Ginny," Hermione reassured her junior friend. "Go out with Malfoy, I can see how Harry's doing on my own."

"It's okay," Draco said, "I'll busy myself with something for a while."

"Okay," Ginny said, feeling a bit guilty.

Noticing Ginny's guilt, Draco gave Ginny a little peck on her cheek. "Go," he whispered.

"Alright," Ginny said. She told Hermione, "Let's go, 'Mione."

"Sure," Hermione said. "See you later, Sakura, Tomoyo and Li," both girls said to their friends and they went off to find Harry Potter.

"Well, I better get busy now," Draco said, walking towards the exit.

"See you later, Draco," Sakura and Tomoyo said.

Draco just nodded and went out of the room.

Tomoyo said, "I wonder how Meilin is doing?"

"Yeah, I was quite surprised of what Justin said." Sakura added.

Syaoran pulled Sakura closed to him. Sakura started blushing. Then, Syaoran looked at Tomoyo.

"Alright," Tomoyo said. "I could sense that I'm not needed here so I'll just wait outside."

"Good idea, Tomoyo," Sakura said and Tomoyo smiled while walking out of the changing room at the quidditch pitch.

"Now we're alone," Sakura said.

Syaoran tightened his pull on Sakura making Sakura blushed a little brighter.

"Sakura, let Meilin be for awhile, okay," Syaoran told Sakura. "I know Meilin very well. Trust me, okay?"

"Of course, my little wolf," Sakura said, turning her position. Now, she's facing Syaoran. She touched Syaoran's face with both her hands. "I will always trust my little wolf and his judgment." Sakura gave Syaoran a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks," Syaoran said.

"You're welcome, Syao," Sakura said. "But now, I have to go."

"Oh, can't you wait a few more minutes?" Syaoran asked while playing with Sakura's fingers.

"As much as I want to, Syaoran," Sakura said with a smile. "But I promised to spend the day with Tomoyo."

"Oh well," Syaoran said. "Like what Malfoy said, I'll just busy myself with something."

Sakura laughed and gave her boyfriend another kiss on the lips and exit the changing room.

"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo said when she saw Sakura walking out of the changing room. "That was fast," she said.

"Well, we did plan to spend the day together, right?" Sakura said. "Since Meilin, Hermione and Ginny have something of their own to do right now; our plans won't change, right?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo said.

"But, since 'Mione isn't here, we can't do what we originally plan," Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry; I know just what to do."

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Let's go back to our room," Tomoyo said.

"Alright," Sakura said and both she and Tomoyo went back to their room.

Meanwhile, in the changing room, Syaoran sighed and said, "Guess I'll just continue practicing my flying."

Meilin had run off to the secret room created by Clow Reed.

Then, she chanted, "Oh key that hides the power of elements, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Meilin Li, command you, Release!" Meilin's Element key glowed ruby red and Meilin's staff appeared in her hands. Meilin's stuff is just like Sakura's and Tomoyo's but instead of a star and a crescent moon, Meilin's staff has a red ruby at the center.

Meilin took out four red rubies and chanted again, "My four element creatures of fire, water, ice and lightning. Wake up from your sleep now!" Meilin let go of the rubies and the four rubies floated in the air as her sign appeared underneath her with a red glow.

Then, four animals appeared. The first animal was a fox which is red in color and its tail is covered with fire. The fox is the element creature of fire. The second animal is a water dragon. The water dragon is the creature of water. The third creature is a wolf which is ice blue in color. The wolf is the element creature of ice. The fourth creature is a phoenix which is golden yellow in color. The phoenix is the element creature of lightning.

Meilin's animals went closer towards Meilin and Meilin hugged them tightly while crying really hard.

* * *

Justin was walking around Hogwarts while having doubts about his action. 'Am I right to say that to Meilin?' Justin thought. 'I guess I'll just have to apologize later.'

Then, suddenly, Justin bumped into someone. "Gomen," Justin apologized. He looked up to see who he had bumped into. "Nakuru," Justin said.

"Oh," Nakuru said, smiling at he old Chinese friend. "How are you doing?"

"I made Meilin mad at me unintentionally," Justin told the older girl.

"What?" Nakuru said.

"I think she's really pissed," Justin said, "and hurt."

"Justin, what did you told your sister?" Nakuru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Justin put his index finger at his lips as a sign that Nakuru be quiet. "Be quiet," he said. "Nobody knows about my relationship with Meilin except for you guys."

Nakuru nodded her head. "I see," she said. After a moment, she asked, "Want to talk in my room? I know Spinny will be glad to see you."

"Alright than," Justin said. "Besides, I enjoy talking to Spinnel."

Justin followed Nakuru to her room.

"What did Justin meant by his relationship with Meilin?" Ron asked himself.

At that time, Ron was on his way to the Library when he overheard Justin told Nakuru to be quiet and that no one in Hogwarts knows bout his relationship with Meilin except for Nakuru and the others. After that, he immediately fled.

After that, Ron immediately forgot that he wanted to go to the Library and he immediately went back to the Common Room. When he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he saw Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said to his friend. "I thought you were practicing your flying."

"It finished earlier than intended," Harry answered sourly.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Ron asked. "You looked sour."

Harry turned towards Ron. He stood up and said, "Who does that Justin thinks he is?"

"From the tone you are using, I can sense that your meeting with him didn't go well." Ron said.

"That's true," Harry said, sighing. "I held out my hand to shake his' and then he said, 'I only shake hands with people I think is worthy and I'm not sure if you're worthy even if you're the boy-who-lives."

"He really said that?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head and Ron asked again, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Harry answered.

"What?" Ron said. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because Meilin seems close to him," Harry answered.

"Speaking of Meilin," Ron said. "I overheard Justin and Professor Nakuru talking."

"What?!" Harry said.

Ron went closer towards Harry and whispered in his ears, "I think something is going on between Justin and Meilin. I heard him saying 'No one knows about my relationship with Meilin except for you guys."

"By you guys, does he mean, Eriol and the others?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Ron said.

At the same time, Hermione and Ginny entered the Common Room.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Then, when she realized Ron is there, she looked down and said, "Hey Ron."

"Hey," Ron answered simply. He is stubborn after all.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"What?!" Ron asked.

Before Ginny could say anything back, Hermione said, "Ginny, its okay."

Although she didn't want to, Ginny had to follow as instructed. She just glared at her brother.

Ron didn't know what but something about the glare made him shudder.

"Ginny and I are here to check on Harry but it looks like he's alright so I guess Ginny and I'll go now."

"Right," Ginny said.

"See you later, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "See you later."

Hermione and Ginny went out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry looked at Ron. "Ginny was right, you know. Can't you just apologize to 'Mione?"

"Why should I be the one to apologize?" Ron asked.

"Obviously someone has to apologize," Harry said.

"So why does it has to be me?" Ron asked. "I have my pride too, you know."

"Argh," Harry said. "Can you tell me why you're fighting?"

"I…uh…," Ron said, searching for words to say.

"You don't know, right?" Harry said. Ron didn't say anything. "I don't even know why you and 'Mione are fighting. I guess I've lost track." Harry turned around. Then, he looked at Ron again. "We are the Golden Trio, Ron. Unless you apologize to 'Mione, we won't be the Golden Trio any longer."

And, with that, Harry left Ron thinking alone as he went into his room.

"Geeze, Harry doesn't have to say it like that," Ron said. Then, he thought, 'But Harry's right, I wonder why 'Mione and are fighting.'

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA'S AND TOMOYO'S ROOM**

"Wow, this dress is really beautiful, Tomoyo," Sakura said, holding a white gown in her hand.

It is a white strapless dress that becomes fluffy at the bottom. The bodice of the dress was embroidered with white crystal. There's also a white veil and a crown made out of cherry blossom and plum blossom flowers.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said. "I wonder if Rika will love it."

"I know she will," Sakura said. "It's really beautiful."

Tomoyo said, "So, do you want to see the bride maids' dress?"

"I don't think it's fair to see the dress without Meilin," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said. "I guess you're right."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, let's look for Hermione and Ginny," Tomoyo said.

"Sure," Sakura said. "But why?" she asked confusedly.

"You'll see," Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Huh?" Sakura said and followed Tomoyo out of the room.

* * *

**takari love: How do you like it so far??? Well, as usual, R&R...**

**LOG OUT**


	20. Where Did You Learn To Curse, Ginny?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor does I own Harry Potter.**

**To all reviewers: Sorry I took so long to update...It had a very busy month for me and I also have to study because next year I have a really big exam. So, I hope you'll enjoy this double chapters...**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Where Did You Learn To Curse, Ginny?**

"Hey, 'Mione," the orange-haired girl said from a pile of books.

Hermione and Ginny were now at the library. Hermione is helping Ginny to do some early revisions for her OWL. The two girls sat between the bookshelves of books.

"Yeah?" Hermione said.

"Why did you fell in love with my brother?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea, Ginny," Hermione answered. "What about you and Draco?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "After he became Meilin's friend, he changed and I guess I saw it."

"I see," Hermione said.

Ginny closed the book she had in her hand. "Hey, 'Mione, why don't we call it a day?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

They took the books they want to borrow and put it in their backpack. "Where are we going now?"

"I guess back to our dorm," Hermione said, "unless you want to go straight to lunch."

Just as if in cue, Ginny's stomach grumbled.

"We'll go straight to lunch then," Hermione said as she smiled teasingly and Ginny blushed.

When the two girls went to the Great Hall to have lunch and they saw Harry and Ron were already there. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are also there, sitting at the opposite side of Harry and Ron.

Since there is no other place available, Ginny sat beside Harry and Hermione beside Ginny.

"You know, Sakura and I were searching for you when Sakura got hungry so we decided to eat lunch first," Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, blushing. "I can't believe you told them."

Hermione and Ginny giggled while Sakura puffed her cheeks.

Then, Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I love it when you're angry."

Sakura blushed brighter.

"Kawaii," Syaoran said, "watashi no cherry blossom."

Now, Sakura blushed even brighter.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt someone hit his head.

"Love scene is over, gaki," a male's voice said from behind.

Immediately, they knew that it was Touya.

"What the hell?!" Syaoran yelled, looking at Touya. Everyone else is also looking at them.

"What? Do you want more, gaki?" Touya asked.

"Onii-chan," Sakura yelled. "Stop it."

Touya shrugged and said, "Whatever but remember, kaijuu, I'll be watching you."

"Sakura kaijuu janai," Sakura said but Touya just chuckled and walked to the professor's table. He took a seat in the middle of Yukito and Nakuru, where there's an empty seat.

"So, did you have fun teasing Syaoran and Sakura?" Nakuru asked.

"First of all, I wasn't teasing Li Syaoran, I was giving him a warning," Touya said. "Second, yes, it was fun to tease Sakura."

"You know, Touya, you should let Sakura and Syaoran be," Yukito said.

"I know but I can't," Touya admitted.

"Don't worry," Nakuru said. "You can do it slowly."

"Whatever," Touya said.

After the CCS group and the Golden Trio, including Ginny, ate lunch, Sakura decided to ask.

"Where did you and Ginny went to?"

"We were in the library," Hermione said.

"Hermione was helping me out for the OWL exam," Ginny added in.

"OWL exam won't be 'till next year, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Eriol answered.

"It's better to start early," Ginny said.

"Good advice, Gin," Sakura told the junior orange-haired.

"Gee, I wonder who she got it from." Ron said.

Ginny, who couldn't stand Ron's stubbornness any longer, looked at her brother and said, "Ron, what is your problem?"

"I don't have any problem," Ron said.

"Ron, how could you be so bloody, fucking stubborn?!" Ginny yelled.

Now, every head in the Great Hall including the professors, were now on Ginny and Ron. Ron, Hermione and Harry's jaw dropped hearing sweet, innocent, little Ginny curse like that. The other students thought so too.

"Where did you learn to curse like that, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"That's not the question now, Ron," Ginny said. "What problem do you have with 'Mione? Why are you being so stubborn?" she asked, making sure she controlled her voice so that only the Golden Trio and the CCS group could hear her.

"I have nothing against Hermione," Ron answered.

"Then why are you being so blind?" Ginny asked.

"I am not," Ron said.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She banged both her hands on the table and stood up while saying, "Enough!"

Now, all eyes fall on Hermione.

"This is getting crazy," Hermione said. "I don't even know why this stupid fight happens at the first place." Hermione took her things and went out of the Great Hall.

"Ron, I believe you have something to do," Sakura and Tomoyo said, smiling.

Ron nodded and followed Hermione though he was quite blur of what he's going to do.

At the professor's table, Nakuru sat at the left end, and sitting beside her was Touya, then Yukito, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.

"That was quite an outburst from Miss Weasley," McGonagall said.

"I was surprise that little Ginny could curse like that," Hagrid said.

"Hmm, she has a very good mentor," Yukito said, smiling.

"Huh?" Hagrid said.

"Just ignore that, Hagrid," Touya told the half-giant.

Back at the Gryffindor's table, Tomoyo said, "I guess we don't need Justin's plan after all."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was Meilin's plan," Ginny said. "We're going to use Justin to make Ron jealous."

"Why would you want to make Ron jealous?" Harry asked. He thought, 'If there was anyone who's jealous, it's me.'

"You haven't figured it out, have you?" Eriol told Harry.

"Figure what out?" Harry asked.

"About what's been going on with Hermione," Ginny said.

Harry thought about it for awhile. After a minute or so, Harry looked at his new Asian friends and said, "Hermione has a crush on Ron, isn't she?"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Ginny smiled at Harry for his new discovery while Eriol just grinned and Syaoran just smirked.

"So, Harry Potter isn't as dumb about girls as he look like," a male's voice said from behind.

Harry knew whose voice it belonged to and so does the other CCS members and Ginny.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was wondering, have you seen Meilin?" Justin asked.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Justin said. "I had lunch with Malfoy so now can you answer my question?"

"Hmm, I can't believe someone like you will lose Meilin in just a short time," Harry taunted.

"Hmm," Justin said, "cold, guess you are cool. But still not enough though."

Harry just clenched his fists.

"So, about Meilin's whereabouts," Justin said.

"I was surprised you can't sense her earlier," Syaoran said.

"Hey, you were right," Justin told Syaoran. "Why didn't I think of it?" Justin laughed. Then he told his friend, "Well, I'll see you guys later. Ja ne," he said and he went out of the Great Hall.

"Li, what did you meant by 'I was surprised you can't sense her'?" Harry asked Syaoran.

"That's another secret that you have to uncover, Harry," Eriol said with a mischievous glint in his eyes making him look more mysterious.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

Tomoyo and Sakura just giggled while Eriol just smiled mysteriously and Syaoran, well, still smirking.

"Shall we go, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked her boyfriend.

"Sure," Eriol said, standing up and held out his hand to Tomoyo, which Tomoyo gladly took. Tomoyo stood up and said, "Ginny, can you come to Sakura's and my room tonight?"

"Sure," Ginny said.

"Please pass the message to Hermione as well, okay?" Tomoyo said.

"Sure," Ginny replied.

"See you guys later," Tomoyo told her friends and then, hand in hand, she and Eriol went out of the Great Hall.

"Well, Syaoran, shall we go as well?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Syaoran said.

Sakura and Syaoran stood up. Then, Syaoran said, "My lady," while holding out his hand to Sakura.

"Hai," Sakura answered, linking her hand to Syaoran's. Both teens went out of the hall.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said. "How long have you know about Hermione's feeling towards Ron?"

"I just knew about it a couple of days ago," Ginny said.

"So, the reason why 'Mione and Ron is fighting is because of Ron being insensitive, isn't that right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's right," Ginny said.

"But why do you need Justin's help for?" Harry asked. "There are lots of other students here that you could use to make Ron jealous."

"Justin is a Slytherin, the more Ron hates it, the more effective it would be," Ginny said.

"But must it be Justin?" Harry asked in disgust.

"So, would you like if it's Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Please, Gin, must it be a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Meilin's a Slytherin," Ginny said.

"That's different," Harry said.

"You know, Harry," Ginny told the boy that she now thought of as a brother. "You shouldn't hate Draco Malfoy or Justin. That's not the wisest way if you want to win Meilin's heart."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, blushing slightly.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said, "all of us now how you feels for Meilin."

Harry gulped.

"Draco Malfoy is Meilin's best friend so I know Meilin wouldn't like it if you hate him," Ginny said. In her heart, she thought, 'I wouldn't like it either.' Then, Ginny continued, "I don't know what Justin's relationship with Meilin is but I know their close, closer than you think. Meilin wouldn't want you to hate the person close to her because it'll make her choose between the people she loves and that will make her sad."

"Ginny," Harry said.

"Just think about it, Harry," Ginny said as she stood up. "Well, I'll return to my dorm now," and the petite red-haired girl went out of Great Hall.

* * *

**takari love: How was it? Oh yeah, please pardon the language... Plz read and review...**


	21. Hermione Cursing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor do I own HP.**

**takari love: I hope you love this chappie... **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Hermione Cursing?**

'Darn it,' Hermione cursed. Although it sounds un-Hermione like but in these circumstances, it's an exception to curse.

Since there was no one there, Hermione decided to let her anger out there.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it," she cursed and cursed until she was satisfied.

After about five minutes cursing, Hermione was done and then sat herself on the couch.

"Are you done cursing?" a voice asked her.

Hermione turned around. "Ron," she said, "what are you doing here?"

Ron put his hand at his neck. "Well, I'm not quite sure," he said.

"Just go away, Ron," Hermione said.

"Actually, I don't have to go away because this is the common room and every student has the right to be here," Ron said.

"Well, fine," Hermione told him, standing up with her arms folded near her chest. "Than I'm the one who's leaving."

Hermione was about to go to her dorm room when Ron said, "Hermione, stop."

Hermione really did stop but she didn't turn around to look at Ron. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I can't do anything if you don't tell me anything," Ron said.

"You really are blind, aren't you, Ron?" Hermione said and continued her way to the girls' dorm room to the room she shared with Ginny.

Ron sat on the couch. "This is so not right," he said.

Then, Ron began to thought, 'I wonder why 'Mione is so angry with me?' Then, he said to himself, "Let's see." Ron then had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

**Ron saw Hermione coming into the Gryffindor's Common Room so he said, "'Mione, can you come over here for a sec?" **

**Sakura and Tomoyo nodded their heads so Hermione went to where Ron and Harry are sitting. Sakura, Tomoyo and Ginny as well as Syaoran and Eriol went back to their dorm rooms' first. **

**Hermione sat down on a couch beside where Ron and Harry are sitting. "So, what is it you want to ask me, Ron?" Hermione asked.**

"**Can you please help me with homework?" Ron pleaded. "Potions is tomorrow and Snape will really give Detention, you know."**

**Hermione's heart fell. "Oh, is that it?" She asked.**

**The clueless Ron said, "Of course that's it. What else is there to it?" **

"**I'm just a 'Homework Helper' to you?" Hermione said.**

"**You're my best friend and best friend help friend's with their homework." Ron said. "What else is there?"**

"**Just a best friend," Hermione said. Her tears are threatening to fall. After a deep breath, Hermione said, "Ron, you better find someone else to help you out with homework because I'm not helping you anymore."**

"**Well than," Ron said. "I don't need you too, Hermione."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's it," Ron cried out. "The reason 'Mione is upset is because I called her 'just a best friend'." Then, Ron put his index finger at his chin and said to himself, "But why would she be upset?"

* * *

Justin, on the other hand, had used the way Syaoran had suggested; which is 'sense Meilin'. Unfortunately, he can't sense Meilin, even after he used a little of his power. 

Then Justin smacked his head, "Hey, how could I forget? The only place that we can't sense anyone is if their in the place created by Clow Reed."

Then, with a big smile of accomplishment, Justin walked towards the room created by Clow Reed.

After he entered, he saw his sister sleeping with her four elements creatures.

Justin smiled and shook his head, "Meilin, Meilin," he said to himself.

He walked towards Meilin, who is sleeping at the corner of the room. Justin sat next to Meilin while caressing her soft, black hair.

"I know you must hate me right now," Justin said. "But I just have to see for myself why Harry Potter is so special in your eyes."

Meilin just stirred in her sleep so Justin just sat there patiently till Meilin woke up

* * *

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are resting near the big willow tree by the lake at the Hogwarts ground. 

"So, what are you ladies up to lately?" Eriol asked.

"Well," Tomoyo said. "We're trying to make Ron jealous."

"I see," Eriol said. "And how, may I ask, you're planning to make him jealous, my lady?"

"Well, that's where Justin came in," Tomoyo said.

"Talking about Justin, I wonder if he and Meilin had worked things out," Sakura, who was lying on the ground with her head on Syaoran's thigh.

"I don't know," Syaoran said.

"You know, it's not fair that I don't have a clue of what happened between Meilin and Justin," Eriol said, pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, so the reincarnation of Clow Reed is feel unjust that he don't know all the details," Syaoran said.

"Haha, very funny Syao," Eriol said. "Now, seriously, what happened?"

So, Tomoyo and Sakura started telling the tale that happened earlier that morning.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Eriol said. "I know they'll be okay by tonight."

"Hope so," Syaoran said.

"Well, enough about that," Sakura said. "What are you two boys up to today?"

"Well," Syaoran said, "I just kept myself busy."

"How about you, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Yeah, it was kind of true. Tomoyo and Sakura just met up with the boys during lunch.

"Well, not much," Eriol said. "Mostly, I spent the day with Nakuru and Spinnel."

"I see," Tomoyo said.

Then, Sakura asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"For one thing, I know we can't go to the 'Secret Room' yet," Syaoran said.

With a mischievous smile on Eriol's face, he said, "Yeah, Syaoran's right, I believe the room is occupied now."

Understanding what their boyfriend's are saying, Sakura just keep lying down beside Syaoran and Tomoyo just rested her head on Eriol's shoulder as the two pair of couples enjoyed the afternoon view of the lake outside Hogwarts

* * *

It had been about an hour since Justin found Meilin sleeping with her four elements creature. 

Meilin than woke up and stretched her hands.

"Finally you're awake."

Meilin was surprised that Justin was sitting beside her because the last thing she remembered was she's alone in the 'Secret Room'.

"What are you doing here?" Meilin asked.

Her element creatures had already returned to their own rubies.

"And I thought you are going to give me the silent treatments the minute you know I'm here," Justin said.

"Answer me, Justin," Meilin snapped.

"Alright, alright," Justin said. "I'm trying to make things right."

Meilin just looked at Justin with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wrong to treat Harry like that," Justin said. "But I'm not sorry," he added in.

"What?!" Meilin said.

"You're my only sister and my closest relative, Mei, and I trust your judgment but I'm also your older brother," Justin said. "I have the right to test whether he is good for my little sister."

"Hey, that statement makes me feel like a child," Meilin said and playfully smacked Justin's hand.

"Does that mean it's a truce?" Justin asked.

"You bet it is," Meilin said. She laughed as Justin pulled her in a hug.

"Well, do you want to go out now," Justin asked. "I feel really stiff after seating here for hours."

"Sure," Meilin said.

Justin and Meilin went out of the 'Secret Room' created by Clow Reed.

* * *

Harry and Ron just went for a flying practice. Now, they are resting on the quidditch pitch. 

"So, did you have a talk with 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Do you know that 'Mione could curse?" Ron said.

"No, I don't," Harry said. "Don't try to change the subject, Ron."

"Well, not really," Ron said. Harry just looked Ron with a raised eyebrow. Finally, Ron said, "Okay, I didn't actually talk to her."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"She didn't let me," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Alright, what did you do?" he asked.

"Why do you always assumed I did something?" Ron asked Harry. "I thought you're my best friend."

"Well, you are always insensitive of her feelings sometimes," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked, feeling a little bit insulted.

"Well, exhibit no. 1," Harry said. "Tomoyo once asked you who you're going with to the Halloween Dance and you answered, 'No one I guess," Harry quoted.

"Okay, maybe I am insensitive," Ron said.

"So, now will you answer my question?" Harry asked.

"Well, I told 'Mione that if she didn't tell me what the problem is, I don't think there's anything I could do," Ron said. "And then Hermione said, 'you really are blind, aren't you, Ron?" Ron added.

Harry made a face and said, "Ouch!"

"So, I can't do anything," Ron said.

"If you really couldn't figure it out, Ron, than maybe I'll have to agree with 'Mione," Harry said. "You really are blind."

"You're acting like 'Mione," Ron asked.

"Think deeply Ron and then you'll know what's up with 'Mione," Harry said. He stood up and mounts his broom.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said. Before Ron could say anything else, Harry flew high in the sky. "Ah, why did everything became a big puzzle?" Ron asked himself.

* * *

**takari love: So, how was it??? I hope it's not too short... Well, please...R&R...  
**


	22. Succeed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP.**

**To all reviewers: Thank you for the reviews and just as I promised, I updated soon...lol Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie... **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Succeed!**

That night, Meilin and Justin went to the Great Hall together, hand-in-hand.

At the Gryffindor's table, Tomoyo said, "Hey look, Meilin and Justin had made up."

Sakura looked at the Chinese couple walking towards the Slytherin's table. "Yeah, you're right."

Harry and the other gang looked as well. Harry became more jealous at the view.

"That was faster than I thought," Eriol said.

Harry said, "There's nothing interesting in that." Then, he started to stuff his dinner in his mouth without waiting a moment to swallow it. After that, Harry choked on his food.

Ginny helped rub Harry's back and said, "This is what you get for not swallowing your food first."

"Very funny, Ginny," Harry said sarcastically.

Tomoyo and Sakura just giggled, looking at the jealous Harry.

**About 10 minutes later**

"Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo," Hermione said. "Ginny told me that you wanted to meet us in your room tonight."

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Well, if you and Ginny are done with your dinner, we could go now," Tomoyo told Hermione.

"I'm done," Hermione said.

"And so am I," said Ginny said.

"Well, shall we go now?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Hermione and Ginny said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Sakura and Tomoyo said to Syaoran and Eriol. Then, they said to Harry and Ron. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "See you at breakfast."

Hermione, on the other hand, said, "Night, Harry," and just gave Ron the silent treatment. Then, the four girls left the hall.

"Harry, you have to help me," Ron said. "I don't know what's going on."

"The clues are right in front of your eyes, Ron," Eriol said.

"Ah, quit it with the riddles," Ron said. "Hermione is still giving me the silent treatment."

"Hey, Ron," Syaoran said. "Since when do you care about what Hermione thinks of you?"

"Uh, well, I just can't do my homework without her," Ron lied. Actually, Ron still hadn't figured it out why he's feeling that way.

"I can't stand it anymore," Harry said and stood up.

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Harry answered. "I'm going back to the dorm room now."

"Sure," Ron said. "See you later than."

From the Slytherin's table, Justin just watched with a smirk on his face, at Harry who's walking out of the hall. 'I'll see what you're made off, Harry Potter and then I'll judge.'

Justin snapped out of her thought when Meilin asked him, "Hey, Justin, are you still there?"

"Yeah," Justin said. "Is there anything you need?"

"No," Meilin said. Then se looked at Draco. "So, what are you going to do for the Halloween Ball, Drake?"

"I still don't know," Draco said, "but I'll find a way."

"Hmm, the Halloween Dance," Justin asked. "When is it?"

"It's two and a half weeks from now," Meilin said. Realizing what she said, "Oh my god, it's two and a half weeks from now. What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, they heard a snort from behind them. Meilin, Justin and Draco turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson.

"Typical for Miss Meilin Li for not finding a date in time," Pansy said with a taunting tone.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco said.

"Hmm, just want to give Li a lesson and something else," Pansy said, going near Draco. She then put her arms around Draco's neck and sat on Draco's leg. "Want to go to the Halloween Dance with me."

Draco pushed Pansy of him and said, "What makes you think I want to go with you?"

"Well, you're the Prince of Slytherin," Pansy said. "And a prince should go out with its princess, don't you think?"

"And what makes you my princess?" Draco asked.

"Everyone knows me as the Princess of Slytherin and all of them said that we're perfect together," Pansy said. "So, come on, Draco," she said.

"Think all you want, Pansy, but I've found someone who's much more beautiful than you," Draco said. He looked at Meilin and Justin. "Meilin, Justin, want to return to the Common Room now?"

"Sure," Meilin said and Justin just nodded his head.

The three of them stood up and walked out of the hall, ignoring the angry Pansy Parkinson.

"She looks desperate," Meilin said. Then, Meilin giggled. "I can still the look on Parkinson's face when you just walked by her, ignoring her completely."

"So, I guess you want to go out with Potter, don't you?" Draco asked.

Meilin blushed. "What? How did you know?" she asked.

"I could see it," Draco said.

"Oh, Drake," Meilin said, looking at Draco with awe.

"And Ginny told me about it as well," Draco added in.

Meilin smacked Draco playfully. "And I really thought you found out yourself."

"In these two weeks, I'll test Harry Potter," Justin said.

"What are you trying to do, Justin?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing, just something simple," Justin said.

"Hey, Justin, what's your relationship with Meilin anyway," Draco asked. "Now thinking about it, I've never asked about it since we were interrupted by Li a few days ago."

"Oh, that," Meilin said, laughing. "We are…Justin is…uh, my cousin."

Draco looked at Meilin with a raised eyebrow but he didn't say anything although he's not entirely convinced.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura, Tomoyo, Hermione and the little girl," Justin said.

"The little girl is Ginny and yeah, that's them," Meilin said. "I wonder what their doing there? I thought they've already returned to their dorm rooms."

As the three Slytherin students went closer to four female Gryffindor students, Sakura said, "We've been waiting for you."

"Why?" Meilin asked.

"Not here," Sakura said, "there are too many people."

"I know a place," Hermione said. "Remember the Moaning Myrtle's toilet?"

"You're right," Ginny, who's now standing next to Draco, said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tomoyo said.

All seven students walked to Moaning Myrtle's toilet.

"So, is Hermione, do you still want to go on with our original plan?" Meilin asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"Very well than," Tomoyo said. "We can start tomorrow."

"How may I ask?" Justin said.

"Tomorrow, after you finished your breakfast, you and Meilin come to the Gryffindor's table," Tomoyo said.

Meilin continued for Tomoyo. "After that, you'll talk to 'Mione and accompany her to her first class."

"After Ron sees all that, he'll be jealous for sure," Sakura said. The three female sorcerers smiled.

"What if he's not jealous?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure he is," Tomoyo said with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "I have my spy," she said.

A sweat drop appeared at Meilin and Sakura's forehead. Both girls said, "This is what we get for leaving Tomoyo with Eriol too long."

Then the five girls laughed and the two boys just looked at them.

The next day, as planned, Justin and Meilin went to the Gryffindor's table after they finished their breakfast.

Justin went next to Hermione and said, "Hmm, did you waited for me long, princess?"

Hermione blushed. "N-Not really, no," Hermione said. "I just finished breakfast myself." Hermione thought, 'Wow, even if Justin's just acting, he's so good at it.'

Although Ron wanted to ask, but he's too full with pride that he kept his mouth shut.

Instead, Harry was the one asking, "Waiting for what?" Harry thought, 'This must be the plan that they talked about yesterday.'

"Justin is going to walk me to class," Hermione said as Justin put his hand around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione stole a glance at Ron but he gave no reaction. Hermione just looked down and said, "Come on, Justin, I don't want to be late."

"Sure," Justin said. Hermione stood up and with his hands still around Hermione; they went out of the hall.

At the professors' table, Nakuru said, "I'm wondering what their planning by asking Justin to go out with Hermione."

"I don't know," Touya said. "But knowing Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo, I know it will be a mess."

Back at the Gryffindor's table, Dean and Seamus had joined the CCS and HP group.

"Hmm, I never thought Hermione went with Justin," Seamus said.

"Hey, do you think Hermione fell in love with Justin?" Dean asked.

"Don't be stupid," Ron said, stuffing as much in his mouth as he could.

'I think someone's starting to get jealous,' Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo thought.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Meilin said, "Hey, Draco and I are going to walk to class together." Meilin asked, "Do you want to come?"

Sakura and Tomoyo shook their head. "I'm going with Syaoran later on," Sakura said.

"And I'm going with Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"Alright than," said Meilin. Then, she looked at Ginny, "Hey, Gin, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Ginny said. She stood up.

"Oh no," Ron said. "There's no way you're going with that Malfoy."

"I'm not going with him," Ginny said. "I'm going with Meilin."

"But she's going with Malfoy," Ron said.

"Don't worry, Draco won't bite," Meilin said. "Now, let's go, Ginny or we'll never catch up with Justin and Hermione."

"Sure," Ginny said. She took her backpack and both she and Meilin walked out of the Hall. Near the entrance, they were joined by Draco Malfoy.

"First 'Mione and now, Ginny," Seamus said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"First Hermione went out with Justin and now, Ginny will go out with Draco Malfoy; a Slytherin," Seamus explained.

"Not in a million years or I'll hex myself," Ron said.

"Do you bet on that?" Eriol asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Ron said full of pride.

Sakura and Tomoyo, on the other hand, tried their best not to laugh because they knew he'll regret what he said.

"Syaoran, can we go now?" Sakura asked.

"I want to go as well, Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"Sure," the two handsome sorcerers said. The four of them went out of the hall, leaving Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean.

"How did you get that idea anyway, Seamus?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I could never imagine Ginny dating that Malfoy."

"Well, we have to go now," Seamus said. "Before we said something wrong again." Dean and Seamus smiled nervously at Ron and they went away.

"Well, that was weird," Harry said.

"Yeah man," Ron said. Then, he looked at Harry, "Hey, Harry, you knew what's up with 'Mione, don't you?"

"Uh, I don't know," Harry said.

"But yesterday," Ron said.

"It's best not to discuss it now," Harry said. He stood his backpack and said to Ron, "Let's go to class now."

"Alright mate," Ron said as he stood up. He said under his breath so that Harry couldn't here him. 'You don't have to get angry.

* * *

Justin and Hermione stood outside of the DADA classroom, waiting for Meilin, Draco and Ginny. 

To kill the time, Justin decided to ask Hermione, "Hey, how did you fell in love with Ron anyway?"

At first, Hermione felt awkward but she answered anyway, "I honestly don't know. I've been best friends with him and Harry since we started first year at Hogwarts."

"The Golden Trio, huh?" Justin said.

"Yeah, that's what we were called," Hermione said. "How did you know?"

"Meilin told me all about it," Justin said.

"Hey, why do you hate Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't hate him," Justin said. "I just want to test him."

"For what?" Hermione asked but she didn't get her answer because Meilin, Draco and Ginny had joined them.

"Sorry, we're late," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Draco said. "We got sidetracked."

"Draco and Ginny just have to kiss," Meilin said with sarcasm.

"Meilin!" Draco and Ginny said.

Meilin laughed. Then she looked at Justin and Hermione. "So, what did you do while waiting for us?"

"Just talking," Justin said.

"About what?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing much," Hermione said.

"Alright, than," Meilin said. "Do you want to know how Ron reacted after you both left?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

So, Meilin and Ginny told Hermione everything that had happened after she had left the hall.

"This is the first move," Meilin said. "I know in a week or so or maybe sooner, Ron will be all yours."

"Well, I got to go," Justin said.

"Me too," Ginny added.

After saying goodbye to Justin and Ginny, they went into the classroom. A few minutes later, they were joined by Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol and after that, Harry and Ron joined them and soon, the rest of the class and also Nakuru.

* * *

**takari love: How was it? I hope you like it...Please R&R...Oh yeah, merry christmas...(even though it had already passed)..  
**


	23. Rose Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor HP.**

**to all reviewers: I'm sooooo sorry... I know I said I was gonna update LAST MONTH but I didn't...I'm sorry... The night before I was going to update my fanfic, my parents found my Geography pop quiz and they're not happy with the result... I got a C so they grounded me until further notice, I guess today since they;re letting me use the computer. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie and thank you for all your reviews...

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Rose Petals

"Alright, class," Nakuru said. "Today, we're going to learn about 'the jackal'."

"What?" a few murmurs was heard.

"I heard that 'the Jackal' was from the Underworld," a Slytherin said.

"Quiet class," said Nakuru and the whole class kept their mouth shut. "Now, who can tell me what is 'The Jackal'?" Nakuru looked around the class and then stopped at Hermione. "Hermione, shall you answer the question?"

Hermione stood up and said, "The Jackal is a violent creature from the Underworld, or more precisely, from hell. The Jackal is very vicious and they can even kill their own kind."

"Very good, 'Mione," Nakuru said, "5 points to Gryffindor." Then, Nakuru looked at Meilin at the Slytherin's table and said, "Meilin is there anything about the Jackal that you want to add in?"

Meilin stood up. "The Jackal, the demons from hell, only works under Phobos, a very powerful demon." Meilin sat down.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Syaoran thought, '_Why did Meilin brought that up?'_

"Very good," Nakuru said. "5 points to Slytherin as well."

"But isn't Phobos was to be said a myth?" Pamela said.

"Not all demons are myth just because no one had ever seen it," Meilin replied.

"Is there any proof of this 'demon's' existence?" Dean asked.

"I think Yukito won't be delighted if we reveal this information to you," Sakura said, smiling.

"Sakura's right, Dean," Nakuru said. "You'll learn about Phobos in History of Asian Magic."

A chorus of 'Ow' was heard.

"Now, shall we resume with our lesson?" Nakuru asked.

When Defense against the Dark Arts ended, they went to the next class. Syaoran told Sakura, "Hey Sakura, do you mind going on ahead. I have something I needed to talk to with Meilin."

"Sure," Sakura said. "See you in class." Sakura caught up with Hermione, Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran, on the other hand, went to Meilin, who is walking with Draco.

"Hey Syaoran," Meilin said when she saw Syaoran.

"Hey," Syaoran said to Meilin. Then, he looked at Draco. "Do you mind leaving us alone? There's something I need to tell her."

Draco shrugged and said, "Sure." He looked at Meilin and said, "I'll see you in class."

"Alright," said Meilin. "Save me a seat, will you, Draco?"

"Sure," Draco said as he started walking off to the next class.

As they were walking, Meilin told Syaoran, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Why did you bring Phobos up, Meilin?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, we can't pretend that we don't know anything," Meilin said, looking at Syaoran in the eyes, "because we do."

"We still can't be sure yet," Syaoran said.

"Sakura's prediction was never wrong," Meilin said.

Syaoran sighed. "Meilin, why won't you be like Sakura and Tomoyo," he said.

"I am," Meilin said. "I will live my life the fullest but I just want to know what's going on around me. Sakura and Tomoyo feel the same way too." Syaoran didn't say anything in reply. Meilin smiled at her cousin while saying, "So, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No," Syaoran said.

"Well, I'll just see you in class than," Meilin said as she walked joyfully to Potions classroom.

Syaoran sighed. "I hope everything's going to be over soon."

After Potions ended, it was their Free Period.

"So, where do you want to go during Free Period?" Sakura asked.

"I want to send Rika the designs for her wedding dress," Tomoyo said.

"Rika?" Ron said. "As in your friend that came last time?"

"Yup," Meilin said.

"She's going to get married this winter," Sakura added in.

"But she's just 16, right?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yup," Tomoyo said, "that's a legal age to get married."

"My mom herself got married at 16," said Sakura.

"I think I want to go outside," Meilin said.

"Why don't you girls go on ahead?" Eriol said. "Syaoran and I have some place to go to."

"Sure," the girls said.

"Hermione, want to join Tomoyo and I?" Sakura asked.

"No thanks," Hermione answered. "I want to go to the library."

"Okay," Sakura said. "See you at Lunch." Then, she looked at Meilin. "See you at Lunch as well, Meilin."

"Ja ne," said Tomoyo.

"Ja," Meilin replied.

Sakura and Tomoyo, Meilin, and Hermione ten went on their own way.

"See you guys later," Eriol told Harry and Ron. Then he and Syaoran went away.

"So, Harry, want to have a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said, "but I can't. I have to go," Harry said and immediately went away.

"Hey, wait up, mate," Ron said but unfortunately, Harry was already out of side. "Then what am I going to do?" Ron asked no one in particular.

* * *

Meilin sat by the lake, just under the big tree. "Wow, this place is so great to compose a song." Then, a few seconds later, Meilin said to herself, "I know," she took out her wand and said, "Accio guitar!"

Harry was searching for Meilin at the Hogwarts ground when he heard someone singing. 'Hey, that sounded like Meilin,' Harry thought.

There's a song that inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again,

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

Harry followed to where the voice led him.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours I know now,

You're my only hope.

The voice led Harry to the lake. He saw Meilin sitting under the big tree holding a guitar.

"Wow, her voice is so beautiful," Harry said to himself and then he blushed.

While he was busy staring, he didn't realize that Meilin had finished singing.

"Hey, Harry," Meilin called out.

Harry snapped out of his thought and replied, "Hey." He went towards Meilin and sat next to her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Meilin asked.

"N-No reason," said Harry, stuttering.

"Well, you're welcome to sit here if you want to," Meilin said.

"Thanks," Harry said. Then he said again, "I heard you sing," he blushed slightly.

"Oh, really?" Meilin said, looking at Harry.

Harry blushed a little bit brighter while nodding his head. Meilin smiled and looked at the lake. It was silent for awhile when finally, Harry asked, "You were best friend with Sakura and Tomoyo since you were little, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Meilin. "Why do you ask?"

"Why didn't you become a member of Blossom Sisters as well?" Harry asked. "You have beautiful voice," he added in.

"Who said I wasn't a member of the Blossom Sisters?" Meilin said.

"Than, does that mean you are the third member of the Blossom Sisters?" Harry asked.

"Yup," said Meilin, giggling a bit. "I can't believe you guys are so clueless. Lily Blossom is right in front of you and you don't have a clue."

"Why did you never sing with Sakura and Tomoyo?" Harry asked.

"That-," Meilin said, looking at her hands which was located on her laps. "I can't tell you yet."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Before Meilin could answer, Justin came, saying, "There you are, Mei."

Meilin looked up and then smiled at Justin. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"I just want to tell you that I might be late for lunch, okay?" Justin said.

Meilin giggled. "You came all the way here just to tell me that?"

"Yup," he told Meilin. "See you later," Justin said and then he gave Meilin a kiss on the cheek. Then, he looked at Harry and clearly, he could see that Harry is jealous. He smirked at Harry and said, "See you, Potter."

When Justin disappeared from their sight, Harry asked Meilin, "Hey, Meilin what's your relationship with Justin?"

"Well, he's my best friend," Meilin lied.

Harry didn't believe it so he asked again. "Best friends don't kiss each other on the cheek."

"Hey, Harry, are you jealous of Justin?" Meilin asked.

"No, I'm not," Harry lied.

"Yeah, right," Meilin said jokingly. She stood up and took her guitar.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked, standing up as well.

"Back inside," Meilin said. "It's almost lunchtime."

Harry just watched as Meilin walked away. 'This is the time, Harry,' Harry thought. 'There's no other greater opportunity than this.' Harry took a deep breath and called out, "Meilin, wait!"

Meilin stopped in her tracks and looked at Harry. "What is it?" she asked.

Harry pinned Meilin to the tree and kissed Meilin roughly on the lips. Then, he let go of Meilin when he was out of breath. Meilin was really stunned of what Harry did. Harry said to Meilin, "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

At first, Meilin was speechless. Then, she said, "H-Harry, what are you doing?"

"I know you wouldn't want to go with me," Harry said. "You're planning to go with Justin, aren't you?" After a second pause, Harry said again, "Or maybe you want to go out with Malfoy?"

"What? What does Draco have to do with this?" Meilin asked.

"You're always so close to him," Harry said.

"If you just have to know, Draco already had someone in mind to take to the ball,"

"So why didn't you answer me?" Harry said.

"Because that's not how I imagined having my first kiss," said Meilin softly. She then went back inside the castle.

"Damn it, Harry," Harry cursed to himself. "You ruined your chance, Harry."

* * *

During lunch time, everyone went to the Great Hall. At the Slytherin's table, Meilin is sitting with Draco.

"Hey, Meilin, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Meilin replied while playing with the food in her plate by using her spoon.

"Because you looked down," Draco said. "Now, tell me the truth, are you alright?"

"Harry asked me to the Halloween Ball," Meilin said simply.

"I thought that's supposed to be a good thing for you," Draco said. Meilin looked at Draco strangely. "What?" Draco said. "Even though I don't like Potter but you like him, right?"

"Hmm, I hope that people could see that you're changing for the better now, Draco," Meilin said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Draco asked.

Meilin giggled and said, "Just kidding." Then, she said, "I did something stupid just now."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked Meilin seriously.

"I didn't say anything when he asked me and just left him there after that," Meilin said.

"Serves him right," Draco said.

"Hey!" Meilin said.

"What?" Draco said. "I'm sure he did something too for you to do that to him."

After a second thought, Meilin said, "Yeah, he thought I'm going out with you or Justin, that's why I didn't accept his invitation."

"Hmm, looks like you got yourself a jealous boyfriend," said Draco.

"Hey, you know what, Drake," Meilin said. "I guess you're right."

Both Meilin and Draco laughed.

At the Gryffindor's table, Harry tightened his grip on his spoon when he saw that Meilin and Draco Malfoy are having fun at the Slytherin's table.

"Harry, are you alright?" the small red-haired girl asked.

"Sure, why not, Ginny," Harry said although he is still looking at Meilin.

"Because you're gripping your spoon too hard, and you kept looking at Meilin," Ginny said. "So, spill."

"I asked Meilin to the dance," Harry said.

"You did?!" Ginny 'accidentally' yelled in surprise.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Hermione and Ron looked at Ginny as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny said, as she scratched the back of her head while laughing nervously.

"Whatever you say," Tomoyo said and everyone resumed what they were doing.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said.

"You know, if anyone knew about this conversation, I'll have to ask you to buy me a few butterbeers," Harry said to Ginny.

"This time I'll make sure I'll lower my volume," Ginny said. "So, what did Meilin say?" Ginny asked in a whisper so that nobody can hear them.

"She declined," Harry answered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

When Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice, Harry answered, "Maybe she's going with Malfoy."

Ginny 'accidentally' spit out the juice she drank upon hearing the name Malfoy.

"Seriously, Ginny," Sakura said. "Is there something wrong?"

Ginny blushed. "I'm f-fine," she said embarrassedly. From beside her, Harry shook his head.

"Sorry again, Harry," Ginny said. After a while, Ginny said again, "Harry, I don't think Meilin is going with Malfoy."

"How'd you know that," Harry asked.

"Uh, she told me so?" Ginny lied.

"Well, if she's not going with Malfoy than she's going with Justin," Harry said.

"Did Meilin tell you that?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"Than maybe you just asked her the wrong way," Ginny said. "Besides, I don't think Meilin has that kind of relationship with Justin."

"Yeah right," Harry said, not believing it one bit.

"Believe whatever you want, Harry," Ginny said.

Then, Ginny started to join in Sakura's, Tomoyo's and Hermione's conversation. "Hey guys, may I join in?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

At the Slytherin's table, on the other hand, Meilin is getting anxious.

"I know Justin told me that he'll be late," Meilin told Draco, "but this is just late."

Draco sighed. "Meilin, it had only been 10 minutes," the platinum-haired boy said.

Meilin looked at Draco and laughed sheepishly. Draco shook his head and sighed yet again.

Then, a minute later, Justin came and took a seat next to Meilin.

"And now you came," Meilin said to Justin as she smacked Justin's hand.

"Ouch," Justin said, touching his sore hand. "What was that for?"

"For being late," Meilin said.

"But I already told you I was going to be late," Justin said.

"Well, that's no excuse," Meilin said.

"Meilin, you're really becoming a control freak," Justin said.

"And that's why you love me," Meilin replied, smiling.

"Yup," Justin said, pinching Meilin's cheek.

"Justin!" Meilin said.

From the Gryffindor's table, Harry was getting jealous watching Meilin and Justin joke with each other.

Back with Draco, Justin and Meilin, Meilin asked, "So, where were you?"

"Somewhere," Justin said. "There's something I have to take care of."

"I hope its good 'cause my ears the one who paid hearing Meilin said, 'where's Justin. He's supposed to be here by now,' every one minute," Draco said.

"Draco," Meilin said, smacking Draco's shoulder.

"Hey, watch your hand, lady," Draco told Meilin. Then, the two best friends laughed.

When Meilin and Draco stopped laughing, she asked, "So, seriously Justin, what were you doing?"

"Watch for yourself," Justin said, looking at Hermione's direction.

"Huh?" Meilin said.

A few seconds later, suddenly, many red rose petals fall one by one from nowhere on top of Hermione.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Where did these rose petals come from?" Ginny asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo just giggled and then, said in unison, "This is just one of his romantic ways."

"What?" Hermione and Ginny said, still not understanding what Sakura and Tomoyo said.

After a few seconds, the rose petals still fell on Hermione and then, out of nowhere, a voice recited,

He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But soft, what light through yonder window breaks,

It is the East, and 'Mione is the Sun.

By now, everyone in the Great Hall looked at Hermione. Hermione blushed at all the attention she received.

Meanwhile, Ron said to Harry, "What a stupid bloke, doing something like that."

"Yeah," Harry replied. 'Especially since the one who recited it was Justin Rae,' Harry thought. 'What a playboy!'

Sakura and Tomoyo heard what Ron said to Harry. Both girls gave each other a high five and whispered to each other, "Mission two achieved." They giggled.

At the Slytherin's table, Meilin hugged Justin while saying, "That was so incredible."

Justin smirked, "I know."

When everything had calmed down in the Great Hall, Justin looked at the Gryffindor's table, searching for a certain Harry Potter.

Justin saw the look of jealousy in Harry so he knew his other mission was also succeeded. 'I know I'll get to you soon, Harry Potter.' Justin said in his mind. 'I'll judge whether you're good for my sister."

After a few minutes, Justin had finished eating. He stood up and said, "I'll have to go now."

"Alright," Meilin said. "I'll be going with Sakura and Tomoyo so I'll see you later."

Hermione saw that Justin had left the Great Hall so she too, stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I need to see someone," Hermione answered.

"Seeing Rae, huh?" Ron said while eating his Jell-O. You could sense a little jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, so what?" Hermione said. "It's none of your business." Without waiting for a word of reply from Ron, 'Mione went out of the Great Hall.

"Why does Hermione keep spending time with that Rae guy?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Gee, Ron," Ginny said. "Do you have to ask?"

Outside the Great Hall, Hermione had finally caught up with Justin.

"Justin, wait," Hermione said.

Upon hearing Hermione's voice, Justin stopped in his tracks. He went towards Hermione.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"I just want to say, uh well, thank you," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"It's nothing," Justin said. "Meilin had asked me for a favor and I did it."

"She must be someone important to you," Hermione said.

"You can't imagine how much," Justin replied. Then, he went away leaving Hermione standing by the hallway alone.

* * *

**takari love: There...that's chapter 23... I hope youy like it... Oh yeah, if this becoming boring, please tell me so I can fix it in the next chapters... Oh yeah, I won't make any more promises about when I;m going to update because I'm afraid I might break it...so, you'll just have to wait... Ja ne...**


	24. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I do not won CCS or HP.**

**takari love: Hey there... I hopoe you're going to love this 24th chappie...

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Hogsmeade

"Hey, do you guys want to go as a group to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron asked as he and Harry joined Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Ginny in the Common Room.

"Hi Harry, Ron," Eriol greeted them.

"Hi," Harry replied, sitting beside Ginny.

Ron, on the other hand, saw Hermione sitting beside Tomoyo. He started too blushed slightly though he doesn't know why. He took a seat beside Harry. Ginny saw her brother blush so she smirks.

"So, about Hogsmeade tomorrow," Ron asked.

"I'm sorry but I had already made plans with Sakura," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who is sitting on his lap and in his embrace.

"I'm sorry my Little Wolf," Sakura said, smiling, "but this is urgent."

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry, Syaoran," she said. "I'll return her during lunch because Eriol and I had lunch plans."

"Great," Syaoran said.

"Well, that means the four of you are out," Ron and Harry said together.

"It seems so," the four sorcerers answered in unison.

"Maybe Gin could come with us," Harry said, looking at his brunette and red-haired friend.

"Uhm, sorry but I'm going with someone else," Ginny answered.

"With whom?" Ron asked, his brotherly side kicking in.

"With a friend," Ginny answered simply.

"And who is it? How old is he? From which house? How much do you know him?" Ron asked, folding his hands at his chest.

"It's none of your damn business, Ronald Weasley," Ginny answered, starting to get annoyed.

Fortunately for Ron that he knew when to stop. He knew the consequences of making Ginny angry.

"Why don't you ask Meilin, Harry?" Sakura suggested.

Tomoyo looked at Ron. "And you could ask 'Mione?" the purple-haired shoujo said, smiling mischievously.

"U-Uhm, I think I'll be sticking with Harry," Ron said.

"I guess I'm sticking Ron as well," Harry said, not looking at his friend.

"Why? Don't you want to spend time with Meilin?" Tomoyo asked.

Harry just answered with silence.

"I guess that's a good idea," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, I think maybe Meilin had already made plans for Hogsmeade," Sakura added in.

"What?" Harry said, looking at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"She may have gone with Justin," Syaoran said. "They always went Halloween shopping together."

"Yeah," Eriol said.

Harry immediately was struck with jealousy.

Tomoyo suddenly got an idea. "Oh yeah, remember 3 years ago?" she asked, recalling the Halloween party held by Eriol at Tomoeda before all the Phobos incident.

"Yeah," Eriol said, catching on what Tomoyo wanted to do. "They decided to go as a pair; the Count and Countess Dracula."

One same thought crossed Ron's and Harry's mind, 'That two-timing jerk.'

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other with a sign of accomplishment.

**

* * *

The next day…**

"Hey guys," Sakura greeted Harry and Ron.

"Hey," both boys greeted back as they went to the four sorcerers.

"Where's Meilin?" Harry asked.

"She's with Justin and Draco," Tomoyo answered.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Hey, have you seen 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, she's with Meilin," Eriol answered.

"What?" Ron said.

"Why?" Sakura asked, turning her attention from Syaoran to Ron as Syaoran did the same.

"Because that means, 'Mione would be with Justin and Malfoy," Ron said.

"What about Dra- I mean, Malfoy?" Ginny asked. 'Shoot, I almost reveal my secret,' the red-head thought.

"They are bloody Slytherin," Ron exclaimed.

"Meilin would be mad if she heard you," Eriol said.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo said. "Meilin told me 'Mione is going to spend time with Justin today."

"But I thought you said Justin was spending time with Meilin?" Harry asked.

'Oh no, I'm trapped,' Tomoyo thought. Luckily, she thinks fast. "Uhm, I think we have to board the bus now." And before neither Harry nor Ron could say anything, Tomoyo dragged Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran onto the bus.

I don't know how she mange to drag all three of them with only two hands.

"There's something their hiding from us," Harry said.

"I think you're right, mate," Ron said.

"We have to do something," Harry told his best friend.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

* * *

On the bus, the four sorcerers plus Ginny, sat at the back seat.

"Phew," Tomoyo said. "Our secret almost been blown away."

"You should think before you talk, Tomoyo," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, you're right," Tomoyo agreed.

"But at least no one found out," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Sakura and Eriol agreed

* * *

At Hogsmeade, Meilin, Sakura, Draco, Justin, Hermione, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ginny and Syaoran gathered together first.

"So, where are we going?" Meilin asked.

"Ginny and I are going somewhere where no one can see us," Draco said.

"Alright," Meilin said. "See you guys later."

Draco and Ginny nodded. Then, two of them went to the place they were suppose to spend the day at, separately, so that no one sees them.

"Mei, I hope you're not planning to spend the day with Justin today," Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Meilin asked.

"Because I kind' told Ron and Harry that Justin asked 'Mione out," Tomoyo explained.

"What?" Hermione cried out, blushing a little.

"Well, I guess Justin will just go out with 'Mione than," Meilin said.

Hermione looked at Meilin. "But I can't," the brunette said. "You and Justin had already made plans; you can't change it because of me."

"You have to go," Meilin said. "Or else they'll suspect something and everything that we planned will go downhill." Besides, I'm sure Justin won't mind," Meilin added in, looking at her brother. "Right?"

"Yeah," Justin said. "If that's what Meilin wants, than I'll do it."

Hermione blushed. "But I can't because that'll be selfish of me," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Meilin said. Then, she pushed Justin and Hermione ahead and said, "Now go on, before the other two of the Golden Trio find you here." Meilin winked at Hermione as she said the last part.

After sighing, 'Mione decided to do as she was told. Justin and Hermione started going their way.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Meilin asked.

"You could join me and Tomoyo," Sakura said.

"But what about Eriol and Syaoran?" Meilin asked.

"Oh, we'll just busy ourselves till noon," both boys answered.

"Why? What happen during noon?" Meilin asked.

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. "During lunch, we'll spend the time with Syaoran/ Eriol," Sakura and Tomoyo said together, but each individual said their **OWN** boyfriend's name.

"Oh, I see," Meilin said.

"Hmm, why don't you spend the time with us and then, during lunch, you could crash in Draco's and Ginny's party or Justin's and 'Mione's party," Tomoyo said.

"Or maybe you'd rather spend the afternoon with a certain Harry Potter," Sakura said, with a mischievously glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, we know that you have some unfinished business with him," Tomoyo said, also having the same mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hey, how did you know about that?" Meilin asked.

"We have our ways," Eriol said, suddenly joining the girls' conversation.

"Whatever," Meilin said.

Eriol kissed Tomoyo on her cheek. "I'll be going now, my Plum Blossom," he said.

"And I'll be going now as well, my Ying Fa," Syaoran said, taking Sakura's right hand and kissed it.

"Oh, please," Meilin said, faking a yawn. "Stop it with the lovey-dovey things already."

"Seriously, Meilin," Syaoran said. "You should start going out with Harry already or you will forever be tormented by our lovey-dovey act." The chestnut-colored hair boy purposely kissed Sakura's other hand to tease his favorite cousin.

"Ha ha, very funny, Syao," Meilin said sarcastically.

"Oh-oh," Eriol said. "Meilin's being sarcastic. This is a sign that we better go already."

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "See you girls at noon," and he and Eriol went out of sight.

"Well, than," Tomoyo said. "Shall we go?"

"Yup," Sakura and Meilin answered in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, after going to Honeydukes, Harry and Ron went to Fred's and George's joke shop.

"So, 'lil bro," Fred said.

"And Harry," George added in.

"Why are you looking so down?" Fred asked.

"And where's the last member of our favorite little Golden Trio?" George asked after his twin.

"Uh, she-," Ron have no idea what to say.

"And we-," Harry said, also have no idea what to say.

"We have to go," at last boys said in unison and immediately took the bags filled with chocolates that they bought at Honeydukes and they went out of the twins' joke shop before they could ask anything else.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Let's follow 'Mione and Justin," Ron said.

Harry, who was stuffing his mouth with jelly beans, choked it out again. "What?!"

"Let us follow them," Ron said again.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "Don't tell me you're not curious about what's really happening here?"

"Yeah, I'm curious but still…we should respect 'Mione's privacy," Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry weirdly. "Are you the real Harry Potter or what?"

Harry sighed. "Alright, alright," he said. "But we have to be careful."

"Yeah," Ron said. Then, after a short pause, Ron asked, "Hey, do you know where Hermione is?"

Harry sighed again and shook his head. 'This is hopeless,' he thought.

* * *

**takari love: Well, how was it??? Please R & R...**

**LOG OUT**


	25. Spying

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP but I do own Justin. .**

**Reviewers: To all my reviewers and the ones that I didn't get the chance to thank personally, here I say thank you for your reviews...**

**takari love: Ah...finally, exam is over...for this month only, anyway...(.). Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Spying

It was awkward silence between Hermione and Justin as they walked down the streets at Hogsmeade.

Couldn't take the silence anymore, Hermione decided to break the silence. "Hey, Justin," the brunette said, looking at the dark-haired boy.

Justin didn't say anything.

Hermione decided to give the conversation another go. "Justin, what's your real relationship with Meilin?"

Again, Justin didn't answer her. Hermione sighed. She decided not to bother bring up the conversation anymore.

Then, suddenly, Justin asked, "Hermione, do you want to go to the place near the Shrieking Shack?"

"Uh, sure," Hermione answered. She thought, 'I wonder why Justin wants to go to a quiet place like that?'

When Hermione and Justin were out of sight, two heads appeared from the bush near by.

"Did you hear that?" the guys with red-haired asked.

Well, I know you all can guess who it is…o.0

"Yeah, I did," Harry answered. "So what?"

"Justin wants to be alone with 'Mione in a quiet place," Ron said. "We have to save her," he added in, looking at his best mate.

"Save her from what, Ron?" Harry asked. "A 17th year-old Slytherin?"

"Do you know how much hormones a 17 year-old guy has?" Ron asked Harry in return. "And besides, didn't you say this guy also have a thing for Meilin?"

"Ron, do you love Hermione or something?" Harry asked.

That made Ron stunned for awhile. He never really thought about his feelings towards Hermione before. 'Maybe that's why I felt weird around her sometimes,' the red-head thought.

"Hellooo…Ron!" Harry said, waving his hands in front of Ron.

Ron snapped out of his thought and immediately said, "Lets go to the Shrieking Shack now," he said and without waiting for Harry to reply.

Harry sighed and said, "Whatever you say mate, and in his thought he added in, 'I am too, curious about what's happening between Justin and 'Mione…and also Meilin.'

* * *

"Why do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack, Justin?" Hermione asked, finally decided to put her curiosity in ease.

"Technically, we're less than half miles away from the Shrieking Shack," Justin corrected her.

"Alright, whatever," Hermione said, "but why are we here?"

If you're wondering where Hermione and Justin are, they're at the place where Hermione, Harry and Ron went during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban when Harry sneaked to Hogsmeade after knowing about Sirius.

"I can't answer that particular question but I can answer a different question," Justin said.

"Oh," Hermione said, remembering the question she had asked Justin earlier.

"So, this is a wonderful opportunity you know," Justin said. "It's really rare that I'm going to answer people's question."

'I guess he's right,' Hermione thought. 'I have lots of questions to ask him.' So, Hermione decided to ask, "How did you know Meilin?"

"I knew her about four years ago," Justin answered. "At first, we're not exactly what you call friends," he said. "But when we found out the truth, we knew our meeting wasn't a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that's another story," Justin said, "which I can't tell yet."

"Why?" Hermione asked as her curiosity increasing.

"That question I can't answer yet," Just said, "but I may answer it after the Halloween Ball."

"Oh," Hermione said.

After a short pause, Hermione asked again, "Why did you agreed to go out with me today when you already made plans with Meilin?"

"Because that's what Meilin wants," Justin answered. "I'll do anything that Meilin asked me to. Besides, we're doing this to make Ron jealous, right? And I don't want to disappoint Meilin if this went downhill."

"I see," Hermione said.

Behind a nearby tree, two boys are hiding.

"'Mione was trying to make me jealous?" said Ron to Harry after he heard what Justin said. Realizing that Harry had a frown on him, Ron finally realized it. "Than that would mean, 'Mione was not really the one that Justin likes but Meilin."

"Yeah," Harry said and he added in his thought, 'But I hope it's not true.'

Then, the two boys continued listening on Hermione's and Justin's conversation.

After a couple more questions, finally Hermione asked the last question. "Justin, do you love Meilin?"

Harry's felt like his heart stopped when he heard Hermione's question. 'What will Justin's answer be?' he thought. Now, he can confirm everything. The boy-who-live was really curious of the older dark-haired boy's answer.

"I do," Justin answered.

Now, Harry Potter knew his heart literally stopped for only a second. Immediately, the head of the Golden Trio turned to his best friend and said, "Come on, mate. Let's go."

"Yeah," Ron answered and both boys left.

Unfortunately, Harry left too early to hear Justin say, "I do love Meilin and that's why I want to do everything I can for her."

"So, are you going to ask her to the Halloween Ball?" Hermione asked. 'Poor Harry,' the brunette thought. She new her best friend love Meilin too.

After a short silence, there was a laugh from Justin.

"Is that the only kind of love you know, Hermione?" Justin asked.

"Huh?" Hermione said confusedly.

"There's a lot kind of love in the world, 'Mione. The love of a lover, love of friendship, siblings and so forth," Justin said. "I guess my kind of love is…I don't know…but no matter what, I won't let Meilin go out with someone that I don't trust and I'm going to make sure that the person Meilin choose will be able to protect her the way I do or more."

"Someone that can protect Meilin?" Hermione said. "So, is that why you hate Harry?" the girl asked.

"Correction, Hermione," Justin said. "I don't hate Harry; I just don't trust him enough to give Meilin to him."

"But Harry had faced he-who-must-not-be-named since he entered Hogwarts at our first year, doesn't that tell you Harry could protect Meilin? What more do you want from him?"

"I need to test him myself," Justin said. "I need him to become stronger, not just in his wizardry but his fighting skills as well."

"Why does he need to have excellence for his fighting skills? Isn't wizardry enough?" Hermione asked again.

"Our enemies don't play fair, Hermione," Justin said. "They'll do anything to win." Justin's face turned serious. "How will Harry protect Meilin if he doesn't have his wand? And I won't be able to protect her when I'm not here."

Then, before Hermione could ask another question, Justin said, "Come on," Justin said, "let's go. I think I want to buy some chocolates, sweets and pudding from Honeydukes," and when he said that, his face was no longer serious.

'I wonder what Justin meant by that,' Hermione thought. 'The more I know about they told me about themselves, then a the more new secrets came out.'

As they walked towards Honeydukes, Justin asked, "Hey, Hermione, do you want to know one last secret of the day?"

'What could it be? Maybe something about their past,' Hermione thought.

"Well, now this is a secret no one knew," Justin said, sounding serious. "Syaoran and Eriol, they're…they're addicted to sweets and chocolates."

Hermione fell anime style. "What?!"

"You must think it was something big, huh," Justin said.

"You're the one who use a serious face," Hermione muttered.

Justin stiffened a laugh. "But it's true," he said. "Besides Sakura and Tomoyo, you could use sweets and chocolates to bribe Syaoran and Eriol."

"They sure didn't show that personality," Hermione said.

"Well, they're great actors," Justin said. "Besides, why do you think Clow Reed invented the 'Sweet Card'?" After a short pause, Justin continued, "Now, come on, we're almost there."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hogsmeade, a chestnut-colored hair boy and a dark blue-haired boy sneezed at the same time. "Achoo!"

"I think someone is talking about me," Syaoran said, rubbing his nose.

"Me too," Eriol replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a fabric store in Hogsmeade, three girls are shopping. Well, actually, one girl is shopping and the other two were someone who was dragged along forcefully.

"Tomoyo, why do you still need all these fabrics?" Meilin asked, holding a little too many fabrics than she could hold. "I thought you've bought a lot of fabrics before you came to Hogwarts."

"Nonsense," Tomoyo said.

"If I remember correctly, I have to bring about ten bags filled with fabrics," Sakura said through gritted teeth, she herself is carrying some lacings, linens, and many more and who knows what Tomoyo's going to do with all the fabric.

"Well, these fabrics are for the costumes for the Halloween Dance," Tomoyo explained. "And the fabrics I bought back home are for Rika's wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses and also for the groom's tuxedo and best men's tuxedo."

Three words passed through Sakura's and Meilin's mind, 'Psychotic fashion designer.'

* * *

It was noon when Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura finished shopping. The three of them went to the place they agreed to meet up.

**IN FRONT OF HONEYDUKES**

"What took you so long?" Eriol asked.

"Well, dear cousin, better ask your girlfriend there," Meilin told Eriol.

"Oh, come on, Meilin," Tomoyo said. "You have to admit that it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah right," Meilin said sarcastically. Then, she asked, "Hey, where are you guys taking Tomoyo and Sakura?"

"Somewhere for lunch," Syaoran answered.

"Yeah," Eriol said.

"Well, off you go than," Meilin said.

"Where are you going, Meilin?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere," Meilin answered. "I'll find something to busy myself with."

"We feel bad that you have nothing to do now since we asked Justin to go with Hermione," Tomoyo said.

"It's fine," Meilin said. "I mean, I'll feel disappointed if our plan to make Ron jealous went downhill. That's why I let Justin go with 'Mione."

"But…" Sakura said.

"No buts," Meilin said. She pointed at nowhere in particular. "Now, the four of you go before I have to kick you to wherever your destination myself," she said.

"Alright, we'll go," Syaoran said.

"But I think you better transport those fabrics back to Hogwarts first," Meilin reminded them.

"You're right," Eriol said. He looked at his girlfriend, "May I?" he asked. Tomoyo gave a nod and Eriol make a swift movement with his hand and the bags that Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were vanished into thin air. In other word, the bags were transported to Hogwarts.

"Now, you guys run along," Meilin said. "I think I'm going for lunch at Rosmerta's and then crash in at Fred's and George's place."

"Alright than," Sakura and Tomoyo said.

Then, the two couples went their own separate ways.

Meilin sighed. "Alright," she said. "I guess I'll be on my way for lunch."

* * *

When she arrived at Rosmerta's place, she saw Justin and Hermione so she decided to join them.

"So, what did you do during the morning?" Meilin asked.

"We talked," Hermione answered.

"That's a first," Meilin said, taking a sip of Justin's butterbeer.

'Okay, they even share drinks and yet their not lovers,' Hermione thought. Then, she shook her head. 'Hey, they're really good friends, of course they can share drinks.'

Hermione snapped out of her thought when Justin asked Meilin, "So, what did you, Sakura and Tomoyo did today?"

"Oh, it was torture," Meilin groaned. "This morning, I forgot an advice I told myself a few years back."

"And what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Never go fabrics shopping with Tomoyo," Meilin said.

"Oh yeah, I remember three years ago when I came to Japan," Justin said. "Poor Eriol, he was the one who have to bring all Tomoyo's shopping bags containing fabrics, many, many fabrics."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Justin asked.

"Why don't both of you spend the day the both of you planned earlier," Hermione said. "I can go to Fred's and George's joke shop."

"But…" Meilin said.

"No, it's okay," Hermione said.

Meilin sighed. "Alright, alright."

"So, anywhere you wanna go?" Justin asked.

"I'll think about it," Meilin said.

Then, as they eat their lunch, Meilin and Hermione talked while Justin just eats his lunch silently.

When they finished eating, they went their own way. When Hermione arrived at the joke shop, George greeted her.

"Hey 'Mione," George said.

"Hey," Hermione replied.

"Harry and Ron were here this morning," Fred said.

"Oh, I see," Hermione replied.

"Want to go to our personal lounge, 'Mione?" George asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"Alright than, let's go," Fred said. After putting a sign that said 'Out for Lunch' at the front door, the red-head twins and Hermione went to the lounge Fred and George made for families and friends.

"Want some butterbeers?" George asked.

"No thanks," Hermione answered.

"Suit you," George said, taking one for himself.

"So," Fred started. "I rarely see the Golden Trio not a complete trio."

"And the only time that happens was when you have a fight," George added in.

"So, did you have a fight?" Fred asked.

Hermione blushed a little. "Not really," she said.

"Our little brother's blind, huh?" George said.

"W-What do you mean?" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione," Fred said. "Just because our little brother's blind, doesn't mean we're blind too."

"Yeah," the other twin added in.

Then, they heard voices from the front. It was Harry and Ron.

"Now go on, little girl," Fred and George said at the same time with a mischievous smile. "I think there's someone you have to see."

"B-But…" Hermione said.

Before Hermione got the chance to finish what she anted to say, Ron and Harry entered the room.

"Fred, George, why did you…" and when Ron realized that Hermione is in the room as well, he looked at Hermione and said, "H-Hermione," his ears started to turn red.

"Now, be nice you two," Fred said.

"Don't trash up the place," George said.

Harry, picking up what Fred and George's trying to do, said, "I'll go with George and Fred to see their new products. I'm their sleeping partner after all."

And with a good luck from the three teens, they left Ron and Hermione in Fred's and George's personal lounge.

At the front, on the other hand, Fred, George and Harry sat on a long couch. Since Fred and George are 'supposedly' out, no customers came.

"So, Harry, anything interesting happens in your love life?" George asked.

"Have you make a move on a certain Chinese girl?" Fred asked knowingly.

Harry blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," both twins said at the same time.

'Something interesting did happen, that is until I found out Justin loves her,' Harry thought.

"Hello, Harry," Fred said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"You were lost in an alternate dimension," George said.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "Anyway," Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by someone entering the joke shop.

"I knew you guys are not really out," Meilin said. Then, when she saw Harry, she stopped in her tracks and said, "Oh, Harry."

"Hey, Meilin," Fred said.

"I guess you knew our secret," George added in after.

"Hi, Meilin," Harry said.

Then, jealousy struck him when he saw Justin appears behind Meilin.

Noticing Harry's been possessed by jealousy, Fred and George asked, "So, who's the guy, Mei?"

"Never seen him here before," George said.

"Oh, he's my best friend, Justin Rae," Meilin lied. "He's an ex-change student from Li Clan Sorcery Academy."

"I see," Fred said.

"His new here and so, I thought I'd show him around," Meilin said.

Then, suddenly Harry stood up and said, "Meilin, I need to talk to you." His voice was serious.

"Sure," Meilin said.

"Outside," Harry said.

Meilin just nodded. Just when she was about to step outside, Justin held her arm and kissed her on the cheek.

Fred whispered to Harry who was still standing beside him, "Don't let that scene put you down"

"Yeah," George whispered as well.

Harry just nodded and then, he and Meilin went outside the joke shop so that they could talk in privacy.

* * *

**takari love: So, how do you like this chapter so far? lol. I miss writing a cliffhanger so I decided to end this one with a cliffie...lol. I'll try to finish the 26th chapter as soon as possible so that you won't be curious for too long... jA NE**

**LOG OUT**


	26. I Accept

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP.**

**To all reviewers: Thank you for ur reviews..., I'm very very grateful...lol**

**takari love: (hides under a big rock) I'm so sorry for updating later than I thought I will. I've been busy with the preparations for my UNCLE'S wedding and practicing for my piano exam pieces. Do you know, I have a trial exam next month and my exam pieces are not even half prepared. sigh I could forget getting a distinction and I totally won't be able to get a merit and I will be totally grateful if I could get a pass. sigh Anyway..(,) enjoy the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: I Accept**

Hermione sat on the long couch in Fred's and George's personal lounge while tapping her fingers on the side table, waiting for Ron to say something.

One minute passed….nothing.

Five minutes passed…not a syllable.

Ten minutes passed…not a word.

Finally, Hermione hadn't got the passion to wait anymore. "Will you spit whatever you want to say out, Ronald," she said.

Ron, who was just pacing around the last ten minutes stopped in his tracks and looked at Hermione. He could feel that heat has gone to his face and his ears are burning red. "I-I-," he stuttered. 'God, I can't do this,' the redhead thought. 'Not when she's looking at me like that.'

Folding her hands near her chest, Hermione said, "Will you stop wasting my time and spit it out!" Now she's annoyed.

"I-I…wanted to be friends again," Ron said. 'Damn, is that all you could tell her?'

At first, Hermione didn't say anything. Actually, she was a little bit disappointed because that is not what she wanted to hear. Finally, she answered, "Sure, we can be friends again. I'm getting tired of not being friends."

"T-That's great," Ron said.

'_You're a real idiot, do you know that,' _a voice said from inside Ron's head.

"Who are you?" Ron asked out loud.

"What?" Hermione, who was still in the same room as Ron, asked.

"It's nothing," Ron said.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said. "Well, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? If not, I'd like to go out." Inside, Hermione was hoping that Ron still has something to tell her.

"N-No, there's nothing more," Ron said, his ears still red.

"Oh," Hermione said, disappointedly but quickly covered it up. "I'll go now than," she said.

"S-Sure," Ron said and Hermione left the room.

'_You're a real idiot, you know that?'_ the earlier voice said in Ron's head.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

'_I'm your conscience, idiot,'_ his conscience said.

'What do you want from me?' Ron asked in his head.

'_Well, I'm here to lecture you,' _conscience said.

'Lecture me?' Ron asked. 'Why?'

'_Duh, because you're so slow,'_ conscience said.

'Hey, what's that suppose to mean?' Ron asked.

'_You should know,' _conscience said.

'What are you talking about?' Ron asked but unfortunately, conscience didn't answer him. Ron sighed. "Great, just great," he said.

When Fred saw Hermione coming out of the lounge room, he asked the junior, "So, how did it go? Did little Ronnie ask you out?"

Hermione just simply shook her head. Then, when she looked at Fred and George's direction, she saw Justin sitting on the couch near them.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "I thought you were with Meilin."

"Meilin told that the merchandise at the Weasley twins joke shop is great so she brought me here," Justin answered. "Knowing how much I love to play pranks on Syaoran and Eriol," he added in.

"Meilin said that?" Fred and George asked in unison. "Awe, that's so sweet of her," they added in.

"Where is Meilin anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Harry asked to talk to her in private," Fred said.

"I think he's gonna ask Meilin out," George said.

"And before Meilin went out, Justin over there kissed Meilin on her cheeks," Fred continued after George.

"And that made Harry totally jealous," George added.

Then, the twins turned their gaze at Justin. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

Justin just smirked as an answer.

Hermione sat next to Justin. "I thought you're going to test Harry first," she whispered so that Fred and George couldn't hear them.

"Yup, I will," Justin said. "I'll just have to talk to Touya about it first."

"Talk to Professor Kinomoto? Why?" the brunette asked.

"Because I need to use his class for that test," Justin answered.

After that, just kept his silence and so, Hermione knew that there is no point asking Justin anything.

* * *

Not too far from the joke shop where there's no one passing around, Harry and Meilin…talked.

"I-I overheard…I overheard Hermione and Justin talking," Harry said.

'Oh no, this couldn't be good,' Meilin thought worriedly. 'Does Harry know about Harry and Justin?'

"If you're thinking whether I know about Hermione and Justin," Harry said and that made Meilin looked at him. "Yes, I do," Harry finished his sentence.

"W-What do you know?" Meilin asked.

"I know that Justin is not really dating Hermione but instead Hermione's just using Justin to make Ron jealous," Harry said. "And you're in it too."

"Fine, you caught us," Meilin said. "But that was just because Ron is too slow."

"That's not all I heard," Harry said.

"What else?" Meilin asked.

"Hermione asked whether Justin loves you," Harry said. "And is answer was yes." Then, Harry looked at Meilin with a serious face.

It was tense silence between them for a few minutes until Meilin couldn't hold her laughter anymore. So…she laughed till her sides hurt.

"And you really believe what Justin said?" Meilin asked.

"Why would he lie about his feelings?" Harry asked.

Meilin sighed. "When Justin said that, you thought he and I are lovers, is that it?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Well, your thought is wrong," Meilin said. "Justin thought of me as a sister only." Meilin thought, 'Well, that's the truth. He won't suspect that Justin and I are real siblings.'

"But he sure don't act like it," Harry said.

"Look," Meilin said. "If you just want to talk to me bout this, than I'm leaving."

At first, Harry didn't say anything. Well, he **IS **stubborn.

"Fine," Meilin said. "I'll be leaving than."

When Meilin threatens to leave, Harry said, "Alright, alright, I apologize."

Meilin walked closer to Harry. "Now tell me," she said, "what you really wanted to say."

"Meilin," Harry said. "I'm sorry about the kiss the other day."

"It's okay," Meilin said. "I've forgotten about it." But the truth is, she hasn't forgotten about it.

"Oh," Harry said.

"That's not possibly all that you wanted to tell me, right?" Meilin asked.

"I was wondering if you want to be my date for the Halloween Ball," Harry said. The boy held his breath, waiting for Meilin's answer.

"I accept," Meilin said.

"What?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I said I accept," Meilin repeated herself. "You know," she added in, "if you just asked and didn't kiss me at that time, I'd probably accepted."

"Sorry," Harry apologized again. "I didn't know."

"Well, now you do," Meilin said sweetly. Then, she kissed Harry lightly on the cheeks. "Let's go inside," the dark-haired girl said.

"Uh-uh, sure," Harry said while putting his hand to the cheek where Meilin had kissed him.

**

* * *

IN THE JOKE SHOP**

"Hey, I wonder what's taking Ron so long in there," George said.

"Yeah," Fred said.

"Just give him a moment," Justin said. "Maybe he's still cursing himself for not saying what he really wanted to say."

"What?" Hermione, Fred and George asked confusedly, looking at Justin.

"Nothing," Justin said.

A minute later, Ron went to the front of the shop where Fred, George, Hermione and Justin are lounging right now. When he saw Justin, he asked, "Hey, what's he doing here?"

"Ronald, don't be rude," Hermione said.

"Don't bother defending him, 'Mione," Ron said. "I know you're not really going out with him because Harry and I followed you and we heard everything."

'Followed me and Justin?' Hermione thought. 'Heard everything?'

"Oh no, our little brother is in for trouble," George whispered to his twin.

"Yup, you're right Gred," Fred said.

"I know, Feorge," George replied.

Hermione stood up from seat and went nearer to Ron. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that he," Ron said, pointing at Justin, "love Meilin."

At that time, Harry and Meilin just entered the joke shop with their hands linked to each other.

"Hi guys," Meilin said.

Now, everyone in the room looked at Meilin and Harry.

Feeling the tension in the room, Meilin asked, "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Ron found out," Hermione said.

"Oh, Harry knows too," Meilin said.

"Yeah," Ron joined in, "and we heard Justin said he loves Meilin."

"Oh, what is it that runs in guys mind?" Meilin said, half-annoyed.

"Hey," came a protest from all the boys in the room minus Justin.

"Justin just loves me as a best friend," Meilin said while giving Justin a look that said this-is-all-your-fault-so-you-better-solve-it-or-else.

Justin sighed. "Meilin's right," he said.

"You're just saying that because Meilin told you too," Ron said. The red-head looked at Harry. "Come on, Harry, tell them. You heard them too."

"Y-Yeah," Harry said.

"But you didn't stay till Justin and I finished talking, did you?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Justin said that he only loves Meilin as a best friend and nothing more," Hermione said.

Now, Ron started to feel embarrass. Even his ears are red now.

Meilin and Hermione giggled. Then, Hermione looked at Meilin. "Can I join you tour?" she asked.

"Sure," Meilin said. She looked at Justin. "Come on, let's continue."

"Alright," Justin said as he stood up from his seat.

Meilin went to Justin's side and linked her hand to her brother's. "Come on, let's go," she said as she dragged Justin out of the joke shop and Hermione following behind them with an amused look on her face because she saw Harry looked slightly jealous when Meilin linked her hand to Justin's like that.

"Little Ronniekins," Fred and George said teasingly. "You really did mess up big time."

"Oh, shut up," Ron said.

* * *

**takari love: So, how was it? grins...(hide under the big rock again when readers throw fruits and vegetables at me) I'm so so sorry that this chapter is short...I'll make a longer one next time...okay??? PLZ, R&R**

tbc


	27. The Consequences for Provoking a Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and HP.**

**To all my reviewers: Thank you to you all for keep reading my story and reviewing although it took me a very long time to update nowadays... hugs**

**takari love: Anyway, let's start with the story... Enjoy...

* * *

**

Chapter 27: The Consequences of Provoking A Wolf

"I heard that Harry and Ron knew," Sakura said, as she seated herself next to Meilin at the Slytherin's table.

All the male Slytherin are drooling at Sakura and the female Slytherin are glaring at Meilin because of envy.

It was dinner time. Sakura had just finished eating so she went to talk to Meilin.

"Yeah," Meilin said. "And the worse part is, after all we've done, Ron still hadn't asked 'Mione out."

"Oh bummer," Tomoyo, who just got at the Slytherin's table, said. Draco scooted away a bit to give place between himself and Meilin so that Tomoyo could sit down.

"Thanks, Drake," Tomoyo said, as she sat down.

"You're welcome," Draco replied. Then he asked, "What are the two of you doing here anyway?"

"To talk," Tomoyo and Sakura answered in unison.

Draco just shrugged and continued eating while Sakura and Tomoyo turned their attentions to Meilin.

"So, how do we help 'Mione now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Meilin answered. "But I think he can manage it all on his own now. I can see that he has already realized his feelings for 'Mione."

"That's good than," Tomoyo said. "Our job is done."

"That Weasley has a thick skull," Draco said. "You're sure he really realizes it?"

"Yeah," three girls answered.

"Whatever you say," Draco said.

"Hey, I really can't wait for Tuesday," Meilin said. Then, she giggled a little.

"What happens on Tuesday?" both Sakura and Tomoyo asked.

"Justin is planning something to test Harry," Meilin said. She giggled again. "And he's also planning to use Touya's class. Knowing Touya treats me just the same as Sakura and Tomoyo, he'll probably agree to it."

"Poor Harry," Tomoyo said. "He will be very humiliated."

"Where is Justin anyway?" Sakura asked.

Meilin shrugged. "Don't know," she answered.

"I would really love to see him humiliated," Draco said.

Meilin glared at the silver-haired Slytherin prince, hard.

"Hey, even if Potter's your bloody boyfriend, I wouldn't stop my fun of teasing him," Draco stated.

"Draco Malfoy, you're unbelievable, you know that," Meilin said.

"Yeah, I know," Draco said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Meilin," Tomoyo said. "I know a certain someone who could work him as her slave."

"Hey, that's not fair," Draco 'accidentally' yelled causing all the heads in the Great Hall including a few professors to look at Draco, Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Look what you've made me done," Draco hissed at the girls but the girls just laughed at him.

**AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE**

"I just don't understand why Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin want to spend their time with that bloody ferret," Ron said.

"You should be careful of what you're saying, Ron," Eriol said.

"The girls are really good in judging," Syaoran said.

"Uhuh," Eriol said, agreeing with Syaoran. "If it wasn't for them, Justin wouldn't be with us by now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He really wanted to know more about Justin because although Meilin told him nothing is going on between her and Justin but Harry could feel there's something strong between the two of them.

"When Justin first came to Japan, he wasn't really the kind of person to be trusted, he's really mysterious and always talks in riddles," Eriol said.

"Are you sure you're talking about Justin, Eriol?" Syaoran asked. "Because it really sounded like you're describing yourself when you first came to Japan; mysterious, talks in riddles and not really the kind of person to be trusted."

"But that was different, **_my dear descendant,_**" Eriol purposely said to tease Syaoran.

Syaoran growled. "I told you not to call me that, Eriol," he said angrily.

"Oh, I don't think I remembered, Little Wolfie," Eriol continued to tease the young Li Clan leader.

"Now you're just pushing your luck," Syaoran hissed.

"Hey Eriol, do you think it's wise for you to provoke Li like that?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry," Eriol answered in a whisper, looking at the redhead. Then, he looked back at Syaoran. "What are you going to do about that, Syao-Syao?" Eriol said teasingly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright Hiiragizawa, you're going to hell," Syaoran yelled.

Eriol started running out of the Great Hall with Syaoran chasing down his tail.

* * *

"**Alright Hiiragizawa, you're going to hell," Syaoran yelled.**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Draco looked at the Gryffindor table upon hearing Syaoran's yell and they were met with a scene of Syaoran chasing Eriol out of the Great Hall.

"Oh my goodness, those two are really amateurs," Meilin said with an amused look on her face. She looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Both of you really need to control your boyfriend."

Tomoyo sighed. "Sadly, Meilin's right," the amethyst-eyed sorceress said. "Shall we go and save them, Sakura-chan?"

"Un," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Go now, guys," Meilin said. "Before my two idiot cousins decided to literally kill each other; Eriol's going to kill Syaoran with all his teasing and Syaoran is going to torture Eriol to death."

The three girls laughed before Sakura and Tomoyo went out of the Great Hall, following where Syaoran and Eriol went.

**AT THE STAFFS' TABLE**

"I can't believe that those are the kind of people you allowed to join, Professor Dumbledore," Snape said.

"Now now, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Books shouldn't be judged by their covers. Besides, behind all those childish games, they have huge amount of powers that could save Hogwarts and probably the whole world."

"B-But…" Snape said.

"Fighting is not the only solution sometimes," Dumbledore said. "Sometimes a huge amount of love is also needed, and Harry Potter is a living proof of that."

"Syaoran's presence right now is also a living proof," Nakuru joined in. She was listening to Snape's and Dumbledore's conversation for awhile now and she decided to join in.

"Do tell us what you meant by that, Professor Akizuki?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I really can't tell you yet, but I know Sakura and Syaoran are going to tell you about it soon, if you ask them," Nakuru said.

"I really am curious, Professor Akizuki but believe the old saying 'Patience is a virtue' so I'll wait for young Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto to reveal it," Dumbledore said.

"That's a wise idea," Nakuru said, grinning. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes; Professor McGonagall is now minding her own business and Snape just growled.

**BACK AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE**

Meilin put down her goblet. "Drake, I think I'm going to retire to the Common Room now," she said.

"I'll go with you," Draco said.

"No, just stay here," Meilin said. "Little red riding hood will be done in awhile and I know Mister-big-bad-wolf really wanted to snog her."

Draco flushed. "Meilin!" he yelled again, but this time, he was sure to keep his volume down, a little.

Meilin laughed. "I'll just see you later tonight, Draco," the black-haired Chinese girl said. She stood up and went on her way to the Slytherin Common Room.

At the Slytherin's table, a girl with black-hair thought, "I'll get you for everything, Li!"

* * *

When Meilin was long gone, Justin sat on the vacant seat next to Draco.

"Hey," Draco said.

"Hi yourself," Justin replied. "I saw Syaoran chasing Eriol with his wand out so I'm guessing Eriol provoke Syaoran too much."

"Yup," the platinum haired boy said. "Hiiragizawa really stop looking for trouble."

Justin chuckled. "If you wish for that then life wouldn't be interesting," the dark-haired boy said.

"You people are weird," Draco said while finishing his pudding.

"Oh yeah?" Justin said with his eyebrows raised.

* * *

After Meilin entered the Slytherin Common Room, she launched herself on the couch. 'Hmm, so what am I going to do now?' she wondered.

"Well, well, well, look who's alone here," a female voice said from the entrance of the Common Room.

Meilin recognized the voice. It was Pansy's. She immediately looked at the other girl. "What do you want, Pansy?"

The pug-faced Slytherin princess pulled out her wand. "I want you to bow down to my knees, Li," she said.

Meilin snorted. "And why should I do that, Parkinson?" she asked.

Pansy Parkinson pointed the wand at Meilin. "You know what I can do with this," she said.

Meilin relieved a fake yawn. "So?" she said. "Do you think I'm scared of you, Parkinson?" Meilin turned to leave but then, Pansy attacked her from behind.

Pansy Parkinson used the body binding spell on Meilin.

The girl laughed evilly. "So, what are you going to do now, Li?" Then, she looked at Meilin angrily, pointing her wand at the Chinese girl while saying, "Expelliarmus."

The flash of light hit Meilin who is still bind on the floor.

"This is what you get for trying to steal something from the Princess of Slytherin," Pansy said.

Meilin snorted and managed to say, "Have you look in the mirror lately?"

"Infenetum (I just made that up)," Pansy hex Meilin again.

Meilin gritted her teeth to prevent herself from screaming and crying from the pain. She hated to look weak in front of the everyone and most of all, the enemy, especially in front of the bloody, spoiled, pug-faced Slytherin.

"Do you want some more or will you bow to me?" Pansy hissed.

Meilin closed her eyes, thinking, 'Justin, help.'

'Justin, help.'

* * *

Justin immediately stood up when he heard sister's voice calling for him. "Meilin," he said.

"Meilin's not here," Draco said.

"She's calling for me," Justin said. He immediately ran out of the Great Hall. Because of his close connection to Meilin, he could feel where she is.

Draco, who also knew where Meilin is right now, stood up as well and ran out of the Great Hall following Justin. Ginny, who was watching Draco and Justin since a while ago, stood up as well.

"Where are you going, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Something's not right," Ginny said. She ran out of the Great Hall.

"What's up with Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione when he saw his sister running out of the Great Hall.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said.

"If people didn't know her, they'd think she has a thing for that stupid ferret because he also ran out of the Great Hall before Ginny did," the redhead boy said.

Hermione, who was drinking her pumpkin juice at that time, choked on it at the mention of the Slytherin prince, err, nickname made by Ron.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

A tint of pink appeared on Hermione's cheeks. "I'm fine," she said.

Meanwhile, at the hallways, Draco had lost Justin but he knew Justin was heading to the Common Room because Meilin said she'll be in the Common Room. Then, he heard someone cried out, "Wait!"

He turned to look and saw none other than the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you ran out of the Great Hall after Justin so I knew something was wrong," the redhead girl said, panting.

"I think Meilin's in trouble," Draco said. "Justin heard her."

"Than what are we waiting for," Ginny said. "We have to help."

"Yes, come on," Draco said.

Draco and Ginny ran side by side towards the Slytherin Common Room. Fortunately for them that nobody was there so no one had actually seen them together.

* * *

**takari love: So, how do you like it??? Plz don't kill me for writing a cliffie...lol As usual, plz R&R..., **

**tbc **


	28. Justin's Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"So, where's your savior now, mudblood?" Pansy sneered.

"They'll come, you see," Meilin said, looking at Pansy right in the eyes. "Besides, I can deal with you all on my own."

"Oh yeah?" Parkinson said. "If I recall, just a few minutes ago you had tears in your eyes." Pansy smirked. "Say your prayers now, Li," she said, directing her wand at Meilin. She was about to hex Meilin again when someone said, "Expelliarmus," and Pansy's wand flew out of her hand.

"What?!" she said. Parkinson turned around and saw Draco, Justin and Ginny running in.

Draco was the one who used the hex at Parkinson's wand. He still had his wand pointed at Parkinson so that she didn't dare to run for her wand while Justin and Ginny went to Meilin's side.

"About time you showed up," Meilin said.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked.

"Do I look alright?" Meilin snapped.

"Ooops, sorry," Justin said as he realized that Meilin was bind. He released Meilin from the binding spell. Then, Ginny helped Meilin stand up.

"I thought you could have handled her," Justin said.

"I could have if something wasn't wrong with my powers," Meilin said, snapping at Justin again. Yup, she wasn't in a good mood. Who would be after someone hexed them?

"Maybe someone or something interfered with Meilin's powers," Ginny said.

"Maybe," replied Meilin.

Draco asked, "Parkinson, who ordered you to do this?"

Before Parkinson could answer, she fell unconscious. Draco caught her and said, "Damn."

Justin, Meilin and Ginny went towards Draco.

"You knocked Parkinson out?" the little redhead asked her boyfriend.

"Nope," answered Draco. "She fell unconscious all on her own."

"There must be something controlling her," Meilin said.

"Are you sure she didn't do this all on her own?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head. "I've known Pansy for years and I know she wouldn't dare to attack without someone backing her up."

"Anyway, we should take her to the infirmary," Meilin said.

"You need to be check to," Justin told his sister.

"What?" Meilin said. "But I'm not sick." Meilin tried to demonstrate it by walking on her own but she fell. Luckily Justin managed to catch her.

"You're going to the infirmary," Justin said firmly.

"Damn," Meilin groaned.

"Don't worry, Meilin," Ginny said. "Madam Pomfrey might keep you for the night but I'm sure if everything's fine she'll release you immediately."

"This is not the quidditch season, Gin," Meilin said. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't need to kick anyone out."

"Oh yeah," the redhead said.

**

* * *

**

"What on heaven's name is going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she saw the platinum-haired Slytherin carrying Pansy while Justin carried Meilin, after much protest by Meilin of course, and Ginny followed from behind.

"Meilin was attacked by Parkinson but we got there in time and Meilin wasn't badly hurt and when we started to question Parkinson, she suddenly collapsed," Draco said in one breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said. "You can put Miss Parkinson on that bed and Miss Li, on the opposite bed."

Draco and Justin did as instructed. After Madam Pomfrey examined Meilin for a few minutes, she said, "Well, Miss Li have some bruises but that's only minor injuries."

"Great," Meilin said. She was about to get off the bed when Pomfrey said while glaring at Meilin.

"However, I need to keep her here for one night."

"Damn," Meilin cursed.

"How about Parkinson?" Justin asked.

"She doesn't seem to have any injuries I'll keep her here till she wakes up," Madam Pomfrey answered. "I suggest the three of you leave now, it's almost your curfew."

"See you tomorrow, Meilin," Ginny said, hugging her Chinese friend.

"Yeah," Meilin replied.

After saying goodbyes, her friends left.

When they were outside the infirmary, Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ginny replied and she went to the Gryffindor House while Draco and Justin went back to the Slytherin House.

"Hey, are you coming?" Draco asked when they were in front of the Slytherin House.

"No, you go first," Justin answered. "There's something I need to do."

Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself."

After Draco went in, Justin said a telepathic message to Eriol, Syaoran, Touya and Yukito. "Meet me in Clow's secret room at midnight."

**

* * *

**

"Did you receive the message?" Syaoran asked the sapphire-eyed boy.

"Yes," Eriol said.

Both Syaoran and Eriol are sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in the Common Room while Sakura and Tomoyo are fast asleep on their own boyfriend's lap. The boys are currently eating the chocolates that Sakura and Tomoyo had conjured for them when the message from Justin came.

"Do you think something had happened?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe," Eriol said.

"Do you think we should go now?" Syaoran asked.

"Let's send the girls to their room first," Eriol suggested.

Syaoran nodded his head. After sending Sakura and Tomoyo to their room, the sorcerers went to Clow's Secret Room.

"So, you can't wait till midnight, huh?" Justin said when he saw the chestnut-haired boy and dark blue-haired boy appeared in the room. 

"Of course we can't," Syaoran said.

"Did anything happen?" Eriol asked.

"Yes," Justin answered.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran.

"Be patient," Justin said. "Let's wait for Touya and Yukito."

As if just in cue, Touya and Yukito appeared in the room.

Right now, the scene of the room is a Conference Room.

"What happened Justin?" Touya asked.

"Sit and I'll start telling," Justin said.

The five of them took their seat and Justin told them about what happened to Meilin.

"Damn it," Syaoran said.

"I know there's something bad about that girl," Touya said.

"Are you going to tell Professor Dumbledore about this?" Eriol asked.

"Maybe not yet," Justin said.

"Is Meilin badly hurt?" Yukito asked.

"No, just a few bruises," Justin answered. "But that's not I wanted to tell you." Four serious faces looked at Justin. "Meilin told me that her powers failed when Parkinson attacked her."

"You think it might have something-,"

"Yes," Justin said before Touya could finish what he wanted to say.

"This means we should tighten our security?" Yukito asked.

Justin shook his head. "Staying alert is enough," he said. "We don't want to alarm anyone."

"Alright," Syaoran said, "but if anything happens again, I think we should start telling the girls."

"Syaoran's right," Eriol said. "But if it's nothing, we'll tell the girls after the Halloween Ball."

"Agreed," Justin and Yukito said while Touya just nodded his head.

"So what are we going to do with Miss Parkinson?" Yukito asked.

"Do you think she works for Voldemort?" Syaoran asked.

"There's a chance in that but just like Draco said, Parkinson wouldn't do anything without backup," Justin said.

"So, you're saying that someone ordered her to do that," Touya asked.

"More like controlling her," Justin said.

"Are you worried, Touya?" Yukito asked his lover.

"I guess," the dark-haired man answered. He looked at the younger sorcerers. "So, whose turn is it to patrol the Forbidden Forest?"

"Syaoran and I will go," Eriol said.

"Alright," Touya said, nodding his head.

"Alright, I think we better get back now," Justin said. "If there's anything, just use telepathy."

The others agreed. Then, they went their own way.

* * *

"I can't believe he's really back," Syaoran as he and Eriol strolled along the Forbidden Forest.

"Who? Phobos? Or is it Voldemort?" Eriol asked.

"Voldemort is saved for Harry," Syaoran answered. "I'm talking about Phobos."

"Yeah," Eriol said. "We really thought we nailed him down three years ago." Syaoran just nodded his head.

Wow! Who would've thought that Syaoran and Eriol could have a mature conversation together huh? O.o Woot!

"Then again," Syaoran said. "If it weren't for Clow Reed, Phobos won't be after us now, would he?" The future clan leader looked at Eriol accusingly.

Alright, maybe they're not really that mature yet.

"Well, if you think about it that way, you're right," Eriol said.

"But even if Clow Reed didn't crossed path with Phobos, we'd still have to stop him in the future," the chestnut-haired boy looked at the shining moon.

"You're right again," Eriol said.

"Come to think of it, I think Harry got the worse of it, don't you think?" Syaoran said. "Voldemort tried to get him every year since he was a baby."

Eriol chuckled. Syaoran gave the dark-haired teen a look.

"You shouldn't laugh at people's problem, you know," Syaoran said.

"Do you really think Harry got the worse of it?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran just shrugged the question off. The two teens walked further down the path. After a long silence, Eriol spoke, "You do realize that Voldemort will try to get to Sakura, right?"

"Not just Sakura but Tomoyo and Meilin as well," Syaoran replied.

"Sakura holds the powerful cards," Eriol stated.

"And the other two holds one of the sacred weapons," Syaoran said.

"The weapons won't be useful to them if not whole," Eriol said.

"And if the three sacred weapons were gathered, it would be destructive," Syaoran continued.

"In other words, Voldemort would want to take the three instead of one," Eriol said.

"But one would be enough to bait the others," Syaoran replied.

"And the one would be Sakura for she has the powerful cards," Eriol continued.

"But than again, one could be anyone of three," said the chestnut-haired.

"So each one need to have a powerful partner, ne?" said Eriol, smirking.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, Syaoran snapped, "Alright, enough talking nonsense. It's making me have a headache."

Eriol grinned. "Yeah, we really did make no sense, huh?"

Syaoran shot Eriol a look that clearly said 'you-think-so?' Then, he said, "The third partner will be determined on Tuesday."

"So I've heard," nodded Eriol. "Poor Harry, not knowing what's ahead of him," Eriol sighed.

"He will have a hard time for whatever Justin is planning for him," Syaoran added.

"That's the price we have to pay for being in love with one of the 'Sacred Weapon's' holder," Eriol said.

"We're so going to have fun on Tuesday," Syaoran smirked.

Silence fell between the boys again. When they went deeper, something caught Eriol's eyes.

"Hey Syaoran, look over here," said Eriol, bending down near a tree. Syaoran couldn't identify what it is because he was a few feet away from Eriol.

When Syaoran got close to Eriol, he said, "It's a unicorn."

"And it's dead," Eriol continued before Syaoran could say it.

"Probably just random," Syaoran suggest.

"I don't think so," Eriol replied. "There's not just one dead unicorn but many. I think this is someone's doing."

Syaoran looked at Eriol and Eriol nodded. 'Voldemort,' both teens thought.

* * *

"Dumbledore, I think Voldemort's back," Eriol said.

After returning from their patrol, Syaoran and Eriol went to their room. But neither of them had a good night's rest though. So, immediately when dawn arrives, Eriol went to see the Head of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore.

"Why'd you say that, Eriol?" Dumbledore asked the teen that was sitting in front of him.

"Last night, when Syaoran and I was patrolling, we found some dead unicorns," Eriol explained.

"And you concluded that Voldemort was the one who drank the unicorns' blood?" Dumbledore asked, well, it was more like a statement. Eriol nodded his head. "But Voldemort already had his body," Dumbledore said after taking a bite of cookies. "Why'd he want to drink the unicorns' blood?"

"For extra power perhaps," Eriol suggested.

"Or maybe to show that the time is near," Dumbledore said.

Eriol raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "Has the Order got any leads?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Unfortunately not," the headmaster said. "What about things in China?"

"Justin hadn't told us anything so I guess things are quiet there as well," Eriol answered.

"I'll hold a meeting with the Order tomorrow night," Dumbledore said. He looked at Eriol. "Are you coming?"

Eriol nodded his head. "Yeah," he answered. "And I think Justin will be interested as well."

"Alright," Dumbledore said. "As usual, it will be in my office."

Eriol nodded his head. Then, he said, "Professor, if you don't mind, I want to return to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore said. "I'll be seeing you later."

Eriol nodded and exited Dumbledore's office. On his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, he saw Justin walking the opposite way.

"Morning, Justin," he greeted.

The older dark-haired teen walked towards his greeter. "Hey Eriol," he said.

"Where are you heading?" Eriol asked.

"To Nakuru's room," Justin answered. Eriol looked at the ruby-eyed teen with an eyebrow raised and Justin asked, "Since when did you become a pervert?"

"Well than, what are you doing there?" Clow Reed's reincarnation asked.

Justin's answer was simple. "Suppi," he said.

"Oh," Eriol said. Oh…o.O That makes more sense.

"Well, do you want to come along?" Justin asked.

"Sure, why not?" Eriol said. As they were walking, Eriol said, "Last night, Syaoran and I found dead unicorn bodies in the Forbidden Forest."

"I see," Justin said.

"We think Voldemort did it," Eriol said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Justin asked.

"Dumbledore's going hold a meeting with the Order tomorrow night," Eriol said. "Want to tag along?"

"Sure," Justin answered.

The two teens continued walking in silence. "So, I heard about tomorrow," Eriol said.

"Yeah, and?" was Justin's reply.

"I wonder how you made Touya agreed," Eriol confessed.

"It's what they call brother's over-protectiveness, Eriol," Justin answered.

"Are you sure it's not sister complex, Justin?" Eriol teased.

"Why you little brat," Justin said.

"You do realize that our age is just one year different," Eriol stated. Justin just growled and Eriol chuckled.

* * *

That day, amazingly enough, went on perfectly. Meilin was released during lunch time and Parkinson woke up few hours after that. It seems like Parkinson didn't remember anything about the incident that took place in the Slytherin Common Room the night before.

Finally, the day they were all waiting for came. It's finally Tuesday a.k.a the judging day.

Touya was standing in front of the students, who are sitting on the grass at the quidditch field.

"Alright," Touya said. "Before we start our class, someone had made a special request."

The other students, except for Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol, whispered to each other.

"Today," Touya said, looking at Harry.

Harry gulped. 'Did I do something to make Professor Kinomoto mad?' he thought.

"Today," Touya continued. "Justin Rae will join us." Out of nowhere, Justin appeared beside Touya. Murmurs were heard from the students again.

Suddenly, Pansy said, "Why is Rae joining us? He's a 7th year, isn't he?"

"It's a special request," Touya answered. "Think of it as extra training." Touya looked at Justin. "You could take it from here."

Justin nodded his head. He walked to the Gryffindor's side where Harry is sitting. "Harry," the ruby-eyed teen said. "I choose you to fight me in a free style combat."

"What if I decline?" Harry said, glaring hard at Justin.

"That was an order, Potter, not a request," Justin said, smirking at the 16 year-old teen. "Or are you to chicken to fight?"

"I'll fight you," Harry replied as he stood up.

From the Slytherin side, Draco, who sat beside Meilin, said, "Wow, Justin is good at persuading."

"If you could call that persuading," Meilin mumbled.

Justin and Harry took their position at the middle of the field. Harry immediately took his stance that he had learned in the class while Justin just stood there calmly. Every other student watched silently at Harry and Justin.

"Before we start, let me make this clear," Justin said. Everyone stopped talking and paid full attention to Justin. Touya stood beside Sakura with his hands crossed near his chest while looking at Justin. Justin continued, "This is a freestyle fight. That means there will be no rules."

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Justin looked at the girl. "Yes, Hermione?" he asked.

"No offence, Justin," Hermione said. "But it won't be fair."

"I haven't finish explaining, 'Mione," Justin said.

Hermione blushed and slowly put down her hand. Sakura giggled and turned to her poor friend. "Don't worry," she said. "Justin won't harm Harry."

"Sorry for the interruption," Justin said. "Since this is a freestyle combat, Harry could use any of the weapons throughout the fight." Justin swished his hands and the weapons appear not far from where Justin and Harry stood. There was a sword, daggers and a scythe. Everyone was amazed at what Justin did. Well, everyone except for Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Draco, that is.

"Remember, Harry," Justin said, looking straight at Harry. "There're no rules. That means you can use your wand, only and only if you can't fight using your weapons or just simple martial arts anymore."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Justin said. "Don't hold back on me."

'Oh believe me, I won't,' Harry thought. Harry went to get the swords that Justin conjured.

Justin smirked at the boy-who-lived. They made a distance between themselves. Justin looked at Touya and nodded at the 20 year-old.

Noticing Justin's signal, he said, "Ready."

Harry got ready in the stance that Touya had been teaching them for the past month. Justin, however, just stood there calmly, not readying in any stance.

"Look at him," Ron said. "He's such a show-off; just standing like that. He must think Harry can't defeat him."

"You're wrong," Sakura said, giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking at the auburn-head. Hermione looked at her Japanese friend as well.

"Justin wants Harry to defeat him," Sakura said. "This free-style fight is not for him to humiliate Harry but something else; something much more important."

Ron shook his head. "All of you talk in mystery," he said.

Hermione sighed. "Just watch, Ron," she said.

For an unknown reason, Ron could feel his ears turning red a little when Hermione spoke. He stuttered, "S-Sure."

All of them turned their attentions back at Justin and Harry when Touya said, "Begin."

Harry started his first assault. Running towards Justin, he thrust the sword towards the black-haired teen. When Harry was near Justin, Justin disappeared and a second later, reappeared behind Harry.

"Too slow," Justin said after tapping Harry's shoulder. When Harry turned around, Justin jumped a few feet from Harry.

"How did you-,"

"That's what we call agility, Harry," Justin said. "Strength is not everything. Focus; make your strength and speed as one."

Harry begins to attack again. He gave Justin a punch and thrust his sword at Justin again but too bad, Justin evaded it.

"Still too slow, Harry," Justin told the boy.

Harry clenched his fists. Justin smirked. "I'm sorry. It's time for me to get serious, isn't it?"

"Just fight, Rae," Harry said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the place where the students sat, Seamus asked, "I wonder what their saying over there."

"Knowing Justin, he probably is still playing around with Harry," Sakura answered.

"I think he's starting to get serious," Eriol said.

"This was what I'm waiting for," Syaoran smirked.

**

* * *

**

Harry just watched as Justin muttered something to himself. Suddenly, a black scythe appeared in Justin's hand. There was a red ruby the color of his eyes embroidered on the scythe. Harry was really surprised when the scythe appeared.

'It was like when Li and Sakura had a duel,' Harry thought. 'What is Justin Rae's real connection with Meilin and her group?'

Harry snapped out of his thought when Justin called out his name. "Hey, Harry, ready to fight?"

Harry growled, and Justin smirked. Harry charger forwards towards Justin. Justin holds off Harry's sword using his scythe. Harry struggled from Justin, trying to get his sword free from Justin's clutches. But with no luck though. After a few more minutes of struggling, Justin managed to make Harry's sword fly out of his hand. So now, Harry has no weapons and Justin still have his scythe.

"Hey, that's not fair," Ron exclaimed when he saw Harry without weapons and Harry's opponent the opposite.

"Justin clearly said that Harry could use magic if Harry loses his weapon," Tomoyo said.

"But still…" Ron grunted.

"You know, I have to admit that you have very strong grip," Justin told Harry. "I guess that's what you get for playing quidditch."

"How do you know I play quidditch?" Harry asked. He knew it was a stupid question though.

"There's only one simple answer, Potter," Justin replied. "Meilin Li." Harry growled. "Won't you use your wand now?" He smirked.

That made Harry even angrier. 'Who do you think you are?' Harry thought with his teeth clenched.

"Come on, Harry, I don't have all day," Justin taunted.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting," Harry said. He then took out his wand and shouted, "Accio sword."

Instead of the sword that Harry just used, another sword appeared. It was the Gryffindor's sword. Very other students were very surprised, including Harry himself. A minute later, he snapped out of his state and readied in his fighting stance again. Justin, on the other hand, lowered his scythe. Justin chanted something under his breath and the scythe disappeared. After that, he stalked off to where Touya was.

Harry was surprised and angry because of Justin's action. He ran towards Justin and took two fists of Justin's blazer. "Where are you going, Rae? The fight is not over yet."

Justin smirked. "Oh yes it has, Harry."

Harry angrily let go of Justin's school uniform. Everyone just watch silently at both teens. "Are you trying to humiliate me by running away from this fight, Rae?!"

"Now, now, Harry, what made you think that?"

"Oh, stop your lying," Harry said. "From the first day you came here, you already hate me, don't you? Do you want to compete with me for Meilin that badly?"

Every other student now looked from the two teens to Meilin. The dark-haired Chinese girl could feel her cheeks flushed. From Sakura's side, the Asian group looked at Meilin worriedly.

"Meilin, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Meilin answered. She stood up. "I need to go to the loo for awhile."

"Sure," Draco said as Meilin hurried towards the castle.

Pansy and her group of snobbish friend snickered. "Ooh, is Li Meilin humiliated?" Then, they laughed again.

Sakura was about to stood up and run after Meilin when Syaoran held her hand. She looked at the chestnut-haired teen. Syaoran shook her hand. "Don't worry, she could handle it alone."

At first Sakura wasn't sure to go after Meilin or do as Syaoran says. But at last, she chose to let Meilin be.

**BACK TO JUSTIN AND HARRY**

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry," Justin said. Since Harry is facing Justin, Harry didn't see Meilin walking back to the castle but since Justin is facing the opposite direction, he saw his sister left.

"And why not?"

"You accidentally humiliated Meilin in front of everyone," Justin said in a low voce. Harry turned and saw the Meilin was indeed not there. He was about to go search for Meilin but Justin stopped him.

"Listen here, Potter," Justin said, holding Harry's shoulder tightly. Harry felt like Justin might have, or even worse, broke his shoulder. "Need I remind you not to flatter yourself too much?" Justin's voice was loud and clear that every student at the field could hear him. "I did what I did today to prove something. You don't need to know what it is yet. All I can say is, when you summoned the sword and the Gryffindor sword appeared, you passed the test."

"Test?" Harry said. He dropped the sword. "Test?!" he repeated angrily. "For what?"

"You don't have to know about it yet," Justin said. He walked off into the castle.

"Alright class," Touya said. "I hope you've all watched carefully how Justin was fighting and I hope you all had learned something."

Pansy snorted. "What is there to learn? No one won," Pansy said.

Touya ignored Parkinson. "What have you all learn today?"

Tomoyo's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Power is not everything," Tomoyo answered. "You could also win with knowledge and agility, just like Justin did."

"That was correct," Touya said. "Five points to Gryffindor." He looked at his students. "Class dismissed."

Harry went back to where his friends are sitting. "You're alright, mate?" Ron asked and Harry replied, "Fine."

"I was hoping to see something interesting today," Syaoran said as he stood up.

"Me too, my friend, me too," Eriol joined in.

"What do you mean something interesting?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"I thought that Justin would at least use all his strength to determine the next protector," Eriol said.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied. "Besides, it's been years. I wonder how much Justin's fighting skills had improved."

"You mean, when Rae and I was fighting, not even a second was he serious?" Harry asked.

With a serious look on their faces, Syaoran and Eriol shook their head. Putting her hands on her hip, Tomoyo said, "Alright guys, stop teasing poor Harry."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "Maybe we should ask him for a dual?"

"Or even better," Eriol said. "When we return to Japan for Christmas, we could do the competition like we used to do."

"Than we'll know who's stronger in martial arts and wizardry," Syaoran said. He and Eriol gave each other a high five. They walked back to the castle. At that time, almost everyone are already on their way back to the castle.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, what does Li and Eriol meant by that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what competition?" Ron asked.

"Some silly competition the boys like to compete in," Sakura said.

"If I'm not mistaken, that competition should be as hard as the Triwizard Tournament," Tomoyo explained. "But it is much safer."

"The Triwizard?" the Golden Trio said together.

"Yup," Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

Looking at Ron and Harry's faces, Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry," she said. She looked at Harry. "But Syaoran was right though. Today's match was way too easy to determine something so important. You better watch your back and start practicing your martial arts more seriously, Harry."

"You mean, Justin would try to attack me from behind?" Harry asked again.

"I never say that," Sakura replied, hard. Ron and Harry, and even Hermione was surprised because ofa Sakura's change in tone. "Justin may be mysterious but he's not someone who uses filthy tricks on others." After that, Sakura and Tomoyo went back inside the castle.

"What's got into Sakura?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "You won't understand. Come on, let's go."

* * *

That evening, after tea, Harry went to the library to finish his Potions homework. While he was looking for the book he needed, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Harry said. When he looked beside him, he saw that it was Meilin. "Meilin, what are you doing here?"

"This **IS **a public library," Meilin told him.

"Oh, right," Harry, said, mentally kicking himself. Then, he apologized, "Sorry about just now."

"What?" Meilin said.

"About the incident during Muggle Defense," Harry told her.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Meilin replied.

Silence fell between them. Finally, Harry asked again, "You're really not mad at me?"

Meilin looked at him weirdly. "Of course I'm not. Why should I?"

"B-But…why did you go back to the castle before class was officially over?" asked Harry.

"Well, it was embarrassing when you said that Justin was competing with you for me," Meilin confessed and Harry's cheeks turned red. "But it was kind of nice as well." Meilin gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "And remember this; there may be a bond between Justin and me that no one can replace. But, you're the one whom I like Harry." Meilin bent down to pick up the Potions book that was forgotten on the floor and went to the librarian so that she could borrow the book. Harry, however, was left between racks of Potions books, stunned.

* * *

After Meilin had entered the Slytherin Common Room, she said to herself, "What had I done?"

"I won't know if you don't tell me," a voice said. It was Draco.

Meilin was surprised because she didn't realize anyone was there. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco showed Meilin a book in his hand. It was a book about Magical Herbs and Its Uses. "So, you were saying?"

Meilin sat beside Draco. "I did the most unthinkable thing," she said.

"What?"

Meilin repeated what she said to Harry. "And after that, Harry did absolutely nothing."

"I think he was stunned," Draco said.

"Maybe," Meilin replied. After a few seconds, she asked, "Hey, Drake, have you seen my brother?"

"Brother?" Draco repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Since when do you have a brother?"

"Ooops," Meilin said when she realized what she just revealed. "Draco, promise you won't tell anyone," pleaded Meilin.

"Of course I won't tell but, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Draco asked.

"Justin told me not to tell anyone yet," Meilin explained. Draco nodded his head, saying, "I see."

**

* * *

**

"I wonder why Dumbledore wants to hold a meeting here tonight," Sirius thought out loud. In the meeting room, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are already there.

"Maybe it's about Voldemort," Lupin guessed.

"But the death eaters are rather quiet these days," Nymphadora Tonks, Lupin's wife, said. "Right, Mad-Eye?"

"Yes," Alastor Moody replied. "But we can never be too sure."

"Alastor's right, you know," Dumbledore said as he entered the room. From behind him, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall entered too.

"Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm sure you all still remember our new friends," Dumbledore said as Touya and Yukito entered.

Yukito smiled. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley," he said as he took a vacant seat beside the woman. Touya sat beside him.

"And I bet you remember Eriol, otherwise known as Eli Moon," Dumbledore said when Eriol entered the room. He stood beside Dumbledore. "Also, there'll be a new member joining us." After that, Justin entered the room.

"Another boy, Dumbledore," Sirius said. "Seriously, are you losing your mind?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm not losing my mind, Sirius. If I remembered correctly, you, Remus, James and Lily joined the Order immediately after you graduated."

"That was different," Sirius said. "He hadn't even graduated. We don't even know anything about him."

"I'm quite aware of that fact, Mr. Black, but what I've faced probably sums everything that you have faced as well," Justin said. If you're questioning my ability, I can show you what I can do." Justin looked at Snape. Then he said something to Snape telepathically that made Snape's pupils turned small.

'Sing 'The Barney Song' once in front of everyone.'

Snape stood up and started to sing, "I love you, you love me. We're a happy family; with a big, big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me to?"

Sirius laughed and a few people tried to control their laughter but failed miserably, that includes Lupin and Professor McGonagall.

Snape glared at Justin. "You!" he yelled. "What did you do?"

"That was part of my power," Justin said. "And that was payback for treating Li Meilin badly just because she's friends with the Gryffindor." Snape growled.

"It's just like the Imperius Curse than," Mr. Weasley said.

"Wrong," Justin said. "You won't know what you were doing if you're under the Imperius Curse. But this is different because the person under control knows what he or she was doing." Justin looked at Snape. "Right, Professor?"

Snape growled at Justin. Yukito snickered. "Alright, Justin, I think they get the point already. Why don't we start with why we're meeting here. Besides, if you tell everything tonight, it won't be fun anymore."

"You're right, Yukito," Justin said. He looked at Dumbledore. "Please continue, professor."

Right now, Dumbledore was already seated at the head of the table, Eriol on his right and Justin on his left, right beside Remus.

"As you know," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort has started to group his army."

"Yes," Sirius said. "We all know that, Dumbledore."

Eriol looked at Dumbledore. "May I tell them, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "As you wish," he said.

"All of you have heard of Phobos, I suppose," Eriol said.

"He was said to be a powerful demon in the Asian Wizardry World," Arthur said.

"Indeed he was," Eriol said. "I don't know how but Phobos has escaped from the dimension he was sealed in. Now, just like Voldemort, he's gathering evil sorcerers and demons in China."

"If Phobos is as powerful as describes in the books, why would he gather a lot of allies to get rid of one underage wizard?" Molly asked.

"Phobos is not after Harry," Touya answered. Everyone looked at the dark-haired man. "But he's after something more valuable."

"Something more valuable," said Tonks. "What is it?"

Now, it was Yukito who answered. "Three flowers," he said.

"Flowers?!" Snape snapped. "What does flowers got anything to do with this?"

"Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin," Eriol answered.

"Because they are the holder of the Sacred Weapon," said Justin.

Before anyone could ask anything, Yukito said, "I think we're way off topic."

"I believe Yukito's right," Eriol said, "That we should discuss after the Halloween Ball, along with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin." Then, Eriol continued. "The other night, Syaoran and I were patrolling the Forbidden Forest and we found something; Dead unicorns' body everywhere."

"Are you saying that Voldemort is feeding on unicorn blood?" Remus asked.

"Why would he?" Sirius said. "He got his own body now, doesn't he?"

"Sirius is right," Justin said. "Voldemort killed those unicorns to warn us."

* * *

During breakfast, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eriol and Syaoran entered the Great Hall, they saw Tomoyo and Sakura already seated at the Gryffindor table. Sakura had lay her head on the table.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Harry asked as the five of them took their seat.

"It's nothing," Tomoyo answered.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo while said telepathically, 'Did you torture Sakura last night?'

Tomoyo smiled sweetly while she answered telepathically, 'Torture is a harsh word.'

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend.

Sakura put up her head. "Do you think I look okay?" she asked grumpily. There were black circles under her eyes.

"Sakura, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Tomoyo made me stay up all night trying on the Halloween dress that she made for the ball," the auburn-head answered. She dropped her head on the table again.

Everyone looked at the amethyst-eyed girl. She asked, "What?"

**

* * *

**

Ron went back to his dorm room where Harry is hanging out alone. "Hey mate," Ron said after he closed the door.

"Hey," replied Harry. Ron sat down on his bed, facing Harry. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm in love with 'Mione," Ron said seriously.

Harry pretended to laugh. "Yeah, that's funny, Ron. You almost got me there."

"No, I'm serious," the red-head said.

"So tell her," Harry said.

"Are you nuts?!" Ron said, half yelling.

"Look, I don't know how long this is going on but it is very obvious that 'Mione had always love you as more than a friend," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said confusedly.

"Why do you think is 'Mione trying to make you jealous for?"

"B-But…" Ron said. "What should I do?"

"Tell her the truth," Harry said.

"But how?" asked the red-head again.

Harry smacked his head. "Alright, why don't you get her alone with you in the Common Room tonight?"

Ron sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

**takari love: So, how was this chapter? Please R & R.. I'll update again soon...maybe in three or four days...There's a lot of catching up I need to do...-lol-**

**tbc**


	29. Justin's Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP.**

* * *

"I can't believe that the Halloween Ball is just around the corner," said Ginny as she, Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch in the Gryffindor's Common Room. The guys were still in the Great Hall, eating dinner.

"So, you're going with Draco?" Tomoyo asked.

"Shhh," Ginny said with her index finger at her lips. "Are you crazy?" she asked in a soft voice. "What if someone heard you? I'm nervous enough as it is already. If anyone else found out about it ahead from plan, I don't know how to explain it. I don't think I'm ready."

"Don't worry," Sakura smiled. "You'll be fine."

"Hey guys," said Harry and Ron when they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey," Ginny replied while giving Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo a glare.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. Harry signaled the red head to start taking action. Ron gave Harry a look that said, 'I know.'

Ron looked at Hermione. "'Mione," he said. "Can I talk to you for a while?" He looked at Hermione full of hope.

"Uhm," said Hermione, don't know what to say.

"I think we'll go now," said Sakura, indicating herself, Tomoyo, Ginny and Harry.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said. "Come on." Then, she looked at Harry. "Harry, you come with us."

"Uh, okay," Harry said.

Sakura, Ginny, Tomoyo and Harry left, leaving only Ron and Hermione in the Common Room.

"Well," Hermione said. She looked at Ron. "What do you want to talk about?"

He sat face to face to Hermione. "'Mione, I-I…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows when Ron didn't continue what he wanted to say.

Ron stood up and took a deep breath. His heart is still beating fast. "Hermione I love you," he said a little bit too fast.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked softly. Although she heard him the first time, she wanted to make sure of it.

Ron's face started to become red. "I-I," he sat next to Hermione. She made Hermione look at him face to face and he took Hermione's hands in his own. "Hermione, I love you."

When Hermione didn't say anything for quite a time, Ron let go of the brunette's hands. "I know I shouldn't let Harry talk me into telling my feelings. Now I am such a joke."

Ron stood up and was about to go away when Hermione immediately took hold of his right hand. "Ron, wait," she said. The redhead turned to look at Hermione. The girl stood up and said, "I love you too."

"Really?" the redhead's ears began to turn hot red. Hermione nodded her head. Hermione and even Ron himself was a little surprised when the redhead suddenly hugged the brunette.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's and Tomoyo's room, Ginny and Sakura sat on Sakura's bed, Tomoyo sat on her own bed while Harry was standing.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Harry.

"Well, I was wondering when you are going to follow your own advice instead of just giving to other people," Tomoyo said.

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"What Tomoyo meant was, Ron is spilling his heart in the Common Room right now but you still hadn't started taking any action," Sakura explained.

Finally understanding what the two Asian girls meant, Harry blushed. "I, well, I…I…"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Ginny giggled. "Take it easy, Harry," Ginny said. "Just tell 'Mione how you felt about her and ask her to the ball."

"I bet Rae had already asked her," Harry said, evident of jealousy in his voice.

"Harry, Justin may be over-protective of Meilin but he wouldn't go that far," Tomoyo said. "She still has her freedom to date, you know."

"What do you mean by over-protective?" Harry asked.

Tomoyo chuckled. "That you don't need to know yet. The important thing is you better ask Meilin to the ball. The ball is this weekend, if you forgot."

"You don't need to remind me," Harry said.

The three girls in the room laughed. Then Ginny said, "I think my brother is done."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Sakura said. She looked at Harry. "You can go now, Harry." Harry nodded his head. When he was about to walk out of the room, Sakura added in, "Remember what we said, Harry."

* * *

The next day, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were already in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor's table while Meilin with Draco at the Slytherin table and Justin was nowhere to be seen. A few minutes later, Ginny joined Sakura and the gang.

"Hermione and Ron are officially a couple," the youngest Weasley said when she sat next to Tomoyo.

"So I've heard," Eriol said.

"And soon it will be Meilin and Harry," Sakura giggled.

"Only if he has the guts that is," Syaoran said.

"Where is the Golden Trio anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

As if in cue, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the hall. After they sat at their places with the CCS gang and Ginny, Eriol said to Hermione and Ron, "Congrats you two."

Both the redhead and the brunette blushed.

Tomoyo looked at Harry. "So, when are you starting to take action?"

"Well, that- uh," Harry blushed.

Eriol looked at the boy-who-lived with a mischievous look. "So, you have already started you plan, huh?"

Harry blushed even brighter.

"Wonder what t would be?" Syaoran said.

"Well…" Harry said.

At that moment the owls came.

"Hey, I got an obento from otou-san," Sakura said when her phoenix delivered the lunchbox to her.

"I receiver a letter from mom," Tomoyo said.

Then, suddenly they heard Pansy Parkinson said loudly, "Hey look, Li received a howler."

**A few minutes before; Slytherin table**

"Hey, are you ready for Halloween?" Meilin asked the silver-haired guy sitting beside her.

"Don't know," Draco answered.

"How could you not know," Meilin said, half-angrily. "Everyone is about to know your relationship with a certain other."

"Well, honestly, I'm scared." The dragon looked at Meilin. "There, are you happy now?"

"Yup," Meilin said with a smile of accomplishment.

After that, they heard someone said, "Look, that's our mail." Suddenly, one of the school's owls dropped something on the table in front of Meilin. It was a howler.

Before Meilin could say or do anything, Pansy Parkinson said loudly, "Hey look, Li received a howler."

**Present**

Every head in the Great Hall are now looking at Meilin. The Chinese girl seems calm.

"Don't you want to open it?" Draco asked.

"Well, I just hope this is not one of Justin's jokes again," Meilin said while she reached to open the howler.

Everyone was curious about the howler's content. Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table, Harry was sinking lower and lower in his seat every minute that passed while blushing brighter and brighter. Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran could guess why. Harry did take the girls' advice.

Meilin opened the howler and the words started to flow in the Great Hall.

I ne'er was struck before that hour

With love so sudden and so sweet

Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower

And stole my heart away complete

My face turned pale, a deadly pale

My legs refused to walk away

And when she looked what could I ail

My life and all seemed turn to clay

And then my blood rushed to my face

And took my eyesight quite away

The trees and bushes round the place

Seemed midnight in noonday

I could not see a single thing

Words from my eyes did start

They spoke as chords do on the string

And blood burnt round my heart

Are flower's the winter's choice

I love's bed always snow

She seemed to hear my silent voice

Not love appeals to know

I never saw so sweet a face

As that I stood before

My heart has left its dwelling place

And can return no more.

It was Harry's voice which recites the poem by Shakespeare in the howler. Now, everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Meilin and Harry. Harry was now blushing really, really bright red, Meilin was still surprised, Sakura, Tomoyo and Ginny grinned, Hermione and Ron were also surprised, and Syaoran and Eriol smirked. Draco, on the other hand, continued eating after saying "Potter does have guts after all."

When Meilin received the howler, Justin just arrived at the Great Hall entrance. When the poem was recited, Justin leaned against the wall, his crossed at his chest. He smirked while thinking, "Finally, you made your move, Potter."

When Draco saw Meilin was still sitting there like a statue, he said, "Do you want to go to Potter or what?"

Meilin glared at Draco, "Urusai!"

"If I'm not mistaken that means shut up," he smirked.

"Argh!" Meilin said. Then, a few minutes later, Meilin stood up. She walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Mei," Sakura greeted the Chinese girl.

"Hi," Meilin replied. She turned to Harry. "I need to talk to you," she said, "alone," she added.

Harry gulped. 'Is she mad at me?'

When Harry stood up, Seamus said, "Got yourself a girl now 'ay, Harry?"

Harry started to blush again but he didn't say anything. He just followed Meilin out of the Great Hall. They passed Justin when they went out of the Great Hall.

"I'll see you later," Meilin said to Justin. Justin just nodded his head. Then, he shot Harry a smirk before he went to the Slytherin table.

"Good morning," Draco greeted when Justin at the vacant seat next to the Prince of Slytherin.

"Same to you," Justin replied. Justin took a toast. After he finished it, he stood up. Draco gave him a questioning look. "I want to talk to Syaoran and Eriol," he said.

"Justin, well, uh, can you…"

"I'll pass the message," Justin cut in. Then, he walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Justin," Tomoyo greeted the dark-haired Chinese boy.

"Hi," Justin replied.

Ron glared when Justin took a seat next to Syaoran. He didn't like Justin. Hermione saw it and smacked Ron's arm. "Ron," she hissed.

"Hey, strawberry," Justin said to Ginny.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked. She didn't know when but when she started to hang out with Justin, she seems close to the Chinese boy and now she treats him as an older brother and he treats her as a little sister. Strawberry is a nickname Justin gave to Ginny.

"Your prince called," Justin said.

"Justin!" yelled Ginny. Justin and the other CCS gang, except for Syaoran and Eriol chuckled. Ginny stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She looked at her older brother. "Ron, be nice."

She went out of the Great Hall. A few minutes later, Draco went out of the hall too.

"Potter finally made his move, huh," Justin said.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. "I never thought he'd recite a poem written by Shakespeare though."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

"You're really good in keeping your over-protective side," Sakura said.

"Hey! I'm not over-protective," Justin said, annoyed.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "Sure you're not," they said. "But I think my onii-chan is ready to pummel Harry though," Sakura said pointing at the professors' table. Justin, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Hermione and Ron turned to look at Touya and indeed, Sakura was right. If looks could kill, everyone would've been dead by now.

**At the professors' table**

"If that boy hurt Meilin, I swear he won't live to see another day," Touya said.

Shocked, Professor McGonagall said, "Why, Professor Kinomoto, that's your student."

Yukito chuckled. "Just ignore him, Professor McGonagall. That's just his sister complex."

"Yup," Nakuru said. "Touya said the same thing since five years ago when boys started to ask Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin out. But when it comes to Syaoran and Eriol, he swears he'll torture them first, and then hex them, and after that, he'll rip them from limb to limb."

Touya glared at Nakuru, Yukito laughed while the other professors looked at them, shocked.

**Back at the Gryffindor table**

"Here Justin, have a drink," Sakura offered. She put the pumpkin juice in front of the Chinese sorcerer.

"Thanks," Justin said. He took glass filled with pumpkin juice but suddenly, his hand failed on him. The glass dropped on the floor. The students at the Gryffindor table that sat near the CCS group turned to look at them.

"Hey, Rae, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Justin answered.

After that, everyone else continued doing what they were doing. Hermione looked at Justin. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Justin said. He muttered a drying spell to dry his clothes. Then, he took two pills from his pocket and swallowed it.

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol still looked at Justin with disbeliefs though.

"You're not completely healed, are you?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Justin answered.

"Meilin will be mad when she find out," Syaoran said.

"Syao, I'd rather she's mad at me than she's sad later," Justin told is cousin.

"But if you keep it in the dark, she will also be sad later," Syaoran replied.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said. "Syaoran's right. At least, let me examine you."

Justin hit the table hard. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at them. Even the professors' are looking at them now.

"I don't want what happened three years ago to repeat itself, okay?" Justin yelled at them. "I told you I'm alright and that is the end of this conversation." Justin immediately went out of the Great Hall.

"Let's just keep this between us," Sakura said. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol nodded their head. Sakura looked at Hermione and Ron.

"We promise we won't tell anyone," Hermione said and like it or not, Ron just nodded his head.

**At the professors' table**

"Do you think that's Justin's reaction for Harry's feelings towards Meilin?" Nakuru asked.

Touya shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "Although he too has sister complex but I know he wants Meilin with Harry. So, I don't think that's the problem."

"I agree," Yukito said.

Although the other professors didn't understand anything that happened but they didn't ask anything and continued doing what they were doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Meilin are outside Hogwarts castle where no one can hear them or disturb them.

"M-Meilin, are you angry at me for sending that howler?" Harry asked.

The ruby-eyed sorceress didn't say anything. That made Harry even more nervous and paler. Seeing Harry like that made Meilin laughed out loud. "You don't have to be that scared. I won't eat you, you know."

Harry blushed, saying, "Yeah."

Both of them sat on the dry grass. "Harry, thank you," she said. Harry turned to look at Meilin and was surprised that the Chinese girl was already looking at him.

"F-For what?" the-boy-who-live asked.

"For reciting that poem," Meilin said. "You have a lot of guts." She giggled. "Maybe that will help you get high marks for the test."

"What test?" Harry asked. "Sakura and Tomoyo mentioned about it earlier too."

"That's nothing to worry about," Meilin said. "Now, tell me what you really want to say when you recite that poem?"

Harry turned bright red again. "I…"

"Yes?"

Harry took a deep breathe. Then, he looked at Meilin and said, "Meilin, I love you."

Meilin smiled. "Finally you said it," she said. "I love you too."

"Really?" asked Harry disbelievingly. He looked like a little boy who didn't believe they're going to the circus.

"Really," Meilin said.

"Will you go to the ball with me than?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Meilin answered and she hugged Harry.

* * *

The classes went well that day. After History of Asian Magic, the Slytherin's has class with the Ravenclaw's so Meilin went ahead with Draco. When everyone had left the class, except for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Yukito went towards them.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said.

"What did I tell you about calling me professor?" Yukito reminded him.

"Uh, I meant, Yukito," Harry said.

"That's right," Yukito said. "Do you three mind leaving Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran with alone for awhile? There's something I need to talk to them about."

"Sure," Ron answered and the three of them went outside the room.

Ron said to Harry and Hermione, "I'm curious about what Yukito wanted to say to those four. Let's hear."

"Alright," Harry said.

Hermione tried to stop the two boys but they wouldn't listen. Hermione said, "You guys are so stubborn."

**Inside the classroom**

"What happened this morning?" Yukito asked.

"You meant the incident with Justin?" Tomoyo replied. Yukito nodded his head.

"We don't know," Sakura answered. "But I think he's not completely healed, Yuki."

"Of course," Yukito said. "To use that amount of power in a short time and without full control is like suicide." Yukito pause for awhile. "I'm surprised he used that power even after knowing the side effects on the users."

"That's his determination to save his friends and sister," Syaoran said, smiling.

"That's right," Eriol agreed.

"Yukito," Sakura said, looking at Yukito in the eyes. Sakura's emerald eyes are full of concern. "Please, you and onii-chan have to talk to him."

"We'll try," Yukito said.

"Well, we should get going now," Eriol said. "Snape doesn't like us to be late."

"Yeah," Yukito said. "See you later."

When the four of them went outside, they weren't surprise to see the Golden Trio there.

"I tried to stop them but they won't listen," Hermione explained.

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled. "Don't worry; it was not a secret anyway."

"Let's go," Syaoran said. "We're Snape's least favorite students and if we're late, we will surely have detention."

* * *

That night, the Golden Trio was studying in the Library. They sat far from the others so that no one could hear them.

"I wonder what Yukito meant by Justin is not completely healed," Ron said.

"Me too, mate," Harry said.

"I wonder what happened three years ago," Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at the brunette. "What?" she asked.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want to eavesdrop earlier?" Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded him.

"I'm more curious about what Li said," Harry told his two best friends. "I didn't know Justin has a sister."

"Me neither," Ron and Hermione said.

"I wonder who she is," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Does she go to Hogwarts?"

"As far as I'm concern, there is no other Rae in this school except for Justin," Hermione said.

"She must have the same ruby eyes and black hair," Ron said.

At that moment, Hermione realized something. She looked at the redhead, "Ron, what did you say?"

"Maybe Justin's 'sister' has the same ruby eyes and black hair?" Ron repeated himself.

'That's it,' Hermione thought. She immediately kept her things back in her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, confused.

"I'm sorry but I have something to do," the brunette said. "I'll see you later, okay?" And before waiting for another word from Ron, Hermione left.

"Mate, even after she became my girlfriend, I still don't understand her," Ron said.

"Believe me, Ron, I don't understand 'Mione either," Harry said.

Both boys threw their quills on the table. "Now how are we supposed to finish this Potions assignment?" they said in unison.

While walking back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione thought, 'That must be it. Justin has a sister. It must be Meilin. I mean, how else can they explain their relationship? They are close and kissed each other yet they are not lovers. They must be siblings. Besides, both of them are Chinese, both has ruby red eyes and both has jet black hair.' After a short pause, Hermione thought again, 'But I wonder why they kept it a secret.'

Since Hermione was too busy lost in thought, she didn't see someone in front of her. They bumped into each other but luckily that person caught Hermione before she fell to the ground.

"Keep your eyes on the road, will you, 'Mione," the person said. It was Justin.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Justin replied. "Mind telling me what you were thinking?"

"Well," Hermione's face started to turn into a serious one. "I overheard Yukito talking to Sakura, Li, Eriol and Tomoyo. Well, actually, Harry, Ron and I heard. We heard about you having a sister."

Justin's face changed. "Yes, I do have a younger sister."

"Is she Li Meilin?" Hermione asked.

Justin shot Hermione a look. "Did Yukito say her name too?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, they didn't say anything. I just, well, joined the dots. When Harry, Ron and I were talking, Ron said something about your sister must have the same ruby red eyes and jet black hair. And I realized that Meilin also have the same features."

"You're really one smart girl," Justin said.

"But Justin, why didn't you or Meilin tell anyone that you're siblings?" Hermione asked.

"That one, I'll answer after the Halloween ball," Justin said.

Hermione nodded her head. Then, they parted ways and went to their destinations.

* * *

**takari love: I'm sorry, I know this chapter is shorter... Well, hope you like it...**

**tbc **


	30. Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and HP.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't update for a month already...-.- I was...er, distracted by the anime cds my friend lent to me..., Gomennasai... Well, please enjoy this chapter...,****

* * *

Chapter 30: The Halloween Ball**

"I can't believe it, tomorrow is the Halloween Ball," exclaimed Tomoyo happily.

"Yup," Sakura said.

"Well, I'm just relieved that Tomoyo didn't make any costumes for me this year," Syaoran said.

"Who said I didn't make any?" Tomoyo asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What!" Syaoran panicked.

Tomoyo laughed. "Just kidding," she said. "You have the privilege to wear your own costume."

The CCS group excluding Meilin and the Golden Trio are now in the Gryffindor Common Room, talking after dinner. Syaoran let out his breath, relieved. "Thank goodness," he said while Sakura giggled and kissed Syaoran on the cheek.

"Hey, have you seen Justin?" asked Hermione. "He didn't come for lunch or even dinner."

"You're right," Eriol said.

"What do you care about that git?" asked Ron.

"You know, Ron," Syaoran said. He looked at Harry. "And you too, Harry."

"Yeah?" both teens said.

"I think it's better for you to make friends with Justin now," the chestnut-haired boy said.

"What if we don't want to?" Ron asked stubbornly.

Syaoran glared at both of them, dangerous atmosphere could be felt in the air. "You will make some very dangerous enemies," Syaoran said as he stood up and left the Common Room.

"It looks like you made the wolf mad," Eriol commented.

"We didn't even did anything wrong," Ron muttered. Unfortunately for him, Hermione heard him. She glared at the red-head.

"Ron, Harry, what do you feel if someone insult Hermione?" Eriol asked. He smirked at Harry's and Ron's surprised reaction.

"Of course I'll be mad," Harry said. "'Mione's my best friend and she's practically like a sister."

"Hermione is not blood related to you and you're already angry," Eriol said. "Imagine how much pissed you'd be if the one insulted is blood related to you, ne?" The sapphire-eyed boy smirked.

Ron and Harry felt uneasy of Eriol's smirk, Hermione got a look on her face that said 'you're-the-one-looking-for-trouble', while both Sakura and Tomoyo are talking to each other but they're not oblivious to Eriol's conversation to Harry and Ron.

"Why are you telling us this, Eriol?" Ron asked.

Eriol shrugged. "Why don't you connect the dot," he said. He smiled and stood up. "Hmm, I think I have enough." He gave Tomoyo a goodnight kiss and said, "See you tomorrow, watashi no tsuki." Then he turned to Sakura and Hermione, "Goodnight," he said and went to his dorm.

"That was rather weird," Harry said.

"Maybe the boys don't show much but I guess they're about to reach their limits as well," Tomoyo suddenly said, causing Hermione, Ron and Harry to look at her direction.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked confusedly.

"You'll find out soon enough and I think Yukito wouldn't like it if we spoil the fun for him," Sakura said. Then, in a serious voice, she said, "But you really should follow Syaoran's and Eriol's advice." Sakura then smiled at Harry. "You don't want to spoil it with Meilin again, do you?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No."

"Saaa…I think I want to retire to my room now," Tomoyo said. She looked at her best friend. "Want to come, Sakura?"

"Un," Sakura answered as Tomoyo helped her up. They said goodnight to the Golden Trio and went to their own dorm room.

"Why do the four of them always be mysterious?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Hermione looked at her two best friends with a stern glare that made both Ron and Harry scared. "Maybe it's just the both of you being thick-headed." Then, without saying anything else, she went to her dorm room.

"I think 'Mione's mad," Ron said dumbly to his best friend. Harry just nodded his head.

**

* * *

IN THE ROOM CREATED BY CLOW REED**

A teenage boy with jet black hair was leaning against the wall as he slowly dropped down to the floor, clutching his heart in pain. The sweats on his face dropped to the floor as he thought, 'Not yet.'

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**

Meilin went to the Great Hall with Draco. "He's not here," Draco said to Meilin.

"Yeah," Meilin said. She looked at the Gryffindor's table and saw that her cousins and best friends from Japan are already there. "Draco, you go on first, I need to speak with Syaoran and the others first." Draco nodded his head and went to the Slytherin's table while Meilin went to the Gryffindor's.

"Oh look, there's Meilin," Sakura said cheerfully. She waved her hands at her Chinese friend.

"Hey guys," Meilin said.

"Hi," Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"Have you guys seen Justin this morning?" Meilin asked. Suddenly, Harry felt a pang of jealousy.

"Sorry, Mei, but we hadn't seen him since we arrive to the Great Hall," Tomoyo answered.

Meilin sighed. "Draco told me that he didn't return to their room last night."

"Don't worry, I bet he's fine," Eriol said to his cousin.

Suddenly, Meilin felt a hot breath near her neck and someone said in a low voice, "I've found my prey." Meilin was startled so her hand automatically punched the person behind her but luckily the person evaded.

"Whoa, that was close, Mei," the person said. It was Justin.

"Nice costume, man," Syaoran said. Justin was wearing a black cape and vampire teeth.

"Thanks," Justin said. He snapped his fingers and the cape disappear. Then, he took off his vampire teeth.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Magic," Justin answered.

"Show off," Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione heard him and glared at his boyfriend.

"Where were you?" Meilin asked.

"Uh, somewhere," Justin answered.

"Mind telling me where that somewhere is?" Meilin asked again, this time her hands are on her hips.

"Somewhere somewhere," Justin gave his childish answer again. That made Meilin twitched.

"Argh, you're impossible," Meilin said. "Just remember that tonight is the Ball and stop your disappearing act." Then, she looked at Harry. "Hey Harry," she said.

"Hi," Harry replied. Meilin went back to her table and sat beside Draco.

"Hmm, I really did it this time, huh?" Justin asked as he ran his hand down his spiky hair.

Sakura giggled. "It's nothing," she said. "You just made her worried."

"Hai, hai," Justin replied.

Suddenly, Sakura turned serious. "Justin, do you mind coming with me for awhile?"

"Uh, sure," Justin answered.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"A place," Sakura answered, looking at Syaoran with a look that said, 'trust me'. Syaoran just nodded his head.

When Sakura and Justin left, Harry asked, "Where're they going?"

"A place," Syaoran quoted.

"I hope Sakura succeed," Tomoyo said.

"Is this about Justin's condition?" Hermione asked. Syaoran, Eriol, Ron, Tomoyo and Ginny looked at brunette. "I-I mean, about yesterday."

"Yes, kind of," Syaoran answered.

"I guess that's because we failed our task," Yukito, who suddenly appeared behind them with Touya, said. The night before, Yukito and Touya attempted to talk to Justin but failed.

"P-Professor," Ron and Harry said.

"I told you not to call me professor outside class, right?" Yukito said, looking at the two boys with a smile.

"Uh, yeah," replied Harry and Ron in unison.

"Gaki!" said Touya, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back.

"If this how older brother acts towards their sister's boyfriend than I fear for Ginny," Harry said.

"Hey!" snapped Ron.

Then, Touya looked at Harry. "If you ever hurt Meilin-" before Touya could finish his sentence, an explosion was heard. It happened at the Gryffindor table, around Touya to be precise. Well, actually, TOUYA is the aim. Touya's hair is like a porcupine because of the explosion, his face is dirty because of the soot and there was something written on his face; Over-protective brother. It was a good aim because everyone near Touya wasn't hit, only Touya. The young Muggle Defense professor's vein twitched as he did a cleaning spell on himself. By now, every eye is on him, even the professors. Oh, he could just imagine Nakuru laughing her head off.

Touya knew who the culprit is; oh he knew it very well. He glared at Meilin's direction. The ruby-eyes girl just smirked at him with a look that said, 'don't mess with Li Meilin.' In the end, Touya just growled.

Yukito snickered. "Didn't I tell you to stop threatening Meilin's boyfriend? Now look what happen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Touya said grumpily.

"M-Meilin did that?" Ron said, surprised. But his voice was too loud that everyone in the hall heard him.

**AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE**

"You are so dead if our points are deducted by Professor Kinomoto," Draco hissed in his friend's ear.

Meilin smirked. "Oh, he won't deduct point for something as little as that," she said. "Instead, he'll give me a treat."

"A treat?" Pansy Parkinson suddenly said.

Draco and Meilin turned towards the girl with a glare. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Do you think everyone loves you that much, Li? Oh wait, that professor is a mudblood so I guess both of you are suited together after all." She smirked.

Meilin immediately was filled with anger. She couldn't stand if her family or friends were insulted.

"If you must know, Professor Kinomoto came from the Cl-"

"Meilin!" Touya cut in before Meilin could finish her sentence. By now, Touya is already at the Slytherin table.

"But Touya," Meilin said.

"No," the dark-haired man said.

"Whatever," Meilin said. She left the hall.

"Miss Parkinson," Touya said. "I deduct ten points from Slytherin for insulting a professor."

"What!" cried Pansy? "Li blow something at your face and you didn't deduct any points from her. Are you showing favoritism?"

"No, I'm not," Touya said. "Just like what Yukito said, outside classes, my relationship with Meilin is just like when she was living in Japan; a family. So, if she wishes to prank me or yell at me or anything, I won't be deducting any points. Understand?" Pansy didn't say anything. Maybe she was too scared to do so. "And it is not Meilin's fault if some professors show favoritism towards her. She's and intelligent and loveable child; but, for your information, I didn't believe in favoritism between my students. That prank she just did was her way of challenging me to a dual. So, I appreciate it if you don't make anymore assumptions." After that, Touya just left the hall.

By now, everyone was no longer looking at the Slytherin table and they were minding their own business. Pansy Parkinson's face was beet red because of embarrassment while Draco muttered, "Idiot girl," and continued eating his breakfast.

**GRYFFINDOR TABLE**

"And I was just going to get my breakfast," Yukito sighed, looking at Touya's retreating figure.

"Yuki, here," Tomoyo said, giving him an obento. "Oji-san sent it to me and Sakura this morning. This is Touya-nii and your share."

Yukito sniffed the obento. "Hmm, sushi," he said. Tomoyo giggled. "Well, I better go now," Yukito said. "Before Touya destroys _the room._"

"Don't worry," said Eriol. "_That room_ can repair itself."

"Well, we better stop talking because it seems like now your friends looked very confuse," Yukito said, glancing at the Golden Trio.

"Very well," Eriol said. Yukito waved at them and walked out of the Great Hall.

**PROFESSOR TABLE**

"Aaaah, it looks like Touya and Yukito won't be eating breakfast here today," Nakuru said in disappointment. "I have no one to tease today."

"But Miss Parkinson is really out of board," McGonagall said. "Insulting a professor like that."

"But Miss Li did insult Kinomoto in a way," Snape argued.

"Just like what Touya said to Miss Parkinson, it is a way for Meilin to challenge Touya for a battle," Nakuru said. "I guess after all this years, she still hold it against Touya."

"Does Meilin have a grudge against Professor Kinomoto?" Hagrid asked.

"Nope," Nakuru said. "But for a martial artist like Meilin, who've been trained since she's a child, it's hard for her to give up. She'll keep challenging him until she won." Nakuru smiled. "And since Touya was, in a way, 'threatening' Harry, she decided to prank him and at the same time, challenging him."

"Hmph," Snape said. He decided to ignore the conversation.

"But about Miss Parkinson?" asked McGonagall.

"Don't worry," Nakuru said with a serious look on her face. "Touya wouldn't be bothered by something like that. You do realize that Touya just deduct 10 points from Miss Parkinson."

"Yes, I believe you're right," McGonagall said.

Nakuru smiled. "But just as what Eriol and Justin said, Touya is an over-protective brother after all. He'll be angry if his family were hurt."

"But Miss Li…"

"…is like a sister," Nakuru cut in. Before anyone could say anything, Nakuru smiled at said, "Ooops, I think I have said too much. Well, I'm finish with my breakfast, so I think I'll be going now." And after taking one pastry, she went out of the Great Hall.

"These Asian people are really unpredictable," McGonagall muttered to herself.

**

* * *

OUTSIDE HOGWARDS, AT A SECLUDED PLACE NEAR A LAKE**

"Justin, just tell me the truth now," Sakura said. Justin is sitting facing the lake while Sakura is facing Justin's back.

"What truth do you want, Sakura?" Justin turned looking at the auburn-haired girl. "The truth that I can't be saved or the truth that I only have a few months to live?"

Sakura was taken aback. "W-What?" she stuttered.

Justin stood up and faced Sakura. "Yes, Sakura, I only have a few more months to live."

"I-Is it b-because of the powers you used three years ago?" the girl asked.

"It's because my heart is failing," Justin answered, trying to avoid Sakura's eyes.

"That's not what I asked!" Sakura yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

Now, Justin was the one stunned. It was not everyday that Sakura yell at people. He chuckled. "Yes, it was also a side-effect of the power that I used."

'Then it is my fault," Sakura said in a soft voice, looking at the ground.

Justin put his thumb under Sakura's face and made her look up. "Sakura, it is not your fault or anyone else. When I decided to use that power, I was quite aware of the side effect to someone with a weak heart like me."

"Weak heart," Sakura quoted.

"Yes, I was born with a weak heart," Justin said.

"But Yelan said…"

"I told her to hide it from all of you, even Eriol," Justin answered. "When Aunt Yelan gave the medicines to me, she did warn me that those medicines won't cure me but will only prolong my living time."

"I see," Sakura said.

Justin brushed away the tear stains from Sakura's face. "Now that you know, why don't you cheer up and give me a smile so that I can engrave that image instead of the image of a sad looking Sakura," the Chinese boy said. Sakura giggled and smile. "There," he said, "much better already."

"Thanks, Justin, for telling me the truth," Sakura said.

"You're welcome," Justin replied.

"But I wonder," Sakura said, her index finger under her chin. "You were very persistent in keeping it a secret so why did you tell me?"

"Well, it is a burden keeping everything inside, and besides, I know you won't tell no matter what," answered Justin.

Sakura smiled at the Chinese boy. "Thank you again for believing in me that much."

"Hai, hai, no problem," said Justin. "Why don't we go in now, ne? It's very cold out here."

Sakura laughed and both teens went back into the castle.

Unknown to them, there was someone else listening to Sakura's and Justin's conversation.

"Justin," the person said softly.

* * *

Finally, the night everyone is waiting for came. Yup, it is now time for the Halloween Ball. Now, let us take a look at what our favorite teen girls will be wearing, ne? 

**IN SAKURA AND TOMOYO'S ROOM**

Sakura gasped in awe. "Tomoyo, this costume is so beautiful."

The dress was similar to the one Sakura wore during the play in Card Captor Sakura the Movie 2. The difference is, instead of a short-sleeved dress, it is a light pink, off-the-shoulder dress with long sleeves that becomes fluffy and a darker shade of pink at the bottom. The shoes, however, are the same as in the movie.

"Well, I was thinking of making you a different costume but Syaoran had requested a hime," Tomoyo said and hearing the last part, Sakura blushed.

"Well, what are you going to be?" Sakura asked.

"A bride," Tomoyo answered.

"H-Hoe?!"

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's surprised reaction. "Just kidding," the purple-haired girl said. "Although I wouldn't mind being his bride."

"We will someday, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, giggling.

"Hai," replied Tomoyo, also giggling.

"Now answer seriously, Tomoyo-chan, what are you going to be?" Sakura asked.

"I was serious," Tomoyo answered.

"Honto?" Sakura said, and started giggling. Now, it is Tomoyo's turn to blush. "It seems like onii-chan will be on your tail tonight, Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh contraire, my lovely Sakura, though he may be on my tail but he has an eye at the back of his head that will be watching over you the whole night," Tomoyo replied with a smirk on her face.

A few seconds later, both girls laughed. "Maybe Yukito could keep him busy so that both of us would be off the hook."

"Hai," Tomoyo said in agreement.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo said, "Meilin is a bit late."

"Yeah," replied Sakura.

Ten minutes later, Meilin came in while saying, "Sorry I'm late. Where's Sakura?"

"Its fine," said Tomoyo. "Sakura's in the bathroom," she answered. "Here's your costume," giving the costume to Meilin.

"It's beautiful," said Meilin looking at the dress. It was a blood red spaghetti dress. Its corset is embroidered with red ruby. The dress also has two sleeves the same color as the dress that becomes fluffy at the end, separated from the dress (A/N: I don't know how to explain but the sleeves are just like the ones Lacus Clyne wore in Gundam Seed). The skirt of the dress becomes a darker shade of red and fluffier at the bottom.

"Now put it on," Tomoyo ordered.

"Hai," Meilin said.

At that moment, Sakura went out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey Meilin," she said when she saw her Chinese friend.

"Hi," Meilin replied. "Wow, you look beautiful, Sakura. Syaoran would be so stunned."

"Thanks," Sakura said.

Meilin and Tomoyo giggled. "Well, I'm going to change now."

When Meilin went into the bathroom, Tomoyo told Sakura, "Now, why don't we do your hair."

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan, aren't you going to change?"

"I will, after I finish doing your hair," said Tomoyo.

"Alright than," Sakura replied.

Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to sit in front of the dressing table. Then, she started to brush Sakura's hair. After that, she tied Sakura's hair into two braids, leaving a few strands of hair at both sides to frame her face. Then, she took out two light pink ribbons and tied it around the strands of hair at both sides, from the top all the way to the bottom. After that, she put a crown made of white and pink cherry blossoms on Sakura's head.

"I've charmed these cherry blossoms so that it will stay beautiful and won't wither for the whole night," said Tomoyo.

"Thank you Tomoyo," Sakura said gratefully and gave her friend a hug.

Giggling, Tomoyo replied, "You're welcome. Now, sit still so that I can put make-ups on your face."

Sakura did as ordered. Tomoyo applied a little bit of pink eye shadow to highlight her emerald green eyes and also a little touché of mascara. Then, she applied a thin layer of sparkling lip gloss on Sakura's lips. She didn't need to put any blusher on Sakura's cheeks for it is already rosy.

Just as Tomoyo finished doing Sakura's make-ups, Meilin went out of the bathroom.

"Meilin, do you want me to do your hair and make-up?" the amethyst-eyed girl asked.

"Iie," Meilin shook her head. "Why don't you get dress, I can do my hair and make-up."

"Alright," Tomoyo sighed in defeat. She went into the bathroom with her dress. Since Tomoyo's dress was covered so that it won't get dirty, Meilin couldn't see what kind of dress her friend will be wearing.

"Ne, Sakura, what is Tomoyo going to be?" Meilin asked while brushing her hair.

"You better see for yourself to believe it," Sakura said, giggling.

"Alright," Meilin said. Then, Meilin started to tie her hair in two French braids and she also tied red ribbons between her hairs from the top to bottom. She did the same for her other braid. She also left out a few strands of hair to frame her face. Then, Meilin put on some glitters on her face.

While Meilin was doing her hair, Sakura put on her locket that was a present from Syaoran three years ago. It was a crystal locket shaped like a star. "Why don't I help you with your wings?" Sakura suggested when she finished putting on her locket.

"Thanks," Meilin replied while putting on mascara on her eyelashes.

Sakura magically put the glittery, transparent-red fairy wings, hand-made by Tomoyo, at Meilin's back and charmed it so it won't fall off.

While Meilin was putting on the lily-flavor, sparkling lip gloss on her lips, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's Hermione and Ginny," Hermione said.

"Come in," Sakura told them. The door opened and Hermione and Ginny went in.

Both girls gasped. "Both of you look really beautiful," they said to Sakura and Meilin.

"Thanks," Meilin and Sakura said. "Both of you looked beautiful as well."

Hermione was wearing a dark blue ball dress like the one from the 16th to 17th century. She was also wearing a ribbon-style choker which was also dark blue in color. She let her hair down and didn't do anything to it except charmed it so that it would look wavy and not bushy.

Ginny, on the other hand, was dressed as a jinny. She wore a light green, off-the-shoulder blouse that ended three inches above her belly button. She also wore the same green color belly bottom pants. Her long red hair was tied in a high pony tail with a darker shade of green scarf. She was wearing an emerald choker. Ginny also has glitters on her face.

"Ron would probably kill me for wearing this," Ginny said and the others laughed.

Then, Tomoyo came out of the bathroom. "Oh, you're here," the girl said when she saw her brunette and redhead friend.

"Yeah," Hermione and Ginny said.

"Thank you for the dress," Ginny said gratefully.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "We don't know how we could repay you."

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, you could be my model."

Hermione and Ginny laughed as well. "We'll think about it."

Then, realizing what Tomoyo is wearing, Hermione, Ginny and Meilin gasped. "You look beautiful/ You're going to be a bride?" the three girls said in unison while Sakura and Tomoyo just laughed at their friends' reaction.

"Thank you, and yes," Tomoyo said. Tomoyo was wearing a white, strapless wedding gown that becomes fluffy at the bottom. Her corset was embroidered with diamonds. She also wore hand gloves made with white silks. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, leaving a few strands of hair to frame her face. She wore a crown made of plum blossoms on her head. She also wore a crystal locket shaped like a crescent moon. It was given to her as a present by Eriol three years ago.

"Ginny, are you ready?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" was Ginny's response.

"After tonight, everyone will know your relationship with Draco," Hermione said. Yup, Hermione had come to first name basis with Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, I think I am," Ginny replied.

"Well, I guess it is better if we go to the Common Room now," Tomoyo said. "We don't want the boys to wait too long, won't we?"

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

"I wonder what's taking the girls too long," Ron said.

"If you want to be safe, never ask why a girl keeps a man waiting," Eriol replied. He was playing wizards' chess with Syaoran.

"I agree," Syaoran said.

"Don't worry, mate, they'll be here soon," said Harry.

As if in cue, the girls descend the stairs to the Common Room. All the boys were stunned when they looked at their girlfriends. The boys went to their girlfriends. Syaoran

"You look beautiful, my cherry blossom," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ears and Sakura giggled. "And you're wearing the locket I gave you."

Sakura smiled. "You look nice as well," she said.

Syaoran wore the red prince suit he wore in Card Captor Sakura the Movie 2 during the play.

Eriol knelt in front of Tomoyo, took her right hand and kissed it. "Hime, you look beautiful tonight."

Tomoyo blushed. "Thank you, my prince," she said.

Eriol was wearing a similar suit as Syaoran but instead of red, Eriol's suit is dark blue in color.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, is wearing a black tuxedo.

"M-Meilin," Harry stuttered. "Y-You look beautiful."

Meilin giggled. "Thank you, Harry."

"'Mione," Ron said. "You look great in that dress."

"Thanks," replied Hermione.

Suddenly, they heard, "G-Ginny, what on Earth are you wearing?" It was Ron. It seems like he just realized what Ginny is wearing.

Everyone laughed. "Ron that is what we call a jinny costume." Tomoyo said.

When the four couples plus Ginny went out of the Common Room, Justin was already waiting for them. He was dressed as a Dracula.

"The five of you look beautiful," Justin commented and he kissed their right hands. Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Ginny and Hermione giggled when Justin kissed their hands. Harry was jealous when Justin kissed Meilin's hand and that goes the same for Ron when Justin kissed Hermione's hand. He was also mad when Justin kissed his sister's hand.

"What are you doing here, Justin?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm here to accompany Ginny to the Great Hall," Justin answered.

"Ginny will not be going with you!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled back but hers was more superior to Ron's.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed in Ron's ear.

"Alright, alright," Ron said in defeat.

"Well, shall we go now?" asked Eriol.

"Sure," answered the others.

They started walking to the Great Hall. Ginny and Justin walked behind the others so that no one, meaning Ron and Harry, could hear their conversation.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Ginny told Justin.

"It was Draco's request and besides, it is my honor to accompany one of the beautiful girls even though it's only to the entrance of the Great Hall."

Ginny blushed when Justin called her beautiful. "B-But, don't you have any dates?" she asked.

"Well, I think I'm just going to watch," answered Justin.

Ginny sighed. "Okay."

When they were in front of the Great Hall, Ginny and Justin told the others to go ahead. At first, Ron refused but Hermione dragged him in. Then, hand linked to their partners, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Harry went in.

When they were sure no one was there, Draco went out of his hiding spot. Ginny and him hugged and he kissed his girlfriend.

"I think you guys better make an entrance now," Justin said.

Both teens took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

**IN THE GREAT HALL; A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

Once they went inside the Great Hall, they four couples stood near the refreshments table.

"What took Ginny so long?" Ron said.

"Well, she's going to make a grand entrance," said Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo in unison.

"Huh?" Ron and Harry said confusedly while Syaoran and Eriol just smirked and Hermione thought, 'Good luck, Ginny.'

* * *

**takari love: How was it? I hope you like it..., pls R&R...**

**tbc**


	31. Lily Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP.**

**takari love: Hi guys..., It seems like I manage to finish it early this time... I hope you guys enjoy this one too..., **

**Oh yeah, before I forgot I'm going to give you guidelines...It will help later on...,**

**Bold Tomoyo singing**

Normal Meilin singing

_Italic Sakura singing_

**takari love: Well, enjoy the story...lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Lily Blossom**

"Drake, I'm ready," Ginny said.

Draco squeezed Ginny's hand lightly. "No matter what, I'll always be by your side," he whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Alright you two, it is show time," Justin said.

**IN THE GREAT HALL**

The CCS group and the Golden Trio were standing by the buffet table. Ron was already started munching over the sandwiches.

"What the hell is taking Ginny so long?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"You don't have to worry about her," Hermione said. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked as he started to stuff cream puffs in his mouth.

"It might be a problem later on," Tomoyo said, giggling.

Fortunately, Ron didn't hear her. "Excuse me?" he said.

Giggling again, Tomoyo said, "It's nothing."

"Hey, it's almost time," Meilin whispered to Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry, who overheard them, asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Sakura.

Suddenly, they heard Draco Malfoy yelled "Because Ginny Weasley is my girlfriend!" and a lot of students in the Great Hall gasped.

Ron felt his eyes bulge out. "W-WHAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!" the redhead choked on his sandwiches.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she went over to her boyfriend with a glass of water.

After he drank the water, Ron said, "Tell me my eyes are deceiving me."

"No, its not, mate," Harry said, his eyes wide.

Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin and Ginny Weasley, the Weasley's youngest and petite daughter are holding hands at the entrance of the Great Hall.

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

"Here we go, Gin," Draco said.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. Taking a deep breath they entered the Great Hall.

Before they could proceed further, they were confronted by none other than Pansy Parkinson. Luckily, no one paid attention, yet.

"Draco, what are you doing with that Weasel?!" Parkinson asked angrily, her hands at her hip.

"Parkinson, it is none of your business," Draco hissed.

"I ask again Draco, what are you doing with that mud-"

'_Slap'_

Draco slapped Parkinson on her cheeks. The Slytherin prince glared at Parkinson and said sternly, "Her name is Ginny Weasley, Parkinson, and she's not a mudblood. And don't you ever call her a mudblood ever again because GINNY WEASLEY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Draco yelled.

That caused every student including some of the professors in the Great Hall to look at the entrance. They gasped when they saw Draco and Ginny holding hands.

**PRESENT**

Draco held Ginny's hand tight and they both walked towards the buffet table where the CCS group and Golden Trio were now standing.

Meilin pulled Draco and Ginny into a hug when they got closer. "You guys did great. I can't believe you manage to pull it off."

"Meilin, you knew about this?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Meilin answered, looking at her boyfriend.

Ron clenched his fists. "You knew and yet you didn't stop them?" he asked.

Meilin glared at Ron. "No, Ronald Weasley, I wouldn't stop them. Ginny is already grown up; she could take care of herself."

"But Meilin, its Malfoy," Harry interrupted.

"We've been through this, Harry," Meilin said. "Draco has changed."

"Meilin is right, Ron, Harry," Ginny said. "He has change and if you don't believe it, it is your lost because I won't break up with him." Before Ron or Harry could say anything, Ginny dragged Draco to the dance floor.

"Oi, you better keep your hands to yourself, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Do you think that's a good way to start with your brother and Potter?" Draco asked.

"I don't care," Ginny said. "They're too stubborn to listen anyway." Draco shrugged and they began to dance.

**BACK WITH THE CCS GROUP AND THE GOLDEN TRIO**

"I can't believe Ginny went out with that-that ferret," Ron said.

"Well, I could," Eriol said. "He's been crushing on Ginny ever since he befriended Meilin."

"You noticed?" Meilin asked.

"Yup," answered Eriol.

"Wait, you knew about this too?" Ron asked Eriol. Eriol nodded his head. "Who else knew about this?"

"I knew," Sakura chirped in. "Me too," Tomoyo said, "and also Syaoran, Yukito and Touya-nii."

"Even the professors knew about it?" asked Harry.

"Yup," answered Tomoyo.

Ron looked at Hermione. "What about you?"

"I knew about it too," Hermione said. "I accidentally found out during our Hogsmeade weekend," she explained.

"Oh," said Ron.

"Oh, come on," Sakura said. "Don't be gloomy just because of this."

"Yeah," Meilin said. "The party has just begun." She took Harry's hand and said, "Come on, Harry, let us dance." They went to the dance floor.

"Ron, let us go too," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ron gave in, "but this doesn't mean I like the idea of Ginny and Malfoy together."

Syaoran wrapped his hands around Sakura and whispered in her ear, "Let us dance too, Ying Fa."

Sakura smiled. She was about to answer when they were interrupted by someone familiar.

"Oi Gaki! Keep your hands to yourself," Touya, who suddenly appeared with Yukito, said. Touya dressed up as a magician (his costume is like tuxedo mask from Sailormoon) and Yukito wore white dress shirt, black pants and rabbit ears (like Ruka Nogi from Gakuen Alice during the Alice Festival).

Syaoran and Touya glared at one another. Sakura puffed her cheeks and said, "Mou, onii-chan, I am 16 years old and Syaoran is my boyfriend. So, can you please not disturb us? Syaoran has proved himself to you a lot of time already." Before Touya could retort, Sakura dragged Syaoran to the dance floor.

"And that goes the same for me, Touya-nii," Tomoyo said.

"T-Tomoyo?" Touya said. His jaw dropped open when he saw what Tomoyo is wearing.

Yukito smiled and said, "Saaa…Tomoyo-chan, you'd make a wonderful bride."

"Yuki, don't encourage her!" Touya yelled.

Tomoyo smiled at Yukito. "Thank you, Yuki-chan," she said.

"My lady," Eriol said. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Tomoyo giggled. She said, "Sure," and they went to the dance floor.

Yukito laughed when steam went out of Touya's ears. Nakuru, who just appeared beside them said, "Touya will never change."

"Yeah," Yukito agreed while Touya cool himself down with the drinks.

"But the girls and boys are growing up, ne?" said Nakuru.

"You're right again," Yukito said. "And all that is happening to them made them mature ahead of time."

"Yeah," Nakuru agreed.

**AT THE DANCE FLOOR**

"Syaoran, it's so nice to be with you," Sakura said.

"But you're with me everyday," Syaoran replied, confused.

"Lately you've been distance, Syao," Sakura told her boyfriend. "You seem tense."

"No, I'm not," Syaoran lied. 'Who wouldn't be tense if they knew dangers are coming?'

"Tonight will be just you and me, Syaoran," Sakura said, "well; it will be after the Blossom Sisters sing afterwards." She put her hands around Syaoran's neck.

"Hmm," Syaoran said, as he began to kiss Sakura's neck.

Suddenly, Touya and Yukito appeared beside them, dancing. "Gaki, keep you tongue off my sister's neck!" he yelled.

"But Eriol is doing the same to Tomoyo," Sakura pointed out.

Touya growled. He dragged Yukito to the other side of the dance floor where Tomoyo and Eriol were dancing.

Yukito waved at Sakura and said, "Can't wait to hear the Blossom Sisters sing."

Sakura grinned and waved back. Syaoran told his lover, "Nice save back there."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The third song has ended. All the students decided to take a break for a while. Eat and drink or chat with their friends. The Golden Trio and the CCS group minus Meilin again stood by the buffet table. Meilin, on the other hand, is with Draco and Ginny, a few feet away from the CCS group and Golden Trio.

"Hey, both of you were the last to see Justin, right?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered. "He was with us before we entered the hall."

"I wonder where that boy wonders off too," Meilin said. 'I hope he's alright.' When she realized she was frowning, Meilin quickly changed it into a smile. Luckily no one noticed it.

Suddenly the lights in the Great Hall were turned off.

"What the hell happened?" they heard Ron yelled.

"Ronald Weasley, no swearing," Hermione said.

Then, they heard someone snapped his or her finger and the lights were on again. That person was Justin. He stood on the stage where the performers perform.

"Hello everyone," Justin said. "As you know, I am Rae, Justin Rae; a seventh year Slytherin. Today, I am going to be your MC. The next band to perform is…our pop sensation, The Blossom Sisters." Justin pointed at Sakura and Tomoyo as everyone clapped and cheered.

Sakura and Tomoyo said to their boyfriend, "Be right back," and went on the stage where Justin is standing.

"Thank you, Justin," Tomoyo said.

Justin bowed and said, "My pleasure."

"Before we start," Sakura said. "I want to ask; do you want to here our newest song?"

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled as the crowd said 'yes!'

"This song was written before we were popular," Tomoyo said. "But it never got published because our third member can't join us."

"But since now the third member is with us, let us introduce you to Lily Blossom," Sakura said.

Everyone in the Great Hall was quiet. Even some professors seem interested. Everyone have been wondering who Lily Blossom is.

"Lily Blossom, it will be great if you don't make anyone suspense now," said Justin.

Meilin sighed and walked towards Sakura, Tomoyo and her brother. Everyone was shocked that Meilin was Lily Blossom. They all stared at the ruby-eyed Chinese girl as she went onto the stage.

Parkinson thought, 'No, she can't be Lily Blossom.'

"Hi everyone," Meilin said. "As you know, I'm Li Meilin; sixth year, Slytherin. Back in Japan and before Blossom Sisters became a real band, I was known as Lily Blossom. Because of some personal matters and I was forced back to Hong Kong, then to Hogwarts, I weren't able to perform with my friends."

"Now that you know who Meilin really is, I hope you won't insult her ever again, and that person should know who she is," Tomoyo said, dangerous aura emit around her.

Parkinson thought, 'Damn that Li Meilin."

"Since this is the first time Meilin officially becomes Lily Blossom in front of a crowd, we'll let her do the honor to sing the first song that we wrote together a few years back," Tomoyo said.

"Thank you guys," Meilin said. She smiled at her friends. Justin gave them a thumb up and walked down the stage and went to Syaoran and Eriol.

"Nice move there, Justin," Eriol said.

"I can't believe Meilin is Lily Blossom," Ron said.

"Harry, you have one hot babe as a girlfriend," Dean Thomas said.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed. "If you ever toss her away, give her to me."

Justin twitched when he overheard 'that' conversation although he didn't show it. However, Syaoran and Eriol, who were standing beside him, and also being the one who knows Justin best, noticed.

"Don't let your sister complex side show, Justin," Eriol teased.

Justin growled as a reply.

**AT THE PROFFESORS' TABLE**

"Hmm, I didn't know Miss Li is a part of the Blossom Sisters," Dumbledore said.

"Neither do I," Professor McGonagall replied.

**THE BLOSSOM SISTERS**

"Are you ready, Mei?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," said Meilin. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Tomoyo smiled. "Great."

The crowd went silent when Meilin started to sing.

"The flowers fall on an autumn day,

And the birds fly in the sky,

You are there to light my way,

And help me fly high and high,

Sakura continued,

"_I always knew that you were right,_

_That happy day will shine so bright,_

_You're the sun in my darkest days,_

_That color up my dull life gay_

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin sang the chorus together,

"_**It's my autumn days, **_

_**Heart of snow will melt away,**_

_**Rainy days will come to end,**_

_**When my autumn days arrive,**_

_(Oooh, my autumn days)_

Tomoyo sang the third phrase,

"**Memories are like the fallen leaves,**

**That come and goes into our life,**

**A lifeless doll without memories,**

**Living their life full of miseries,**

Meilin sang the fourth phrase and Sakura sang the same thing but in soprano part,

"Flowers bloom on the summer day,

_(Flowers bloom on the summer day)_

Green of grass that look my way

_(Green of grass that look my way)_

Harmonies from the angels' voice,

_(Harmonies from the angels' voice)_

Singing the song of autumn's choice,

_(Singing the song of autumn's choice)_

Again, Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo sang the chorus together,

"_**It's my autumn days,**_

**(My autumn days…)**

_**Heart of snow will melt away,**_

(Oooh……)

_**Rainy days will come to end**_

_(Rainy days will end…)_

_**When my autumn days arrive**_

**(Oooh…my autumn days…)**

_(Autumn days…)_

(My autumn days…)

Everyone clapped when the song ended. They never heard a song as beautiful as that before.

"Well everyone," Sakura said. "That is all from us tonight."

The crowd said, "Owh..."

"Since we're students here too, we'd like to enjoy the ball too," Tomoyo said. "But don't worry; we'll be performing again when school ends."

The crowd cheered again and the three Blossom Sisters giggled. They descend the stage and went to where their partners are waiting.

"That was great," Syaoran told Sakura.

"You were wonderful, hime," Eriol whispered in his lover's ear.

Tomoyo blushed and said, "Thanks."

"M-Meilin," Harry said, blushing. "Your voice was wonderful."

Meilin giggled. "Thank you, Harry."

"Hey kiddo," Justin said. "What's it like to be known as Lily Blossom again?"

"It feels great," Meilin said. "And don't call me kiddo! I'm only a year younger than you."

"Try and make me…kiddo," Justin teased Meilin again.

"Grr, why you?!" Meilin growled. "Where are you going?" she asked when she saw Justin walked away.

"Looking for Draco and Strawberry," Justin answered and then, disappeared from their view.

"Oh," Meilin said.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said. "They left right after the performance."

"Argh! That ferret, I'm gonna get him," Ron said angrily. He was about to walked away but was stopped by Hermione.

"Ron, where do you think you are going?" the brunette asked.

"Bringing my baby sister back to the hall," answered Ron.

"Ron, firstly, Ginny is not a baby anymore, and secondly, Justin already went to check on them," said Hermione.

Ron gave Hermione a look that said 'do-you-seriously-think-I-trust-that-guy?'

"Ron," Hermione said warningly.

Ron gave in. "Alright, alright."

**BACK WITH JUSTIN**

'I wonder where those two went,' Justin thought. 'I hope they won't do something stupid that would make Ron's nose bleed if he ever found out.'

Justin chuckled at the thought. Then suddenly, his face turned serious as he thought, 'I feel dark auras.'

**OUTSIDE HOGWARTS**

There were a troop of men wearing black robe with hood and their faces were covered by their mask. There were also a troop of demons with them.

One of the men said, "It is time to attack." That man has long hair and seems to be the leader of the troop.

* * *

**takari love: How was it? lol...Pls R&R...Oh yeah, before that, I want you all to vote whether...**

**Justind dies**

**or**

**Justin lives**

**but remember, your votes are only as guides for me and it won't decide whether Justin lives or dies..lol,**

**Thank you... **

**tbc**


	32. Missing Justin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter.**

**takari love: Sorry for the late update... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...and before you start, I'd like to apologize ahead of time..."

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Missing Justin 

**RECAP**

'**I wonder where those two went,' Justin thought. 'I hope they won't do something stupid that would make Ron's nose bleed if he ever found out.'**

**Justin chuckled at the thought. Then suddenly, his face turned serious as he thought, 'I feel dark auras.'**

**PRESENT**

Outside Hogwarts, there were a troop of men wearing black robe with hood and their faces were covered by their mask. There were also a troop of demons with them. The demons have really ugly face with blood red eyes. The demons are olive green in color. Its hands can turn into sharp swords, really sharp swords.

One of the men said, "It is time to attack." That man has long hair and seems to be the leader of the troop.

**

* * *

INSIDE HOGWARTS**

Eriol, Syaoran, Touya, and Yukito, who had their guards up could also feel the dark presence that Justin felt.

'They're here,' the four of them thought.

Syaoran gave Eriol a serious look and the sapphire-eyed boy nodded his head. "I'll go alert Professor Dumbledore."

When Eriol went to the Professors' table, Tomoyo and Sakura went to Syaoran. "Where did Eriol are go?" the purple-head asked.

"Somewhere," Syaoran said. He looked at both girls. "Tomoyo, Sakura, will you excuse me for awhile?"

"Sure," Sakura said. Before Sakura could ask where Syaoran's going, the chestnut-haired ball already ran out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Eriol is already at the professors' table. "Professor," Eriol said.

"Yes, Eriol," Dumbledore said.

"It seems like their here," Eriol said.

"Who is here, Hiiragizawa?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Our enemies," Touya, who suddenly appeared with Yukito, said.

"What do you mean, Professor Kinomoto?" McGonagall asked.

"That's not important right now," Yukito said. "The important thing is we take the st-"

Before Yukito could finish what he's about to say, they heard a loud crash and some students screamed.

**

* * *

BACK WITH SAKURA, TOMOYO, MEILIN AND THE GOLDEN TRIO**

"Death eaters," Harry said.

"How did they enter Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, the Jackals are with them," Meilin said. There was evidence of panicked in her voice.

"We have to protect the other students first," Tomoyo said.

"Everyone," Sakura said loudly. Every student that was standing at Sakura's side surrounds her, Tomoyo, and Meilin. "Listen to me," she said. "Tomoyo, Meilin and I are going to make a barrier so that the Jackals and the Death Eaters won't be able to get near you. So, I want all of you to stay put."

"But Sakura, how are the three of you going to make a barrier to hold the Jackals away?" Lavender Brown asked. "Aren't the Jackals supposed to be powerful creatures?"

"Lavender's right," Ron said. "How are you going to do it?"

"Guys, it's time," Tomoyo said. Sakura and Meilin nodded their head.

The three of them ignored Ron's question and started chanting at the same time.

Sakura chanted, "Oh key that hides the power of the star, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you; Release!" Sakura's star symbol shines beneath her as her star staff appeared in her hand.

Tomoyo chanted, "Oh key that hides the true power of the moon, show your true power to me. As your master, I, Tomoyo Daidouji, command you; Release!" Tomoyo's moon symbol shines beneath her as her moon staff appeared beneath her. Tomoyo's moon staff is similar to Sakura's star staff but instead of star, it has the shape of the crescent moon and there's an amethyst rock at the center.

Meilin chanted, "Oh key that hides the power of elements, show your true nature to me. As you master, I, Meilin Li, command you; Release!" Meilin's Element key glowed ruby red and Meilin's staff appeared in her hands. Meilin's stuff is just like Sakura's and Tomoyo's but instead of a star and a crescent moon; Meilin's staff has a red ruby at the center.

After that, Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura used their staff to make a powerful barrier so that the Jackal or the Death Eaters can't cross and attack the students.

Every other student, except for Hermione, was surprised to see what Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin did.

"W-What are you?" Dean asked.

"We're sorceresses," Meilin said. "Professor Dumbledore will explain everything later. For now, please stay in this barrier for now."

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin are about to go when Harry asked, "Wait. Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Help the others," Sakura answered.

"I want to help to," Harry said with a determined look in his eyes.

The three girls sighed. "Alright," they said.

"I'm going too," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione added in.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin knew about the Golden Trio's past achievements against Voldemort so they decided to let the three of them help.

"The others please stay inside this barrier," Tomoyo warned. "This is not a game," she said, "and if you were killed by the Jackals, you are dead."

And after that warning, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meilin, Harry, Hermione and Ron went out of the barrier and to the other side of the hall where Syaoran, Eriol, and the professors are.

"It seems like they've entered Hogwarts," Yukito said.

"Death Eaters," McGonagall said.

"And Phobos' minions; The Jackal," Yukito said.

"What about the students?" Hagrid asked.

"Don't worry," Sakura, who just arrived with Tomoyo, Meilin, and the Golden Trio, said. "We've made a barrier around them to protect them from the Jackals and Death Eaters."

"Do you think your barriers could hold something as powerful as that," Snape sneered.

"Yes," Yukito said. Suddenly, there was a light and Yukito turned into Yue. Kero and Spinnel had also came out of their hiding place and changed into their true forms.

The other professors, except for Nakuru, Touya and Dumbledore gasped. "Who are you?" Hagrid asked.

"I am Yue Moon; the guardian of the Card Mistress, the holder of the Sakura cards.

The surprised professors was very surprised by the new piece of information but decided to ask about it at other time.

By this time, Eriol had already taken out his staff and Syaoran had already taken out his sword. Nakuru was also ready in her true form.

"Where is Justin?" Eriol asked.

"He went out to look for Draco and Ginny," Meilin answered. Then realization hit her. "Oh no, Draco and Ginny are not in the barrier."

"What?!" Ron yelled.

"You mean, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley are still out in the halls?" McGonagall asked.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said. "Justin is with them. Draco and Ginny are in good hands."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked. He already started to panic, fearing for his little sister's life.

"Because sorcerers can talk telepathically," answered Syaoran.

"Don't worry, Ron," Sakura said. "Justin is from the Rae clan so he has been trained both in martial arts and sorcery since he was a child."

"But…"

"The Rae clan goes way back, just like the Li clan and the Hiiragizawa clan," Eriol said.

Ron wasn't that reassure but he let it be. Besides, they have other things in their hands right now.

One of the hooded wizards in the black robe steps up front and said, "Nice to see you again, Dumbledore. Mind if we crash the party?" and then, she cackled like a maniac.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore said.

"Hand over the 'Sacred Weapons' and the sorcerers who holds them," Bellatrix demanded.

Syaoran and Eriol went in front of Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin. Cerberus Sun went beside Syaoran and Spinnel Moon beside Eriol.

"We won't let you have them," Syaoran and Eriol said.

Bellatrix growled. "If you don't hand them over, I'll order these demons to attack," she snapped.

"We've beat them once and we're not going to lose again," Syaoran said.

"You must be the cocky, future leader of the Li clan that Phobos mentioned," Bellatrix said.

Syaoran growled. He was about to attack when Sakura shouted, "Syaoran, calm down."

"What a pathetic leader," Bellatrix snorted. "Obeying a girl's order."

"We are not going to give you the 'Sacred Weapons' Bellatrix," Sakura said, "so leave now and no one will get hurt."

Bellatrix laughed a maniacal laugh again. "You leave me to no choice," she said. "Attack!" she ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny, who had left the Great Hall after the Blossom Sisters performance, was totally oblivious of the fight that is taking place in the Great Hall.

The platinum-haired Slytherin prince and the petite redhead from Gryffindor are having a make-out session in the hallway. Ginny was pinned to the wall by Draco when they started kissing. Their tongue found their way to the other's mouth and was devouring its taste. Then, Draco started kissing down Ginny's neck when he felt the younger girl hesitated. So, Draco stopped.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Draco said. "I guess I was moving too fast."

"It's okay," Ginny replied. "I'm just not ready for that yet, Drake."

Draco nodded his head. "I understand," he said.

Suddenly, Ginny's eyes turned wide. She was shocked and scared.

Draco got worried. He asked, "Gin, what's wrong?"

Then, Draco heard a voice from behind him, a very familiar one. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Now, it was Draco's turn to be shocked. He turned around to face the person behind him, the person he knew so well; his father.

"Father," Draco said.

"Tell me, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said. "Is it true what Pansy had told me?"

"What did she tell you, _Father_?" Malfoy spat out the question.

"That you are spending a lot of time," Mr. Malfoy diverts his attention to Ginny, "with that Weasley girl."

"What if I am, _Father_?" Draco spat out. "I love Ginny Weasley and I am not afraid to admit it."

"You need to rethink your answer, Draco," Lucius Malfoy said.

"I. LOVE. GINNY. WEASLEY!" Draco yelled loudly, emphasizing each word he said.

"Then, you have failed as a Malfoy and must now face the consequences," the enraged Mr. Malfoy said. He took out his wand and pointed it at his son. Unfortunately for Draco, he wasn't fast enough. Lucius Malfoy chanted, "Avada Ke-"

Before Mr. Malfoy could finish his chant, someone yelled, "Stupefy!" and the red light hit Mr. Malfoy at the chest. Mr. Malfoy was blown to the wall and fell unconscious.

The person that chant the stupefy spell was Justin. Justin silently thanked the God because he was able to get to Ginny and Draco before anything bad happened to them.

"Are you two alright?" the older teen asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered for her and Draco's behalf when the Slytherin boy didn't say anything.

After putting a full-binding spell on the older Malfoy, Justin said, "Come on. We better get back to the Great Hall. The others probably need my help and both of you can join the others in the barrier created by Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo."

"No," Draco suddenly spoke up. "I want to fight too."

"Me too," Ginny said.

Justin also knew Ginny's experience with the Golden Trio the year before so he sighed and said, "Alright, both of you can come with me."

**

* * *

BACK IN THE GREAT HALL**

Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Yue, and Nakuru were fighting the Jackals while Touya, Harry, Ron and Hermione helped the other professors to fight the Death Eaters.

"Sakura, don't you think the Jackals are stronger now?" Meilin asked as she evaded the Jackals she was fighting attacks.

"Maybe or maybe we're the one who got sloppy," Sakura replied.

"Hmm, I never thought of that," Meilin said.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Justin, who suddenly appeared, said.

"Justin," Meilin said. When she saw Draco and Ginny, "Why did you bring them with you?" she asked.

"We want to help," Draco said, his wand ready in his hand.

"Yeah," Ginny added, her wand in her hand as well.

"Virginia Weasley, what the hell are you doing here instead of in the barrier?" suddenly they heard Ron's voice asked.

"Explanation later, Ron," Ginny told her brother as she evaded a hex from the Death Eater.

They fought and fought. Almost all the Jackals were killed and a few of the Death Eaters were already captured by the professors.

After Meilin killed the Jackal she was fighting, she turned around to help Sakura, who was fighting three Jackals. But Meilin didn't notice that the Jackal she thought she had already killed stood up again. The Jackal charged at Meilin with its sword-like hand aiming at Meilin's heart.

Harry saw it and immediately, he screamed Meilin's name. But when Meilin turned around, it was already too late to do anything. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Justin had taken that attack for her.

"Justin," Meilin cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She could hear Justin said, "Bye, Mei," before Justin disappeared with the Jackal.

By that time, the others had already finished killing all the Jackals. They were surprised to see Justin disappear like that. The professors, too, were surprised and the Death Eaters took that time to escape, leaving four of their comrades who were captured.

Meilin, still shocked, dropped to the ground, crying. Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinnel, and Cerberus had already changed into their borrowed forms. Sakura and Tomoyo also had tears rolling down their cheeks. Harry wanted to comfort Meilin but he didn't know what to do. The other students had already went of the barrier and walked towards the professors and others.

No one spoke, not a word. Every one was still shocked of what happened to Justin. Syaoran walked towards Meilin and kneeled in front of her. Then, he pulled her in his embrace.

"Shhh, Meilin," Syaoran said in a soothing voice. "Everything will be okay."

"How?" Meilin asked. She pulled out of Syaoran's embrace and stood up. Syaoran stood up too. "Nothing will be okay."

"Meilin," Sakura said. "Justin is strong. I'm sure he's okay."

"But Sakura," Meilin said. "I saw it in front of my eyes." Tears started to flow down her cheeks again. "And he disappeared right after."

"That doesn't mean he died," Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Meilin asked. She looked at her friends. "Why did he do something like that?" She closed her eyes, more tears flowed down. "Ever since we met, he had sacrificed himself for me. Am I really that useless? He can't even trust me enough to tell me that he only have a few months to live."

"You knew?" Sakura asked softly.

Everyone looked at Sakura and Meilin. Meilin nodded her head. "I overheard you talking," she answered.

"Meilin, you're not useless," Sakura said. "Justin didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry."

"But he should tell me," Meilin said softly.

"Meilin, I'm sure he has his reason for not telling you, not telling us," Syaoran said. Meilin didn't say anything. "Meilin," Syaoran said.

"Syao, I need to be alone," Meilin said.

"Meilin," Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"I'll be fine, Sakura, Tomoyo," she said.

Meilin started walking but stopped when Draco asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks, Drake," she said and went out of the Great Hall.

Harry thought, 'I guess Meilin loves Rae more than me.'

"Do you think its okay to let Miss Li went away by herself?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It will be alright, Professor," Eriol said. "We," referring to himself, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinnel and Kero, "already know where she went."

"How could you be sure?" Snape asked.

"Besides our instinct," Tomoyo answered, "we could still feel her aura."

"I've already called for the Aurors," Dumbledore said. "They will come shortly. In the meantime," he looked at the other students. "Students, please return to your own House; all except for Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy."

Without protesting, all the students except for the one mentioned, went back to their House without complains. The event tonight was still too much for them to handle in one night.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said. "I understand why you ask Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji, Mr. Li, and Mr. Hiiragizawa to stay behind but I don't see why you asked Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy to stay behind as well."

"That's because they're involved in this, professor," Eriol answered. "And it's important for those who are involved to know every detail."

A few minutes later, the Aurors came. Dumbledore told them everything that happened. Then, Tonks, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius arrived.

"Is everyone alright?" Sirius asked. "Is there anyone hurt?"

"Just bruises and scratches," Harry answered, "but nothing that can't be healed."

"That's good to hear," Remus said.

"I'm glad all of you are alright," Mrs. Weasley, who is hugging Ginny, said. When she heard Hogwarts was attacked, she insisted on going to the meeting as well.

"Professor Dumbledore, are we starting the meeting now?" Eriol asked.

"Dumbledore, you can't possibly agree to let the children to be involved in this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Usually I won't agree but from what Mr. Hiiragizawa said, it's important to let the one involved to know every detail," Dumbledore said.

"But they are too young, Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Maybe so, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione has as many experience in fighting Death Eaters," Tomoyo said. "And Ginny and Draco proved that they're reliable doing a fight."

"But what is a Malfoy doing here?" Sirius asked. "I mean, is it even safe to let him be in the meeting?"

"Draco is not the same boy you knew last time, Sirius," Sakura said.

"But-"

"God, what is it with you people?" Ginny asked angrily. "Can't you believe when someone said he's a changed person? Besides, Draco defied his father for me and was almost killed by the Killing Curse if it weren't for Justin," by now, there're tears in Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't think this is important right now," Syaoran said. "The most important thing is searching for Justin."

"Do you believe he's still alive after a wound like that?" Ron asked.

"I can't believe you ask that, Ronald Weasley," Sakura snapped. "But if you want to know, I believe in it with all my heart and I won't give up hope until I see his body in front of me." Then, she said, "Sorry, Ron. You just struck a nerve."

"No, it was my fault," Ron said.

"Well, shall we start the meeting or not?" Tonks asked.

"Professor," Touya said. "I think your room might be a little small to fit everyone.

"We could use the Room of Requirement," Hermione suggested.

"No," said Eriol. "We're going to use Clow's room. Besides, Meilin's there."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Because that's the safest place for them," Hermione answered.

"Right," Eriol said. "I assumed Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin had already taken you there." Hermione just nodded her head.

Without saying anything, the others followed as Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol led them to the room created by Clow Reed.

* * *

Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran stopped in front of an old room.

"You said this is a safe place?" Sirius said. "The door looks like it would fall any seconds."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Sirius," Eriol said. He held his hand towards the door and began chanting, "Powers created together by the Star, the Sun, the Moon and the Elements, come to my aid to open this path. Open this path that was hidden away by Clow Reed. Open now, the secret door!"

"Now, step into the portal," Sakura said. She went in, followed by the others. Eriol was the last one to enter.

"Wow, all my years in Hogwarts, I never knew this place existed," Sirius said.

"Me too," Tonks agreed.

"Holy cow, is that a real fox?" Ron asked, pointing at a sleeping Meilin and a red fox. The fox's tail was made of fire.

"Yup," Tomoyo answered. "That's one of Meilin's element animals."

"What is this place?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"This is a room created by Clow Reed," Sakura explained, "a place where we could use our powers."

"Oh," everyone except the CCS group and Dumbledore said.

The room has a big conference table, and at a corner, there was a big bed and two couches. Syaoran went towards Meilin and carried her to the bed. Gently, he laid her on the bed. The fox, on the other hand, sat itself next to the bed, guarding its master.

Then, Syaoran went back to the others, who were already seated at the conference table. Syaoran took the empty seat between Eriol and Sakura.

"How are we going to search for Justin?" Syaoran asked, starting the meeting.

"Mr. Li," Dumbledore said, "I've already asked some of the members of the Order to search for him."

"But is it enough?" Tomoyo asked.

"If you don't mind, Yue and Ruby Moon could help," Yukito said.

"Spinnel and I could help too," Kero said.

"If Yue is going, than I'll go too," Touya said.

"But all of you haven't regain all your strength yet," Sakura said.

"Because Justin is a friend," Nakuru said with a smile. "Besides, it's not fun without another prankster, ne?"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "Alright," they said.

"But won't it be dangerous?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Tomoyo stood up and summoned her Moon staff. The people who weren't there during the battle earlier were surprised. Then, Tomoyo chanted something and her staff started to glow the color of amethyst. Then, Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, Spinnel and Touya glowed the same color too. Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, and Spinnel transformed into their true forms. Then, Yue wrapped his wings around himself and Touya, and they disappeared. Nakuru, Spinnel, and Cerberus did the same thing and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Tomoyo's Moon staff disappeared and she sat down, panting. "I think I used too much power."

"Daijoubu desu ka, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, worried.

"I'm fine," Tomoyo answered after she regained her breath. "Just a little tired."

"What just happened?" Remus repeated Mr. Weasley's question.

"I have the power of the Moon, so I have the power to heal," Tomoyo said. "I healed their internal power, giving them the strength they needed."

"Professor, what's going to happen to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I have to ask the students to return home, Harry," Dumbledore said. "But they'll return after Christmas."

"That means we won't be at school for two months," Hermione said.

"Sakura," Draco said. Everyone looked at Draco. He let out a deep breath. "Earlier today, Justin told me something. He asked me to pass it to you, Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo and Syaoran if anything happens to him."

"Justin told you something?" a voice asked. It was Meilin.

Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and hugged their best friend. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now," Meilin replied. "I know Justin's strong, so I believe in him, believe that he won't give up." She looked at Draco. "Drake, what did Justin tell you?"

"He wanted the five of you to train Harry," Draco said. "Train him to be the Meilin's guardian, the successor of Ruby Lily."

"But that- Does that mean, Meilin is the owner of the 'Sacred Weapon'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am, Harry," Meilin said. "And Justin was my guardian, because we were bonded by blood and love."

"Miss Li, what do you mean you were bonded by blood?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Justin…he- He is my brother," Meilin confessed.

Everyone else except for the CCS group, Draco, Hermione and Dumbledore were shocked.

"You knew about this?" Ron asked.

"I kind' figure it out," Hermione answered. "When we found out Justin has a younger sister, Ron said, she must have…"

"Black hair and ruby red eyes," Harry cut in. He looked at Meilin. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Because you were blinded by jealousy," Tomoyo said. Harry went red and Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"Could we continue on with the meeting, and not talk about useless things," Snape sneered.

"Fine," Meilin said. She sat down at the empty place between Tomoyo and Mr. Weasley.

"I still don't think the children should take part in this battle, Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But it is our battle, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to sound disrespectful but, this is our battle," Tomoyo said, "ever since we were chosen as the Sacred Weapons' owner."

"And Harry was chosen ever since he was a baby," Sakura said.

"No one else could end our battle but those who are chosen," Meilin added.

"But it's dangerous," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We know it is," Syaoran said. "No one said it was easy. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin almost lost their life three years ago to seal Phobos, but they were saved."

"Once, when I can't sleep, I went to the Common Room, but I overheard Tomoyo and Eriol talking," Hermione said, blushing a bit. "Why would you be lost in the Sacred Weapons' power?"

"I wanted to know too," Remus said. "I read in the History of Asian Magic that Ruby Lily, Snow Wolf and Amethyst Crystal died when they used the combined power of the Sacred Weapons. If you did seal Phobos by combining the Sacred Weapons, how did you survive?"

"If you want to know, it's better to start from the beginning," Eriol said. "I think it's better if we tell you tomorrow."

"Are we resuming the meeting at Grimauld Place?" Sirius asked.

"I think it's better at Eriol's mansion," Syaoran said.

"But what if something happened?" Tonks asked.

"Don't worry," Sakura said. "The protection at Eriol's mansion is just as tight as the one at Grimauld Place. No one could fine it without being told directly."

"That's the only place we could have peace from the Elders," Meilin said.

Suddenly, Ginny gasped. Everyone looked at the youngest Weasley. "What is it, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked her only daughter.

"What's going to happen to Draco?" Ginny asked. "He won't have any home to return to now that he defied his father."

"Gin, don't worry," Draco said. "I'll be fine."

Before Dumbledore could speak, Sakura said, "Draco could stay at Eriol's mansion for the time being. I'm sure he won't mind."

"But," Draco said.

"Sakura's right," Eriol said.

"And when school is over, you could still stay there," Tomoyo said. "Or you could come with us to Japan."

"Thank you," Draco said gratefully. "But I-"

"You are our friend, Draco," Sakura said. "So of course we'll help in anyway possible."

"I would have invited you to come live with my family in China but the Elders would not agree," Meilin said.

"Thank you for the thought, Mei," Draco said.

"Wow, I can't believe that's the same kid we met last time," Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Just like what Eriol said earlier," Remus quoted, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Then, Yue, Ruby Moon, Cerberus, Touya and Spinnel returned. Yue, Cerberus, Spinnel and Ruby Moon transformed into their borrowed form.

"Did you find him?" Sakura asked.

Touya shook his head. "No, we didn't."

"We'll try again tomorrow," Meilin said. Fire of determination lit in her eyes. "I believe that my brother is still alive."

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol, Yukito and Nakuru smiled at her determination. Spinnel flew towards Meilin and sat on her right shoulder. "Don't worry, Meilin. We won't give up on searching for him."

* * *

**takari love: So, how was it? I'm sorry that the fighting scene was the worst..bows at readers I'm not good at writing fighting scenes..., But I hope you still enjoy it... Pls R&R**

**tbc**


	33. The Past part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter.**

**takari love: Gomen, gomen, gomen...My apologies can't be put into words... I'm really sorry for making promises but hadn't fulfill them like promising a longer chapter or promising a faster update...;; So, anyway, I hope you'll forgive me and listen to my selfish request; Read this fic and review... ENJOY...**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Past part 1**

"Is everyone ready?" Eriol asked.

After every student had safely returned to King Cross, Dumbledore, the CCS group, the Golden Trio, Draco, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall and the other members of the Order of Phoenix went to Eriol's mansion with a portkey.

Now, all of them are seated in Eriol's big conference room, ready to listen to how Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo survived after using the Sacred Weapons power.

"Everything started four years ago," Eriol said.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ohayou, minna," Sakura said as she enter class 6-A. _

"_Ohayou," Tomoyo replied. "You're early today, Sakura," she told her cousin as the auburn-haired girl sat at her seat behind her._

"_It was onii-chan's fault, again," Sakura said angrily._

_Tomoyo giggled. "Well, that way, you'll arrive to class in time," she said._

_Sakura giggled. "I guess you're right."_

"_What's so funny?" Meilin, who just arrived, asked as she took her seat beside Tomoyo. _

"_Iie, it's nothing," Sakura answered._

"_Ohayou," Syaoran said to Sakura and Tomoyo, after he sat at his seat behind Sakura._

"_Ohayou," Sakura and Tomoyo greeted back._

"_Good morning, my fair maiden," Eriol greeted, kissing Tomoyo's cheek._

"_Good morning, my gentle sir," Tomoyo replied as Eriol bowed the way a gentleman do to her lady, and went to his seat beside Sakura. Sakura and Meilin giggled at the way their friends acted._

"_Oh yeah," Tomoyo said. "It happened again," she told her four friends._

"_Your magical powers?" asked Syaoran. Tomoyo nodded her head._

"_Mine too," Meilin told her friends. _

"_I guess both of you do inherit magical abilities," Eriol said._

"_Why didn't we notice it sooner?" Sakura asked._

"_Maybe because that ability was so deep inside that it took time to be revealed," Eriol answered. _

"_I understand if it's Meilin, but, no offense, Tomoyo," Syaoran said, looking at Tomoyo._

"_None taken," Tomoyo replied._

_Syaoran smiled and looked back at the others. "Where would Tomoyo inherit it from?"_

"_Well, I did a little bit of research when Meilin and Tomoyo told us about their powers and the things they receiived, and I did found something," Eriol said._

"_What is it?" asked Meilin._

"_I'll tell later," Eriol replied. "There're too many people right now."_

"_Lunch break?" Syaoran suggested._

"_I can't," Sakura said. "There's a cheerleading practice during break today."_

"_And I have vocal practice for the singing competition," Tomoyo added. _

"_How about we meet at my house after school today?" Eriol suggested. "It would be easier there too since we could use magic."_

"_Hai," the other four agreed._

_**

* * *

SCENE CHANGE**_

"_Is everyone ready?" Syaoran asked when the five of them met up at the school gate. _

"_Hai," Tomoyo answered. "Sakura already told her father and oji-san will inform my mom later on."_

"_Well than, let's go," Sakura told them. The others agreed._

_The five friends chatted while they were walking._

"_Hey guys," Meilin said. "I just have a brilliant idea."_

_Tomoyo asked, "Nani?"_

"_Why don't we be the singing trios?" the Chinese girl said. "We can call ourselves the Blossom Sisters."_

_Eriol asked, "Why Blossom Sisters?" _

"_You do realize that my name, Sakura's and Tomoyo's are somehow connected to flowers."_

"_That's a great idea, Mei," Tomoyo said, stars shining in her eyes. "You're Lily Blossom, Sakura is Cherry Blossom, and I am-"_

"_Plum Blossom," Sakura cut in._

"_I can't believe Mei could really give such a great idea," Syaoran teased. _

_SMACK_

"_Itai," Syaoran cried while rubbing his slightly bruised arm._

"_Serves you right," the ruby-eyed said._

_The others just laughed at the two cousins._

_The five of them were walking passed a quiet street. At that time, Meilin was walking with Sakura and Tomoyo; Meilin on the left, Tomoyo in the middle and Sakura on the right. Syaoran and Eriol, on the other hand, walked behind the girls. _

_The boys smiled at the laughing and cheerful girls. Suddenly, Syaoran and Eriol saw that one of the branches on the tree was going to fall on Meilin; who was now walking further in front of Sakura and Tomoyo, while facing them._

"_Meilin, abunai!" the boys yelled._

_Meilin couldn't react fast enough. When it seems like the branch was about to crush Meilin, a ruby red light wrapped itself around Meilin and formed barrier. After the branch hit the barrier, it fell a few centimeters from where Meilin stood._

"_Meilin, are you alright?" the four others yelled out as they ran towards the Chinese girl. By now, the barrier had disappeared._

"_Daijoubu," Meilin replied. She looked at her four friends. "I used my powers again."_

"_Meilin, try and use them again," Syaoran instructed._

_Meilin nodded her head. She tried to use her power but this time, nothing happened. "I guess I still can't control my powers."_

"_Don't worry," Sakura said. "You'll learn to control it because sorcery is in your blood."_

"_Hai," Meilin smiled._

"_Now, let's go to my house before anymore interruption, shall we?" Eriol suggested. The other four agreed._

_**

* * *

AT ERIOL'S MANSION**_

_After Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin and Tomoyo were seated in Eriol's living room, and Eriol finished serving tea and cookies for the five of them, the blue-haired sorcerer went to the bookshelf at the corner and took out a big and very old book._

"_Centuries ago when Clow Reed was still alive," Eriol said as he turned the pages of the old book, "he has three friends, who were also sorceresses."_

"_We didn't learn anything like this when we were learning Clow Reed's history," Meilin said. Syaoran nodded._

"_Of course you didn't," Eriol said. "This information could only be found in Clow Reed's personal journal." Eriol showed them the book he was holding. "It took me a while to find this book."_

"_What does it say, Eriol?" Syaoran asked, curious. The three girls were equally curious as well._

"_Amethyst Crystal, Ruby Lily and Snow Wolf are very talented sorceresses many centuries ago; almost as strong as Clow. The four of them were best friends. Ruby Lily was originally from the Li Clan but she was banished."_

"_Doushite?" asked Meilin._

"_She fell in love with someone outside the clan," Eriol answered._

"_Well, that explains why we don't know about Ruby Lily," Meilin said._

"_But what does this have to do with Meilin's and Tomoyo's powers?" Sakura asked._

"_Well, remember the rubies Meilin received and the crystals Tomoyo received?" Eriol asked. The four others nodded their head._

"_The rubies belonged to Ruby Lily and crystals belonged to Amethyst Crystal," Eriol explained. "The rubies are Ruby Lily's elemental creatures while the crystals are Amethyst Crystal has the Moon staff so her creatures are Moon creatures."_

"_Wait," Meilin interrupted. "When you said creatures, do you mean-"_

"_Yes," Eriol said, "creatures as in animals."_

_A chorus of 'Oh' was heard._

"_Ruby Lily made four rubies for four elements; fire, ice, water and lightning. The fox is the elemental creature of fire. The water dragon is for water, ice blue fox is for the element ice and yellow phoenix is for lightning._

"_Sugoi," Meilin said, amazed._

"_Amethyst Crystal also has four crystals," Eriol continued explaining. "However, not much is known about Amethyst Crystal. I only know about one of her Moon creatures, which is a giant bird called Snowbird; ice blue in color, with fluffy white wings like the clouds."_

"_Oh, I see," Tomoyo said, a little bit disappointed. _

"_Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. "We'll do more research on it, and if not, I could always go back in time and asked Clow-san."_

"_Hai," Tomoyo smiled. _

"_Hey, what's Snow Wolf's connection in all of this?" Syaoran asked._

"_She's the creator of the elemental cards of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth," Eriol answered. "It is said to be almost as good as Clow Reed's cards, but it takes the forms of little animals."_

"_So, it's just like my rubies?" Meilin asked._

"_In a way, yes, but it's smaller," Eriol answered._

"_Why?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked._

"_Because Snow Wolf love cute things," Eriol answered as a sweat dropped at the back of his head. The same thing happened to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin._

_After a few minutes, Eriol cleared his throat and said, "Hey, why don't you," the sapphire-eyed boy looked at Meilin, "and Tomoyo try an incantation. It might work."_

"_Alright, but how?" Tomoyo asked._

_Suddenly, Meilin chanted, "__Oh key that hides the power of elements, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Meilin Li, command you, Release!" Meilin was wrapped in a ruby red glow and Meilin's staff appeared in her hands. Meilin's stuff is just like Sakura's but instead of a star; Meilin's staff has a red ruby at the center. _

_Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were surprised; Even Meilin was equally surprised. _

"_H-How did you do it?" Sakura asked._

"_I- I don't know," Meilin stammered. "Suddenly, I just felt like I knew the words."_

_Then, Sakura, Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "Why don't you try, Tomoyo?" Syaoran suggested._

_Tomoyo closed her eyes. A second later, it was as if something awaken in her, it's as if she knew the right words. Tomoyo chanted, "__Oh key that hides the power of the moon, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Tomoyo Daidouji command you, Release!" Tomoyo glowed the color of amethyst and a staff appeared in her hands. Hers is just like Sakura's but instead of star, it has the shape of the crescent moon and there's an amethyst rock at the center._

"_Wow!" escaped from Tomoyo's mouth._

"_Now, try to change your staff into a key like Sakura's," Eriol instructed._

_Meilin and Tomoyo nodded their head. They closed their eyes and concentrated on their powers. Suddenly, Meilin was wrapped by a red light and Tomoyo was wrapped in an amethyst light. A red ruby appeared in Meilin's hand and in Tomoyo's hand was a key in the shape of crescent moon._

"_This is great," Meilin said, and Tomoyo agreed._

"_I guess we'll have to start training you," Syaoran said playfully and the others giggled. _

"_I think we should retire for today," Tomoyo stated. "It's getting late."_

_Sakura panicked. "Oh no, it's my turn to make dinner tonight." _

"_Alright," Eriol said. "We'll talk again at school."_

_The other four nodded their head and went off._

_**

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER**_"_Class," the homeroom teacher said. "We have a new student joining us today." A Chinese boy with jet black hair and ruby red eyes entered the classroom. _

"_Please introduce yourself," the teacher said._

_The new student nodded. "My name is Rae Justin, and you may all call me Justin. I'm thirteen years old but because of some particular reasons, I missed out from my sixth grade lessons. Now, I wish to continue it. I came from China with a purpose and I love martial arts."_

"_You may sit at the empty seat behind Miss Li," the teacher instructed. "Miss Li, please raise your hand."_

_Justin looked at Meilin as she raised her hand. Somehow, it gave Meilin a chill down her spine when Justin looked at her. However, Meilin wasn't the only one who felt something; Syaoran and Eriol felt it too. Syaoran and Eriol glare, well, Syaoran glared while Eriol just looked at Justin as he walked passed them towards his seat behind Meilin. Before the Chinese boy went to his seat, he stopped in front of Meilin and said, "Nice to meet you, Meilin." _

"_The same goes to you," Meilin replied._

_Justin gave her a Cheshire smile and sat at his seat._

_**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**_

"_Hey guys," Chiharu said as she went towards Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin. "Did you know? An amusement park just opened near the Tsukimine shrine."_

"_Honto ni?" exclaimed Sakura. _

"_It will officially be open tomorrow," Rika, who just walked over, said. _

"_Do you want to go together?" Chiharu asked._

"_Sure," Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin said. Syaoran and Eriol just nodded their head. _

_They looked at Rika. "Gomen, but I can't go. I have piano lessons."_

_Chiharu smacked her head. "Oh, I just remembered. I have family meetings tomorrow."_

"_Hi there," suddenly a voice said from behind. It was Justin._

"_Hey, Justin," Rika greeted the Chinese boy. The girls did the same while Syaoran glared. Eriol was felt something weird about Justin though his face betrayed no emotions._

"_We were just talking about the new amusement park near the Tsukimine shrine," Chiharu said. _

"_Hmm, that's not far from my house," the boy replied._

"_Do you want to go with us?" Meilin asked. Although she just met Justin four days ago but somehow she felt safe with him._

"_Sure, why not," Justin said._

_Before Syaoran could say anything, Eriol said, "That would be great."_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Two days before, after school, it was Syaoran's and Eriol's turn to lock the school's gym. However, when they got there, they heard someone talking inside._

"_Let's check it out," Syaoran whispered. Eriol nodded his head in agreement. _

_They opened the gym door a little and took a peek inside. They were quite surprised to see that it was Justin. The thirteen year-old Chinese boy was talking to someone on the phone but he don't know who and they can't listen to the conversation clearly. _

_But, they did hear someone said, "We're running out of time." They concluded that the voice came from the phone. Then, Justin replied, "I think I might have found them; the Sacred Weapons Masters," before he closed his cell phone and walked towards the door. _

"_Quickly, hide," Eriol said. By then, Syaoran didn't need to be told twice. He was already jumping on the sakura tree. Eriol did the same thing Syaoran did. They saw Justin left the gym from their position on the tree's branches._

_After they returned to the ground, Eriol told Syaoran, "Don't mention any of this to the girls. I don't want to make false accusations." Syaoran just nodded his head. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**TIME ELAPSED**_

_The five friends walked to Tomoyo's mansion. __The three girls walked in front and the boys walked behind. _

"_Why did you agree to let him follow?" Syaoran asked angrily._

"_We couldn't say no since Meilin was the one who invited him," Eriol replied calmly._

"_But-"_

"_Listen here, Syaoran," Eriol said. "We don't really have any evidence that Justin is an evil sorcerer or if he is one. All we have is our instincts and probably it's just like what the girls' said. Maybe we were being over-protective."_

"_But-"_

"_We'll discuss this another time, Syaoran," Eriol looked at his cousin, "when we have more proof."_

_Syaoran scowled but didn't say anything._

_**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**_

"_Wow, this amusement park is great," Sakura exclaimed. _

_The five of them were at the entrance. It was very lively there. There were many people. _

"_Sorry I'm late," Justin called out as he ran towards the five fiends._

"_It's okay," Meilin replied, smiling. She linked her hand to Justin's since Sakura and Tomoyo had linked their hand to Syaoran and Eriol. "Now all of us are in pairs."_

_Justin returned the smile. "Hai."_

_Syaoran was about to scowl when Eriol gave him a look. Instead, he asked, "What ride should we go on first?"_

"_The rollercoaster," Meilin suggested. Well, stated would be the most appropriate word._

"_Well, it's better to get on the rollercoaster before we have our lunch, ne?" Tomoyo pointed out._

"_I guess you're right," Sakura said in the end._

_Syaoran pulled Sakura close and whispered, "Don't worry, my cherry blossom. I'll catch you if you fall."_

_Sakura giggled. "Hai," she said. She leaned at Syaoran, wanting to give him a kiss on the cheek but somebody pulled them apart._

"_I don't think so, gaki!"_

_Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Justin were quite surprised seeing Touya there in a giant rabbit costume. The sight of Touya in a pink rabbit costume glaring at Syaoran was quite funny really. _

"_Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked._

"_Part-time job," he answered, still glaring at the future Li Clan leader._

"_But I thought your part-time job today is as a waiter," Sakura said, confused._

"_It is," Touya told his imouto. He looked at the confused looking Sakura. "I'm working part-time as a waiter here, but it's in the afternoon."_

"_Oh," Sakura said._

"_Anyway, who's that new kid with Mei?" Touya asked, eyeing Justin._

_Meilin rolled her eyes. "This is our new classmates, Rae Justin," the girl introduced them. _

"_Justin, this is Sakura's onii-chan and my older cousin, Kinomoto Touya," Tomoyo said, pointing at the older guy. _

"_Nice to meet you, Touya," Justin said._

"_Ah," was the only thing Touya said before walking away. 'I don't know why but there's something about that Rae kid that I don't like?' _

_**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**_

"_Wow, the rollercoaster was great!" Meilin said._

"_Yup, that's right, Mei," Syaoran agreed. It was their sixth time riding the rollercoaster. The two cousins gave each other a high five._

_From a bench not far from the rollercoaster, Sakura and Justin sat together. Eriol and Tomoyo were at a drink stall, buying them drinks._

"_Meilin and Li look close," Justin stated._

"_They are," Sakura smiled. "Nothing can replace Meilin's place in Syaoran's heart."_

_Justin looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Syaoran's your boyfriend."_

"_He is," Sakura said. "I am his girlfriend, the one he loves, the person he wishes to spend the time with. But Meilin's different. Meilin has her own place in Syaoran's heart. She's his friend, his family."_

"_That's deep," Justin commented._

_Sakura chuckled. "Befriending someone like Eriol and Tomoyo, someone can't help but talk with deep words."_

_Justin nodded his head and looked at Meilin and Syaoran who're coming their way. He thought grimly. 'I can't stray from my mission.'_

_**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**_

_It was finally nighttime, almost time for the fireworks. The six teens were walking towards the cherry blossom trees so that they could have a good view of the fireworks. Suddenly, Meilin cried out, "Oh no!"_

"_What is it?" Syaoran asked, worried._

"_I forgot my purse at the restaurant," Meilin told them._

"_What restaurant?" Sakura asked._

"_The place where Touya and Yukito worked," Meilin answered. Before her friends could say anything, she said, "You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up with you later." Immediately she ran off before anyone could stop her._

"_That girl," Syaoran said, annoyed._

"_I'll go after her," Justin told them._

_Syaoran was about to say 'Over my dead body,' when Eriol looked at him sternly. At last, he walked away without saying anything._

"_Li must really hate me, huh," Justin said._

"_I'm sorry, Justin," Sakura said, "but that's how he is." The twelve year-old auburn head thought, 'I wonder why he's acting so weird tonight.'_

"_It's okay," Justin replied._

"_Meet us at the cherry blossom tree near the pond," Eriol instructed. Justin nodded and walked after Meilin._

_**

* * *

A FEW MOMENTS LATER**_

"_Baka Touya," Meilin fumed, clutching her purse. "He shouldn't have read my diary." _

_Suddenly, as she was walking, she heard someone crying. Curious, Meilin followed the voice. When the voice got louder, Meilin knew she was near. At last, after following the voice for a few minutes, she arrived at the entrance of the forest. There, on a big rock, she saw a little girl crying. _

_Meilin walked towards the girl, saying, "Daijoubu desu ka?"_

_When the girl saw her, she ran into the forest. _

"_Chotto matte," Meilin cried out. She chased the little girl into the forest. Meilin was thankful it was a full moon that night. _

_After chasing about a few minutes, Meilin finally lost the little girl. _

'_**BOOM' 'BOOM'**_

_A loud sound was heard as the colorful hanabi exploded in the sky. _

"_Great," Meilin said sarcastically. "I'm lost and can't even enjoy the hanabi with my friends." Meilin saw a big rock and sat there. As she was watching the fireworks, suddenly she saw the little girl again standing right in front of her._

"_Hey, why did you run off?" Meilin asked, standing up._

_The girl looked at her, her skin ghostly white with red blood hair. "Are you one of the chosen ones?"_

_Confused, Meilin asked, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Three girls' combined and ultimate powers released," the girl said, ignoring Meilin's question._

_Annoyed, Meilin said, "Cut it out right now, little girl, and tell me who you are." The girl suddenly vanished. "Hey," Meilin cried. Then, she sighed. "I better get back."_

_Meilin started walking the path that she used earlier. But something seems wrong; it's like she's walking in circles. After ten minutes, Meilin, again, said sarcastically, "Great, just great."_

_She took out her cell phone from her purse. "Kuso," the Chinese girl cursed. "Just my luck," she muttered. Her cell phone had run out of batteries._

_Suddenly she felt a sudden heat. When she looked around, her surroundings were on fire. Meilin tried to run to a safe place, but it seems like she had stray from her path and ran deeper in the forest. She shouted for help but no one could hear. She's deep in the forest and it's really not helping when there are the loud fireworks._

"_Maybe they'll see the fire and come to help," Meilin said to herself, 'if I hadn't turn to ashes that is,' she added in her thought._

_Suddenly, in the shadows, Meilin heard a voice saying, "Use your power." She couldn't identify whose voice it is but she felt like she heard it before._

_Taking the Element key from her neck, Meilin chanted, "Oh key that hides the power of elements, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Meilin Li, command you, Release!" Her staff appeared in her hands._

_The fire in the forest began surrounding her. Meilin felt like she could suffocate then and there. But, being a Li Clan and was trained since she was little, such fire won't stop her. Personally, she didn't know which ruby to use, but her instincts told her to choose the ruby that she chose._

_She took out the little ruby from her purse. While concentrating on her powers, Meilin succeeded in turning the ruby back to its original size._

'_I guess the training that Eriol gave really did work,' Meilin thought. 'Now I really have to ask Eriol to teach me to differentiate these four rubies.' _

"_Now," she said to herself, "let's try changing to its original form. Eriol said the incantation came from the heart." Meilin closed her eyes and concentrate. _

"_Mystical creature of water, I need you aid. Wake up from your slumber; Release!" _

_Meilin let go of the crystal and it floated in the air and her sign appeared underneath her with a red glow. After that, a blue water dragon appeared. Meilin ordered it to put out the fire. After about half an hour, the water dragon managed to put the entire fire out. _

'_Whew,' Meilin thought, panting. 'That took a lot more than…' she trailed off as she faded in darkness. But before she completely fainted, someone caught her and she could hear that person say, "That was close, wasn't it, Mei-chan?"_

_**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**_

"_Meilin, Meilin," a few voices called out her name. Then, Meilin heard one of them said, "She's waking up."_

_When Meilin opened her eyes, she saw the whole group surrounding her. She saw Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, even Touya and Yukito. However, one person is missing._

"_Where's Justin?" she asked._

"_He went home," Tomoyo answered. "But he asked us to report to him immediately about your condition."_

"_Oh," Meilin said. She put herself in a sitting position on the bed. Finally, she realized that this wasn't her room. "Uh, where am I?" she asked._

"_Finally she asked about her own condition," Syaoran said with sarcasm in his tone. _

"_I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," Meilin retort. Syaoran growled and left the room. _

"_You're at the hospital," Yukito answered as Touya walked to a sit near the window, a bit further from Meilin and the others._

_Meilin frowned a bit when Touya moved away. Yukito chuckled at the sight. "He was worried about you too, you know," he said. "I guess, like Syaoran, he too was annoyed you asked about Justin before yourself." Meilin just giggled as Touya fumed and blushed at what his boyfriend said._

"_Anyway," Meilin said after awhile. She looked at Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol. "How did you find me?"_

"_When we saw the fire, everyone panicked," Tomoyo said. _

"_So, I used time to make everyone else stop so that we could get to you and help stop the fire," Sakura continued._

"_But when we arrived at the forest, it's like something prevented us from entering," Eriol added in. "But luckily, the fire was stopped." He looked directly at Meilin. "I presume it was you?"_

_Meilin nodded her head. "Hai, I used the Water Dragon," she answered._

"_When the barrier was down, the four of us immediately went inside the forest and found you a few feet from the entrance," Eriol added._

"_But I remembered I was further inside the forest when I fainted," Meilin said, confused._

"_That means someone moved you," Yukito said._

"_And that person was the one who started the fire," Touya concluded. Five pair of eyes looked at the older Kinomoto. "A fire that big can't possibly start by itself," he said._

"_The question is, who started it?" Meilin asked no one in particular. 'And who told me to use my power?' she thought._

_**

* * *

TIME ELAPSED**_

_After the incident a few hours before, Eriol decided to do some research. It had struck midnight but Eriol was still up, doing some research in his study room._

_While he was reading the thick book which he had accidentally found earlier, Eriol heard a knock on the door and the door opened. Eriol looked up and saw Nakuru holding a tray. _

"_I brought hot chocolate and some cookies," Nakuru said, walking inside the room. After putting the tray on the small coffee table near the long couch, she walked towards Eriol, whom is sitting at his study table. "This book is about Amethyst Crystal, Ruby Lily and Snow Wolf, right?" Eriol nodded his head, his eyes never left the book. "What does it got to do with anything?"_

"_I remembered reading about the Sacred Weapons in this book," Eriol simply answered._

"_So?"_

"_Justin mentioned something about the Sacred Weapons a few days ago," Eriol explained. "I can't help thinking he was the one who started the fire."_

"_Have you told the others about this?" Nakuru asked._

"_No, I don't want to make accusations without proof," Eriol replied. "Besides, if I tell Syaoran, he won't stay calm and will immediately confront Justin."_

"_I see," Nakuru said. "Well, I better get some sleep," she said. Eriol just nodded his head. Before she walked out of the room, Nakuru looked at Eriol said, "Don't sleep too late. Get some rest." She went out and quietly closed the door._

'_There's still a big mystery in front of me,' Eriol thought. 'How could I rest?'_

_Sunday passed without anything happening. On Monday, Meilin went to school earlier than Syaoran since she had class duties. She was surprised when she entered the classroom and Justin was already there. _

"_You're earlier," Meilin said, taking her seat in front of Justin. _

"_Don't you remember?" he said. "We have I have class duties today."_

"_Oh right," Meilin chuckled, "silly me."_

"_So, how are you feeling?" _

"_Huh?" Meilin remembered what happened on that Saturday. "Oh, that. I'm feeling better now."_

"_That's good to hear," Justin said as he began to sweep the classroom._

"_Tomoyo told me you went home early that day," Meilin said._

"_Yeah," Justin replied. "I had something to do."_

"_I see," Meilin trailed off. _

_It was silent between them for a while before Justin broke it. "You're from the Li Clan, aren't you?"_

"_What?" Meilin said, surprised._

_Justin stopped sweeping and looked at Meilin directly in the eyes. "You're a descendant from one of the powerful sorcery family, the Li Clan."_

_Before Meilin could say anything, Eriol, a sleepy looking Syaoran and Tomoyo entered the classroom. _

_Justin smiled at Meilin. "You'll need my help one day, remember that." Before Meilin could ask, Justin went out of the classroom. "Ohayou," he said to the Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran before exiting the room._

"_Ohayou, Meilin," Tomoyo said after putting her things on her desk. Meilin didn't reply._

"_Mei," Syaoran said._

"_Oh, sorry," Meilin snapped out of her trance. "What was it again?"_

"_Nothing," Syaoran said._

"_Well, I need to get something for awhile, so see you," Meilin said, running out of the room. 'I need to find Justin. I want to know what he meant.'

* * *

_

**takari love: So, how was it? I hope all of you are content with this chapter while I try to start with the 34th chapter. Anyway, hope you'll R&R... Ja ne**

**tbc**


End file.
